


Коннект или правда?

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 67,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Коннект или правда? Что вы выбираете?





	1. 1) Самоидентификация (Мегатрон/Дрифт/Родимус; групповой секс, психология, hurt/comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> Правды не ждите ;) Одно сплошное порево.  
> Более подробные жанры указаны в каждой главе персонально.  
> Истории друг с другом НЕ взаимосвязаны. Всего будет шесть штук. Добавлю по мере написания.

После своего трёхорнового загула Родимус вернулся на Лост Лайт очень задумчивым. Он буравил всех членов экипажа задумчивым взглядом, изредка вздрагивая и постоянно нервно оборачиваясь, словно за спиной внезапно могла оказаться угроза. В чём была причина такого поведения не знал никто, включая Рэтчета и Ранга. Медик провёл доскональную диагностику всех систем капитана, но кроме слегка заниженного уровня энергона, в пределах нормы, да пары-тройки царапин, затянувшихся саморемонтом, больше ничего не обнаружил. Ранг же тоже оказался бесполезен, поскольку Прайм прямо заявил, что не хочет обсуждать прошедшие несколько дней: это только его дело, ему просто нужно время. Всё образуется.  
Даже Дрифт, как самый близкий друг и партнёр капитана, не смог вытрясти из него правду. Он пытался и подлизываться, и вывести Прайма на откровенный разговор, и напоить, но тот стойко переносил все экзекуции, прихлёбывая сверхзаряженное и думая о чём-то своём. Наконец, самурай оставил его в покое, сказав, что если тот захочет, он всегда его выслушает. Родимус кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от разноцветных бликов на стене: Сверв украсил свой бар гирляндами и теперь развлекался, регулярно меняя иллюминацию – члены команды весело улюлюкали, стоило освещению немного смениться, а некоторые уже порывались устроить дискотеку. Ещё немного, и остальные помчатся на импровизированный танцпол, разгорячённые и довольные активом. Не то что Родимус…  
Он тяжело стравил пар: шлак, как же не вовремя, а? За прошедшие три орна он успел услышать и обдумать столько, сколько обычно проходило через него где-то недели за три, не меньше. Мысли из раза в раз возвращались к одной и той же теме, которую Прайм практически с самого начала избранного им квеста старался игнорировать.  
Воздух вокруг завибрировал, и Родимус с ужасом осознал, что дискотека начинала набирать обороты – пора смываться, иначе кто-нибудь его да затащил на танцпол. Двери бара выпустили его наружу как раз в тот момент, когда кто-то – возможно, Тэилгейт, крикнул: «Эй, кэп, идём к нам!». Прайм стравил пар и обхватил себя манипуляторами: как же тяжело… сколько ещё будут продолжаться его терзания? Мех вздрогнул, когда мимо него пронёсся Ревайнд.  
\- Привет, ты видел Доми? – минибот притормозил у угла. – Он обещал мне танец! А Сверв сказал, что там как раз дискотека.  
\- Нет, не видел, - коротко отозвался Родимус. – Наверное, он уже там, - пожал автобот плечами и поспешил скрыться, не желая продолжать диалог. Ревайнд хотел было что-то добавить, но не успел: капитан убежал так же быстро, как и появился. Хм, странно.  
Рыжий мех прошествовал дальше, подумывая о том, чтобы завалиться к себе на платформу и, быть может, немного отдохнуть. Последние дни выдались довольно трудными и насыщенными. Окружающие только-только перестали задавать ему глупые вопросы, но косые взгляды бросали до сих пор и, Родимус был уверен в этом на все сто процентов, будут бросать их ещё очень и очень долго. Шлак, ну подумаешь, не было его три орна на корабле, пока они заправлялись и пополняли запасы на планете, название которой он уже забыл. Он что, неживой? Он что, не имеет права на пару-тройку дней отдыха? Зачем разводить такую панику? Подумаешь, записку оставить забыл, заставил поволноваться добротную часть экипажа. Но он ведь вернулся, так что не так?!  
\- Мы волновались, - встревожено бросил Дрифт, стоило капитану корабля перешагнуть порог грузового отсека, где остальные таскали на себе грузы для дальней дороги, - тебя не было три орна. Что случилось?!  
Что случилось? Родимус горько усмехнулся: ничего. Разве что он в попытке погонять добрался до горных наростов полуорганической планеты, где земля под собственным весом разошлась, и он провалился в трещину, потеряв сознание. И успев пообщаться кое с кем, кого пытался вспоминать не чаще раза в неделю. Но получалось плохо.  
Хот Род упорно не желал становиться призраком прошлого: он не собирался отпускать новоявленного Прайма. Родимус раз за разом воспроизводил в архивах памяти место их встречи: руины пылающего Айякона, тоскливый взгляд поломанной Искры, трясущиеся манипуляторы – он только-только убил несколько десятков жизней, которые могли бы достичь чего-то больше, чем просто лежать серым дезактивом в пыли и пламени разрастающейся волны взрыва.  
\- Ты всегда тяжело принимал себя, да? – Хот Род грустно улыбнулся. – Что-то меняется, а что-то остаётся прежним.  
Родимус неприязненно поджал губы и осмотрелся: жар революции опалял кончики супинаторов, активная краска плавилась прямо на корпусе, а Искра ныла, не в силах выдержать разрастающейся трагедии.  
\- Здесь был Оптимус Прайм, - продолжил подрывник, - он объяснил нам с тобой, что к чему, убедил в том, что как бы ни был страшен дезактив, нужно продолжать двигаться вперёд и делать всё, чтобы падшие товарищи ушли не зря.  
\- Оптимус уже давно не Прайм, - фыркнул Родимус, - он отказался от этого звания и отдал Матрицу Лидерства. В частности, мне.  
\- И Бамблби, - качнул шлемом Хот Род: он медленно двинулся вперёд, бесстрашно перешагивая через горящие балки и разорванные в клочья незнакомые корпуса. Воздух пах гарью, болью, войной и смертью. Ужасное сочетание, которое Родимус помнил по сей день. – Знаю. Просто… Дело не в тебе, как в Прайме. Ты достойный лидер и знаешь это: ты сомневаешься, как и все остальные, и иногда поступаешь безрассудно, но тобой движут порывы, достойные далеко не каждой Искры.  
\- К чему всё это? – рыжий автобот медленно направился следом. – Как я вообще здесь оказался?  
Хот Род промолчал, присев возле обугленного корпуса.  
\- Он был совсем юнглингом. Моложе, чем мы с тобой. И уже дезактив, - мех коснулся холодной щеки кончиком пальцев, стирая грязь. – Он хотел стать автоботом, хотел воевать за Прайма, за справедливость. Он знал это, знал, кем хочет быть.  
Родимус закатил окуляры: бессвязная болтовня начинала его раздражать. Он помнил, как провалился куда-то в разлом, но как попал сюда, до сих пор не понимал.  
\- Он принял потерю альф, готовился к тому, чтобы взять оружие в руки, стать одним из многих винтиков огромного механизма автократии, - Хот Род поднялся, - он смог, даже будучи дезактивом. А ты – нет.  
Родимус опешил, поперхнулся вентиляцией и хрипнул вокалайзером.  
\- Ты сам-то слышишь, что городишь? – прошипел он, с трудом вернув настройки вокодера к привычным. – Ты просто моя галлюцинация, ещё и смеешь мне указывать? – Прайм прищурился: в глубине Искры возникло желание вспыхнуть так же, как окружающий мир, и разбить к драным шарктиконам этот наглый фейсплет, некогда бывший его собственным.  
\- Скажи мне, Родимус, - Хот Род выпрямился, вперился в него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом, - ты счастлив?  
Прайм открыл рот и тут же закрыл: да что за вопросы такие? Он давным-давно утерял нить разговора, но сейчас запутался окончательно. Если до этого момента какая-то логика ещё прослеживалась во фразах себя-прошлого, то сейчас всё это звучало как чушь.  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – фыркнул Родимус. Он даже не заметил, как сжал кулаки, готовясь в любой момент активировать напалм и пристрелить наглого двойника из прошлого.  
\- Ты счастлив? Тебя устраивает твоя жизнь? – Хот Род будто насмехался над ним.  
Прайм собирался огрызнуться, как вдруг почувствовал адскую боль в шлеме. Мир вокруг вспыхнул ещё ярче, ослепляя его, и Родимус внезапно очнулся, больно ударившись носовым конусом о землю, между пластинами которой он застрял. Он застонал, забарахтался, не сразу осознавая, куда попал.  
\- Шлак, - глухо выругался он.  
Ему потребовался буквально джоор на то, чтобы извернуться и выбраться наружу. Коварный разлом горной породы органической планеты ехидно улыбнулся ему вслед широкой пастью.  
\- Пошёл ты, - раздражённо буркнул ему Прайм и трансформировался: по внутреннему хронометру прошло несколько дней, хотя по ощущениям казалось, что от силы кликов сто, не больше. Удивительно.  
«Ты счастлив?» - издевательски звучал эхом в голове голос Хот Рода, и Родимус вдавил газ, стремительно преодолевая расстояние между горами и пришвартованным кораблём.  
Мегатрон раздавал указания сформированным отрядам как раз в тот момент, когда Родимус ввалился в открытые двери грузового отсека. Со-капитан тут же замолк, разглядывая расцарапанного и вполне живого Прайма. Дрифт, обитающий рядом с ним, тут же подскочил к партнёру и вцепился в него, словно не веря собственным окулярам: вот это да… Родимус мазнул недовольным взглядом по обоим экс-десептиконам и с ужасом опять услышал Хот Рода: ты всегда тяжело принимал самого себя.  
С этого всё и началось.

Прайм мотнул шлемом, возвращаясь к реальности: он притормозил у дверей, ведущих в комнату медитаций Дрифта. Наверное, раз он сюда пришёл по зову Искры, значит, так тому и быть. Видимо, вот оно, то время, когда стоило немного приоткрыть завесу тайны. Родимус переступил с ноги на ногу и сунулся внутрь, здраво рассудив увидеть там мечника, сидящего в излюбленной позе лотоса с пригашенным окулярами и мерно шумящей вентиляцией.  
\- Да… вот так, - хриплый голос экс-десептикона резанул по аудиосенсорам. Родимус не поверил собственной оптике.  
\- Ты всегда был таким жадным до интерфейса? – ухмыльнувшись, отозвался второй мех, которого Прайму хотелось бы видеть там меньше всего.  
\- Ага, всегда, - усмехнулся Дрифт и, притянув второго к себе за шлем, впился в его губы глубоким, жадным поцелуем.  
Длинные белые ноги с округлыми бёдрами, которые всегда так нравилось оглаживать Родимусу, сейчас крепко обхватывали серый металл со-капитана, вдавившего некогда предателя в пол. Прайм сглотнул, недоверчиво рассматривая картину, развивающуюся у него на глазах: Мегатрон вдалбливал его партнёра в пол, жадно целуя подставленные искусанные губы.  
Дрифт стонал, не скрывая удовольствия, и подмахивал бёдрами, углубляя контакт. Даже издалека была видна лужица трансфлюида, скопившаяся под ними. Как и джампер Мегатрона, почти полностью погруженного в приёмную систему мечника. Не до конца, но почти… Крупный, раз даже Дрифту не удалось захватить его полностью. Самурай с силой царапнул капитана (другого капитана, шепнул предательский голосов в шлеме у Родимуса) по плечу, срезая выщелкнутыми когтями активную краску до стружки.  
Мегатрон подхватил его под бёдра и толкнулся до самого конца, забивая все внутренние разъёмы собственными штекерами. Дрифт всхлипнул, застонал, запрокинув голову. Он выгнулся, принимая в себя всё десептиконское богатство разом. Заворожённый Родимус не сразу понял, что мерцающие от безумного удовольствия окуляры самурая сейчас вперились прямиком в него.  
\- Чего встал? – пророкотал экс-лидер десептиконов, проследивший за взглядом партнёра. – Иди сюда.  
Прайм вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя наваждение: нет, ему не показалось. Сейчас, вот конкретно в данный момент, абсолютно точно шлаков Мегатрон коннектил одного из его заместителей и по совместительству партнёра.  
\- Ублюдки, - прошипел Родимус, не чувствуя того, как сереет обычно ярко-рыжая краска на корпусе, - да как вы?! – он поперхнулся словами, после чего, сжав кулаки до боли, до скрежета шарниров, резво развернулся на кончиках супинаторов и покинул комнату для медитаций. Вернее, для спонтанного или не очень интерфейса. Теперь это называлось так, не иначе.  
\- Заметил? – Дрифт с трудом подтянулся, обнимая капитана. – Говорил же, он хочет.  
\- Просто не признаётся, - еле заметно качнул шлемом тот, - придётся поработать.  
\- Время есть, - мечник удивительно нежно приласкал чужие губы глоссой, словно приглашая поиграть.  
Его опять вдавили в пол и ради профилактики вдарили током так, чтоб аж колёса на бёдрах вжикнули, не в силах сопротивляться сносящему процессор кайфу.

Следующие несколько дней полёта прошли в напряжённом молчании. Вся команда, словно сговорившись и почувствовав неладное, старалась лишний раз не попадаться Родимусу на глаза. Каждый старательно занимался своей работой или делал вид, что занимается. С расспросами и вопросами к нему никто не обращался, что только радовало. Хотя то, с каким внимательным выражением фейсплета ходил Дрифт, напрягало. В отличие от экс-лидера десептиконов, по виду которого нельзя было прочитать вообще ничего.  
Родимус прекрасно помнил слова Мегатрона, его… предложение. Неужели шлаков со-капитан говорил серьёзно? Он ведь абсолютно точно звал его к ним, сознательно, обдуманно. Но зачем? Прайм разъярённо царапнул ножом и без того подранную столешницу. Он запутался и ничего не понимал. Хот Род больше не приходил, но в Искре и без того поселилось какое-то неприятное чувство, словно он, Родимус, старательно пытался о чём-то не вспоминать. Но это нечто уже зашевелилось и поползло наружу против его воли, выливаясь пока что в агрессию и обиду, приправленные толикой страха. Вот почему Прайм сейчас так резко реагировал на всё, что происходило вокруг него. А уж на то, что касалось партнёра, тем более…  
Изменял ли ему Дрифт? Называлось ли то, чем он занимался Мегатроном, именно так? Родимус не знал. Они никогда не объявляли в открытую о том, что стали Партнёрами с большой буквы, а значит… Это что-то другое, верно? Они могут делить платформу с теми, с кем захотят, это не возбранялось. Хотя и было неприятно. Автобот упрямо с любопытством и в то же время ужасом вспоминал, как стонал мечник, извиваясь под сильным корпусом бывшего лидера фракции десептиконов. Интересно, скользнула в процессоре безумная мысль, а если бы Дрифт увидел, как Оптимус коннектит своего преемника, он бы присоединился к ним?  
\- Хватит! – вслух одёрнул самого себя Прайм. – Довольно! – он резко поднялся, всадив нож на треть рукояти в стол. – Пора с этим кончать.  
У Родимуса попросту не оставалось сил на какие-либо размышления и переживания. Он хотел окончательно разобраться в том, что происходит. Если, конечно, Дрифт соизволит ему ответить, а то вдруг он окажется занят: например, интерфейсом со своим капитаном. И совсем не с тем, с каким, по идее, должен.  
Прайм широко шагал по коридору корабля, регистрируя метку мечника у него в кварте. Замечательно, значит, им никто не помешает. Возможно, даже удастся немного поговорить, прежде чем Родимус зажжёт напалм и выплавит лицевой Дрифта новый дизайн. Чтобы все, включая шлакового Мегатрона, видели, что бывает с теми, кто не знает своего места.  
Родимус споткнулся: кто не знает своего места? Почему эта фраза так зацепила его? Он где-то слышал её, но где? Архивы памяти выдавали баги, не желая нырять глубже, чем было запрограммировано. Прайм остановился, схватившись за шлем: разгадка была где-то близко, совсем рядом, ещё немного, и… и…

*** 

Хот Рода грубо повалили на стол, подняли ярко-алые ноги и рывком отодрали паховую броню. Мех простонал что-то невнятное, вздрагивая, чувствуя, как приятно опаляет горячий воздух раскрытую приёмную систему. А уж когда внутрь скользнула длинная глосса, извивающаяся внизу похлеще кибер-кобры, так и вовсе замечательно стало.  
\- Грязный бот, - прошипел кто-то рядом с аудиосенсором, - ещё хочешь, да?  
Хот Род, как смог, кивнул. Ему в губы тут же толкнулось навершие чьего-то джампера, и он обхватил его ртом, позволяя насадить свой шлем так, как было угодно обладателю незнакомого голоса.  
\- Ты прав, эта штука отлично действует, - хохотнули с другой стороны, - вон как раскрылся малец. И сразу не против стал. А воплей-то было!  
Вокруг поднялся гомон, где-то послышались аплодисменты. Но Хот Роду было плевать. Сейчас он хотел только одного: чтобы его хорошенько отодрали восхитительным джампером, так беспардонно таранящим его рот. Крупный, с подтекающим навершием. Такой наверняка забьёт всё разъёмы, как только его обладатель насадит юнца рывком и до самого конца. Глоссы в порту однозначно было мало.  
\- Гы, смотри, он нулёвка!  
Хот Рода перевернули на живот и поставили на колени, бампером кверху, а через мгновение он счастливо заорал, когда средних размеров скрутка ворвалась в ещё ни разу не используемую приёмную систему. Поток болевых сигналов почти что в мгновение ока подрубило болезненным кайфом, от которого хотелось стонать и подмахивать бёдрами, умоляя о большем.  
\- У него есть резервный, - прогоготал кто-то рядом, - как думаешь, получится?  
\- Не торопись, - одёрнули его, - у нас впереди ещё целый вечер и море сверхзаряженного.  
\- И не только, - поддержал товарищей третий.  
Хот Род застонал, когда его шлёпнули по корме, а после принялись грубо лапать за бёдра, регулярно стравливая неравномерные заряды тока в стыки пластин. Мех хотел только одного: чтобы затапливающий процессор кайф длился вечно… и ради этого он был готов опробовать каждый джампер из тех, что окружали его.  
\- Да, так… - еле слышно простонал он, когда в резервный порт скользнул палец чьего-то меха, разминая и пробивая защитный пластик. – Ещё…  
Хот Род пригасил окуляры, позволяя творить с собой всё, что захочется такой удивительно приятной компании незнакомцев, с которой он столкнулся в грязном переулке. Даже удивительно, насколько эти друзья были вежливыми: пригласили а бар, угостили сверхзаряженным, а теперь ласкали его, даря незабываемое удовольствие. Он надеялся подраться, придя сюда, но нашёл нечто более ценное, ради чего хоть Искру погасить можно было.  
В губы снова кто-то толкнулся, и Хот Род послушно открыл рот. Его грубо схватили за шлем и рывком насадили до упора, добираясь царапающей горловину скруткой до верхнего шлюза. Мех закашлялся, поперхнулся и невольно стравил немного ценного топлива. Его порт перестали терзать, но не прошло и клика, как по набухшему пульсирующему внешнему кольцу прилетело несколько шлепков. Хот Род заскулил, дёрнулся, пытаясь свести ноги, но держали его слишком крепко. В отличие от только разнулённого порта, сквозь защитные лепестки мембраны которого вновь потекло топливо вперемешку со смазкой и маслом.  
\- Грязный мальчишка, - повторился кто-то из них, - вот твоё место.

*** 

Родимус застонал. Шлем раскалывался так, словно он беспробудно пил ворна два, не меньше. Системы включались с трудом, а о калибровке видеозахвата и речи идти не могло: всё расплывалось, смешиваясь друг с другом и образуя сюрреалистичную картинку из прошлого. Картинку, которую Родимус (Хот Род) пытался забыть. И у него получилось… Ему казалось, что добившись своего, став Праймом, он очистит Искру от грязи. Шлак… он никогда так не ошибался. Он как был, так и остался ничтожным Хот Родом, которым могут пользоваться все кому не лень. Достаточно дать ему небольшой порции нетипичного коктейля, и он сам запрыгнет на потенциального партнёра на ночь, готовый к любым шалостям на платформе. Шлак, квинтессоны драные. Да как после такого он вообще может судить Дрифта, когда сам-то был не лучше?! Подумаешь, партнёр спит с Мегатроном… это не самый плохой вариант, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Родимус? – его нежно погладили по шлему. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Сгорбившийся Прайм с трудом поднял голову, всматриваясь в мутное пятно. Постепенно оно приобрело обеспокоенные черты лицевой Дрифта.  
\- Что с тобой? – мечник сидел рядом, крепко обнимая капитана и успокаивая того своими полями. Родимус задрожал, уткнулся фейсплетом в собственную ладонь и припал к чужому плечу, переживая приступ истерики.  
Успокоившись, он неловко обнял Дрифта, не желая отпускать того прочь. Все проблемы и невысказанные вопросы и претензии остались в далёком прошлом. Каким бы Дрифт не был и как бы ни поступал, сейчас он был рядом, поддерживая и успокаивая. Разве не это самое главное в отношениях? Разве ради этого нельзя простить всё, о чём болела и тревожилась Искра?  
\- Останься, - сбоящим от напряжения вокалайзером попросил Родимус, - прошу.  
\- Я здесь, - Дрифт обнял его в ответ и осторожно уложил обратно на платформу, после чего сам растянулся рядом. – Расскажешь?  
Прайм отрицательно покачал головой: он никогда не рассказывал о том, что было давным-давно, буквально в самом начале его актива. Даже Оптимус не знал об этом, не знал, каким грязным и нечестивым был его нынешний преемник. Разве такой мех достоин матрицы лидерства? Разве достоин он зваться Праймом, когда корпус может получить реальную перезагрузку только при обстоятельствах, до отвратительного схожих с самым первым разом?  
\- Слушай, - Родимус уткнулся носовым конусом в шейные кабели Дрифта, - а правда, что самый первый интерфейс никогда не забывается?  
\- Вроде того, - мечник обнял его, прижимая к себе, - иногда бывает так, что первый интерфейс формирует предпочтения в коннекте на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А почему ты спрашиваешь? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался он. – Я нашёл тебя в коридоре неподалёку от своей кварты. Ты был без сознания и бормотал что-то о том, чтобы было ещё… я… - мечник замялся.  
\- Ты ведь понял, - Родимус вжался в чужой тёплый корпус, - не заставляй меня переживать это снова, - он замолчал, пригасив оптику: было стыдно, неимоверно стыдно признаваться в подобном.  
\- Понять-то понял, только не то, о чём ты думаешь, - Дрифт скользнул взглядом по потолку, без особого интереса рассматривая все знакомые трещинки, - я слишком долго прожил в Тупике среди озабоченных меха. Я знаю, как выглядят многие привычки в интерфейсе и как проявляется большая часть фетишей у других меха.  
Родимус молчал, вслушиваясь в такой родной и успокаивающий голос.  
\- Бот может не замечать некоторых особенностей своего поведения, но именно они практически кричат о том, чего именно не хватает меху в его жизни, - самурай ласково поцеловал капитана в макушку. – Тебе, например, нужна хорошая перезагрузка строго при определённых обстоятельствах.  
\- Перестань, - Родимус вяло царапнул его по бедру, - я не хочу даже слышать об этом.  
\- А придётся, - удивительно жёстко отрезал Дрифт, - я твой партнёр, Родимус, ты можешь мне доверять.  
\- Как Мегатрон? – горько ухмыльнулся Прайм, с трудом оторвав голову от тёплого нагретого места. – Он тоже тебе доверяет? И ты ему?  
\- Именно, - серьёзно ответил самурай, - и мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты буквально на один вечер доверился нам обоим. Поверь, это пойдёт тебе на пользу.  
Родимус горько рассмеялся и снова упал ему на плечо, уже не скрывая тоскливо-безутешного взгляда.  
\- Я долго думал над тем, как можно подойти к твоему… фетишу, - изрёк мечник, - и понял, что один я просто не справлюсь. А из всех кандидатов лучше всего на эту роль подходит именно Мегатрон. Я объяснил ему ситуацию, попросил о помощи, и он согласился.  
\- Смешно, - Прайм опять сел на платформе, чувствуя отвращение как к Дрифту, так и к самому себе. – Как же всё это смешно, - он рассмеялся: омерзение сменилось опустошённостью. До этого пылающий яркими красками актив сейчас стремительно серел, теряя всю свою привлекательность.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - Дрифт мягко, но твёрдо вернул Прайма обратно на платформу, - позже мы ещё раз всё обсудим.

Родимус недоверчиво замер перед квартой Мегатрона: на дверях даже сквозь пару свежих слоёв краски всё ещё проступали слова «маньяк», «психопат» и «убийца». Вирль в своё время отлично постарался. Прайм вздрогнул, когда двери с лёгким скрипом разъехались в стороны. Вперёд вышел Рэведж: он окинул капитана безразличным взглядом и побрёл в сторону бара Сверва. А вот внутри Прайма уже ждали, и он, собравшись с силами, шагнул в полутёмную кварту. Стоило дверям закрыться, как мрак в мгновение ока озарился мягким светом кристаллов.  
\- У тебя, оказывается, есть вкус, - привыкнув к столь необычному освещения, бросил со-капитану Родимус. – Я приятно удивлён, - язвительно отозвался он.  
\- Рад, что тебе нравится, - низкий бас экс-лидера десептиконов звучал удивительно дружелюбно, - проходи.  
\- Мы заждались, - Дрифт сидел рядом с Мегатроном прямиком на его платформе, - у нас есть кое-какой план, и мы бы хотели им поделиться.  
Родимус заприметил напротив платформу стул – видимо, рабочий, на котором сидел сам танк, когда писал что-то на столе, - мех плюхнулся на него и закинул ногу на ногу, ожидая разъяснения. С того дня, как мечник нашёл своего капитана в коридоре, они больше не поднимали тему того вечера, но сегодня – Прайм чувствовал это – всё должно как-то разрешиться. Вопрос, как скоро и каким образом?  
\- Ну? – буркнул автобот: он и без того начинал нервничать, причём с каждым кликом всё больше, и сейчас эта нервозность грозила перерасти в панику сродни панической атаке у Ред Алерта.  
\- Мы хотим, чтобы ты просто посмотрел на нас, - отозвался Дрифт, - рядом с тобой стоят несколько кубов со сврехзаряженным. Два ты должен выпить прямо сейчас, остальное – на своё усмотрение. Если захочешь присоединиться, вперёд, если нет – просто досмотри до конца. Мы не будем ни к чему тебя принуждать.  
\- Ты должен перезагрузиться, - поддержал его Мегатрон, - а мы в этом поможем, - широкая тёмная ладонь скользнула по светлому бедру мечника, - ты всегда можешь принять активное участие в нашей игре.  
Родимус сглотнул: идея придти сюда уже начинала казаться плохой. Да вот только щелчок, последовавший за ней, говорил об одном: Мегатрон только что заблокировал свою кварту, и выйти не получится. Как и спрятаться – здесь было банально негде куда-то деваться. Экс-лидер десептиконов сознательно обходился необходимым минимум предметов: платформа, стол да стул, пара тумб, где в обычное время лежали датапады, а сейчас ярко сверкали кристаллы, отбрасывающие красивые блики на обоих меха, медленно придвинувшихся друг к другу.  
\- Пей, - Дрифт не торопился увлекать бывшего лидера фракции десептиконов во что-то более интимное, - тебе будет гораздо легче.  
Прайм сглотнул: наверное, пережить предстоящую ночь со сверхзаряженным не такая уж и плохая идея. В конце концов, он сможет хотя бы немного расслабиться, а там как дело пойдёт.  
Первый куб он запихнул в себя с трудом, но второй, как и третий, залил куда легче. Через короткий промежуток времени нервно зажатые системы начали расслабляться, и Родимус сам не заметил, как слегка растёкся по стулу, не без интереса поглядывая на наблюдающих за ним бывших десептиконов. Хех, интересно: а ведь и Дрифт, и Мегатрон когда-то носили на своих корпусах ярко-лиловые инсигнии. И сейчас именно они начали ласкать друг друга, глубоко переплетаясь длинными глоссами и шумно вентилируя. Прайм всё же закинул ногу на ногу и приготовился к шоу.  
Дрифт чувственно оглаживал лицевую со-капитана Лост Лайта, не отрываясь от перерастающего в жадный поцелуя. Он успел закинуть одну ногу на чужое бедро, постепенно перетекая к Мегатрону на колени. Тот в отместку широко оглаживал его, не стесняясь задевать паховые пластины и изредка щекоча того током.  
Родимус чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: шальной взгляд бегал из стороны в сторону, не в силах задержаться на вакханалии, творящейся у него под носом. Однако чем больше времени проходило, тем чаще Прайм стал задерживаться на бликах, играющихся на светлом корпусе Дрифта. Мечник сидел на со-капитане лицом к Родимусу, широко раскинув соблазнительно-длинные ноги и ничего не скрывая. Мегатрон с силой оглаживал его, вплоть до скрежета металла, но самураю это, думалось Родимусу, только нравится.  
\- Присоединяйся, когда посчитаешь нужным, - глухо повторил экс-лидер десептиконов, - в любой момент. Мы примем.  
\- Тебя. Всего, - шелестя вентиляцией, на выдохе поддакнул Дрифт и застонал, когда бывший лорд вынудил его убрать паховую броню в пазы.  
\- Извращенцы, - невнятно пробубнил рыжий автобот, закинув ногу на ногу и старательно отвлекаясь от мысли, что он и сам, кажется, начинал подтекать. Всё-таки сверхзаряженное давало нужный эффект.  
\- Пойми, - голос Мегатрона словно вибрировал, сотрясая и воздух, и меха, распластавшегося на нём, - мех не может воспринимать себя единым целым, если есть хоть одна малюсенькая деталь, которую он категорически отрицает.  
\- Начинаешь говорить, как Ранг, - огрызнулся Родимус, мазнув взглядом по чёрным пальцам, как раз в этот момент погрузившимся во влажный порт мечника с пошлым хлюпаньем. Дрифт вздрогнул, застонал, заёрзал, стараясь побыстрее насадиться глубже.  
\- Стал бы Дрифт Дэдлоком, не принимай он себя? – не обращая внимания на подколки и язвительность, продолжил Мегатрон. – Он никогда не рассказывал тебе, сколько сношался с другими десептиконами, пока я делал вид, что не замечаю этого?  
\- Завоёвывал, как говорится, авторитет, - глухо рассмеялся мечник и снова застонал, стоило пальцам капитана покинуть стремительно разогревающуюся приёмную систему, - воевал, убивал – это само собой. Но интерфейс я никогда не вычёркивал из актива, просто… делал это по своей воле, без синтетиков и чипов.  
\- Как и я, когда только бился на аренах Каона, - Мегатрон жарко выдохнул на закрылок шлема Дрифта, и тот забился, сбиваясь на визг, - чувствительный.  
Родимус притих, крепко сведя колени, и потянулся за ещё одним кубом, высушив его буквально парой глоткой и скомкав оболочку. Контроль медленно, но верно уходил прочь, оставляя эмоции и болезненные воспоминания здесь, прямо в этой комнате, а не в глубине Искры, где им было самое место.  
\- Когда я только пришёл, когда проиграл самый первый бой, - зашептал танк, параллельно разворачивая скрутку: Дрифт тут же впился в неё пальцами, раззадоривая и стравливая неравномерные искорки прямиком в основание, ероша его, - я тогда не знал, как на самом деле проходили сражения. И сильно удивился, когда мой противник, почти вогнав клинок мне в шею, полез к портам. А толпа орала, скандировала: давай-давай.  
Ядовитый шёпот штопором ввинчивался в опьянённый разум Прайма, и он совсем уж откровенно впился взором в партнёров, всем естеством зовущих его к себе. Родимус не заметил, когда успел совсем чуть-чуть ослабить броню, а на стуле уже ехидно поблёскивала лужица смазки и масла.  
\- Пришлось подчиниться, - с лёгкой ухмылкой продолжил рассказ серый танк, пока мечник теребил его, поскуливая от вожделения, - представляешь, каково это было? Помню, я ещё лежал и радовался, что нарезку мне ещё Импактор во время работы в шахтах сорвал. А то что было бы, огласи тогда мой враг, что я нулёвка.  
Родимус сглотнул, сжался, но подался вперёд: он не знал о таких подробностях жизни экс-лидера десептиконов. Ему, как и многим другим (или всем?), казалось, что Мегатрон – вечный ведущий, способный тащить на себе целую фракцию как в переносном, так и буквальном смысле. Да будь у него хоть десять партнёров, он всех нагнёт как по очереди, так и сразу, всем скопом. А тут, оказывается, его самого нагнули, да ещё и при такой толпе…  
\- Унизительно, грязно, позорно, - Мегатрон подхватил Дрифта под ноги и сполз немного вниз: джампер вновь собрался воедино, яростно топорща кабели. Мечник, закусив губу, поёрзал, а через клик счастливо вскрикнул, когда десептиконское добро проникло в него, забивая разъёмы. – В те недолгие, к счастью, циклы мне хотелось только одного: дезактива. Иногда я, - мех прервался, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию: сейчас именно ему приходилось сохранять самоконтроль, поскольку Дрифт, охочий до коннекта в любом его проявлении, уже потёк, похабно постанывая и уламывая на большее, а Родимус до сих пор сидел напротив, жадно впитывая в себя запахи интерфейса и саму картинку, сопровождаемые не менее любопытным рассказом, - до сих пор думаю о том, почему продолжил тогда биться, не сдался. Меня практически никто не поддерживал в те годы, и одному мне было довольно тяжело. Но после первой победы, после первого интерфейса – такого же, на глазах у всей толпы, - я понял, ради чего туда шли меха. Это ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, когда ты бьёшься с противником на равных, а после, помимо уников, получаешь ещё и приятный бонус: то, с какой силой тебя поддерживает толпа, как она орёт и неистовствует. Это просто невозможно описать словами – это нужно было прочувствовать, причём не раз, чтобы реально понять.  
Дрифт отключил окуляры, откинувшись на широкую грудь танка, пока тот драл его током, играясь с подачей тока. Трансфлюид стекал по внутренней стороне бёдер мечника, и Родимус вдруг осознал, что он был бы не против слизать его… Дрифт слишком открыт и зовёт его к себе всем, чем может.  
\- А Дрифт? – Мегатрон мягко поцеловал его в затылок, но мечник неимоверным усилием развернулся и захватил чужие губы в плен, жадно вдыхая алчный поцелуй. Танк отвлёкся, развлекаясь с самураем, впившимся в него похлеще органической пиявки, и искренне сделал вид, что не заметил, как поднялся Родимус, а потом сел обратно, всё ещё не в силах перешагнуть через себя. – Ты ведь и так знаешь о том, как он жил в Тупике. Но разве его это смущает?  
Родимус смущённо покачал шлемом, раз за разом облизывая внезапно сухие губы. Он сам не знал, почему до сих пор держался: фон в кварте стоял такой, что в пору было вылететь в перезагрузку только при мысли о том, что он может стать третьим.  
\- Тебе вовсе необязательно рассказывать мне ли, ему ли о том, что было когда-то давно у тебя, но это не значит, что нам, - Мегатрон будто специально выделил интонационно это слово и заодно подал вибрацию через джампер: Дрифт с криком дёрнулся и вылетел в первую из многих предстоящих перезагрузок, - нельзя доверять. Скажи, чего ты хочешь, и никто, клянусь, никто об этом не узнает.  
\- Мы готовы поделиться тем же, - мечник уже пришёл в себя и теперь глухо вентилировал, пытаясь хоть немного остудить пылающий от удовольствия и перегрева корпус, - я по сей день не знаю, сколько у меня было коннекта за время, проведённое под синтетиками. Сколько, с кем, что я делал – не знаю. Помню только, что кайфовал и просил ещё. А кто и как – понятия не имею.  
\- Или знаменитые каонские оргии, - Мегатрон чуть ухмыльнулся, - в те немногие праздники, что отмечались на всём Кибертроне, - сколько меха съезжалось в Каон и Тарн, сколько сверхзаряженного было выпито, а потом копам вроде Пакса приходилось то драки разнимать, то перепивших и почти выгоревших партнёров друг от друга отдирать. Я перестал посещать такие мероприятия значительно позже, а когда только начинал, то меня как раз угораздило попасть на один из, гм, праздников. Мне хотелось посетить какой-нибудь вечер поэзии, поболтать с Импактором или хотя бы просто выбраться за город, посмотреть на звёзды, а вместо этого приходилось тягать на себе разногарабритных меха, которые жаждали только одного: длительного непрерывного интерфейса.  
\- А в других городах? – не слыша собственного вокалайзера, неожиданно с ужасом переспросил Родимус. – Там тоже так… гуляли?  
\- Само собой, - кивнул Дрифт, блаженно чуть пригасив окуляры, - гуляли все, просто где-то меньше, а где-то больше.  
Прайм не удержался, прикрыл рот ладонью, чуть ли не серея на глазах: так вот в чём было дело тогда? Он как-то по молодости особо не задумывался над тем, что происходило вокруг, скорее, гнался за какой-то своей недостижимой мечтой, ведомый импульсивными порывами эмоций и амбиций. И запрятанные глубоко в Искре чувства и воспоминания сейчас плавно вытекали наружу: точно, тогда был какой-то праздник, вот меха и развлекались, как могли. Вот почему его щедро угостили, а после пустили по кругу, улюлюкая и наслаждаясь тесной и неразработанной приёмной системой. Как же всё просто оказалось, шлак. А он-то все эти годы думал!  
\- Иди сюда, - ещё раз позвал его Дрифт, - ты не пожалеешь.  
Родимус поднялся и неуверенно шагнул вперёд.  
Прайм сам не заметил, когда Мегатрон умудрился улечься на платформу, не снимания Дрифта с джампера, а он сам оказался на чужих бёдрах, упираясь коленями в широкий корпус со-капитана. Вентиляция сбоила, а вокалайзер срывался на хрип. Мех вздрагивал спойлерами, пока Дрифт его оглаживал, урча что-то успокаивающее и в предвкушении посвёркивая окулярами. Мегатрон не торопился лапать его, но и фон свой скрывать переставал: поля давили куда сильнее, чем на расстоянии, и Родимус пропустил момент, когда собственная броня ушла в пазы.  
\- Предлагаю замкнуть контур, - Мегатрон всё же слабо шлёпнул капитана по бедру, - а то кое-кто скоро перегорит, - он быстро мазнул губами по шлему до сих пор подрагивающего на его джампере Дрифта.  
Прайм стравил пар. Мечник тем временем сам активировал передающую систему: его скрутка была значительно меньше, чем у со-капитана, но Родимус и до сего момента знал, сколько кайфа можно было получить с самураем. Правда, немного непривычно, что их немного больше, чем просто двое.  
\- Иди ко мне, - прошелестел самурай и, подтянувшись, обхватил Родимуса за шлем, утягивая за собой, в обжигающе страстный поцелуй, сплетаясь глоссами. Мегатрон тем временем умудрился дотянуться через два ласкающихся на нём корпуса до портов Прайма и стравить туда несколько искр: так, профилактики ради. Автобот вздрогнул, глухо застонал, но не ушёл, всё ещё стесняясь, но начиная позволять себе немного больше, чем в самом начале.  
Родимус стремительно терял связь с реальностью: сверхзаряженное окончательно посбивало все контролеры, и когда по портам ударило, он слабо вскинулся, вперившись расфокусированным взглядом во что-то, что казалось ему небольшим якорьком внешнего мира. Широкие пальцы ласкали, собирая вязкую смазку и масло, но внутрь не проникали, дразня наружные сенсоры. Родимус застонал, невольно требуя большего, и Дрифт мазнул кончиком джампера по основному порту, раззадоривая его.  
Прайм, залитый стыдом и смущением по самые кончики шеврона на шлеме, не утерпел и рывком опустился на Дрифта: приёмная система почти тут же среагировала на знакомую конфигурацию, молниеносно подстраиваясь под скрутку. Родимус застонал, отрубив оптику и разлёгшись на мечнике. На бёдра тут же опустились чьи-то широкие руки, и Прайм искренне попытался не думать о том, что его лапает и тискает сам Мегатрон. Которого в обычное время он вроде как на дух не переносил.  
Не прошло и пары кликов, как танк врубил напряжение на все две трети, радуясь тому, что раз их теперь больше, значит, можно всласть наиграться с автоботами. Оба меха оплели друг друга конечностями, ловя слабые перезагрузки и тут же выныривая обратно. Экс-лидер десептиконов откровенно наслаждался несинхронными стонами, сползающими в жалкое поскуливание, однако мять и лапать не переставал, уже не разбирая, где его бывший подчинённый, а где равный ему капитан. Родимус извивался на чужом джампере, чувствуя каждой клеткой нейросети, вспыхивающей от удовольствия и болезненно-обжигающего кайфа, как циркулирует по системам ток. Ещё было бы неплохо взбить, например, в Дрифте топливо, но это плохая идея: они с Мегатроном несовместимы… Фильтры потом чистить, да в себя приходить.  
Мегатрон не сдержал стона: мечник обхватывал его слишком крепко и даровал такие откаты, идущие от Прайма, что удержаться было, пожалуй, даже чересчур трудно. Их хватило ненадолго: перезагрузка ослепила всех троих, вынося партнёров в блаженный оффлайн. Стекающие по уже по всем троим струйки смазки и масла замкнули круг, и Дрифта с Родимусом в буквальном смысле подбросило, пока крупный серый танк под ними вылетал в приятный долгожданный оффлайн.

Родимус приходил в себя медленно: логические блоки подключались один за другим, постепенно начиная анализировать то, что происходило пару-тройку джооров назад. Мех лежал, не шевелясь, наслаждаясь пригретым местом и приятно потягивающей приёмной системой: он даже не подумал о том, чтобы прикрыться. Ленивая нега разливалась по корпусу, и автобот совсем чуть-чуть активировал оптику, чтобы хотя бы примерно оценить масштаб всех событий. Немного всколыхнулся стыд: за слабость, за то, что не удержал маску, которую носил, за то, что бессовестно вопил, пока его в буквальном смысле драли на пару. Прямо как тогда, в далёком юношестве.  
\- Не устаю поражаться твоей жажде, - Мегатрон неподалёку чего-то возился, - ты будто готов жить на джампере.  
\- Иногда, - елейно отозвался Дрифт.  
Послышался странный хлопок, а после вскрик мечника.  
\- Тише, разбудишь, - проворчал танк, - ещё неизвестно, будет ли он потом вопить.  
\- Будет, - стравив пар, уверенно отозвался мечник и тут же потребовал: - ещё!  
Опять хлопок.  
Родимус, насколько ему позволяло положение, скосил взгляд вниз: оказалось, его оставили отдыхать у изголовья платформы, а оба бывших десептикона сидели у изножья: Мегатрон держал Дрифта на коленях и лениво шлёпал того по портам. Ладонь вновь звучно прошлась по приёмной системе, и самурай впился дентопластинами себе в руку, задавливая крик в зародыше. По ногам Мегатрона, между которых до сих пор деловито торчало навершие джампера, обильно текло, однако танк даже не думал прикрыться и сосредоточенно занимался своим грязным делом.  
\- Он рассказывал тебе, в чём дело? – спросил танк, отвесив ещё один шлепок по корме.  
\- Не-а, - в перерывах между ударами отозвался тот, - не готов… ещё… да, вот так!  
Родимус упрямо не шевелился: экс-десептиконы увлечённо развлекались друг с другом, давая ему время подумать. Было ли ему плохо? Нет. Страшно и неприятно? Тоже нет. Непривычно? Да, немного. Если бы Родимус находился тет-а-тет с Мегатроном, скорее всего, он бы поплавил ненавистный ему фейсплет и сбежал, но Дрифт уж больно радостно лез к бывшему боссу, а это слегка сбивало с толка. Раз мечник доверяет со-капитану, а Родимус доверял его, значило ли это, что они с Мегатроном автоматически верили друг другу? Вроде и треугольник, всего-то три стороны, а всё так запутано.  
\- Идеальное соотношение кайфа и боли, - признался Дрифт, распластанный на чужих коленях, - век бы так жил.  
\- Боюсь, у меня рука отвалится, - глухо рассмеялся танк и ещё раз шлёпнул его.  
Дрифт опять вскрикнул, вскинулся, дёргаясь. На платформу брызнули несколько струек смазки, пока корпус ученика Рыцаря Света содрогался в экстазе. Родимус вздрогнул, выдавая себя и смущённо осознавая, что он всё ещё хочет вылизать своего партнёра. И довести до очередной перезагрузки.  
\- Очухался, - в голосе Мегатрона, что удивительно, не слышалось ни насмешки, ни издёвки. А Прайм-то уже приготовился скандалить. Шлак.  
\- Ох, привет, - Дрифт кое-как поднялся, с трудом борясь с разъезжающимися от удовольствия коленями, и уселся на Мегатроне, беспардонно выставив на обозрение до сих пор сокращающийся от наслаждения порт, - как себя чувствуешь?  
Родимус немного помолчал, а потом всё же поднялся и сел там же, где лежал, всё же захлопывая броню. Лезть третьим в уже окрепший тандем ему не хотелось, да и вообще он чувствовал себя здесь лишним. Ненужным. Так, игрушка на раз… впрочем, не впервые.  
\- Дай угадаю, он сейчас надумает? – суфлёрским шёпотом поинтересовался у экс-десептикона танк. – Прямо вижу, как шестерёнки начинают в шлеме крутиться.  
\- Тебя спросить забыл! – раздражённо рявкнул Родимус. – Ну вас, к шарктиконам. Делайте, что хотите, но без меня!  
Он сорвался было с платформы, но оба десептикона синхронно дёрнулись вперёд и поймали его за спойлеры, притягивая обратно. Дрифт соскользнул на платформу рядом, а Мегатрон тем временем усадил брыкающегося капитана между ними, зажимая напряжённый, начинающий истерически похихикивать корпус, окутывая того стабильными полями.  
\- Глупый ты, - мечник мягко улыбнулся и поцеловал Прайма в щёку, - куда собрался?  
Родимус дёрнулся ещё раз и затих, лишь усиленно шумя вентиляцией. Его скрутили не особо удобно, но, что удивительно, так он чувствовал себя… в безопасности. И даже Мегатрон, приобнявший и его, и Дрифта, не воспринимался угрозой. И даже почти не раздражал.  
\- Рассказывай, - коротко велел он.  
Самурай уложил шлем на чужом рыжем плече и переплёл пальцы рук с ладонью Родимуса, успокаивая того и даруя непривычные умиротворение.  
\- Да нечего тут рассказывать, - пробормотал Прайм, отводя взгляд, - просто по молодости оказался не в то время и не в том месте.  
\- Как и все мы, - мягко поддержал его Дрифт, - тебе нечего стыдиться. С нами можно, - мечник снова поцеловал его в щёку.  
\- Просто это так, - Родимус замялся, подбирая слова, - ну… не совсем нормально что ли.  
\- Ненормально – это хотеть сконнектить дезактив или спарка, а остальное более-менее приемлемо, - добавил Мегатрон. – Ну? – снова спросил он.  
\- Да попал я в одну компанию в такой, как ты сказал, праздник! – взорвался Прайм. – Под синтетиками переконнектился там со всеми, ну и… - он замолк, осознавая, что всё, ему конец: теперь его будут шантажировать этой информацией, обязательно макнут в грязь, и снова ему придётся годами оттирать своё вновь замаранное имя.  
\- И всё? – переспросил танк, словно не веря своим аудиосенсорам. – А я-то думал…  
Дрифт болезненно ткнул его в бок, прошипев что-то сквозь дентопластины.  
\- Гм, в любом случае, мы оба рады, что ты поделился с нами, - поспешил дипломатично исправить свою оплошность экс-лидер десептиконов.  
\- Предлагаю закрепить полученный опыт и новый статус! – восторженно вскинулся Дрифт и, не спрашивая разрешения, впился в губы Родимуса собственническим поцелуем.  
Рыжий автобот моментально почувствовал, что плывёт, и даже не сразу понял, что вместо Дрифта перед ним уже Мегатрон, и он сам, своими собственными манипуляторами, притягивает того к себе, сминая чужие губы. Мечник где-то подле крепко обнял его, давая насладиться жаром куда более крупного партнёра.  
\- Ты просто обязан сконнектиться с Мегатроном, - прошелестел экс-десептикон Прайму, - у него восхитительный джампер.  
Родимус что-то невнятно промычал, с откровенным трудом отрываясь от того, о ком думал и мечтал (вернее, не мечтал совсем!) в самую последнюю очередь.  
\- Так-то лучше, - улыбнулся уголками губ танк, - но в следующий раз. Вам обоим, - он смерил начинающего было разогреваться самурая строгим взглядом, - ты вообще как Скайварп. Я с кем не столкнусь, эта гайка драная со всеми по углам шкерилась, а стоило мне появиться, так он через телепорт улепётывал.  
Дрифт счастливо рассмеялся, решив не говорить бывшему боссу о том, что на большинство интерфейс-подвигов Скайварпа подначивал, собственно, именно Дэдлок: так было веселее, да и во время длительных перелётов бесконечные джооры как-то коротать надо было.  
\- Обоих сплавлю в химеру, если хоть кому-то проболтаетесь, - пригрозил им Родимус, вновь вспыхивая от смущения: ему потребуется много времени, чтобы стать единым целым с самим собой.  
Зато на вопрос Хот Рода сейчас он мог ответить вполне конкретно: да, Родимус Прайм счастлив. И этого достаточно.


	2. 2) Вечер поэзии (Оптимус Прайм/Мегатрон; юмор, романтика).

Мегатрон несколько раз пробежался взглядом по коротеньким строчкам небольшого послания, упрямо не желая признавать очевидного: происходящее было реальным, как тепло его собственной Искры и умиротворяющее урчание благодушно настроенного Рэведжа. Он вчитывался в простые слова и с глубоко затаённым ужасом осознавал, что перестаёт различать глифы: они расплывались, затуманивались, озорно менялись местами, выдавая забавные сочетания вместо оригинальных слов.  
\- Так, - Рэведж фыркнул, хлестнул танка по ногам гибким хвостом, - меня… беспокоит этот ступор. Что там? – он поднялся на задних лапах, опираясь передними о стол, но широкая рука экс-лидера десептиконов загородила экран датапада. – Та-а-ак…  
Мегатрон ещё раз прочитал скромненькое приглашение с подписью Оптимуса Прайма и решил на всякий случай перезагрузить оптику: спустя несколько кликов калибровки, он вновь вернулся к тому, что почти в буквальном смысле выбило его из колеи.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - пробормотал он и всё же повернул экран к замершему и недоверчиво посвёркивающему окулярами Рэведжу, - я давно не был у Ранга. Наверное, это галлюцинации.  
\- Ну почему же, - киберкот хмыкнул, - поспешу тебя огорчить: ты в добром – ну, почти, - здравии и твёрдой памяти.  
\- И именно поэтому Прайм приглашает меня на вечер поэзии? – радуясь, что он сидит, иначе ноги точно бы не выдержали нескольких тонн тревожно-заинтригованного осознания, кисло уточнил Мегатрон. – На Турхулон. Где Лост Лайт, а где Турхулон?  
\- Далеко, - кассетник Саундвейва вернулся на пол и опять хлестнул того хвостом, - но почему-то мне кажется, что это всё… гм, не очень серьёзно, - признался он. – Подозрительно.  
\- Согласен, - Мегатрон отложил, наконец, датапад в сторону и устало уставился в стену напротив: светлая, ничем не примечательная, - слишком подозрительно.  
\- Поэтому туда нужно сходить, - подытожил Рэведж, - убедиться хотя бы, что Прайм в порядке. Не то придётся Рэтчета выдирать, чтобы он командира обратно в чувство приводил.  
\- Либо же всё это тщательно спланированная потасовка, - танк задумчиво склонил шлем набок и опять вчитался в текст приглашения: - хотя подпись выглядит как настоящая. Такую подделать практически нереально.  
За годы войны экс-лидер десептиконов подписал не один пакт документов, но даже вздорному и вычурному Старскриму хватало мощностей процессора на то, чтобы не играться с подписью лорда. Зам либо проворачивал всё исключительно под своим руководством, либо продавливал свои идеи так, что в итоге они начинали казаться очень даже неплохими самому Мегатрону. Так, собственно, годы и проходили. И хотя среди автоботов также имелись отбитые и не особо здоровые на шлем меха, бывший шахтёр понимал, что и они не станут ввязываться в подобную авантюру. Либо же самому Оптимусу зачем-то понадобилось воссоздать всю эту постановку.  
\- Может, просто позвонить ему? – озвучил их общую мысль Рэведж. – Скажешь прямо, что получил интересное письмо, уточнишь, что к чему. Ты тут всё же капитан, имеешь право и не на такое.  
Мегатрон смерил киберкота таким взглядом, что любой другой мех, будь то бот или кон, тут же присели бы прямо на пол, сложив ладошки на груди и глупо улыбаясь. Но Рэведж к этой категории не относился: ему было абсолютно наплевать на взгляды и интонации, касавшиеся кого угодно, кроме разве что Саундвейва. Поэтому сейчас он спокойно развалился на платформе бывшего правителя, удобно подзабыв о том, что лежать ему разрешалось внизу, на полу. Платформа была священным местом Мегатрона.  
\- Идея-то неплохая, - танк отвернулся, - но слишком много посторонних. Да и не факт, что сейчас можно связаться с… ох, шлак…  
\- М-м? – Рэведж чуть встрепенулся.  
\- Мы ведь уже дважды совершали прыжки, а письмо пришло, - Мегатрон поднял взгляд на дату получения, - давненько. Удивительно, почему я заметил его только сейчас?  
Рэведж решил не напоминать бывшему лорду о том, что он специально разбил стекло датапада, чтобы лидер узнал о приглашении как можно позже. Пока экран заменили, откалибровали и привели в более-менее презентабельный вид, времени на разборки почти не осталось.  
Киберкот нутром чуял, что приглашение от Прайма было настоящим, да и экипаж Лост Лайта втихаря шушукался о том, что вроде как они скоро доберутся до Турхулона, а там можно будет вдоволь нагуляться, чтобы потом, с новыми силами, вернуться к выполнению квеста. Мегатрону не повредит расслабиться и слегка отвлечься: актив и так был далёк от довоенных сладких крии, почему бы немного не скрасить густоту картины предположительно приятным времяпровождением?  
\- Или оставь всё как есть, - Рэведж потянулся и с удобством устроился на платформе, уронив морду на лапы, - если мы окажемся на Турхулоне, сходишь да узнаешь. А если нет – на нет и суда нет. Уходить втайне не вариант, а если пойдут все, то и тебе никто не запретит.  
Мегатрон тяжело стравил пар: если Ред Алерт прознает о том, что экс-лидер десептиконов соберётся покинуть корабль, панической атаки не избежать – а вместе с ним занервничает треть команды. А с ней – и добрая половина экипажа. В лучшем случае, его выпустят в сопровождении с кем-нибудь, увешанного датчиками слежения и заминированной бомбой у Искры – на случай, если он соберётся с кем-то из десептиконов и решит возродить былую славу и создать новую империю. О худшем Мегатрону думать не хотелось.  
\- В принципе, ты прав, - танк опять тяжело стравил пар, - подождём немного. Взбаламутить грязь всегда успеем, пока просто наблюдаем.  
\- Замечательно, - отозвался Рэведж и, наглея, широко лизнул лапу.  
Заметивший это в отражении погаснувшего экрана датапада Мегатрон показал ему кулак.

Турхулон взрывал собой в буквальном смысле. Пока Лост Лайт швартовался в космопорту, меха, шушукаясь и хихикая, прилипали носовыми конусами к окнам, с восхищением разглядывая мультирасовую планету, где каждый мог найти что-то себе по душе независимо от размеров, пола, количества конечностей, цвета кожи и наличию органических или не очень корпусов. Особое впечатление получили Наутика, долгое время проторчавшая с подругами с Каминуса внутри титана, и Скидс, чьи архивы памяти упрямо не желали восстанавливаться и хотя бы немного восполнять пробелы прошлого.  
Сверв ухватил теоретика за руку и, широченно улыбаясь, пообещал показать ему что-то такое, отчего Скидс будет визжать как органическая самка животного в брачный сезон. Мегатрону, стоявшему неподалёку, так и не удалось представить, во-первых, просто визжащего Скидса, а во-вторых, уж такого, как описал сам Сверв, подавно. Теоретик просто улыбался, сканируя местность и по кончики шлема пробираясь в местную сеть, впитывая новые знания, некоторые обычаи и нечто такое, что помогло бы ему здесь освоиться.  
Наутика же вцепилась в такую же восторженно-встревоженную Велосити: фемботы переговаривались по внутренней связи, не отрывая расширившихся окуляров от цветастых лучей, рассекающих ночное небо. Медик уже не раз успела покоситься на безразлично-усталого Рэтчета и, наконец, засияла похлеще начищенной бронзовой статуэтки в кабинете Магнуса: кажется, старший медбот дал добро на небольшую вылазку.  
Жизнь на Турхулоне кипела в любое время независимо от дня и ночи, жары и прохлады, дождя и солнца. Стоило Родимусу окончательно утвердить статус Лост Лайта, а дверям отсека открыться, как практически весь экипаж сдуло словно по мановению ветра. Мегатрон почувствовал себя немного глупо, оставшись у окон с полусонным Рэтчетом, напрягшимся, словно сжатая пружина, Ред Алертом, Бластером, взламывающем местные сайты, чаты и форумы в поисках чего-то дельного, и ещё несколькими меха, решившими повременить со столь скорым отходом на полуорганическую планету.  
\- Родимус, и тот ускакал, - Рэведж приподнялся, принюхиваясь и явно с любопытством оглядывая космопорт, - может, проветримся?  
Ред Алерт позади, сверливший серую спину тяжёлым недовольным взглядом, шумно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Утром, - нарочито равнодушно отозвался Мегатрон, - не то от Лост Лайта за ночь и ведра с гайками не останется.  
Он спокойно прошествовал мимо начбеза, всё ещё напряжённого, но, кажется, немного успокоившегося, и только в коридоре добавил:  
\- Не знаю, ловушка это или нет, - танк медленно шагал вперёд, - но до вечера поэзии есть ещё целых два дня. Можно хотя бы сходить и просто осмотреться.  
Рэведж промолчал, но по умиротворённой тишине, прерываемой еле слышным цоканьем когтей, и так было понятно: он согласен.

Однако запланированная вылазка сорвалась самым неожиданным образом. Стоило Мегатрону подняться на капитанский мостик, как тут же вскочил Бластер и протараторил:  
\- Кэп, на связи Оптимус! Врубаю!  
Танк не успел и рта раскрыть, как на экране появилось слегка рябое изображение Прайма. Выглядел он слегка помято, но актив, и даже немного жизнерадостно.  
\- Спасибо, Бластер, - чинно поблагодарил он связиста, - если ты не против, можешь оставить нас на пару минут?  
Кассетник козырнул и нырнул куда-то вниз: через несколько кликов двери открылись и тихо закрылись обратно, оставляя их наедине.  
\- Какая честь, - Мегатрон немного прошёл вперёд, - чем обязан?  
Последний раз они виделись ещё на Кибертроне, когда вместе противостояли Шоквейву и его тёмной руде, способной стереть всю их расу с лица Вселенной. Оптимус оставил его на Лост Лайте, дал шанс на попытку хотя бы немного пожить мирной жизнью, прежде чем актив оборвётся, стоит им только найти Киберутопию. Должность капитана… Забавно: Родимус злился особенно сильно. Спасибо Дэд… Дрифту, вовремя его удержавшему.  
Хотя можно ли назвать такой актив вообще активом? Часть экипажа до сих пор его шугалась. Такие, как Вирль, открыто оскорбляли, приходилось терпеть и мириться, а такие, как Сверв, втихаря малевали антизлодейские агитационные плакаты (Мегатрон совершенно случайно наткнулся на целый склад митингующего творчества и ещё долго не мог перестать пытаться скрыть улыбку, стоило ему вспомнить те забавные каракули). Десептиконы разбиты, он сам квинтессон знает где, ДПП скалится в его сторону, пока сам Мегатрон, нацепивший ярко-алую инсигнию автоботов, искреннее пытается изменить мир собой и своими поступками.  
Даже удивительно, как танку удавалось сохранять спокойствие, глядя на почти ненавистный фейсплет, скрытый под привычной маской. Тогда, на Луне-2, когда Мегатрон сдался, согласился закончить войну, Прайм растоптал его, почти уничтожил. Исковеркать готовую речь, вынудить произнести то, против чего ещё пару тысячелетий назад Искра бы взорвалась от клокочущей ярости, поднявшей за годы войны ни один бунт. А сейчас это приглашение на мероприятие, попытка попасть на которое казалась Мегатрону голубой мечтой: реальность или всё же ловушка? Выработанная с годами интуиция особо не паниковала, но и расслабиться не давала.  
\- Я хотел узнать, получил ли ты моё, гм… письмо, - было явно видно, что Оптимус опасался быть пойманным врасплох: скажи он «приглашение», и это вызывало бы куда больше вопросов.  
\- Получил, - кивнул Мегатрон. Оптимус молчал, словно ожидая продолжение, но экс-лидер десептиконов будто бы специально отмалчивался, подначивая его.  
\- И каков твой ответ? – всё же прервал он явно затянувшуюся тишину. – Я подумал, что это, кхм, неплохой способ немного улучшить… межфракционные отношения.  
Мегатрон не удержался, фыркнул: межфракционные отношения? Прайм точно в своём уме? А ничего, что он, бывший шахтёр, стоит с инсигнией автоботов на груди? Оптимус в этот момент подумал о том же.  
\- Шлак, - выругался он и чуть отвернулся: причина приглашения явно заключалась не в этом, но и тащить из автобота её клещами Мегатрон не собирался. Не хочет говорить? Не надо.  
\- Ты мог, хех, написать кому угодно, - изрёк он, вступая в игру: раз уж велась конспирация, он попробует её поддержать. – Почему я? Здесь же есть Рэтчет – полагаю, он бы с радостью с тобой пообщался.  
\- Он не любит стихи, - пробубнил Оптимус. Антенны на шлеме тут же ярко вспыхнули, выдавая прилив смущения.  
Мегатрон с силой удержался от смешка: кажется, отсутствие Матрицы Лидерства сказывалось на Оптимусе куда сильнее, чем могло показаться впервые. Несмотря на ту же маску и практически неизменный корпус, Прайм теперь выглядел – как бы это сказать? – несколько более эмоциональным. Матрица будто глушила чувства или же, наоборот, давала силу только определённым эмоциям вроде гнева или отрешения, помогающего мыслить здраво и рационально.  
Мегатрон ощутил в глубине Искры жгучее желание изучить её: так уж сложилось, что ему толком и не довелось поработать с Матрицей, докопаться до её истинной силы, узнать, что есть мифический артефакт: бездарная побрякушка, символ силы и власти, или же действительно детище Праймаса?  
\- А ты, значит, в восторге от поэзии? – елейно протянул экс-лидер десептиконов, чуть оскалившись.  
\- Честно? Нет, - неожиданно просто согласился Оптимус. – После битвы с Шоквейвом и его армией нам так и не удалось обсудить всё произошедшее, - автобот, чуть помявшись, расщёлкнул маску, - я сначала не хотел, но потом понял, что нужно. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
Мегатрон понимал: даже слишком.  
\- Знакомая обстановка, никакого накала страстей и обвинений автоботов к десептиконам и наоборот. Нам нужно встретиться именно лично, - Прайм опять поднял взгляд на некогда врага.  
\- Ты мог просто телепортироваться на Лост Лайт, - Мегатрон быстро сверился с внутренним хронометром: беседа длилась долго. Бластер может начать нервничать, а с ним опять Ред Алерт – Ранга нет, параноика успокаивать некому.  
\- Много лишних аудиосенсоров, - чуть иронично улыбнулся Оптимус. – Так что я зарезервировал нам местечко. Приходи.  
Он не дал танку ответить, первым отключившись. Мегатрон стравил пар: он, в принципе, был готов практически к любому исходу их диалога, но услышанное его всё же удивило. Это нужно было обдумать.

Время текло неумолимо быстро, и Мегатрон почти что не заметил, что до выхода осталось буквально три джоора, а он не удосужился даже до мойки дойти, чтобы избавиться от разводов местной грязи и пыли. Конечно, пока он доберётся до клуба «Золотая звезда», всё равно испачкается, но будет чуточку чище, чем если поедет так, как есть.  
\- Разрешите? – в кварту постучались. Мегатрон дал команду, сквозь двери, как ни странно, просочился Дрифт. – Я тут принёс кое-что, - он безапелляционно выставил на рабочем столе, усыпанном датападами, несколько баночек с разными полиролями.  
\- Это… - танк чуть склонил шлем набок, наспех вчитываясь в похожие, но всё же разные надписи: там было что-то фосфоресцирующее, блестящее, пахнувшее ароматами райских планет и даже нечто со вкусом (это особенно позабавило экс-десептикона) переработанного топлива минибота. – Это… - он внезапно понял, что даже не может подобрать подходящего слова, чтобы описать весь спектр чувств, нахлынувший на него с приходом бывшего подчинённого.  
\- Родимус сказал, ты собираешься оторваться на какой-то вечеринке, - уловив заминку, широко оскалился мечник, - и подумал, что было бы неплохо к ней подготовиться. Тем более, что Ультра Магнус сопроводит тебя до места встречи и там передаст из рук в руки Оптимусу.  
«Прознали даже об этом», - скептично подумал Мегатрон: хоть он особо и не скрывался, но и без того скудная личная жизнь контролировалась по всем фронтам. Лост Лайт первые два джоора после новости чуть ли не в буквальном смысле визжал: кто-то порывался пойти к Прайму вместе с ним (а то и вместо него), кто-то упрямо утверждал, что всё это шутка, и Мегатрон просто хочет смыться (Ред Алерт осторожненько предложил идею с заминированной Искрой), Ранг же на пару с Треилбрекером искренне уверовали в то, что каждому нужно отдохнуть – Мегатрон и так сидел там, как на привязи, а без определённой степени доверия просто невозможно шагнуть дальше – ближе к их общему светлому будущему. В общем, мнения категорично разделились, и экс-лидер десептиконов попросту плыл по течению, решив для себя, что всё будет так, как будет – глупо вмешиваться во что-то, что однозначно спровоцирует негативный исход. А так, возможно, прокатит, хотя на удачу танк особо и не рассчитывал.  
\- Ультра Магнус? – спросил он, вынырнув из тяжкий размышлений. Дрифт кивнул. – Значит, кэп дал добро на моё недолгое отлучение?  
\- Ага, - самурай опять улыбнулся, обнажая заострённые клыки, на которые, помимо округлых бёдер его новоявленной альтформы, засматривались очень и очень многие, - Родимус считает, что тебе тоже необходимо проветриться. Может, станешь чуточку попроще, а то скоро превратишься во второго Ультра Магнуса, - мех рассмеялся.  
Мегатрон кивнул: скорее всего, тут не столько Родимус что-то решил, сколько сам Дрифт воспользовался своим обаянием и убедил не особо сговорчивого главного капитана.  
\- Тем более, что встреча с Праймом, так что, - Дрифт широко обвёл манипулятором найденное добро, - нужно выглядеть презентабельно. На Турхулоне, конечно, всякое бывает и многое допускается, но что плохого в том, чтобы немного позаботиться о себе?  
Мегатрон опять кивнул: пожалуй, мечник был прав. Негоже появляться перед бывшим лучшим противником всей войны в потрёпанном виде: в конце концов, это ещё один способ показать, что всё не так плохо, как тому может казаться.  
Да, дезактив машет старому приятелю из-за угла, ехидно улыбаясь и игриво поблёскивая пустыми глазницами. Однако у Мегатрона было немного времени, чтобы успеть прочувствовать вкус жизни, украшенный яркими кристаллами, хорошим энергоном (хоть и не всегда полученным честными путями) и приятным вечером поэзии, который, вероятно, станет последним в его активе.

Ультра Магнус гнал вперёд ровно до тех пор, пока они не пересекли черту города, где начинали появляться знаки, приказывающие передвигаться вне режима транспорта. Законный представитель и исполнитель тайрестского договора перешёл в робомод, уверенно шагнул вперёд и притормозил.  
\- В чём дело? – Мегатрон поднялся следом, негромко вжикнув траками.  
\- Здесь мы разделяемся, - максимально дипломатично отозвался Магнус, - отслеживающие жучки не вырубать, связь не глушить. В случае чего, я поднимаю тревогу непосредственно с Оптимусом.  
\- Хорошо, - танк мазнул взглядом по высоким стенам зданий, уже начинающих пестреть разноцветными вывесками, приглашающими в самого разного рода заведения, - хотя я думал, что ты будешь сопровождать меня до самого конца.  
\- Только чтобы Ред Алерта успокоить, - повёл плечевыми блоками Магнус, - не то опять перегрузит нейроцепи и свалится в оффлайн от переизбытка паники.  
\- Не думаю, что Ред Алерт может куда-то свалиться от подобного, - фыркнул танк, - слишком крепкий, оплавок, - не без уважения добавил он.  
\- И всё же, - Магнус осмотрелся, - маршрут у тебя есть. Хорошего отдыха, - буркнул он, словно через силу, и поспешил нырнуть в один из переулков, направляясь куда-то по своим делам.  
Мегатрон еле заметно усмехнулся: интересно, что могло привлечь здесь самого Ультра Магнуса? Это однозначно было нечто стоящее, эксклюзивное, как сказал бы Старскрим. Другое старого и прожжённого войной зануду попросту не возьмёт.  
Танк широким шагом направился в сторону «Золотой звезды», параллельно сканируя местность и развлекая себя тем, что гадал, узнает ли его кто из нейтралов или нет. Ради конспирации и поверхностных, но всё же соблюдения правил пришлось скрыть инсигнию, приглушить поля и старательно делать вид, что он самый нейтральный нейтрал, какого только можно найти. Турхулонцы почти не обращали на него внимания, переговариваясь больше друг с другом либо же с иными органическими формами. Пара-тройка ботов, облизывающихся на один из интер-баров, также проигнорировала представителя своей же расы. Это окончательно успокоило Мегатрона, и он резво направился к нужному ему клубу: время поджимало, вечер поэзии скоро начнётся.

У входа стоял суровый трёхрежимник с маской, закрывающей фейсплет. Он безразлично просканировал приглашение, озвучил требование оставить любое имеющееся оружие в специально отведённой для этого дела камере, после чего отступил, пропуская посетителя внутрь. Стоило Мегатрону перешагнуть порог клуба, как орущая из всех мест музыка разом заглохла, уступая право литься куда более спокойному и умиротворяющему незатейливому мотиву. Полог тишины в этом месте однозначно был отличным.  
\- Добро пожаловать в «Золотую звезду», - миролюбиво поприветствовал его турхулонец, потирая несколько пар рук, - ваш билет, пожалуйста.  
Мегатрон молча протянул ему пластинку с приглашением.  
\- Замечательно, - отозвался его проводник, - прошу! – турхулонец резво помчался между столами, постепенно заполняющимися любителями поэзии, и остановился на противоположной стороне, будто в закутке. – Вип-зона, - прострекотал он, - ваш партнёр скоро прибудет, можете пока выбрать любой напиток и заказать музыкальное сопровождение на свой вкус. Когда начнётся мероприятие, персональный полог автоматически выключится, однако вы также можете регулировать его по своему усмотрения, - протараторил турхулонец.  
Танк чуть кивнул и прошёл внутрь, где с удовольствием растянулся на мягком, чуть пружинящем диванчике со спинкой. И как только музыка вокруг стихла, когда полог закрылся, он ошарашено вскинулся: что-что сказала эта органическая форма жизни? Что его партнёр скоро прибудет?! Так, стоп! Это с каких это пор они с Праймом…?  
\- О, я рад, что ты уже приехал, - Оптимус появился как из воздуха, неся в руках два энергофора из гранёного стекла с явно хорошим энергоном. – Я тут заказал кое-что.  
Мегатрон внутренне собрался: вот она, развязка, сейчас-то он точно поймёт, в чём дело, и как ему поступить дальше. Пока Оптимус усаживался рядом, держа при этом дистанцию, танк почти откровенно его рассматривал: во время видеосвязи Прайм выглядел несколько более серьёзно что ли, потому что сейчас в его движениях скользила какая-то чрезмерно наигранная весёлость. Словно давний лидер целой фракции и некогда коп, славившийся крепкой хваткой и отточенным умом, сейчас пытался делать вид, что ему хорошо и всё нравится.  
\- Ты слишком зажатый, - констатировал факт Мегатрон, окинув его ещё раз внимательным взглядом, - если тебе не нравится идея провести вечер в моей компании, можешь уйти. Меня это не особо беспокоит.  
Оптимус замялся, чуть отвернулся, а через пару кликов ответил:  
\- Пакс. Я больше не Оптимус Прайм, - пояснил автобот, - просто Орион Пакс.  
\- Но и не коп, - Мегатрон потянулся за энергоном и пригубил его: хорошее топливо, тут же приятно расползлось по глоссе и скользнуло в горловой шлюз, - и никогда им не будешь.  
Оптимус – Орион, поправил себя танк, - грустно покачал шлемом.  
\- Я и не собирался. Во всяком случае, сейчас, - ответил он и расщёлкнул маску, а через клик ошарашено мигнул оптикой и попытался сделать вид, что ему совсем не смешно. Но задорные отблески в окулярах выдавали его с головой.  
\- Что ты…? – экс-лидер десептиконов осёкся: вечер поэзии вот-вот должен был начаться, в зале, оформленном в стиле Золотого Века Кибертрона, постепенно угасал свет, в то время как сам Мегатрон, наоборот, начинал искриться. – Шлак.  
Широкий грудной отсек оказался усеян мелкими блёстками, ловящими остатки света и преломляющими их: со стороны казалось, что Мегатрон был одной большой праздничной гирляндой – так он светился и переливался. А всё благодаря Рэведжу, решившему не вовремя соскочить с насиженного места и опрокинуть шарктикон знает что на бывшего лидера, позволяющему Дрифту его полировать.  
\- Да ладно, нестрашно, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся мечник и вернулся к полировке. А Мегатрон, почему-то поверив ему на слово, даже не посмотрел на то, что именно зацепил наглый киберкот.  
\- Ты такой… цветной, - невпопад, давясь смехом, прохрипел Орион, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Мегатрон попытался оттереть заразу хоть немного, и если сначала блестел и сверкал только честплейт, то теперь и на чёрных ладонях мелькали яркие звёздочки-блёстки. Танк выругался: да так, что находись они в настоящем высоком обществе, его бы тут же пинком отправили обратно в шахты – такие выражения в высшем свете неприемлемы.  
\- Тебе идёт, - Пакс всё ещё широко улыбался, пытаясь не смеяться в голос, - был таким грозным и суровым, а стал… - он опять хихикнул.  
Мегатрон смерил его тяжёлым, мученическим взглядом и предпочёл повернуться к сцене, где уже маячил ведущий предстоящего вечера. Он попытался сесть так, чтобы хотя бы немного сгорбившись, закрывать неуместную красоту, однако любая попытка заканчивалась провалом. И пока ведущий знакомил гостей с программой, Орион успел подозвать турхулонца-официанта и попросить его принести немного тряпок.  
\- Держи, - Пакс передал ему целый рулон, - может, поможет, - на его губах опять расцвела весёлая задорная улыбка. Так неподходящая обычно собранному и внимательно лидеру автоботов. Мегатрон чуть воздухом не подавился, когда понял, насколько сильно на самом деле Матрица меняла своего носителя.  
Сухая тряпка не помогла, как минимум, её нужно было чем-то смочить либо же дождаться, пока блёстки сами опадут. Да и вечер уже начался, беспокоить других гостей танк посчитал излишним: в конце концов, пока что ему самому никто ничего не сказал, глядя на невольную световую иллюминацию, а если и скажут, то тут же возьмут свои слова обратно – зря что ли он столько лет держал в узде десептиконов, далёких от порядка и выдержки в обычной жизни?

Несмотря на сбивчивое начало вечера, Мегатрону программа очень понравилась. Он выпил пару энергофоров хорошего энергона, посмеялся на пару с Орионом с довольно забавных коротеньких четверостиший и даже проникся атмосферой старых лет, когда один из выступающих затянул старинную балладу о былых годах с примесью древнекибертронских диалектов.  
\- По-моему, я даже не все слова понял, - произнёс Пакс, когда зал затих после громогласных, завершающих вечер, аплодисментов. – Ох, никогда не был силён в диалектах.  
Мегатрон, чьё настроение стремительно ползло вверх, с удивительно беззлобной улыбкой пояснил:  
\- Он говорил о Море Ржи. По легендам когда-то давно там были пустые котлованы, предназначенные для постройки городов Первыми Тринадцатью и заодно служащими аудиосенсорами самого Праймаса, который есть ядро Кибертрона. Слова, думаю, специально подбирались так, чтобы оставалось двоякое впечатление. Жаль, что у поэмы нет автора… Я бы преподнёс ему какой-нибудь подарок за такое чудо.  
\- История стёрла его имя? – с ноткой тоски уточнил Орион и тут же помрачнел ещё больше. – Нет…  
\- Война, - подтвердил его догадку Мегатрон. – Но давай не будем о плохом. Не сегодня. Ты ведь сам мне сказал, как там? Улучшить межфракционные отношения?  
\- Или просто поговорить, - Пакс поднялся, - если ты не против, мы могли бы просто… прогуляться, - он слегка смущённо хрипнул вентиляцией. – А ты бывал на таких вечерах? Чем потом занимался?  
\- Коннектился с Импактором, - без задней мысли отозвался танк, поднимаясь следом, и пояснил: - он как-то раз вытащил меня, а потом сказал, что не просто так слушал все эти заунывные бредни, пора переходить к кульминации. Шарк ржавый, - ухмыльнулся бывший шахтёр, - я порой до сих пор жалею, что наши пути разошлись. Тандем бы вышел хороший.  
\- У тебя и со Старскримом неплохо получилось, - решив не заострять внимание на главном ответе на вопрос, отозвался Орион. – Какие он там только палки в колёса не вставлял…  
\- И не только палки, и не только в колёса, - усмехнулся Мегатрон. – У солдат жизнь куда интереснее, чем ты думаешь. Просто во многое нас не посвящали, не до того было.  
Орион молча кивнул: чего стоил только Мираж, бывший сенатор, умудряющийся путаться с некоторыми десептиконами когда за шаниксы, а когда и за информацию. У Мегатрона, вероятно, было то же самое.  
\- Я напишу Магнусу, - Мегатрон ткнулся в закрытый канал связи с ним, - что ещё пока гуляю дальше. А то половина корабля с катушек съедет, - фыркнул он. – По кончики шлема увешан отслеживающими устройствами.  
\- Ред Алерт постарался, - понимающе кивнул Пакс, - давай.  
Танк отвлёкся на пару кликов, набирая сообщение, когда почувствовал, как пол под ногами затрясся. Только что снятый полог тишины разом оглушил его: гости вечера визжали и, перескакивая друг через друга, толпой понеслись к выходу, снося со своего пути даже того трёхрежимника на входе.  
\- В чём дело? – Мегатрон отвлёкся, не дописав сообщения. – Что за?!  
Орион вцепился в него за клик до взрыва. Оптику тут же заполонила ослепительно белая вспышка, сопровождаемая оглушающим грохотом, а ещё через пару кликов наступила не менее громоздкая тишина. Пакс с трудом сфокусировался на окружающей обстановке, переводя с таким трудом настроенные протоколы обратно в боевой режим. Но к его удивлению, «Золотая звезда» исчезла… а собственные ноги утопали в болоте.  
\- Шлак, - выругался Пакс-Прайм, - Мегат…?  
Лидер десептиконов, висящий у него на плече, ошалело мигал линзами, стремительно вырубаясь. Свечение за закрытым честплейтом угасало, и Орион успел подхватить грузно оседающий бессознательный корпус бывшего шахтёра.  
\- Раздери тебя шарктикон, - автобот подхватил своего некогда врага поудобнее и резво потащил к ближайшему островку плотной земли, обнаружившемуся при сканировании, - шлак, шлак, шлак!!!  
Мегатрон не приходил в себя, окончательно отрубив оптику и безвольно вися на манипуляторах бывшего копа. Лишь лёгкие редкие циклы вентиляции ещё говорили о том, что он актив, но в чём было дело, Орион пока так и не понял.  
Он с трудом усадил танка на землю и забрался туда же сам, костеря забитые грязью и полуорганической непонятной дрянью шарниры. Трансформироваться уже не получится, да и гнать по неустойчивым отсутствующим дорогам тоже, придётся выбираться так. Он попытался связаться хоть с кем-нибудь с Лост Лайта, однако глухо: неужели сработавший в критический момент космический мост в корпусе Мегатрона, заложенный туда Шоквейвом, перенёс их квинтессон знает куда? Они хоть на Турхулоне или где-то ещё? Слабенькое сканирование показало, что планета та же, но от «Золотой звезды» их выбросило довольно далеко.  
\- Мегатро-он? Мегз? – потрепал экс-десептикона Пакс. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Тот еле заметно, совсем слабо дёрнулся, с трудом активировал раскалиброванную оптику и изрёк:  
\- Энер… гона…  
После чего отключился вновь.  
Орион ещё раз потормошил бесчувственный корпус, однако в этот раз танк не среагировал. Пакс тяжело стравил пар и сосредоточенно полез под броню, отбросив всё веселье и радость, которую испытывал, пока сидел на светском вечере: если Мегатрон схлопнется, страдать никто не будет, но и его по головке за это не погладят. Да и некрасиво это как-то: они столько бились друг с другом, устилая пол под ногами копотью и энергоном, а в итоге один из них падёт, не приходя в себя, на руках у другого? К шарктикону!  
\- Энергона, говоришь? – Пакс поднимал все свои старые архивы знаний из академии, выискивая тот медицинский минимум, которому обучали всех будущих полицейских. Ах, вот оно! – Так, медпанель.  
Автобот вскрыл её, тут же подключился к разъёмам и с трудом сдержал удивлённый возглас: уровень энергии не то что близился к критическому, ещё треть джоора, и топливо перестанет снабжать головной модуль, а там сколлапсирует Искра, и всё, здравствуй, дезактив!  
\- Шлак, - Орион, костеря пожирающий столько энергии мост, залез к себе в сабспейс и выудил оттуда несколько купленных кубов топлива из клуба.  
Он-то думал, что удастся оставить их на более мирный случай, чтобы не шарахаться по забегаловкам, а потреблять нечто достойное, то, чего они все были лишены многие годы. Однако сейчас ситуация выходила из-под контроля.  
Пакс надорвал оболочку и попытался влить немного живительной энергии в приоткрытые губы бывшего лидера десептиконов. Однако у него не работали уже даже рефлексы. Он лишь пролил ценные капли, запачкав подбородок и шейные кабели.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - всё ещё подсоединённый к медпанели, Орион, не задумываясь, дал команду на раскрытие паховой брони: если верхний горловой шлюз уже шёл в отказ, значит, оставался только один выход – залить в Мегатрона топливо напрямую, через низ. – Не так я себе это представлял.  
Медлить было нельзя. Орион подхватил своего бывшего врага под бёдра и толкнулся внутрь сухого порта всей скруткой: помимо топлива придётся подразнить его ещё и током, чтобы немного привести в чувство. Главное, чтобы танк сразу палить не начал, а то с него станется.  
Провода продирались сквозь защитные лепестки мембраны с трудом, практически совсем на сухую, и Пакс вынужденно плеснул туда энергона из куба, а остальное залпом допил. Как и другие кубы. Он хорошо заправился, главное, чтобы этого хватило им обоим. Ему-то хватит трети баков, а вот с Мегатроном дело шло куда сложнее – неизвестно, как долго он будет восстанавливаться после вынужденного телепорта.  
\- Потерпи чуть-чуть, - Орион, наконец, дал команду на подключение: штекеры скрутки стремительно позабивали все разъёмы, а топливный шланг скользнул глубже. Хромированная насадка с силой продавила резиновые прокладки и добралась, наконец, до баков. А через клик топливо хлынуло внутрь, сопровождаемой лёгкой вибрацией и слабыми искрами напряжения.  
Орион устроился поудобнее, всецело контролируя процесс: он старался не торопиться, постепенно возвращая все системы к нормальному функционированию, сосредоточенно генерируя откаты и щедро одаривая ими корпус под собой. Собственно, немного увлёкшись, он и не заметил, как загорелись окуляры Мегатрона, а сам лидер десептиконов расслабился, разжимая приёмную систему и позволяя остаткам кабелей забить разъёмы.  
\- Благородный автобот, - прошелестел он хрипящим от напряжения вокалайзером, с трудом впившись в чужие плечи и притягивая того к себе.  
Орион вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться, но глосса, скользнувшая по антенне, не позволила ему этого.  
\- Я спасал тебя, - пробормотал он, отключаясь от медпанели: Мегатрон абсолютно точно не обрадуется, узнав, что в его начинке опять кто-то колупался. – Это была… необходи… димость.  
\- Знаю, - танк перестал терзать удивительно чувствительные антенны, наслаждаясь сбоящим от напряжения и перегрева корпуса, который непонятно как, но работал: он актив, этого достаточно, с остальным можно разобраться потом. Не сейчас, когда всё плавится от обжигающего удовольствия.  
Кабели внутри искрили, а живительное топливо упорно заполняло баки: вспышка моста почти угробила его, но не до конца. За это Шоквейва стоило пристрелить без суда и следствия: а то сбежал, шарк старый, иди ищи его теперь, квинтессон знает где.  
Орион прошёлся ладонями по серой броне, раздразнивая случайного (нет, ты давно хотел этого, хмыкнул противный отголосок где-то под шлемом) партнёра. Тот начинал даровать откаты, позволяя энергии скапливаться в себе и мчаться обратно, обжигая нейроцепи и сверкая на каплях энергона, разлитого по джамперу и его собственной приёмной системе. Мегатрон всё же сумел достаточно откалибровать оптику, чтобы рассмотреть откровенного смущённого бывшего копа, который беззастенчиво оглаживал его сейчас, словно дорвавшийся до самого ценного и желанного.  
\- Шарк с тобой, - танк с трудом подхватил лицевую экс-Прайма и впился в его губы жадным, кусачим поцелуем, разрывая довольно тонкий металл и слизывая выступившие капли.  
Удивившийся и не верящий в происходящее Пакс в мгновение ока ответил ему тем же. Глоссы сплелись, лаская друг друга уколами искр, пока два корпуса в буквальном смысле сплетались кабелями.  
Мегатрон чувствовал себя живым, как никогда. Несмотря на почти дезактивное состояние, которое грозило окончательно избавить мир от тирана и деспота, танк довольно активно ёрзал на чужом джампере, глубоко в Искре радуясь тому, что Пакс подходил ему по всем параметрам. На него лезли и вешались многие, но реально выдерживал только Старскрим, а с ними особо не поразвлекаешься: наглый сикер фривольно качал права и требовал такого, что самому Мегатрону почти никогда не было интересно. Хотя очень познавательно, этого не отнять.  
А тут подходящий по размерам партнёр, глухо постанывающий и не требующий сверх меры. Почему, собственно, оба лидера своих фракций никогда не рассматривали друг друга в таком контексте? Всё война да война, никаких личных и более отношений. То ли их солдаты, умудряющиеся «случайно» пересекаться на нейтральных секторах и веселящиеся там так, что потом пол-армии ходило и фонило, подозрительно принюхиваясь друг к другу.  
\- Давай уже, - прошелестел Мегатрон, - почти-и…  
Орион рыкнул движком, выходя на предельные мощности, и вдарил так, что окуляры выбило, а вокалайзер захрипел, перегорая. Перезагрузка накрыла обоих с головой, унося в долгожданный оффлайн. Вполне живой Мегатрон извивался и стонал даже по внутренней слишком потрясающе и волнительно. Орион ещё раз прогнал цикл вентиляции и отрубился, придавливая собой серый корпус, впившийся в него и руками, и ногами. Оффлайн увлёк их прочь, накрывая островок земли среди болот ночной темнотой.

В себя от меха пришли от деликатного покашливания. Орион первым активировал оптику и просканировал местность – рядом стояли два турхулонца, заинтересованно склонившие головы вбок. Несчётное количество пар лапок у каждого из них миролюбиво сложились на светлых животах.  
\- Мегз, - осторожно дёрнул лидера десептиконов Пакс, - просыпайся, - пробормотал он.  
Мегатрон зашевелился, крепче обнял его, не давая подняться, однако острый и чувствительный укол в стык брони быстро согнал приятную негу.  
\- Чего драться лезешь? – прохрипел он сорванным вокалайзером.  
\- У нас гости, - Пакс дал команду на отсоединение до сих пор торчащих кабелей в приёмном порту, - кхм, день добрый, господа.  
\- Мы очень рады вас видеть, - широко улыбнулся один из турхулонцев. – Мы вчера засекли вспышку энергии и пришли проверить, в чём дело.  
\- Как видно, всё в порядке, - дружелюбно добавил второй. – Простите, коль мы помешали, но уж негоже лежать в грязи. Не пройдёте ли с нами?  
\- У нас отличные мойки, хорошая полироль и удобные платформы для гостей, - вторил ему первый.  
\- У каждого персональный номер, - поддержал его другой.  
Меха переглянулись, расцепились окончательно и поднялись: Пакс, упрямо смущаясь, свернул джампер и захлопнул паховую броню. А вот Мегатрону пришлось покряхтеть, чтобы встать, да и то, с помощью, после чего возиться с настройками, добиваясь минимального контроля над сбоящими системами корпуса.  
\- Главное, что не дезактив, - словно прочитал его мысли Орион, - остальное починим.  
\- А связь чего не работает? – Мегатрон успел ещё раз попытаться воззвать к Магнусу, но ничего вышло, а ещё обнаружилось, что вчерашнее сообщение он так и не отправил… Ред Алерт орёт, рвёт и мечет, убеждая всех, что скоро десептиконы подомнут под себя весь мир. Шлак.  
\- У нас, гм, элитное заведение, - турхулонцы переглянулись, - связь есть, но дабы не мешать нашим постояльцам, наше руководство приказало расставить по периметру глушилки.  
\- Вот доберёмся до здания администрации, там сможете связаться, - вторил его другой. – Идёмте, мы проводим.  
Парочка, не снимая лапок с животов, засеменила друг за другом. Оказалось, что Орион вытащил их на клочок земли, к которому в том числе вела тонюсенькая тропка, по которой до них и добрались.  
«Уверен, что им можно доверять?» - настороженно постучался к Мегатрону Пакс.  
«Нет, - отозвался тот, - однозначно нет. Но связи нет, меня до сих пор клинит, я не могу даже трансформироваться. А если нам придётся отбиваться…» - он замолк.  
«Как себя чувствуешь?» - осторожно спросил Орион: на антеннах вновь вспыхнули яркие огоньки смущения.  
«Удовлетворительно, - хмыкнул танк, - что бы я без тебя делал?»  
«Отчитывался перед Праймасом за содеянное, - пробурчал автобот. – А если серьёзно? Всё выглядело так… безнадёжно».  
«Ты справился, - Мегатрон чуть притормозил: они уже вышли из болотистых лесов и теперь направлялись куда-то прямо, где вдали уже маячило невысокое здание. Он нашёл чужую ладонь и сжал её. – Я обязан тебе активом».  
Орион промолчал, смутившись окончательно: да ради всего святого, он ведь искренне хотел обсудить весь тот шлак, что творился в последние годы, включая Шоквейва. А что в итоге? Приятный вечер, отдалённо похожий на свидание, потом непонятная попытка то ли теракта, то ли развязать войну, а затем… Антенны засияли с удвоенной силой.  
\- Блёстки, кстати, кажется, смылись, - вслух заметил танк: турхулонцы синхронно вздрогнули, понимающие, что роботы переговариваются друг с другом, но не знающие, о чём. – Я не чувствую их на корпусе, - он поскрёб свободной рукой по груди. Пальцы плохо слушались, почти не желая гнуться, и это раздражало. Орион успокаивающе распустил поля, сжимая в ответном жесте чужую ладонь.  
«Слушай, - спустя треть джоора, вновь подал голос Мегатрон, - это место кажется мне знакомым. Но мысли оно навевает не очень хорошие».  
«Почему? – Пакс огляделся: пустынно, довольно серо и бесцветно. Хм, интересно, а что это вообще за заведение такое? И где все постояльцы? – У меня такое чувство, словно я чего-то… не вижу».  
Мегатрон неожиданно споткнулся, хрипнул и завалился на бок. Орион успел поймать его почти у самой земли. Расфокусированная оптика не цеплялась даже за яркие и встревожено горящие окуляры экс-Прайма.  
\- Да помогите же вы! – воскликнул он, обернувших на ошарашенных турхулонцев. – Чего встали, как вкопанные?!  
Доселе мирно сложенные лапки засвистели, панически грозя врезаться друг в друга и запутаться, связывая неожиданных спасителей. Турхулонцы загоготали на своём языке и синхронно рванули к административному зданию, подскакивая на кочках и яростно жестикулируя. Орион проводил их недоверчивым взглядом, но, повернувшись к танку, замер. Тот смотрел на него абсолютно вменяемым взглядом, пока на губах словно против воли цвела ехидно-довольная улыбка.  
\- Ах ты! – вспылил Пакс. – Какого шарка?!  
\- Я вспомнил, что это за место, - улыбка тут же погасла, и Мегатрон, кряхтя похлеще Капа, поднялся, - тебе здесь не понравится. Это местная психбольница. Кого сюда только не свозят со всей галактики… Оверлорд покажется нам обоим милейшим созданием, если мы сейчас же отсюда не сбежим.  
\- Психбольница? – удивился бывший коп: он слышал о такой, даже отправлял сюда кого-то с Кибертрона в давние годы, но уж больно пустой была местность. – А где тогда…?  
\- Во-первых, все «отдельные номера», - передразнил танк турхулонцев, - по ту сторону. Здесь раньше было что-то типа сада, приветствующего посетителей, но сейчас, полагаю, идёт реконструкция. Где-то вон там, - экс-лидер десептиконов махнул куда-то влево, - я заметил стройматериалы, лесы и прочий шлак.  
\- Бежать? – Орион огляделся: турхулонцев пока не было видно, но время стремительно утекало, почти не оставляя шансов на реальный побег.  
\- Да. Но мне нечем отстреливаться. Мост сожрал слишком много сил, - танк тоже огляделся, - если только…  
\- Если только что? – Пакс нахмурился, напрягся. – Что ты задумал? – требовательно спросил он. – Это мне не понравится, да?  
\- Само собой, - ухмыльнулся тот, - чистой воды диверсия, последствия которой нам ещё долго придётся разгребать.  
\- Нет! – Орион отскочил, сверху-вниз глядя на бывшего врага. – Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Ещё как, - танк тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу, - а ты мне подыграешь, - он шагнул вперёд и чуть не завалился. Орион, позабыв обо всём, бросился к нему, подхватывая. – Вот как сейчас, - широко оскалился экс-лидер десептиконов, - умница, - он притянул к себе пристыженного от осознания своей наивности автобота и запечатлел на его лицевой быстрый поцелуй. Пакс опять вспыхнул.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - обессилено пробормотал он, - надо было бросить в болотах.  
\- Но не бросил, - хмыкнул Мегатрон, - так что идём, обрадуем главврача местной психушки своим появлением.

Орион почти дотащил на себе изумительно реалистично делавшего вид, что он обессилен, Мегатрона, которого и сгрузил прямо на пол в приёмном отделении. Из дверей коридора, ведущего к кабинетам местных медиков, выскочила уж знакомая им обоим парочка.  
\- Вы добрались! – пискляво воскликнул Первый, как окрестил его за незнанием имени Орион. – Как себя чувствует ваш друг?  
\- Плохо, - Пакс встревожено сжал кулаки, - ему срочно необходима помощь! У вас есть здесь врач?  
\- Само собой, - следом в помещение вплыл ещё один турхулонец, но более тёмной расцветки, побольше размером и с куда более пронзительным взглядом, - меня зовут Гардраарх, я лечащий врач. А вы?..  
«Подыграй», - прошелестел по связи Мегатрон, упорно картинно мерцающий окулярами.  
\- Оптимус Прайм, - изрёк Пакс, - великий лидер автоботов, о котором слагают легенды, при имени которого у всех трясутся поджилки, а мои верные подданные сливают топливо.  
\- Замечательно, приятно познакомиться, - улыбнулся Гардраарх, чей вид просто кричал: «Наш клиент!». – А ваш друг?  
\- Мегатронус, - отозвался Орион, - в честь одного из не менее великих Тринадцати Первых Праймов, создавших наш мир. Один из последователей Праймаса, отступник, ставший первым учеником Юникрона.  
Мегатрон согласно что-то хрипнул и отключился, напоследок совсем не воинственно дёрнув ногой.  
\- Прошу простить Великого за столь резкое вторжение, - чинно ответил врачу Орион, - но не найдётся ли у вас запасного ремнабора? Юникрон не терпит слабаков, а мой, гм, невольный товарищ именно так сейчас и выглядит. У вас довольно, гм, токсичные болота.  
\- Сейчас всё организуем, - Гардраарх сложил лапки на пузе и свистнул куда-то себе за спину, - принести!  
Пока турхулонцы вокруг носились, Орион вернулся к Мегатрону, поднял его и подтащил к одному из стульев, куда и усадил: несчастное изделие хрипнуло и развалилось. Танк тяжело сел на пол, даже не подумав включиться.  
«Хорошо играет!» - искренне изумился Пакс, своей вознёй отвлекая внимание более разумного врача и пряча за супинатором скользнувшие по полу кабели: экс-лидеру десептиконов всё же потребуется какое-то время на то, чтобы взломать местную базу данных и распустить всех клиентов по домам: дать приказ на открытие всех клеток, после чего шумиха даст им время сбежать.  
\- Итак, ваши коллеги, - Орион вернулся к Гардраарху, - уверяли нас с Мегатронусом, что у вас здесь изумительное место! Однако, пока мы добирались до вас, я не заметил ничего, за что стоило бы отвалить хоть полшаникса. Чем вы здесь занимаетесь? – он навис над куда меньшим по размерам органиком, сверля его самым суровым взглядом, на какой только был способен.  
\- Гм, у нас не столько развлекательный центр, сколько больше медикаментозный, - разом повёлся на уловку казалось бы опытный медик, - его строили ещё мои предки, а я, скромный доктор, перенял наследство, - он даже посветлел, смущённо потянувши все конечности к полу и вернув их обратно. – Мы помогаем всем, кто в этом нуждается: лечим от депрессий, помогает адаптироваться, переживать горе и утрату, а кого-то, наоборот, приучаем к более спокойному образу жизни.  
Орион спросил что-то ещё, Гардраах ответил. Мегатрон тем временем шнырял по чужой сети, то тут, то там расставляя маленькие вирусы, которые вот-вот начнут действовать. Сбоя в программе будет достаточно, чтобы активировать совсем другие протоколы, избавиться от тревожного воя серен и не дать охраняющим периметр турелям превратить их обоих в дуршлаги.  
\- А ещё у нас есть животные! – выпалил обрадованный неожиданным вниманием турхулонец, отвечающий, собственно, за контроль над панелью управления. – Самые-самые разные!  
\- Шарктиконы есть? Вы знаете, мой друг обожает этих тварей! – Орион старательно тянул время, втягивая в разговор всех, кого только мог: турхулонцы обступили его и даже уважительно синхронно вздохнули, когда он трансформировал манипулятор в бластер и обратно.  
Мегатрон мысленно ухмыльнулся и дёрнул Пакса по связи: «Тридцать кликов, и вперёд». Орион еле заметно качнул шлемом. Кабели с панели управления тихо вползли обратно в своего обладателя, о котором крайне не вовремя вспомнил один из «спасителей».  
\- Ох, а ваш друг! – воскликнул он, осознав, что жизни пациента что-то угрожает, а они ничего не делают! Стоят да языками чешут! – Грязь!!! – завопил он, поднимая панику. – Док, тревога!  
Наглый турхулонец заметил, как исчезают провода в броне под ладонью, а ярко-алая оптика разгорается, озаряя ничтожную расу ненавистным взглядом. Гардраарх отскочил вовремя: время вышло, вирусы сработали, панель управления заискрила, заскрежетала, повалил дым. А через три клика Ориона остаточной энергией выстрелил из бластера, окончательно выводя систему управления из строя.  
\- Шарки ржавые, - сплюнул Мегатрон, довольно резво для почти дезактива поднимаясь, - сматываемся.  
\- Они разблокировали камеры! – заорал «администратор». – Док!  
Против двух меха, вставших во весь рост и возвышающихся над большими, но не настолько органическими существами, местный персонал не пошёл.  
Роботы пробили плечевыми блоками одну из стен и, как были, понеслись прочь, наводя ещё больше паники и шумихи. Гардраарх кричал им что-то вслед, наверное, ругался, но оба бота лишь удачно огибали начинающих им попадаться пленников, изредка либо перескакивая через них, либо отталкивая из-под ног, грозя раздавить тех.  
\- Ненавижу такие подлости, - хрипя вокалайзером, произнёс Пакс, когда они, наконец, перескочили через ограждающие заборы с замершими турелями и сбоящими датчиками движения, - но иногда это даже… весело.  
\- Я знал, что ты оценишь, - рассмеялся тяжело хрипящий вентиляцией Мегатрон, - даже никогда не убили. Кажется… - он ещё раз хохотнул и завалился на бок: теперь уже по-настоящему.  
\- Совсем плохо? – Пакс придержал его, не давая упасть, позволяя опереться на себя. – Тут уже должна быть связь. Попробуй связаться с Магнусом, а я позвоню Родимусу.  
Силы резко иссякли, как и топливо, которое вроде было, но внезапно исчезло. Мегатрон просканировал себя, отмечая стремительно улетучивающийся уровень энергона: шлак, да с какого перепугу? Вроде бы никаких пробоин или дыр в магистралях не было, мост уже закрылся, не сосал энергию, так куда всё девалось?!  
\- М… Мегатрон? – коснулся его плеча Пакс. – Смотри, - он взглядом указал куда-то. Танк опустил голову вниз: по ногам струился энергон, вытекающий прямиком из…  
Выражения, которыми бывший шахтёр и гладиатор крыл некогда копа, Турхулон, психушку, свои порты и всё остальное, были настолько заковыристыми, что даже заядлый матершиник Амбулон, предпочитающий отмалчиваться, поскольку из всего гештальта больше всех ругался именно он, сейчас бы предпочёл смутиться и отвести взгляд в сторону. Там был и топливосброс Праймаса, и недра шлюзов Юникрона, и Каонский загиб, и много чего ещё. Орион бы даже взялся записывать всё это, если бы не истекающий и начинающий нервничать куда сильнее Мегатрон.  
\- Так, сядь! – неожиданно рявкнул он на экс-лидера десептиконов. – Прямо сюда!  
\- Каким образом ты там-то умудрился меня поломать?! – гаркнул в ответ танк, тем не менее послушно усаживаясь, куда велено. – Откуда течь?!  
\- Ты когда-нибудь коннектился с дезактивом? – также внезапно успокоившись, поинтересовался Орион. Десептикон отрицательно качнул шлемом. – И я нет. Но в те клики всё указывало именно на это. Да, мне пришлось повозиться с твоей медпанелью, а для облегчения, гм, процесса плеснуть на провода немного энергона. Полагаю, я всё равно зацепил какую-то из магистралей, раз ты… кхм, течёшь так, словно льёт из всех шлюзов.  
Мегатрон одарил бывшего врага таким взглядом и, сцепив дентопластины, прошипел:  
\- Шуточка из Скайварповского запаса.  
\- Не знаю, какие у него там шутки, - фыркнул Орион, - но тебе желательно сохранять то положение, в котором ты находишься, так… проливается меньше.  
Мегатрон с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не врезать шлаковому юмористу по шлему.  
\- Ты связался с Лост Лайтом? – спросил он вместо этого.  
\- Нас уже ищут, - успокоил его Пакс, - но почему пробоина не затягивается саморемонтом?  
\- Каким? – устало стравил пар танк. – После Шоквейва, считай, всё работает не так, как надо. Я вроде привык к бытовой жизни, а что делать в таких ситуациях, понятия не имею!  
\- Тише, - Орион крепко схватился за его плечи, не давая подняться и вновь пустить течь, - Рэтчет уже в пути. Он тебя подлатает.  
Мегатрон пробормотал что-то невнятное, но опустился, запустил опять внутреннее сканирование. Через некоторое время он внимательно посмотрел на Пакса и сказал:  
\- Я знаю, в чём дело.  
Орион, поглядывающий на психушку неподалёку, где уже активировались турели, а турхулонцы вопили, гоняя из стороны в сторону оставшихся зазевавшихся пациентов, бросил на него нервный вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Магистраль одна немного отошла, вот и течёт. Если я сижу, она как бы придавливается и встаёт, на место. Её бы подтолкнуть, и Рэтчету меньше работы, - танк чуть прищурился, рассматривая задумчивого Пакса. – Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
\- Нет, не поним… нет! – воскликнул он. – Я туда не полезу!  
\- Да чего ты там не видел, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, - всего-то поправить. Подумаешь, ручками немножко поработаешь. Или джампером – это неважно. Главное, вставить её на место.  
Орион не удержался, захлопнул маску и отвернулся: некоторое время слышалось только напряжённое вентилирование. Мегатрон деловито решил его добить:  
\- Я встану и умру, если ты этого не сделаешь. И мой глупый дезактив будет на твоей совести. Я даже записку напишу, что умер, потому что ты не захотел помочь мне джампером. Остальные хоть посмеются напоследок.  
Он закряхтел, дёрнулся, намереваясь подняться. Но Пакс, видимо, решившийся, вовремя его усадил обратно, придавливая к несчастному дереву, ставшему свидетелем столь непотребного разговора.  
\- Ладно, - он опять расщёлкнул маску, - но только затем, чтобы спасти тебя.  
\- Я согласен, - танк нагло облапошил его, притягивая к себе, расщёлкнул паховую броню: - я буду координировать.  
Орион помянул не самым добрым словом своих создателей и дал команду на сбор скрутки. Но прежде чем соваться в чужую приёмную систему экс-Прайм решил немного облегчить процесс и от балды стравил несколько разрядов в стыки брони.  
\- Ну и? Ох, - дёрнулся Мегатрон, - так, значит…  
Пакса вновь безапелляционно притянули, запечатлевая на губах куда более спокойный, но от этого не менее глубокий поцелуй. Обонятельные сенсоры тут же уловили запах ароматного масла, просочившегося сквозь лепестки мембраны.  
\- Быстрый ты на разогрев, - усмехнулся в чужие губы Орион, - почти стараться не пришлось.  
\- Всё ещё впереди, - нравоучительно протянул тот, - не тяни. Успеем.  
Пакс активировал скрутку и, подхватив десептикона под бёдра, толкнулся внутрь. Провода тут же полезли было забивать разъёмы, и Мегатрон зашипел: нет, не сейчас!  
\- Чуть ниже, - прохрипел он, - хотя, шлак, лови, - танк скинул по связи часть схем своего корпуса. – Не тяни, кажется, течёт сильнее.  
Орион бегло просмотрел схему и, собрав всю стальную волю в кулак, толкнулся глубже, чуть ниже, упрямо не давая скрутке развернуться. Пришлось опустить бёдра, немного отодвинуться и ещё раз предпринять попытку дотянуться до выскользнувшей из нужного положения магистрали. Мегатрон застонал, запрокинув голову, крепко сжал ногами чужой корпус.  
\- Почти, - прошелестел Орион, искренне пытающий и так, и сяк добраться до внезапной оплошности.  
Он настолько увлёкся, что когда умудрился всё-таки поправить слабую поломку, то не сразу заметил, с какой ненавистью, смешанной с вожделением, смотрит на него Мегатрон.  
\- Если ты, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы, - сейчас же…  
Пакс поочерёдно мигнул окулярами, додумывая, о чём идёт речь, и только потом осознал, почему корпус под ним так дрожит: не от страха или боли, нет. Он желания, жажды коннекта, алчного чувства большего. Скрутка уже сама по себе развернулась, тревожа беспардонно раззадоренную сенсорику, и позабивала всё, до чего дотянулась.  
Орион без разговоров перешёл на повышенные мощности, вбивая корпус в жалко хрустящее дерево так, что то не выдержало, надломилось, обваливаясь в сторону, а оба меха от неожиданности покатились с пригорка, на котором укрылись, вниз. Со страшным грохотом, со стонами обжигающего кайфа, сцепленные в один клубок. Шарниры, забитые грязью болот, скрипели, вычищая высохшую дрянь, пока меха кувырком гордо преодолевали лесной массив.  
Мегатрон на выдохе застонал, почти доведённый до перезагрузки. Орион распластался на нём, вцепившись дентопластинами в шейную магистраль и прокусив её напрочь. Гироскопы сбоили, создавая ощущение, что оба успели напиться в хлам сверхзаряженным. Иначе объяснить непонятно откуда взявшееся удивлённое выражение фейсплета Ультра Магнуса по-другому было просто нельзя. Мегатрон назидательно поднял руку вверх, постучал Пакса по затылку и произнёс единственное, что, как ему казалось, было верным:  
\- Он меня спасал.  
\- Спасатель хренов, - процедил стоявший рядом с замом Прайма Рэтчет.  
\- Задержи Родимуса, - бросил по связи Магнус и наклонился.  
Что было дальше, оба лидера уже не помнили, проваливаясь в обжигающую перезагрузку, накрывшую их по закрылки шлемов.

В себя Мегатрон приходил медленно, рывками. Системы подключались одна за другой, периодически выдавая то помехи, то непонятный оглушающий шум. Экс-лидер десептиконов с трудом поднапряг логические блоки, ткнулся в архивы памяти и через силу вспомнил о последних кликах перед перезагрузкой, вынесшей его в оффлайн. Прайма рядом не было, как и Ультра Магнуса, зато скрипучий голос Рэтчета вполне отчётливо резанул по аудиосенсорам.  
\- Ну? – буркнул медик, нависнув над ним. – Очухался, ведро ржавое? Куда полез со своим-то шлаково работающим корпусом?  
\- На вечер поэзии, - честно ответил тот, калибруя оптику и параллельно подводя к привычному режиму настройки вокалайзера. – Было круто. Ты слышал поэму о Тринадцати Первых и городах, что они собирались возвести?  
\- Отрывками, - Рэтчет обошёл его.  
\- Мне очень понравилось, - доверительно сообщил ему танк. – И Опт… Ориону тоже.  
\- Ориону, значит, - медик вновь навис над ним, - он тебе записку, кстати, оставил и свинтил дальше, сказал, дела.  
Мегатрон еле заметно повёл оптогранями: кто бы сомневался?  
\- А ещё ты до слива отработки перепугал Фёрст Эйда. Пришлось откачивать его сверхзаряженным, пока он сбивчиво рассказывал о дискотеке в медбэе, - Рэтчет привычно усадил танка на платформе, но спустить ноги не дал. – Пошевели поочерёдно руками, потом ногами.  
\- Милая полироль, - проурчал снизу притаившийся Рэведж, за что чуть сразу по лбу супинатором не получил от разъярённого медика. – Ну что?  
\- Я запретил тебе здесь появляться, - холодно процедил Рэтчет, - шляйся, где хочешь, но не здесь!  
\- Я, может, о лидере беспокоюсь, - киберкот выплыл из-под платформы и запрыгнул на соседнюю, с лёгкой опаской поглядывая на взъерошенного дока, - а ты!  
Рэтчет показал ему кулак. Мегатрон тем временем лениво размышлял о том, что полироль нишлака не оттёрлась. Придётся тратить время на очистку… шарниры, кстати, уже не скрипели.  
\- Всё в порядке, - резюмировал он, - что-то ещё?  
\- Здоровый оффлайн без попыток угробить, пытаясь спасти, - буркнул тот, - а то нашёлся тут, спасатель, - прошипел он, прогоняя цикл вентиляции. – Хорошая заправка и минимум нагрузки. У тебя несколько свежих швов сварки – разойдутся, сам будешь запаивать.  
Мегатрон кивнул, всё же поднялся и, поблагодарив медика, вышел вон – Рэведж последовал за ним.  
Только в своей кварте танк успокоился окончательно, здраво рассудив, что док наверняка уже довёл до Магнуса о состоянии новоявленного пациента. Опустившись на свою родную платформу, экс-лидер десептиконов устало покосился на противоположную стену.  
\- Держи, - Рэведж тут же выудил откуда-то снизу датапад, - записка от Прайма. Забавная, кстати.  
Мегатрон не стал комментировать тот факт, что наглый кассетник влез в его личные сообщения, здраво рассудив, что гоняться за ним в попытках пристукнуть дело изначально бесполезное.  
\- Хм, - он пробежался взглядом по строчкам, - любопытно.  
«Здравствуй, Мегатрон, - гласило коротенькое послание. – Мне очень жаль, что я так вынужденно срываюсь, однако смею надеяться, что наша встреча не последняя. Мы так и не обсудили то, что хотели. Что скажешь, если я как-нибудь в ближайшее время вытащу тебя на просмотр холо на свежем воздухе? Говорят, где-то на Этении обещают целый фестиваль холо-фильмов! Я напишу тебе позже. С уважением, Орион Пакс».  
\- Сколько пафоса… Почему он просто не скажет, что ты ему нравишься? – Рэведж, примостившийся рядом, тоже ещё раз прочитал сообщение. – Боится, что ты не так поймёшь?  
\- Возможно, - танк предпочёл пока что умолчать о том, где их шарктиконы носили, и как забавно вспыхивали антенны экс-Прайма, стоило ему, Мегатрону, сказать или сделать нечто смущающее, - и если ты не против, я бы хотел отдохнуть.  
Рэведж намёк понял и быстро сполз на пол, где устроился с комфортом, на своём законном месте. Танк же улёгся, перевернулся на бок и глухо ругнулся, услышав непонятное бряцанье в сабспейсе.  
\- Что там? – подал голос чуткий к звуками киберкот.  
Мегатрон промолчал: он с недоверием рассматривал целёхонький датапад, активировав экран которого, он прочитал первые строки поэмы о Тринадцати Первых… Не может быть.  
\- Да так, понахватал всякого, пока бродил по Турхулону, - отмахнулся он, - отдыхай. Завтра поговорим.  
Рэведж угомонился, а Мегатрон ещё долго лежал, медленно проваливаясь в оффлайн и параллельно размышляя над тем, почему Орион Пакс так… странно, но приятно вёл себя по отношению к нему? И этот подарок… нет, его однозначно придётся потрясти, даже в буквальном смысле, коль дело так пойдёт, чтобы узнать, наконец, ради чего всё затевалось. В простые и банальные вещи Мегатрон давно перестал верить, а уж в интерес Пакса, отличный от желания его дезактива, тем более. Но прошедшие джооры говорили об обратном… хм, интересно.

Ультра Магнус возвышался над обманчиво хрупким медиком, внимательно вслушиваясь в сбивчивый гнусный речитатив.  
\- Он реально его чуть не угробил, - ворчал Рэтчет, шарахаясь из стороны в сторону, - сначала этот скачок моста, потом попытка удержать энергию, затем куча всякой грязи, отрицательно сказавшейся на изношенных системах Мегатрона, а потом ещё и экстремальный интерфейс! Нет, я понимаю, тяга, все дела, но шлак!  
\- Почему Опти… - Магнус осёкся и поправился, - Орион так странно себя ведёт? Он ведь всегда был благоразумным меха, а сейчас, что ни поступок, всё кажется нелогичным.  
\- Шлакова Матрица, - Рэтчет уселся на своё место, впиваясь пальцами в собственные локти. – Мегатрон всегда нравился ему, но тогда назревала гражданская война, революция, и Пакс просто выбрал народ, а не желание своей Искры. Матрица его поддержала, заблокировала ненужные чувства и дала возможность мыслить рационально, не отвлекаясь на мешающие факторы.  
\- Такие как влечение к кому-либо? – уточнил первый заместитель Прайма.  
\- Не просто к кому-либо, конкретно к Мегатрону, - фыркнул Рэтчет. – А сейчас Матрицы нет, давно удерживаемые порывы Искры ничто не держит, вот Орион и ведёт себя, как бета неразумная: потащил его на свидание, а потом сконнектил, уверяя себя в том, что делает это ради его же блага!  
\- Проще было предложить простой интерфейс, - стравил пар Ультра Магнус. – Может, окажись они сразу на платформе, не пришлось бы биться с Ред Алертом и выискивать их по всему Турхулону.  
\- Ага. И не решись одни придурки подорвать элитный клуб, - Рэтчет опять вскочил, нервно стискивая пальцы. – Не сработал бы космический мост и так далее по списку. Я удивлён, каким образом Мегатрон до сих пор актив. Живучий шарк.  
Магнус, немного подумав, поднялся следом, подошёл к медику и, наклонившись, заключил его в стальные объятия.  
\- Шлем отпилю, - пообещал док. – Отпусти меня.  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой тот, - тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты перенервничал. Я даже отсюда чувствую, как дрожат твои ладони.  
Рэтчет вздрогнул всем корпусом, выругался и затих: тщательно скрываемая правда всё же вырвалась наружу. Благо, никто кроме внимательного Магнуса в курсе событий не был. Хотя и этого достаточно.  
\- Я в порядке, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины, - отпусти.  
Ультра Магнус выпустил его, но тут же шагнул следом.  
\- Пошли в оффлайн, - проявлять эмоции большие, чем обязывала работа, было непривычно для них обоих, но Магнус старался: в конце концов, медик со своей стороны искренне пытался делать то же самое – коряво, не всегда понятно, но пытался. Этого было достаточно. – Завтра со всем разберёмся.  
Рэтчет покачал шлемом и, прогнав цикл вентиляции, побрёл к выдвинутой из стены платформе: идти до кварты не хотелось, да и сил после прошедшего дня уже не было.  
\- Я заблокировал отсек, а вызовы направил к Фёрст Эйду, - буркнул он, укладываясь, - стаскивай уже эту громадину.  
Спустя немного времени Рэтчета неуверенно обняли со спины. Медик, чуть погодя, перевернулся на другой бок, уткнувшись носовым конусом в макушку Минимуса Амбуса.  
\- Глупые меха, - проворчал он, - всё им объяснять надо.  
\- Ничего, разберутся. Орион так просто не отступит, - Амбус удобно устроился в кольце чужих рук, - да и Мегатрон, сам знаешь, не из простого куска металла выплавлен.  
\- Чтоб его Рэведж ночью за супинатор куснул, - фыркнул Рэтчет, - одни проблемы.  
Минимус Амбус еле заметно кивнул, чуть приподнялся и быстро чмокнул медика в щёку.  
Мегатрон тем временем бережно датапад с поэмой обратно, решив про себя, что теперь Пакс простым просмотром холо-фильмов от него не отделается. Три коннекта, как минимум, а там как дело пойдёт.


	3. 3) От кошмара до мечты (Рэтчет/Дрифт и Тарн немного; hurt/comfort, психология, романтика).

_Бежать по полю боя оказалось ужасно. Вентиляция хрипела и сбоила, не справляясь с гарью, заполонившей весь воздух вокруг, фильтры пахали на износ, неспособные, как им положено, уменьшить дозу отравы, плавно растекающейся вокруг. Шарниры скрипели, забитые грязью и мелкими сколами активной краски, начинавшей крошиться прямиком на корпусе. Оптика сбоила, посылая неравномерные сигналы в мозговой модуль: из-за этого изображение расплывалось, а шум в аудиодатчиках лишь дополнительно дезориентировал._  
Дрифт, скорее, интуитивно перескочил через серый дезактивный корпус незнакомого ему солдата-автобота. Дезертир-десептикон упрямо мчался вперёд, огибая валяющиеся на пыльной земле ничейные манипуляторы и сервоприводы, а местами попадались даже шлема с полопавшимися от ужаса (или невообразимого жара?) окулярами. Омерзительная картина и в то же время громко кричащая: вот так работают ДПП. Вот, что остаётся на поле боя после стычки с ними. Один дезактив, пропитанный безумием и жаждой справедливости. Последнее особенно отчётливо чувствовалось в воздухе, и потому Дрифт рванул вперёд ещё быстрее, не щадя корпуса и собственных систем.  
Два меткий выстрела прошли прямиком сквозь бедро и топливный бак, перебивая магистрали. Дрифт с глухим вскриком завалился, потеряв равновесие, и рухнул в пыль, пахнувшую огнём и войной: он слишком хорошо знал этот запах – так пах Дэд Энд в далёком прошлом, когда Мегатрон только-только начинал собирать свою армию, призывая меха к революцией, к лучшей жизни, чем есть.  
\- Довольно жалкая попытка, Дэдлок, - тягучий, приторно-сладкий голос экс-десептикон узнал бы из миллиона. Как и многие другие. Тарн. – Поднять его.  
Дрифта крепко схватили за руки и вздёрнули в воздух. Простреленная нога и сочащийся энергоном бак тут же вспыхнули с новой силой, заваливая отчётами об ошибках внутренний экран. Дрифту пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы отключить вопящие болевые сенсоры – хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
\- У тебя не было шанса, - Тарн шагнул вперёд, - мы давно искали тебя, Дэдлок. Ты хорошо скрывался. Но мы всё равно тебя нашли.  
Мечник с трудом сфокусировал сбоящую оптику на мехе перед собой: он висел на уровне окуляров Тарна, а четыре манипулятора сжимали и без того поломанный корпус почти до хруста. Квинтанутый Хелекс. Не выбраться: мечи кликом ранее с лязганьем попадали на землю, а Великий Меч уже перекочевал в руки Воса – тот принялся любовно оглаживать его, завороженно рассматривая камень в эфесе рукояти: слишком уж старый шлак любил вещицы, что были древнее его самого.  
\- Мы доберёмся до каждого, Дэдлок, и ты – не исключение, - голос Тарна проникал в Искру, прямо ввинчивался в неё, разливаясь ядом по нейросети. – Хочешь что-нибудь сказать? – милостиво разрешил он.  
Дрифт открыл рот, натужно хрипнул вентиляцией и сплюнул ему под ноги. 

\- Эй-эй! – Рэтчет раздражённо дёрнулся в сторону, когда самурай скатился с платформы и чуть не сшиб его с ног. – Ты чего?  
Дрифт ошалело мотнул шлемом, прогоняя остатки дурных симуляций, со скрипом поднялся, настраивая оптику под полутьму маленького отсека для отдыха в его шаттле.  
\- Прости, - проскрипел он, - я… устал, пожалуй, - он кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз: там будто ком встал, мешающий гонять вентиляцию и говорить. Словно вокалайзер заткнули чем-то круглым изнутри, чем-то, что не выходило протолкнуть хоть куда-нибудь. – Я долго был в оффлайне?  
\- Не очень, - Рэтчет, чуть подумав, присел на платформу, внимательно рассматривая друга в профиль, - в чём дело?  
\- Ни в чём, - быстрее, чем следовало, отозвался Дрифт, за что тут же получил болезненный тычок прямо в один из швов трансформации. – Эй! Чего драться лезешь?  
\- Я спрашиваю, - сохраняя ровный, но не предвещающий ничего хорошего тон, повторил медик, - в чём дело? – ему достаточно было просто щёлкнуть пальцами в воздухе, чтобы пришедший в себя Дрифт вскинулся, подбираясь. – Ну?  
\- Кошмары, - поёжившись, ответил тот. – Сегодня это было ДПП. Они гнались за мной, а в конце поймали.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что мы не отдадим им тебя? – Рэтчет придвинулся к нему, крепко сжал чужое плечо пальцами. – Никого не отдадим. Десептиконов больше нет, и ДПП не властно ни над чьими Искрами.  
\- Знаю, - мечник слабо улыбнулся, одаривая другого меха благодарным взглядом, - спасибо.  
Рэтчет не успел ему ответить: его перебил автопилот, сообщивший о том, что маленький, побитый жизнью шаттл приближается к поясу астероидов.  
\- Лучше взять управления на себя, - Дрифт поднялся первым, - сам знаешь, как бывает. Вылезет какой-нибудь противный астероид, и всё, с концами.  
Он, пошатываясь, прошёл до панели управления, сел в кресло и отключил автопилот. Шаттл тряхнуло, но почти сразу же мечник втянулся в процесс полёта, сосредотачиваясь на постепенно увеличивающемся количестве разномастных астероидов.  
\- Слушай, - изрёк он, когда Рэтчет присел рядом, задумчиво разглядывая напарника, - ты не против, если мы… кое-куда залетим по пути на Лост Лайт?  
\- Далеко? – медик максимально скрытно просканировал самурая, отмечая виднеющиеся сбои в энергополях и пониженный заряд энергона. – Топлива в шаттле хватит?  
\- Хватит, - кивнул мечник, ловко уходя от наглого камня, прущего прямо на них, - я хотел бы посетить одну заброшенную планету. Надо забрать оттуда кое-что.  
\- Хорошо, - Рэтчет погрузился в обработку полученных данных, отслеживая в фоновом процессе все изменения, происходящие с его напарником, - полетели.

Айнфлакс доверия не внушала: некогда органическая планета с непроходимыми джунглями, чью расу давным-давно уничтожил Мегатрон в попытках отыскать ценные ресурсы. Увы, но на Айнфлаксе не было ничего, что могло бы им пригодиться… кроме нескольких великих храмов, почитающих местных богов. Храмов, в одном из которых Дрифт успел сделать тайник и спрятать туда кое-что ценное для Искры. Нечто, что пора было забрать обратно.  
\- Я даже не слышал об этой планете, - признался Рэтчет, сканирующий местность. – Оптимус никогда не направлял сюда даже разведчиков, не говоря уже военной мощи. Что здесь такого?  
\- В том-то и дело, - пожал плечами Дрифт, внимательно отслеживая приближение места посадки, если верить введённым в программу координатам, - здесь нет ничего. Мегатрон просто уничтожил расу, слегка потрепал взрывами растительность… и всё.  
\- Я бы сказал, что это даже подозрительно, - медик окинул напарника внимательным взглядом, - с тобой точно всё в порядке?  
\- Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? – Дрифт тоже оторвался от своего занятия и встретился с проницательным взором друга. – Что-то не так?  
\- Меня беспокоят твои симуляции, - признался Рэтчет, - ты не говоришь о них, но я знаю, что они есть. Они выматывают тебя. Когда в последний раз ты нормально подзаряжался?  
\- Да буквально вчера, - Дрифт мягко улыбнулся, склонив голову вбок, - бывает, конечно, иногда накатывает, но всё действительно в порядке. И мне приятно знать, что ты волнуешься за меня.  
\- Не недооценивай состояние истощённости и страха, - предупредил его тот, - это может плохо сказаться на всех системах, а на психическом здоровье – особенно.  
\- Будь здесь Ранг, я бы к нему сходил, - рассмеялся Дрифт и, потянувшись, хлопнул друга по плечу, - говорю же, не переживай. Я в порядке.  
Рэтчет промолчал: он не верил ни единому его слову, но шаттл уже приближался к месту посадки. Сканирование не выявило никаких форм жизни поблизости, а значит, можно было особо не скрываться, хотя держаться настороже всё же стоило. Медик еле заметно кивнул самому себе: он всё равно докопается до истины, даже если потом Дрифт возненавидит его. Это ради его же блага, разве непонятно?!

Дрифт первым выбрался наружу, с любопытством рассматривая пейзаж. Храм находился на пустыре, и, несмотря на прошедшие годы, местные джунгли так и не смогли добраться сюда. Было пыльно и слегка суховато, но лучше так, чем отвратительные климатические дожди, после которых ржавчина зацветёт в буквальном смысле везде, где только можно. Мечник поёжился, вспоминая, как приходилось укрываться в горах, сгорбившись в три погибели и поминая повелителя не самым добрым словом. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, но когда органическую расу уничтожили, стало проще – можно было скрываться хотя бы под навесами, которые строили специально высокими, дабы можно было хранить как можно больше припасов.  
Хотя… жаль их, жителей Айнфлакса. Они не заслужили той участи, что постигла их. Сейчас Дрифт это понимал, но тогда, ворны назад, ему казалось правильным то, что делал лорд Мегатрон. К тому же, органическая плоть гораздо слабее в отличие от кибернетических форм жизни, достаточно одного выстрела, и существо умрёт, содрогаясь в конвульсиях. Дрифт сжал губы в тонкую линию, погружаясь в воспоминания: реки крови, море криков…

_Удар пришёлся прямиком по фейсплету. Из треснутого металла губ прыснула ещё одна струйка энергона. Пришлось прокашляться, чтобы стравить излишки, хотя висеть и очищать горло было дико неудобно._  
\- Люблю выносливых меха, - Тарн сидел напротив, довольно вольготно раскинувшись на импровизированном кресле, найденным где-то Тезарусом, - ты как раз из них. С тобой можно, гм, долго беседовать. Хочешь обсудить что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Пошёл ты, - Дрифт осоловело вскинулся, почти не видя лидера десептиконского подразделения правосудия, - нам не о чем разговаривать. Война закончилась, а ты продолжаешь делать не то, что нужно, а то, что хочется.  
Он хрипнул. Каон, стоящий сбоку, сконцентрировал заряд тока в ладони и прислонил её к покрытому пылью бедру. Дрифт заорал, выбивая вокалайзер: изношенные системы взвыли в мольбе прекратить, не надо столько тока, не надо столько энергии… она… её… нет!  
\- Довольно, - Тарн чуть склонил голову вбок, возвышаясь над пленником почти что даже величественно. – Скажи мне, Дэдлок. Стоило оно того? Стоило ли предавать знак? Дело десептиконов? Ты достиг того, чего хотел?  
Оптика отрубилась, а сквозь шум в аудиосенсорах слова долетали до сознания из ряда вон плохо. Дрифт что-то услышал, но не был уверен в том, что расслышал он всё правильно.  
\- Может, это, того? – Тезарус, маячивший позади, неоднозначно хмыкнул. – Я проголодался, - не видя врага, Дрифт чувствовал, как тот ухмыляется: в азартном предвкушении, в котором он жил веками… зависимость, избавиться от которой можно было разве что путём дезактива.  
\- Вос, - Тарн прямо посмотрел на старейшего среди их команды, - приведи его. Мы никуда не торопимся… ещё можно немного, гм, приобщиться к прекрасному.  
Вос зашаркал где-то справа. Дрифт напряжённо вскинулся, старательно пытаясь избавиться от помех: о ком шла речь? Кого они хотят привести? И, главное, зачем?  
\- Подлатай его немного, - Тарн с хрипом вентиляции, кажется, сменил позу.  
Дрифта довольно грубо швырнули на землю, перевернули лицом кверху. Сбоку взломали медпанель и подключились, выискивая максимально опасные повреждения.  
\- Вот так, - спустя немного времени, довольно протянул чей-то тонюсенький, никак несвойственный членам ДПП голосок, - пока что жить будет.  
\- Спасибо, Никель, - Тарн, казалось, даже улыбался. Дрифт наобум попытался активировать оптику: как ни странно, у него получилось. Правда, правый окуляр видел немного лучше левого, но хоть так. – Останешься?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Никель поднялась, отряхнулась, - я на Мирную Тиранию. Жду вас, - она взмыла в воздух и стремительно бросилась прочь: несмотря на то, что она была полноценным членом их команды, ей не особо нравилось присутствовать на подобного рода карательных мероприятиях. И Тарн ей это прощал… большего, собственно, и не нужно.  
В этот момент с противоположной стороны прошипел что-то на старокибертронском Вос. А через несколько кликов прямиком перед Дрифтом швырнули чей-то корпус. Некто с глухим стоном заворочался, приподнялся. Дрифт обомлел:  
\- Рэтч… 

Хлопок по плечу вывел мечника из состояния прострации. Он вздрогнул и наткнулся на острый, почти как лезвие виброножа, взгляд Рэтчета. Тот рассматривал его испытующе, недоверчиво, всем своим видом говоря: только попробуй открыть рот и сказать, что всё в порядке, в лоб получишь тут же!  
\- Ох, док, - самурай нервно усмехнулся, - прости, я задумался.  
\- Я заметил, - едко отозвался тот. – Я уже кликов тридцать тебя тормошу, а ты не реагируешь. И как мне не беспокоиться?  
\- Но всё…! – Дрифт осёкся, отступил подальше: взгляд медика не сулил ничего хорошего. – Гм, тайник неподалёку. Быстро заберём вещи и улетим отсюда. Что скажешь?  
\- Вперёд, - процедил сквозь дентопластины медик. – Быстро. Туда и обратно.  
\- Да, само собой, - Дрифт поспешил вперёд, через плечо поглядывая на идущего за ним Рэтчета – тот выглядел как-то особенно недовольно, но пока молчал. Что же, пронесло. Лучше так, ради Праймаса.  
Место, что звалось храмом, представляло собой выложенную камнем круглую площадку, окружённую высокими колоннами с орнаментами, в центре которых стояло нечто, напоминающее алтарь для жертвоприношений. Убивали ли здесь кого-нибудь, чтобы усмирить гнев богов, Дрифт не знал, но зато точно помнил, что под самим алтарём был широкий спуск вниз, куда даже он со своими размерами вполне мог протиснуться. И что было ещё более удивительным, так это то, что книзу проход расширялся – так, словно его и делали с расчётом на кого-то побольше… любопытно.  
Рэтчет молчал, пока самурай воевал с тяжелейшей каменной глыбой в почти бессмысленных попытках сдвинуть её. Он окинул внимательным взглядом всё пространство и всё-таки нашёл то, что искал: одна из колонн отличалась орнаментом – слишком уж вызывающе-выпирающим был рисунок на ней. Достаточно было повернуть саму колонну буквально на несколько градусов, чтобы алтарь со скрипом сдвинулся с места и отъехал в сторону, обдавая мечника затхлым спёртым воздухом.  
\- Давно я здесь не был, - Дрифт нервно усмехнулся, - уже и забыл, как всё устроено.  
\- Что мы ищем? – Рэтчет подошёл к нему и скептично покосился на чёрный провал, ведущий глубоко вниз. Пришлось включить фары, чтобы хоть немного оценить спуск.  
Раньше там были ступени, по которым можно было спуститься, но, видимо, по истечению большого количества времени и сильной непогоды, от которой не защищал даже алтарь сверху, спуск почти что превратился в горку. Так себе удовольствие, конечно.  
\- Шкатулку со спектралистской символикой, - спустя несколько кликов, отозвался Дрифт. – Идём.  
Он без раздумий нырнул вниз, прямиком в бездну, негромко шурша скатывающейся следом за ним землёй. Рэтчету только и осталось, что последовать за ним, стравив пар. Спасибо Праймасу, они оба полировались так давно, что количество царапин и сколов уже просто не имело значения. А то было бы жалко, после такой-то поездки.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Дрифт помог подняться другу, когда тот приземлился следом за ним. – Раньше было удобнее. Но главное, мы сможем выбраться обратно. Путь наверх будет проще, - он, кажется, улыбнулся.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - проворчал медик. – Ну и темень… хоть окуляры вырывай, разницы никакой.  
\- Погоди, - мечник заворочался: послышался лязг металла, словно сошлись в бою клинки, а через клик вспыхнул ярким огнём самодельный факел. – Ух ты, ещё работает! Плоховато, конечно, но бывало и хуже! – воодушевлённо отозвался Дрифт, убирая мечи.  
\- Может, просто фары? – скептично поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
\- Энергия нам ещё понадобится, да и к тому же, - Дрифт зажёг ещё один факел и, сняв его со стены, протянул напарнику, - давно ты ходил где-нибудь вот так?  
Медик пробормотал что-то о том, что в портах Юникрона он видел развлечения такого рода, но спорить опять же не стал, молча взял второй факел и двинулся следом за самураем.

_Дрифт дёрнулся, попытался было добраться до Рэтчета, но цепь блокираторов вздёрнули, и мечник, словно пушинка, отполз, наоборот, ещё дальше.  
\- Прелестно, - проурчал Тарн. – Скажи, Дэдлок, ты часто бывал на Айяконских операх?  
Самураю было не до изысков высокого искусства: как они поймали Рэтчета? Он же велел ему ждать его, а в случае чего бежать прочь! Как?! Когда успели?!  
\- Полагаю, что нет, - лидер ДПП негромко фыркнул, - кто бы пустил туда грязного интербота с улицы, верно? – по ощущениям Тарн под маской прищурился. – Но я не об этом.  
Дрифт опять дёрнулся, но на этот раз давление в цепи, сковывающей руки, ослабло. Мечник стремительно добрался до медика, ухватился за его плечо, приподнимая.  
\- Рэтч, - прошелестел он больше хрипами, нежели реально звуками слов.  
\- Ты жив, - медик еле заметно ухмыльнулся, - я думал, уже всё…  
«Ты должен был уйти!» - с трудом нащупав канал внутренней связи, набросился на него Дрифт.  
«Без тебя? Нет», - Рэтчет еле заметно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Невежливо общаться друг с другом в присутствии других, - Тарн закинул ногу на ногу. – О чём это я? Ах да… Айяконские оперы…  
Тезарус позади заскрипел, не в силах сдержать искушение: два хлипких, давно желанных бота, так близко… но нельзя! Тарн шлем ему открутит, если тот сунется к ним раньше времени. Шлак! Нашёл время демагогию тут разводить!  
\- Айяконские оперы, как правило, ставили три рода постановок, - продолжил разглагольствовать танк, - это были комедии, трагедии и драмы. Довольно скудно звучит, согласен, но в каждую постановку они вкладывались так, словно она была последней. И поэтому туда ходили всегда. Абсолютно всегда, что бы вокруг ни происходило.  
«Зря ты не сбежал, пока мог, - Дрифт горько ухмыльнулся. – Они нас не отпустят».  
«Без разницы, - Рэтчет, как смог, ткнулся лбом в чужое плечо, вдыхая пыльный, но такой привычный запах другого меха. – Без тебя я и так не жилец…»  
\- И больше всего народ любил драму. Чувственную, до омывателя на лицевых. Именно такие постановки больше всего пользовались популярностью, - Тарн умолк, давая вслушаться в свои слова, осознать их. – А что может быть драматичнее, чем последние клики двух Conjux Endura перед маячившим впереди дезактивом?  
Дрифт вскинулся, ошалело уставился на предводителя карательного отряда Мегатрона: откуда он…?!  
\- Это очевидно, глупыш, - удивительно ласково изрёк он, - но мы не садисты, как все привыкли думать. Мы готовы идти на компромиссы… например, давать кому-то возможность насладиться последними мгновениями актива рядом друг с другом, а не обрывать связь резко, так, чтобы следом коллапсировал второй.  
Дрифт был готов проклинать ублюдка, возомнившего о себе невесть что. Эти чувства шли вразрез с тем, чему его учил Винг, но шлак! Как Тарн может говорить о подобном? Разве это милосердие?! В его понимании, видимо, да._

\- Что в той шкатулке? – Рэтчет шагал позади, сверля мечника самым грозным взглядом из всех, на какие только был способен. – Или это секрет?  
\- Не то чтобы, - Дрифт старательно делал вид, что не замечает откровенно прожигающих его спину взоров. – Для кого-то это просто барахло, а для меня – память. Я спрятал её сюда давно, ещё в самом начале революции, когда только-только вступил в ряды армии десептиконов. Мне… не хотелось забывать о том, что было важным для меня. И что важно сейчас…  
Проход загибался, уводя их всё глубже и дальше. Абсолютно одинаковые каменные стены, блики огня, отбрасывающие тени, всё больше спёртого воздуха… Да кто в здравом уме вообще сюда попрётся?!  
\- Расскажи мне о симуляциях, - попросил вдруг Рэтчет. – Я хочу понять, что тебя беспокоит.  
\- Это просто кошмары, - Дрифт немного притормозил, повернулся к нему, - они бывают у каждого.  
\- Но не каждый реагирует на них так, как ты, - парировал медик. – Они выматывают тебя гораздо сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Ты просто этого не замечаешь… пока. А когда заметишь, будет слишком поздно.  
Дрифт немного помолчал, а потом отвернулся.  
\- Не уходи от разговора, Дрифт, - Рэтчет сжал свободную руку в кулак, - ты же можешь рассказать мне обо всём, что тревожит тебя. Я смогу помочь.  
\- Потому что мы друзья, Рэтч? – мечник бросил на него тоскливый взгляд из-за спины.  
\- Само собой, - медик нахмурился: что-то не так было в этих словах, но…  
\- Всё в порядке, - самурай встряхнулся, - идём. Мы почти пришли.  
Он рванул вперёд так быстро, что медбот еле поспевал за ним: Искру грызло тревожное предчувствие, но что пустило корни беспокойства, автобот пока не знал.  
Наконец, спустя ещё немного времени, они вышли в квадратную комнату, чьи стены уходили далеко ввысь. Создавалось впечатление, что меха в данный момент находились прямо у ядра планеты, а если взобраться по стенам наверх, то они смогут выбраться на поверхность. Интересное ощущение.  
\- Вот ты где, - Дрифт быстро пересёк пыльный пол и склонился неподалёку, - я рад, что ты дождалась меня.  
Он поднялся, прижимая к груди нечто прямоугольное, завёрнутое в тряпку.  
\- Идём, - он мягко улыбнулся напарнику, - я закончил.  
Внезапно потайная комната затряслась. Рэтчет вскрикнул. Пол под ногами заходил ходуном, а через клик разошёлся, рушась под внезапной тяжестью двух ботов. Дрифт с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как исчезает в низине тот, ради которого он собственную Искру был готов погасить. Шкатулка выпала из онемевших пальцев, а самурай рванул вперёд. Только бы поймать!

_Дрифт недоверчиво смотрел на лидера десептиконского подразделения правосудия. Но тот выглядел максимально невозмутимо._  
\- Грязные пристрастия у не менее грязного бота, - прохрипел Рэтчет. – Кто бы мог подумать…  
\- Шоу! – радостно воскликнул Хелекс, за что получил ощутимый тычок от Каона. Вос неподалёку раздражённо стравил пар и прочирикал что-то непонятное. – Да!  
\- У вас есть немного времени, - словно проигнорировав слова медика, добавил Тарн, - приступайте.  
Дрифт вцепился в партнёра, не в силах разжать стальную хватку.  
«Давай, - прошелестел медик, - они не отстанут, знаешь ведь… Чего стесняться на пороге смерти?»  
«Это всё должно быть не так! – Дрифт уже не чувствовал тонких струек омывателя, стекающих по фейсплету».  
\- А когда всё идёт по плану? – Рэтчет усмехнулся, как смог, подтянулся, обнимая скованными руками неплохо подлатанный местным медиком корпус. – Представь, что их здесь нет.  
\- Да, нас нет! – вторил ему Хелекс, взмахнув всеми четырьмя манипуляторами.  
Каон выматерил его, Вос глухо рассмеялся.  
Тарн молчал, изучая… Ему редко когда хотелось наблюдать подобное, но почему-то сейчас то, как трогательно автоботы (предатель Дела Десептиконов, поправил он себя, и вполне уважаемый старший медицинский офицер) цеплялись друг за друга, настраивало его на лирический лад. Да, сегодня можно сделать исключение: пусть они насладятся последними мгновения, а потом – дезактив. Быстрый и безболезненный, так и быть.  
Поцелуй, которым медик одарил партнёра, получился горьким. Дрифт впился в чужие плечи, притягивая их к себе, отвечая так, словно в последний раз… Хотя так оно и было, по факту. Их не отпустят. Конец один. Может, и правда стоит немного отвлечься? Тогда и дезактив не так страшен будет, каким его малюют. К тому же Рэтчет удивительно горячий рядом с ним. Он слишком чувственно ласкает чужие губы глоссой, стравливая с кончика слабые заряды.  
Щелчок в районе блокираторов говорил только об одном: настройки немного сбавили, позволяя двум автоботам ласкать друг друга. Будь здесь оружие, Дрифт, не раздумывая, схватил бы его и выпустил всю обойму прямиком в своеобразную маску, закрывающую лицо Тарна. Меньшего этот ублюдок просто не заслуживает! И плевать, что через клик тот же Хелекс свернёт ему шлем – без Тарна ДПП рассыплется, словно маленькие беты останутся без альфы. Глупые, ни на что неспособные… Радость, да и только.  
«Не отвлекайся», - шёпот Рэтчета ввинтился в сознание как раз тогда, когда Дрифт слабо сжал его за бедро.  
«Не могу. Хочу… убить его…» - отозвался он, пока сползшие вниз губы медика выцеловывали каждый миллиметр шейных кабелей, прихватывая некоторые из них дентопластинами и вырывая сиплые стоны из повреждённого вокалайзера.  
«Единственное, что мы можем, просто побыть немного друг с другом, - Рэтчет скользнул ладонью к паховой пластине мечника, - кто знает, встретимся ли мы в следующей жизни?»  
«Обязательно… ох…» - Дрифт вздрогнул, возбуждённо стравливая пар, как получалось.  
Слабые уколы тока прямо в стыки почти что сразу довели его до того, что паховая броня со щелчком распахнулась. Воздух вокруг моментально заполнился ароматом масла, чьи капли стекали по внутренней стороне восхитительных бёдер, которые всегда так привлекали Рэтчета.  
«Я… почему мы не делали этого раньше?» - в перерывах между стонами, пока не особо чистые пальцы медика ласкали его, проскрипел Дрифт.  
«Заняты были. Вечно», - недовольно отозвался тот, растягивая подрагивающий влажный порт. Тот довольно быстро приспосабливался, и медбот про себя порадовался: как хорошо, что они не нулёвки. А то воплей бы было… от того же Хелекса. Шлак.  
\- Приступайте, - гортанность, то, с каким придыханием вклинился между ними Тарн, выбила обоих из колеи.  
Дрифт, казалось, на самом деле позабыл о том, где он и с кем. Расслабившаяся было приёмная система тут же схлопнулась, плотно сжимая чужие пальцы.  
\- Тише, - Рэтчет ещё немного раззадорил его током, краем взгляда отмечая, как Вос берёт Каона за руку и куда-то уводит: зрителей стало немного меньше, наверное, это хорошо. – Прошу, Дрифт, расслабься.  
Мечник с болезненным стоном повернулся к нему спиной: шлак, над ним хорошо поработали. Прогнуться в спине будет немного легче, чем лежать на ней на земле. Немного искрящей проводки в ноге, пробитый топливный бак – удивительно, как Дрифт до сих пор актив… или сказать спасибо тому, кто над ним поработал? Рэтчет увидел это сразу: чужую руку врача, не позволившую его Conjux Endura сколлапсировать и отправиться под крыло Праймаса.  
Автоботу пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сосредоточиться и дать скрутке свернуться. Зрители раздражали: не то чтобы медик стеснялся, но в идеале ему бы хотелось оставить любой интерфейс между ними с партнёром в тишине и покое – словно это было некое таинство, в которое посвятили лишь их двоих. Нечто очень личное, непредназначенное для всех остальных. И то, как Дрифт невнятно застонал, прогибаясь, когда джампер прошил его, раскрылся внутри и позабивал все разъёмы, до которых дотянулся… Шлак, да ради чего они столько медлили и откладывали это дело на потом? Или же… они просто слишком поздно признались друг другу? В этом всё дело?  
«Рэтч…» - голос Дрифта звучал по связи почти обессиленно.  
Медик вздёрнул шлем и опешил: меньше всего он ожидал увидеть тоненькие голубоватые дорожки омывателя. Не здесь и не сейчас.  
«Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив», - мечник горько улыбнулся, глядя на партнёра, нависшего над ним и начинавшего раскручивать энергию по спирали, настолько влюблённо, что в обычное время Рэтчет бы не поверил, что такое возможно.  
«Я… лю…» - он хрипнул, не в силах вымолвить то, что с неимоверной, с неописуемой силой скручивало Искру.  
«Знаю», - Дрифт опять улыбнулся, застонал, подмахивая бёдрами.  
За спиной что-то зашуршало, кто-то застонал. Наверное, Хелекс неистовствовал, не иначе. Потому что Тарн замер каменным изваянием, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от меха, ублажающих его слух и взор. А больше некому… наверное…  
Мысли путались.  
Рэтчет крепко ухватил мечник за бёдра, раззадоривая его и заставляя стравливать драгоценные капли топлива через нижний шлюз. Удовольствие накрывало с головой. Нейросеть горела так, словно её оголили, облили энергоном и подожгли, устроив фейерверк. Шлак, вот были бы они сейчас у кого-нибудь из них в кварте, вдвоём – можно было развернуться и не на такое. Но нет, дотянули, дотерпели до последнего, и вот – интерфейс на заре дезактива. Что может быть лучше? Фраг!  
\- Заканчивайте, - голос Тарна ядом ввинтился в обе Искры.  
Дрифт не ожидал, что его скрутит от удовольствия так, что он даже сможет вскрикнуть в голос, зажимая джампер Рэтчета и утаскивая того следом за собой. Лужа смазки под бёдрами пошло хлюпала и блестела, отражая в себе соединённые системы. Это было слишком…  
\- Замечательно, - проурчал Хелекс, - босс, ну можно?..  
\- Ещё немного, - Тарн, наконец, отмер, разжал хватку на подлокотнике кресла, на котором столько времени сидел. – Как ощущения? Почти как в Айяконской опере, верно? Та самая драма, о которой я и говорил!  
Дрифт рывками возвращался в себя. Приёмную систему неприятно потягивало – слишком уж его заклинило от страха. Не дезактива, нет. От страха, что он больше не увидится с Рэтчетом. Искра бухала на ложементе так, словно была готова схлопнуться сама по себе. И то, как медик обнимал его: мечник был уверен – он чувствует то же самое. Шлак… ну почему они так поздно признались друг другу? Не прошло и года, а уже всё… последний и единственный интерфейс на потеху мерзавцам-десептиконам, и… и…  
Мысли путались.  
«Я люблю тебя», - всё же прохрипел Рэтчет, сжимая самурая в стальных объятиях. В последних, какие он прочувствует на себе.  
«И я… тебя», - Дрифт уткнулся лицом в землю, не скрывая слёз: тяжесть, что давила на него сверху, будто бы исчезала.  
Клик, другой… Искру резануло ножом, а через мгновение мир вокруг взорвался ярким калейдоскопом осколков стекла.  
Нет, так не должно быть! Нет… не так!... Нет… не…

Дрифт вцепился в Рэтчета так, что тот аж охнул от неожиданности. Грохот позади них постепенно стихал, оставляя после себя оглушающую тишину. Окуляры медика горели ярко, ровно, словно всё в порядке.  
\- Нет… - мечник ошалело мотнул головой, не в силах избавиться от нахлынувшего на него видения, - не так… нет… не…  
\- Тише, - Рэтчет обхватил его, прижал к себе, - успокойся. Я здесь, я рядом.  
Дрифт всхлипнул, впился в него пальцами, проминая металл в некоторых местах, затих, нервно хрипя вентиляцией.  
\- Тебе следовало сказать мне об этом раньше, - автобот осторожно положил руку на шлем напарника, - незачем было так волноваться и столько времени тянуть.  
Дрифт промолчал, начиная крупно дрожать: он не помнил, как рванул вперёд, как в самый последний момент ухватил медика за ладонь и вытянул – на чистейшем адреналине! – обратно, как откатился с ним в коридор, в безопасность, где землетрясение, обрушившееся на Айнфлакс, уже не могло достать их.  
\- Мы ведь взрослые меха, мы можем просто поговорить, - Рэтчет не замолкал, позволяя мечнику уцепиться за свои слова, выбраться из бездны безумия, питающейся его страхами, сокрытыми глубоко в Искре, - и с чего ты решил, что я бы отказался? Будь мне без разницы, отправился бы я за тобой? Пошёл бы в пекло, как там, где была Каменная Армия? Не думаю.  
Дрифт уткнулся лицом ему в шейные кабели, постепенно успокаиваясь. Он цеплялся за медика почти отчаянно, словно отрекаясь от актива, только бы… не выпустить… не сейчас… прошло так мало времени, а они… всего лишь… нет!  
\- Ну же, - Рэтчет осторожно приподнял чужое лицо за подбородок, всматриваясь в помутневшие окуляры, - тебе не о чем волноваться. Теперь я знаю. Я понял.  
Дрифт недоверчиво вздрогнул, когда чужие губы накрыли его собственные: мягко, обнадёживающе. Несколько кликов он, замерев, осознавал, а после подался вперёд, отвечая на горько-сладкий поцелуй, выражая в нём всё, что терзало Искру: любовь, тепло, восхищение и… отвратительный страх потерять.  
Рэтчет не переставал оглаживать чужой шлем с заострёнными закрылками, возвращая меха к реальности: всё-таки он был прав, Дрифт измотал себя терзаниями куда сильнее, чем думал. Поработать придётся много, но лучше так, чем если он оставил бы всё на самотёк… тогда мечнику бы уже ничто не помогло: а с ним, вероятно, и самому Рэтчету.  
\- Идём обратно, - с трудом разорвав поцелуй, изрёк он, - мы всё успеем.  
Дрифт только и смог, что еле заметно кивнуть и с трудом подняться. Выбираться предстояло впотьмах.

Шаттл поднимался в воздух шлаково медленно. Рэтчет уложил напарника отдыхать, а сам уселся за панель управления: ему нужно было немного подумать. Мысли вертелись под шлемом довольно хаотично, пока медик наблюдал, как уменьшается расщелина, прошедшая неподалёку: наверное, где-то там и была та комнатка. Жаль, что Дрифт потерял шкатулку – она явно была для него важна. Хотя то, с какой оптикой он рванул за медиком… пугало и завораживало одновременно. Рэтчет сходу как-то даже и не мог сказать, были ли в его жизни меха, готовые ради него на такое? Пожалуй, что и нет, не было. Требовали с него многого, но взамен давали, порой, ничтожно мало. Не то что Дрифт…  
Медбот отругал себя: он видел, что с Дрифтом что-то не так, но почему он не подумал о том, что бросалось в глаза сразу же? Вскользь произнесённые слова, прикосновения, некоторые взгляды, которыми одаривал его мечник. Всё ведь давным-давно стало ясно, как белый день. И в то же время Рэтчет этого не замечал… А Дрифту было больно. Причём настолько, что тревога Искры стала трансформироваться в омерзительные симуляции, которые способны довести любого меха до сумасшествия. Мечник ещё долго держался… Рэтчет на короткое время пригасил оптику: они почти покинули слой атмосферы, сейчас тряхнёт, и здравствуй спокойный полёт до Лост Лайта.  
Автобот повернулся в кресле, упёрся взглядом в отдыхающего на узкой платформе самурая. Тот даже внешне казался слегка посеревшим: всё же он чересчур волновался за того, к кому настолько неровно дышал. Шлак, ну почему он молчал? Рэтчет сжал подлокотник кресла: шаттл немного тряхнуло – наконец-то, они почти добрались до космоса. Теперь можно отправляться обратно – возвращаться домой.  
Медик пригасил оптику, прислушиваясь к себе: глядя на отдыхающего мечника, он ощущал невероятное спокойствие. Той бешеной, выгрызающей Искру тревоги, которую он испытывал, когда только улетал с Лост Лайта, не было. Она как в воду канула, оставив после себя горькое послевкусие, которое за время их совместного путешествия успело исчезнуть без следа. Можно ли сказать, что именно так и осознаётся тот самый уровень отношений, который поэты, артисты, архитекторы и многие другие творческие меха ненавидят и боготворят одновременно? Пожалуй.  
\- Рэтч?.. – хриплый голос вырвал его из раздумий.  
\- Отдыхай, - медик мельком окинул консоль взглядом, ткнул в кнопку автопилота и поднялся, подошёл и сел рядом, - я здесь. Тебе нужно подзарядиться. Ты вымотался.  
\- Я… мне не спится, - самурай скрутился так, что стал меньше раза в три. Мечи с бряцаньем попадали на пол, но тот не пошевелился в попытке поймать их и хотя бы просто аккуратно составить рядом друг с другом. – Опять будут… симуляции.  
\- Не будут, - Рэтчет удивительно ласково погладил его по шлему, - больше не будут, - он тепло улыбнулся мечнику, смущённо покосившемуся на него. – И всё же тебе стоило сказать.  
\- Я… хотел, но потом решил, что тебе это… ну, неинтересно, - Дрифт не отвёл взгляда, хотя явно стеснялся того, о чём говорил: сейчас он выглядел решительно. Пожалуй, даже слишком отчаянно решительно.  
\- Ты даже не удосужился спросить, - усмехнулся медик, чувствуя, как его накрывает облегчение с головой. – Хоть бы попробовал.  
\- Я наблюдал, - Дрифт, чуть погодя, выпрямился во весь рост, освобождая немного места. Рэтчет, не думая, скользнул рядом, вытягиваясь и осторожно, но всё же чувственно обнимая его. – Присматривался, прислушивался… Но так и не понял.  
\- Глупый ты, - медик усмехнулся, - мог ведь просто спросить.  
\- Мог, - Дрифт прильнул к нему, пригасив окуляры, - мог. А когда ты упал… я подумал, что сойду с ума. Подумал о том, как буду жить. И понял, что просто не могу допустить этого. Я не помню, как помчался вперёд. Всё такими обрывками… как будто сон, который вот-вот забудется.  
\- Ты справился, - Рэтчет не переставал поглаживать меха подле себя, успокаивая того, окутывая его своими полями. – Этого достаточно.  
Дрифт промолчал, раздумывая над чем-то своим.  
\- Слушай, - мечник замялся, но крепче сжал объятия, - а можно кое о чём тебя попросить? Только не подумай, что я так с места в карьер, просто… из-за этих симуляций. Мне кажется, что я многого не успею. Что придут ДПП, и всё, конец идиллии. Знаю, я прошу слишком многого, но я просто не могу. Как подумаю, что они, так всё, сразу как пелена падает, и…  
\- Тише, - медик накрыл чужие губы парой пальцев, - ДПП не придут. А если и придут, то им придётся постараться, чтобы одолеть нас с тобой. Да и весь Лост Лайт. Автоботов не так просто сломить, как им кажется, - Рэтчет мягко надавил большим пальцем на нижнюю губу мечника, - а ты – член нашей команды. И… ты ведь мой, - медбот невольно облизнул губы, - партнёр. Разве я дам тебя в обиду каким-то зазнавшимся десептиконам?  
Дрифт улыбнулся, чуть подтянулся и оставил на губах медика ласковый поцелуй, какой хотел оставить давным-давно. Ещё со времён, когда они только-только столкнулись на Лост Лайте впервые. Столько лет… столько впустую потраченного времени…  
Рэтчет затруднялся сказать, когда мягкий поцелуй перерос в чуть более страстный, а свободная рука мечника зашарила по его корпусу, оглаживая и раззадоривая. Он всецело погрузился в процесс, отдаваясь давно позабытым протоколам, взыгравших в нём с новой силой. Знал ли он, что всё так повернётся? Трудно сказать. А уж когда колено самурая надавило на паховую броню, так и вовсе.  
\- Отвлечёшь меня… ещё… немного? – Дрифт еле заметно улыбнулся, не отрываясь от восхитительных губ медбота.  
Тому только и оставалось, что дать команду на раскрытие пахового щитка и позволить скрутке сформироваться. Мечник тут же вцепился в неё, ероша и стравливая заряды прямо в основание. В сам стержень, возбуждённо подрагивающий, вокруг которого с шелестом складывались провода.  
\- Как же я рад, что ты здесь… со мной, - экс-десептикон, не выпуская пальцев из скрутки, принялся выцеловывать напряжённые шейные кабели, наслаждаясь рваными стонами и шумом вентиляции, гуляющим по корпусу его партнёра. Да, пожалуй, именно так: стремительно, быстро, почти фантастично, нереально – но Дрифт мог назвать медика только так и никак иначе.  
Он сам избавился от паховой брони, оголяя влажный порт с подрагивающими лепестками защитной мембраны. Главное, помнить, что он сейчас на шаттле, который везёт их домой, что ДПП нет рядом, что Рэтчет – Рэтчет с ним, он никуда не денется.  
И когда скрутка толкнулась внутрь, продавливая давно неиспользуемые системы, мечник коротко шикнул. Его тут же успокаивающе поцеловали, отвлекли от слегка болезненных ощущений, заполонивших низ корпуса. Рэтчет терпеливо ждал, пока самурай настроится, расслабится, разожмёт заклиненные системы… только после этого он смог пробраться ещё немного глубже и, наконец, подключиться к разъёмам. Он сам не ожидал, что застонет настолько громко и, пожалуй, даже облегчённо.  
\- Просто будь со мной, - Дрифт улыбался, оглаживая лицевую медика, не обращая внимания на стремительно утихающие болевые сигналы, молниеносно заменяющиеся кайфом, от которого хотелось выть, выгибая нейроствол в спине до хруста.  
Энергия, хлынувшая от медбота, затопила сознание, выжигая все страхи, тревоги и переживания. Оставалось лишь чистейшее удовольствие, которому оба меха отдавались настолько искренне, сплетаясь на узкой платформе во что-то целое, монолитное.  
\- Я не могу без тебя, Рэтч, - прошелестел мечник. Он уже не контролировал створки грудного отсека. Свет Искры пробивался, рвался наружу, туда, где её ждало что-то такое же тёплое и светлое.  
Рэтчет впился в его губы, сминая их, глухо постанывая и позволяя собственной Искре выдвинуться с ложемента. Всё, что происходило в этот момент, казалось настолько естественным, что по-другому просто и быть не могло! Медик вжался в мечника, крепко обхватил его, вгоняя скрутку по самое основание и чувствуя, как обжигает его чужая оболочка Искры.  
А через клик мир вокруг взорвался фейерверком, сопровождаемым фанфарами и удовольствием, сравнить которое было просто не с чем. Связь Искр устанавливалась настолько быстро, словно только и ждала этого, готовая ко всему. Рэтчет успел прижать к себе самурая, не давая тому откатиться в сторону. Разгорячённые корпуса пылали, системы охлаждения суматошно скрипели, пытаясь хоть немного сбросить напряжение. Но обоих меха это не волновало. Они растворялись друг в друге, словно сливались два разных жидких металла, из которого предстояло выковать нечто иное, однородное.  
\- Я так рад, что ты появился в моей жизни, - Дрифт снова прильнул к нему в поцелуе, - ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Рэтчет предпочёл сграбастать его в охапку и, пригасив окуляры, медленно провалиться в оффлайн.  
\- Да куда я денусь, - сонно проворчал он, - и тебя никуда не отпущу.  
Перезагрузка утаскивала их обоих в спокойный оффлайн, наполненный исключительно хорошими симуляциями о светлом будущем и времени, что им предстоит провести вместе. О бесконечности, которая открылась перед двумя Искрами, навеки вечные связанными друг с другом. А большего и не надо…


	4. 4) Юный рыцарь Круга Света (Дрифт/Винг; АУ, мистика, драма).

Дрифт догадывался, что Спрингер не обрадуется, но и погони – упрямой, настойчивой! – он не ждал. Трёхрежимник как с цепи сорвался, прознав о том, что именно украл у него наглый, мелкий, подлый шкет, ростом ему всего-то до середины опущенной вниз лопасти альтмода вертолёта. И если сначала Дрифт попросту игрался, стащив блестящую игрушку больше ради смеха и забавы, то сейчас, улепётывая от разъярённого главы пиратского космического синдиката с грозным названием Джахорн, чья длина манипуляторов простиралась чересчур далеко, мех думал о том, что зря он вообще с ними связался. И самым печальным было то, что отдай он побрякушку, внешне похожую на настоящий Великий Меч, обратно, Спрингер всё равно его раздавит. А раз дезактив неминуем, так почему бы не побарахтаться и не попытаться отвоевать для себя хоть что-то важное и нужное?  
Топлива было категорически мало, и Дрифту частенько приходилось изворачиваться, прилипая к нижним палубам огромных военных крейсеров, перевозящих на себе тонны оружия и боеприпасов. Война на Кибертроне вот-вот пойдёт полным ходом, и юная Искра подавшегося в бега нейтрала-воришки – особенно в первое время – дрожала так, что чуть ли не коллапсировала, когда он впервые провернул этот финт. Благо, он научился целенаправленно выбирать военные корабли побольше, чтобы прилипать к их мёртвым зонам и таким образом тихонечко путешествовать туда, куда ему самому было нужно. Потом было лишь достаточно подгадать момент и отцепиться и, скрываясь за пологом невидимости, поспешно убраться восвояси.  
Вот и сейчас – теперь уже бывший – пират открепился от Роффлока, окрещённого ярко-алой инсигнией автоботов, и поплыл в сторону, подальше от чувствительных сенсоров и встроенных турелей, что за пару кликов превратят его в решето. Благо, те же автоботы особо не палили по нейтралам, сначала предпочитали выходить на связь и удивительно миролюбиво предлагать покинуть зону защитного купола корабля… Десептиконы же стреляли сразу и в упор, чтобы, как говориться, время не терять – это тоже довольно ценный ресурс, таким не разбрасываются.  
В принципе, Дрифт по-своему понимал обе фракции, но когда на Кибертроне шли агитации, и везде пылали яркие голограммы плакатов с призывами к чему-то одному из двух, мех, тщательно взвесив всю имеющуюся информацию, понял, что ни то, ни другое ему не особо близко. От политики он был далёк, на Сенат плевал, научившись выживать и кормиться в Дэд Энде, а остальное его не интересовало. Ну какой толк в том, чтобы шарахаться, например, по Айякону со стволом наперевес и зазывать других в ряды фракции? Дрифт не верил ни во что из того, что предлагали два выбранных народом Лидера. А уж после того, насколько показательно казнили нескольких Сенаторов, он и вовсе… испугался.  
Оставаться в пылающем городе, чьи защитные барьеры вот-вот рухнут под бомбардировкой, было, откровенно говоря, страшно. Спасибо тому же Спрингеру, который, будучи одним из Больших Боссов трущоб, сколотил наспех команду и предпочёл ретироваться подальше, наплевав на политические интриги, разборки и кровопролитие. Они стали нейтралами, наплевавшими на гражданскую войну. Многие боты не понимали их, презирали и даже плевал вслед, обвиняя в нежелании биться за Родину. Но Спрингер своего решения не изменил: он слишком дорожил теми немногими друзьями, что у него были, и лучше уж убраться куда подальше, сохранив всем актив, чем оплакивать каждого ни за что погибшего друга. Брата.  
Шлак. Дрифт грустно улыбнулся: зря он об этом вспомнил. Юному пирату с частенько мрачным фейсплетом удалось подобраться к лидеру Джахорна удивительно быстро. Многие не понимали такого решения, оспаривали его и даже пытались дискредитировать самого Дрифта в чужих глазах, однако Спрингер оставался непреклонен: юнглинг будет с ними, хотят того другие или нет, а остальное неважно. У них двоих была своя история, посвящать в которую каждого встречного ни тот, ни другой не считали нужным.  
К тому же как-то раз, солидно перебрав, трёхрежимник признался заплетающейся глоссой Дрифту в том, что малец напоминает ему его названного старшего брата, Импактора, погибшего при атаке на Золотую Аллею, устланную выгравированными из камня и стали фигурами всех Сенаторов. Такой же задумчивый, местами мрачный, в меру наглый и с так себе подвешенной глоссой. С каждым днём таких меха становилось всё больше… Война быстро ожесточала, вбирала в себя все силы, омрачая некогда улыбающиеся счастливые фейсплеты тенью дезактива, страдания и боли. Плохое время. Страшное.  
И именно по этой причине – что вокруг творится хаос, что весь Кибертрон стремительно делится на два лагеря, готовые в буквальном смысле перегрызть друг другу глотки – Вирль, один из приближённых друзей Спрингера, бывший часовщик, прошедший через омерзительный процесс эмпураты, обучил Дрифта некоторым приёмам, которые он сам осваивал примерно в том же возрасте. Потому небольшие, но хорошо наточенные клинки изредка позвякивали в ножнах, когда мех резко двигался: учиться ему предстояло много, но азы он постиг, хотя гасить чужие Искры ещё не доводилось… да и не хотелось бы, если честно.  
Дрифт отвлёкся от размышлений: он уже далеко от очередного из целой вереницы крейсеров, можно немного расслабиться и отдохнуть. Шлак, знать бы ещё, где можно спрятаться и перевести дух. Спрингер не успокоится, он достанет его отовсюду. И всё ради подделки, ехидно поблёскивающей за спиной. Конечно, можно было бы попробовать выйти к нему на связь, попроситься обратно и попытаться объяснить причины, по которым мечник так скоро сорвался с места в карьер.  
Мех обернулся, пристально посмотрел на меч с зазубринами, на яркий голубой камень в эфесе, на величие былого, что источал вокруг себя артефакт. Несмотря на потрёпанный вид, Великий Меч даже сейчас хотелось называть Великим: он поражал своей обманчивой массивностью, вдохновлял ручной работой рукояти, изображающей нечто эпическое, громкое и многообещающее, манил и притягивал, завораживая давно сокрытыми в себе тайнами. Дрифт не мог объяснить, что заставило его пробраться в хранилища трофеев корабля и вынести оттуда почти что под носовым конусом Спрингера столь ценную реликвию.  
Немногие учёные-эксперты – как, например, Персептор – на главном крейсере Джахорна окрестили меч довольно хорошей подделкой, но зарядить его энергией и заставить заработать не смогли. Потому, собственно, и сказали, что он – лишь безделушка, достойная разве что чисто любования, не более. Сражаться им можно, но чтобы помахать длинным лезвием, придётся постараться. Дрифт наблюдал за тем, как Спрингер пытался справиться с клинком – у него не получилось. Меч лишь глухо бряцал о пол, словно примагниченный к нему, не желая подниматься выше, словно… сопротивляясь.

В себя пират пришёл только тогда, когда кончики пальцев коснулись изрубленной временем рукояти. Дрифт отпрянул, подавив вскрик, встрепенулся, сбрасывая с себя пелену неведения. Ему пришлось подождать кликов сорок, прежде чем подняться и, пошатываясь, подойти к мечу. Тот висел на своём законном месте, а камень ярко горел посередине, притягивая к себе взгляд.  
\- Какого шлака? – бот напрягся, просканировал клинок, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружил.  
Он рассмотрел меч со всех сторон, даже взобрался на ящик, чтобы поглядеть на реликвию сверху, однако клинок был клинком во всех его смыслах. Но почему же так ярко светится камень? Дрифт мог поклясться, что пока оружие лежало в руках Спрингера, такой реакции не было. Что такого он сделал?  
\- И… что теперь? – чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, спросил он. Само собой, с чего вдруг меч возьмёт и ответит ему?  
\- Найди меня.  
Тихий, почти неразличимый для остальных шёпот резанул по аудиосенсорам так, что окуляры Дрифта вспыхнули, а сам мех завалился, не помня себя и не чувствуя, как больно он ударился затылком шлема о злосчастный ящик, с которого рассматривал меч. Оптика засбоила, шум в аудиодатчиках заголосил сотнями вокалайзеров, но умоляюще-призывающее «найди меня» одолело всех.  
Обратный путь до выделенной ему маленькой, но уютной кварты оказался чересчур труден. Дрифт будто бы пробирался сквозь невидимые пологи, окутывающие его со всех сторон плотным коконом. Что-то тормозило его, не давало пройти, откровенно мешало. Будто чьи-то невидимые нити-щупальца обволакивали его, призывая вернуться, коснуться меча и… открыть неведомую никому раньше тайну. Чувство последнего интриговало особенно, но страх за себя и свой актив пересилили. Поэтому Дрифт с трудом, но добрался до кварты, закрылся в ней и устало бухнулся на платформу. Оффлайн тут же сморил его, сопровождаемый странными симуляциями, которых юный мечник не запомнил.  
Очнулся он в расстроенных чувствах и не сразу понял, что опять стоит перед Великим Мечом на коленях, прижимаясь губами к ослепительно сияющему камню в рукояти. Дрифт ошалело моргнул окулярами, сбрасывая с себя наваждение, отодвинулся от клинка и вовремя заткнул собственный рот рукой: на побитом жизнью лезвии вспыхнули несколько глифов. Яркие, красочные, переливающиеся несколькими цветами, они складывались в слова: «Нового Кристалл-сити в тени ты отыщешь арку Искры, что укажет Достойному путь к Рыцарю Света в латах из Злата».  
Дрифт захрипел, завалился набок, с трудом осознавая, что простенькая строчка, похожая на текст какой-то песни, отпечатывается в мозговом модуле огненным клеймом, которое погаснет только в одном случае: если он возьмёт клинок за рукоять и вернёт его тому, кому он принадлежит. Это осознание было столь же просто, как желание подзарядиться на платформе, когда возникает нужда. Естественная, простая истина, против которой не пойдёшь ни под каким предлогом, что бы ни творилось вокруг, кто бы что ни говорил… Дрифт прогнал несколько циклов вентиляции, прежде чем смог встать.  
Он долго смотрел на тлеющие на лезвии слова, после чего искренне попытался успокоиться и рассудить здраво: меч не так прост как кажется. Спрингер должен знать о том, что здесь произошло. К тому же он всё равно узнает – камерами их корабль был утыкан от «а» до «я»: награбленное в попытках выжить хорошо расходилось как на чёрном рынке, так и по обе стороны баррикад, прущих друг на друга плотным натиском на бедном, держащемся на последнем издыхании Кибертроне.  
\- У меня нет выбора, да? – понуро спросил он у пустоты.  
Меч в ответ лишь вспыхнул ярче и постепенно начал угасать, словно истратил заряд сил, дарованных ему… а чем, собственно? Дрифт неуклюже поднялся, чудом не споткнулся и стал озираться: времени мало. До босса, скорее всего, уже донесли, чем занимается его маленький дружок в их сокровищнице, а значит, скоро он прознает и о том, что меч настоящий. И вот тогда-то… тогда будет гораздо труднее увести его из-под носа лорда синдиката Джахорн. Либо сейчас, либо никогда…

Дрифт снова бросил взгляд на меч, с которого сползла какая-то грязная ветошь, которой он пытался прикрыть украденное богатство. Глифы давным-давно исчезли, но пират помнил каждую закорючку так, словно видел её буквально два клика назад. И всё же, что за Новый Кристалл-сити такой? Порывшись по собственным архивам памяти бот с трудом выудил информацию о том, что такой город когда-то был на Кибертроне. Там ошивались преимущественно учёные, изобретающие всё, что надо и не очень. И именно поэтому Кристалл-сити пострадал самым первым – десептиконы сбросили на него несколько ионных зарядов, разнёсших небольшой, но красивый городишко в хлам, оставив после себя лишь дымящиеся руины да расчленённые дезактивы. Но в подсказке меча говорилось о Новом Кристалл-сити, который ничего не говорил Дрифту, наоборот, лишь путая ещё сильнее.  
\- Шлак, где же тебя искать-то? – пират сверился с координатами: он прибыл в галактику Лонгсайрен, входящую в состав Галактического совета.  
Хм, а сюда Спрингер сунется или не станет рисковать, решив не связываться с Консорциумом Чёрного Блока и ему подобными ублюдками? Или же он наплюёт на всё, чтобы добиться желаемого? Как долго Дрифт будет в безопасности? И сможет ли выбраться из места, которое в любой момент может стать западнёй?  
\- Планета Оракул… - пират почти добрался до пояса астероидов, обхватившего небольшую планетку, куда стекались многие непризнанные, к слову, гении, - а может? – шальная идея мелькнула быстро, однако мечник успел за неё зацепиться.  
Соревноваться в изобретениях и научных открытиях Дрифт не собирался изначально, но ведь там может найтись кто-то, кто подскажет, что за Новый Кристалл-Сити такой, верно? Может быть, те, кто были в первом городе, решив не ввязываться в войну, добрались сюда? Чтобы здесь, в тишине и спокойствии творить то, чего жаждет Искра?  
Решение бот принял сразу же: Оракул наверняка станет его прибежищем на какое-то время. Вот разберётся он хотя бы частично, переведёт дух и заодно подумает, как быть дальше и куда лететь. Всё равно нужно было подзаправиться и пополнить скудные запасы на остатки шаниксов, которые утекали быстрее песка сквозь пальцы. Дрифт уверенно повёл свой угнанный маленький шаттл прямиком сквозь астероиды, вращающиеся вокруг Оракула с равномерной скоростью, что позволяло спокойно преодолеть внезапную полосу препятствий.

***

Столица – самый большой и явно обитаемый город – Блувайз светилась и пестрела неоновыми огнями. Пришвартовавшийся в ближайшем космопорту Дрифт оказался как-то даже не готов к такой свистопляске. Ему казалось, что учёные должны тихо-мирно сидеть в своих лабораториях и колупаться там в своих любимых или не очень изобретениях. А тут вполне себе развитая инфраструктура, не зацикливающаяся строго на одних учёных и их ассистентах.  
Дрифт укрылся давно найденным в недрах шаттла плащом, поудобнее перехватил вновь начавший разгораться при его появлении клинок и поспешил вон: большую часть шаниксов он, несмотря на имеющуюся местную валюту, оставил за аренду места для кораблика, на запасы оставался мизер… будет чудо, если ему удастся выжать из минимума максимум. Хотя не впервой, чего греха таить.  
Блувайз встретил его с распростёртыми объятиями: множество лавочек и забегаловок со всякой сувенирной чушью. Самые разнообразные формы жизни, начиная от самых маленьких органических и заканчивая такими, как Дрифт, вроде огромными и механическими, но так отлично вписывающимися в общую атмосферу оживлённости, столь далёкую от Кибертрона и введённого на нём режима боевой готовности. Мечника передёрнуло: как жаль, что он всё-таки покинул свой дом. Может быть, стоило остаться, принять чью-то сторону и воевать за правое дело?  
\- Ох, прости! – некто врезался в его плечо, сбивая проклюнувшуюся было меланхолию. – Ох, не ожидал тебя увидеть! – радостно воскликнул незнакомец.  
\- О, привет, - неуверенно протянул Дрифт, удивлённо вскинув оптограни: он только прибыл в Блувайз, а уже наткнулся на механоида, который, казалось, рад видеть его не меньше. – Мы… знакомы?  
\- Нет-нет, что ты! – воскликнул тот, забавно взмахнув манипуляторами и чуть не сшибив с ног куда более мелкого органика. Тот злобно пискнул что-то на своём языке и предпочёл ретироваться. – Просто я давно не видел кибертронцев, вот и обрадовался! Пойдём, посидим где-нибудь!  
\- Э-э, я… - Дрифт осёкся и невольно поправил чуть сползший с плеча меч, - я кое-что ищу, так что…  
\- Я всё знаю! – заверил его собеседник. – Идём, поболтаем! Так и быть, я угощаю! Ты не поверишь, но буквально вчера я изобрёл лазер, способный уменьшать нас, кибертронцев, до размера среднестатистического органика.  
\- Ты… молодец. Это очень полезное изобретение, - Дрифт не был уверен в том, что сказал всё правильно, но инкогнито, несмотря на маску, закрывающую весь фейсплет, прямо засветился от счастья, что его таланты признали и оценили. А уж то, что он был согласен угостить его за свой счёт – так и вовсе мечта! Не стоит упускать такой шанс. – А знаешь… я согласен! Пошли. Надеюсь, тут есть достойный энергон.  
\- Ещё какой, - мех схватил его за запястье и потащил его за собой, игнорируя возмущающихся органиков, - кстати, я Брейнсторм, а ты?  
\- Д… Дэдлок, - быстро выпалил Дрифт, вовремя спохватившись, что не стоит светить своими настоящими данными независимо от того, где он и с кем. – Рад познакомиться, - он мягко улыбнулся.  
Брейнсторм закивал и уверенно потащил его куда-то прямо по центральной дороге. Дрифт тем временем размышлял: он слышал это имя. Кажется, во время какого-то грандиозного скандала, на который даже Сенат был вынужден обратить внимание. Кажется, Брейнсторма обвинили не то в присвоении себе чужих наград, не то чуть ли не в шпионаже. Пират быстро просёк, что имеющаяся у него информация слишком разнится, а значит, правда явно в чём-то другом, раз в массы выплыло столько разномастных и не связанных друг с другом фактов. Правдой было только одно: учёного сослали в глушь, в частности, сюда, где он был вынужден коротать время, создавая лазеры, уменьшающие кибертронцев. К слову, а обратно-то он может их увеличить или как?  
\- Мы пришли! – учёный резко затормозил, и Дрифту пришлось немного напрячься, чтобы не сбить попутчика с ног. – «Неоновый пояс», лучший бар для механических форм жизни! И топливо здесь просто потрясающее.  
\- Я в нетерпении, - усмехнулся Дрифт и осторожно, прощупывая почву, прильнул к его плечу, - расскажешь мне поподробнее об этом местечке? Я здесь пролётом, но не прочь поразвлечься…  
Брейнсторм замер, стравил пар и резко отпрянул, вскинув руки.  
\- Прости, я, я просто, ну, это… - затараторил он, и мечник вдруг широко осклабился: его новоявленный попутчик смутился! – Просто, я… ну, понимаешь…  
\- Эй-эй, - Дрифт отступил на шаг назад, - я не настаиваю! Просто подумал, что ты, кажется, здесь почти один, и тебе может быть, ну, одиноко. Но если ты не хочешь, я не буду настаивать! Клянусь, мне хватит и просто приятной компании, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Идём, - Дрифт подмигнул ему, - ты ведь сам говорил, что тут отличный энергон.  
\- Ах, да, - Брейнсторм, казалось, всё же расслабился, - пошли, - он первым пересёк порог, приветственно кивнул охраннику на входе и уверенно пошёл к явно знакомым ему столикам: интересно, и часто ли учёный тут ошивается?  
Дрифт видел куда более приличные бары, но раз на этой планете как-то сосуществуют все расы, значит, лучше принять то, что есть, а не требовать больше. Остальные расы просто не оценят такой критичности, посчитав, что он слишком зазнался. А это не самый здравый подход к ситуации в его случае.  
\- Присаживайся, я уже сделал заказ, - Брейнсторм похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
Дрифт огляделся: учёный увёл его немного в сторону, где стояли добротные столы, вокруг которых рассыпались разноцветные диваны, обитые чем-то мягким, но в основу которых явно закладывали хорошо сваренные каркасы, которые выдерживали вес тех, кто на них садился. В центре зала располагалась сцена, на которой сейчас миролюбиво наигрывали что-то невзрачное и вполне приятное для слуха несколько разных музыкантов. Посетителей было мало, что радовало: меньше чужих аудиосенсоров, меньше шансов попасться Спрингеру – мало ли, какие у него и где шпионы. Ну его.  
\- Откуда ты? – Брейнсторм пододвинул ему один из простеньких кубов. – Как давно прилетел? Как дела на Кибертроне? Я слышал, что фракция Мегатрона набирает обороты, а Прайм – кстати, кто он? – не торопится ему противостоять. Это правда? И кто сейчас Прайм? У-ух, я в предвкушении! – снова сбился он, начав тараторить.  
Дрифт усмехнулся и успокаивающе, но без намёков сжал чужую ладонь, пока сам пригубил энергон: долгожданное топливо приятно обожгло системы, и мечник не сдержал довольно стона.

Пират тихо прогнал цикл вентиляции и, довольно потянувшись, осторожно поднялся с платформы. Брейнсторм мирно отдыхал рядом, забавно уложив шлем на ладони, но упрямо не снимая маску: он даже пил через трубочку, зато болтал без умолку. Явно соскучился по действительно хорошему общению, не иначе.  
Дрифт побрёл искать свои немногие пожитки в полутёмной кварте. Учёный позвал его к себе, обещал показать нечто такое, от чего у любого другого меха просто окуляры полопаются! Мечник уже настроился на вольный или не очень интерфейс, когда понял, что Брейнсторм… действительно решил просто показать ему пару штук из своих личных – уникальных! – изобретений. Не то чтобы пират расстроился, но это было, гм, внезапно. В том же Дэд Энде, например, когда обещали что-то показать, если и показывали, то всё, как правило, скатывалось к интерфейсу. Просто степень близости зависела от того, что и как хорошо показывали, как их мягко называли на грязных улочках, заблудшие путники.  
Здесь же Брейнсторм исторгал одну сплошную наивность и веру в чистое, светлое и очень скорое будущее. Такой типаж был знаком Дрифту, но сталкивался он с ним довольно редко: как правило, ему попадались хитрые, алчные и корыстные меха, которые хотели только одного. И регулярно это получали, временами довольно щедро одаривая послушных обитателей Дэд Энда. Благо, сам экс-пират редко участвовал в подобного рода мероприятиях: ему больше нравилось тренировать ловкость рук. Особенно, если это можно было делать молча: столкнулся с кем-нибудь в плотной толпе, списал невзрачным терминалом, замаскированным под датапад, некоторую сумму и всё, исчез, растворяясь среди других меха.  
\- Было забавно, - промурлыкал себе под носовой конус Дрифт, подхватил один из выпавших в процессе внезапно вспыхнувшего, почти истеричного приступа радости мечей и двинулся к выходу.  
У дверей захламлённой кварты, располагающейся в довольно дешёвеньком местном хостеле, где удивительно скромно проживал Брейнсторм – как он пару раз называл самого себя, непризнанный гений, у которого всё впереди, - Дрифта легко кольнула совесть. Учёный всё же немного развязал глоссу и рассказал о паре слухов относительно Нового Кристалл-сити. Где его искать, мечник всё ещё слабо представлял, но хотя бы заработал мозговой модуль, начали появляться какие-то догадки, которые вполне можно было бы проверить.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не обидишься. Знай, я делаю это во благо, - Дрифт стащил с одного из верстаков пару датападов с чертежами и схемами изобретений. – Обещаю, я продам их нужным меха! У тебя будет наикрутейшая реклама, а с ней – неотразимые покупатели, которые оценят твои старания.  
Двери кварты с шелестом закрылись, и Дрифт, спрятав краденное в сабспейсы, тихо позвякивая клинками, натянув поглубже старый плащ, побрёл обратно. И Блувайз, и Оракул себя исчерпали. Пора двигаться дальше.

Забронированное для шаттла места вот-вот придётся освободить. Время почти истекло. Дрифт с трудом успел добраться до космопорта вовремя, однако там его поджидал неприятный сюрприз: вокруг знакомого кораблика шныряли несколько головорезов Спрингера – верный и самый преданный ему Роадбастер со своим отрядом карателей. Именно они держали большую часть пиратских кораблей на коротком поводке, не скупясь втихаря как убивать невинных и слабых, так и сражаться на импровизированных аренах либо друг с другом, либо с теми, кто выражал желание присоединиться к стремительно набирающему популярность синдикату космических пиратов. Не все проходили «вступительное испытание», но каждому давался шанс. Спрингер верил в то, что любой может добиться поставленных целей. Главное, захотеть.  
Но это сейчас меньше всего волновало Дрифта. Он вовремя свернул с прямого пути к шаттлу и сейчас настороженно выглядывал из-за странной тележки на колёсиках какого-то органика, которого тормознул таможенник: органик начинал терять терпение и неистово размахивать трёхпалыми руками, пират же судорожно размышлял над тем, как ему теперь быть. Роадбастер не убьёт его, нет: наверняка поступил приказ доставить его живым, но вот насколько целым – без уточнений. И непонятно, хорошо или плохо, что за ним прислали именно его, а не того же Вирля – несмотря на кажущееся миролюбие, экс-эмпуратчик частенько страдал приступами внезапных вспышек гнева. С него станется «случайно» кому-нибудь лопастью шлем отсечь. Бывали инциденты.  
\- Эй? – незнакомый голос явственно обращался к нему. Мечник глянул в одну сторону, потом в другую и даже себе за спину.  
Органик, ругающийся с представителем таможни, возмущённо повизгивая на своём органическом языке, куда-то пошёл, тележка тронулась с места…  
Дрифт вовремя метнулся ещё дальше от кораблика, скрываясь за распахнутым грузовым отсеком торгового шаттла, откуда до сих пор продолжали выносить товар. Тайгакиллы неодобрительно косились на согнувшегося в три погибели механоида, однако ругаться не лезли: опасности незнакомец не представлял, на товар не зарился, значит, его можно игнорировать.  
\- Не кричи, - вежливо попросили Дрифта, - я здесь. Смотри.  
Мечник снова обернулся, наткнулся на гладкий бок корабля и застыл, откровенно неприлично разинув рот. В мутноватом металле удивительно чётко проступало его отражение, в котором меч ярко горел, притягивая к себе взор.  
\- Привет, - он мигнул камнем в эфесе, и Дрифт поперхнулся, хрипнул вентиляцией, отшатнувшись. – Прости, что напугал. Я не хотел.  
Пират осторожно покосился на тайгакиллов – те не обращали на него внимания, сосредоточенно перетаскивая коробки разных размеров. Неужели они не слышат его? Не слышал меча, что висит у него за спиной?  
\- Ты прав. Я у тебя в шлеме, - снисходительно пояснил клинок, - поэтому прошу, перестань вертеться. Ты привлекаешь внимание.  
Дрифт опешил и для верности ещё раз покосился на тайгакиллов: те всё ещё не обращали на него внимания. Стоп!.. Ему сейчас показалось или… клинок тяжело вздохнул? Разве мечи дышат?  
\- Дружище, - будто бы набравшись сил, терпения и мудрости, Великий Меч вновь обратился к нему, - с тем фактом, что ты избран, ты уже смирился. Это хорошо.  
\- Я никуда не избирался, - проворчал пират, сжавшись так, что кончики закрылком шлема звякнули друг о друга, - это всё он, - он кивнул на рукоять меча, - или ты. Не знаю.  
Бот вообще подумал о том, что у него окончательно поехала крыша. Может, стоит выйти и сдаться на милость Спрингеру? Ну подумаешь, выбьет он из него немного дури, с кем не бывает? Тем более, что на больных и неполноценных не обижаются. Вирлю, как пережившему эмпурату, много поблажек было, так чем он, психически нездоровый, Дрифт-то хуже?!  
\- Ты не сошёл с ума, - меч снова сверкнул камнем, приковывая своё внимание к отражению в грязном боку корабля, - но я тебе не кажусь. Я реален. И мне нужна твоя помощь… Ради этого я готов помочь тебе в ответ.  
\- Как, например? – скривился Дрифт. – Бесполезной болтовнёй у меня в воображении?  
\- Я не просто так привёл тебя сюда, - меч в отражении вытянулся и указал кончиком на тайгакиллов, - это лучший вариант!  
\- Вариант для чего? – не понял его мех.  
\- Чтобы сбагрить чужое, - камень снова немного ехидно блеснул. – Они же торговцы. Они найдут, куда применить твои, гм, данные.  
Дрифт на клик показалось, что весь фейсплет у него вспыхнул от смущения: да как этот кусок железки смеет?!..  
\- Ну-ну, будет, - клинок угомонился, перестал подкалывать, - договорись об обмене: данные на корабль. Их устроит. Тайгакиллы найдут тебе отличный вариант. А за два датапада с удвоенной скоростью.  
\- Знать бы ещё, как к ним подступиться, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Прошу простить, - Дрифта мягко стукнули по плечу, - гость Блувайз что-то интересовать? У Тайга много товар.  
Великий Меч в отражении будто подмигнул меха, и пират медленно повернулся. Рядом стоял один из тех самых тайгакиллов, которые наблюдали за ним. Может быть, они решили, что раз он трётся рядом, то что-то изучает? И потому они сами решили ему что-то предложить?  
\- Д-день добрый, - тихо стравив пар, мечник покопался в своей базе данных, выудил оттуда простенький язык органиков и заговорил на нём: фразы получались рубленные и корявые. Но тайгакиллы его понимали, как и он их. А это самое главное. – Я предложить обмен. Что сказать?  
\- Какой быть обмен? – тайгакилл склонил голову вбок, внимательно рассматривая механоида. Тот выудил из сабспейса один из датападов.  
\- Наука данные, чертежи, изобретения, - протараторил он. – Я нужда маленький корабль.  
\- Интерес, - тайгакилл протянул лапку к технике, и мечник позволил её взять, чуть придерживая: всё-таки раса торговцев была чуточку ниже и слабее кибертронцев физически. Органику пришлось бы обхватить датапад всецело, как же смотреть, что там? – Тайга нравится. Корабль вечер.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Дрифт, чем спугнул парочку фьюзов, стрекочущих неподалёку. – Мех нужда корабль сейчас. Мех плата.  
Он вытащил второй датапад.  
\- Тайга сейчас вернуться, - отозвался он, вернул технику и направился к своим.  
Сотня кликов тянулась вечность. Дрифт, до сих пор согнувшийся, не спешил высовываться из внезапного укрытия. Он успел дважды просканировать местность, но Роадбастера с его головорезами поблизости не наблюдалось. Как и у его бывшего шаттла… А вот это плохо. Куда они делись?  
\- Тайга решить, дело выгода, - тайгакилл действительно вернулся к нему. – Тайга найти корабль. Мех ждать. Обмен совершить.  
Дрифт улыбнулся и поднялся.  
\- Положить куда? – спросил он, взвесив в ладонях оба датапада – маленьких для него, но гигантских для тайгакиллов.  
Торговец жестом указал ему направление. Мечник, исподтишка поглядывая по сторонам, добрался до коробок тайгакиллов и, с кивка того, что был чуть побольше и, видимо, поопытнее, водрузил своё-чужое добро на плывущую над полом на тяге платформу для перевоза багажа.

Дрифт почти откровенно извёлся в ожидании. Он постоянно вертелся, высматривая в стремительно увеличивающейся толпе посетителей Оракула головорезов Спрингера. Те вроде бы не обнаружили его, но вот шаттл, на котором он прибыл, всё же конфисковали. Это с одной стороны удручало, а с другой – разве экс-пират не знал, что так получится? Не поэтому ли он первым делом выгреб все свои вещи, упаковал их и забрал с собой, словно прощаясь с маленьким корабликом, сослужившим ему верную службу? Не признаваясь вслух, но зная самой Искрой…  
\- Тайга подготовка корабль, - тот самый тайгакилл, с которым они заключили договор, подошёл к нему. – Тайга проводить.  
Дрифт тут же воодушевлённо поднялся, возвышаясь над торговцем непоколебимой громадой, однако тот никак на это не отреагировал. Он медленно поплыл сквозь толпу, не оборачиваясь на спешащего за ним кибертронца, но при этом сохраняя строго определённый ритм шага. Пират не переставал озираться, однако Роадбастера со своими подхалимами не заметил, а сканирование слегка сбоило: слишком много вокруг объектов, он банально не успевал их фиксировать и обрабатывать. Паранойя зашкаливала: казалось, ещё клик, и его повяжут. Из-за этого движения были скованными, нервными.  
\- Тайга предложить корабль равно оплата, - тайгакилл обвёл рукой пыльный, средних размеров кораблик. – Тайга заправить бак, подготовить топливо и оставить приятный неожиданность.  
\- Какую ещё неожиданность? – напрягся Дрифт, позабыв об их особом слоге речи и тут же поправившись: - Я не понимать. Неожиданность? Сюрприз?  
\- Тайга знать: ты нравится, - заверил его торговец и протянул ему ключи. – Приятно работа. Увидеться.  
Он растворился в толпе быстрее, чем пират успел закрыть рот: он ошарашено мигнул окулярами на снующих туда-сюда гостей Оракула, прикрыл рот и повернулся к своему   
новому транспортному средству.  
Джагер с полу истёртой на боку надписью выглядел… двояко. Средних размеров, как раз подходящих для Дрифта. Но в то же время он казался каким-то ветхим. Не получится ли так, что мечник заведёт мотор, тот чихнёт и прикажет долго жить? Тогда не факт, как долго ему удастся скрываться от Роадбастера: они нашли его старый шаттл, значит, скоро найдут и его. Роадбастер пока что просто играется… оттягивает неизбежное, не торопясь воспринимать приказ Спрингера особо всерьёз. Но скоро его терпение начнёт таить, и вот тогда-то ему, Дрифту, придётся несладко.  
\- Мне нравится.  
Пират вздрогнул: он настолько извёлся переживаниями, что и вовсе забыл о клинке, висящем позади.  
\- У меня хорошее предчувствие, - поделился меч, - пошли внутрь! Я заинтригован сюрпризом!  
\- Ну тебя, - пробубнил мечник, перекинул ключ из одной руки в другую и всё же уныло поплёлся к грузовому отсеку: там открыть двери оказалось проще всего.  
Внутри Джагера было довольно… прибрано. В отличие от внешнего вида коридорчик, ведущий к главному мостику и панели управления, выглядел почти что вылизанным. Мечник почувствовал, что настроение начинает улучшаться: он стремительно взобрался по лестнице внутрь, хлопнул по кнопке, закрывающей двери, и направился к главному бортовому компьютеру.  
По бокам коридора оказалось три небольших комнатки: две жилых, в каждой из которых имелись узкие платформы, на которых тот же Дрифт спокойно мог разместиться, а в третьей – энергарий. Хм, так вот что за «топливо» подготовили Тайга? Энергона хватит надолго, это хорошо. Ну и ладно, что он весь одинаковый, в конце концов, Дрифт летит в космос не ради забавы. У него серьёзная и очень ответственная, важная цель. Миссия.  
\- Хорошие эти ребята, тайгакилл, - проурчал меч, просвечивая сквозь ветошь камнем в эфесе, словно окуляром осматривая имеющееся богатство, - либо же на датападе были очень ценные сведения.  
\- Я оставил там небольшую рекламу, - усмехнулся Дрифт, - Брейнсторм оценит! У него отбоя от покупателей не будет!  
\- Главное, чтобы не получилось с точностью да наоборот, - немного грустно изрёк клинок и затих. Пират покосился на него, но доставать разговорами не стал: в конце концов, пора было отправлять в путь!

***

Оракул провожал его так же ярко, как и встречал. Дрифт без проблем преодолел границу, отыскав в одном из верхних выдвижных ящиков датапад с документацией: таможню это устроило, и мечник направился дальше… Знать бы ещё куда.  
Свежих глифов на мече не вспыхивало, и пират погрузился в воспоминания о Новом Кристалл-Сити. Брейнсторм успел рассказать ему, что его бывший научный руководитель, Кварк, когда-то упоминал о проекте с подобным названием. Кажется, Сенат планировал развивать научную отрасль не только на Кибертроне: ради этого и собирались создать несколько центров, нацеленных на изучение других планет, их рас и ресурсов, которые можно было бы использовать на благо простого народа. Брейнсторм слышал, что Новый Кристалл-Сити хотели возвести на Кимии, однако другие говорили об Оффере-17, а третьи вообще про Горлам Прайм. Так что в итоге учёный не знал, был ли вообще создан этот комплекс и если да, то где. Кварк, помнится, тогда перевёлся в другой центр, а после Брейнсторма сослали сюда, на Оракул, и их и без того хлипкая связь распалась окончательно. Последнее особенно сильно расстроило Брейнсторма, и Дрифт предпочёл не углубляться в столь сильные и до сих пор кровоточащие душевные травмы своего независимого информатора.  
Мечник чуть с кресла не слетел от неожиданности, когда Джагера тряхнуло. Тут же взвывал аварийная система, а автопилот учтиво сообщил о том, что пострадал один из дополнительных двигателей. Дрифт вцепился в подлокотники, подался вперёд, всматриваясь в данные на экране… и тут же отпрянул назад, вжимаясь в спинку кресла. Перед ним восстал во всём величии Грайндтвич – отбитый у пиратов более мелкого класса военный корабль, с носа которого на Дрифта издевательски воззрилась инсигния автоботов.  
\- Не может быть. Роадбастер… - мечник съёжился и вскинулся, когда к нему пришёл входящий вызов. Делать нечего. – О, привет! – наигранно беззаботно воскликнул он, завидев того, кого хотел бы встретить меньше всего… Да вообще никогда, если честно.  
\- Какой сюрприз, - вокалайзер Роадбастера из-за глухой маски, закрывающей весь фейсплет, звучал хрипло и чересчур низко, - кто бы мог подумать, а?  
\- Как дела? – усмехнулся Дрифт, судорожно раздумывая над тем, куда деться и сунуться: ему удалось отключить повреждённый двигатель, однако теперь Джагера слегка кидало из стороны в сторону – дорога предстояла так себе. – Прости, что ушёл, не попрощавшись. Подумал, может, свидимся ещё? Всяко не последняя встреча.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? – Роадбастер склонил голову вбок. – По-моему, ты и вовсе не собирался, хех, прощаться. Ничего не хочешь сказать в своё оправдание?  
Экс-пират чуть прищурился: явная провокация, верно? Если он промолчит, значит, окончательно заклеймит себя позорным словом «предатель», а если начнёт оправдываться, то подтвердит всё то же самое… только с налётом чувства собственной вины. Плохи оба варианта.  
\- Эй! – меч за спиной тихо звякнул, привлекая его внимание. – Я тут подумал… тайгакилл подогнали тебе особенный корабль. Тут кое-что есть.  
\- Эм, прости, я не успел придумать речь, - нервно рассмеялся Дрифт и почесал затылочную часть шлема: клинок понял его верно.  
\- У Джагера имеются не только простые двигатели, но и квантовые. Введи любые координаты, и бац! Ты в другом конце вселенной, - пояснил меч. – Я заметил их, когда мы… - он не успел закончить.  
\- Можешь сдаться, Дрифт, - удивительно ровно продолжил Роадбастер, не обращавший внимания на задержки в ответах бывшего товарища, - мы всё равно тебя поймаем, как ни крути. Зачем оттягивать неизбежное?  
\- Мне жаль, - экс-пират сам не ожидал, что ответит настолько искренне, - правда, очень жаль! Я не знал, что всё так получится. Но у меня нет выбора. Я должен закончить то, что начал.  
\- Верни Великий Меч, юнглинг, - Роадбастер посторонился, подпуская к камере другого меха, - это очень серьёзная и опасная реликвия. Тебе она не по дентопластинам.  
\- Кап? – опешил мечник: вот уж кого-кого, а его он не ожидал увидеть от слова «совсем». – Какого?.. Стоп! – пират вскинулся, всматриваясь в ярко-алые инсигнии автоботов на четсплейтах обоих меха. – Почему вы? – он переводил взгляд с Капа на Роадбастера и обратно: инсигния на корабле, подумал он, могла ему просто показаться. Но на грудной броне каждого из них? – Вы же говорили, что война не для вас. Что Праймас создал нас всех не ради этого…  
Невольный – или наоборот? – выбор «стороны» показался Дрифту чем-то сродни удару прямо в Искру. Он закусил губу, борясь с желанием отругать старших (бывших) товарищей по команде, обвинить их в том, что они сами предали все свои идеалы, продались автоботам – таким же мерзавцам, как и десептиконам, просто прикрывающихся благородными целями! Ну и кто из них на самом деле ублюдок? Кто по-настоящему ступил на кривую дорожку? Ведь если даже Кап позволил заклеймить себя, значит, Спрингер – тоже… это неизбежно.  
\- Ты многого не знаешь и не понимаешь, юнглинг, - терпеливо повторил Кап, - от войны не убежишь. Мы долго думали… Спрингер долго размышлял, и вот итог, - мех обвёл новенькую, совсем ещё не исцарапанную инсигнию, - мы поддержали его.  
\- Да налить! – воскликнул Дрифт, вскочив на ноги. – Что вам нужно от меня, раз теперь у вас всех есть куда более важные дела? Сдалась вам эта подделка? Оставьте меня в покое!  
Искру затопила абсолютная бетская обида, сродни той, когда альфы строго ограничивают своего спарка в поедании сладеньких крии. Дрифту казалось, что он готов ко всему: к погоням и сражениям, похожих на сцены в фильмах, которые так любил Вирль, на затяжные разговоры и споры, от которых в хорошем смысле дурели все: истории Капа любили слушать все без исключения. Но война…? И этот знак… клеймо… Мерзкая печать.  
Дрифт попытался успокоиться: какое ему дело до этой войны? Он уже давно покинул Кибертрон, не желая превращаться в пушечное мясо в противоборстве двух сторон. Ему не нравились ни радикальная жестокость десептиконов, ни лживые благие цели автоботов. Он согласился убраться из родного Дэд Энда, научился биться на мечах у старших товарищей, верил в то, во что верил Спрингер – их общий признанный капитан Синдиката Джахорн! А теперь… теперь…  
\- Джахорна больше нет, малыш, - спокойно изрёк Кап, словно считав чужие мысли, - к сожалению, мы больше не нейтралы и вынуждены подчиняться приказам Прайма. Тот клинок, что ты унёс, ценный и важный для автоботов артефакт. Верни его, и мы примем тебя обратно. Спрингер всегда даёт друзьям второй шанс, ты ведь знаешь.  
Дрифт стоял, понуро опустив шлем. Искра терзалась, металась на ложементе так, словно готовилась выпрыгнуть оттуда в любой клик. Он запутался, погряз в пучине обстоятельств и вещей, которых не понимал и от которых был действительно далёк. Считал Спрингер его другом или даже братом? Верил ли он в него? А Дрифт в Спрингера? Мысли хаотично вертелись в голове, сплетаясь в какофонию обрывочных воспоминаний, перемешанных друг с другом как в бетономешалке. Кап его не торопил.  
\- Прости, старик, - мечник поднял руку к приборной панели, - мне действительно жаль. Я хотел бы вернуться… но не сейчас.  
Экс-пират стремительно набрал на панели несколько заветных цифр, подсказанных ему мечом, и Джагер вспыхнул ярким ослепляющим пятном, чтобы через пару кликов раствориться в воздухе.  
\- От него всегда были одни сплошные неприятности, - раздражённо бросил Роадбастер, - и где теперь его искать?  
\- Он запутался, - одёрнул товарища Кап, - ему просто нужно время.  
\- А нам нужен меч! И Спрингер не обрадуется, узнав, что мы… нет, ты! позволил ему сбежать, - прогрохотал боевик. – Данбласт! Отследи, куда мог подеваться этот отброс. Мы выходим на охоту, - проворчал он себе под нос.  
\- Не недооценивай его, - посоветовал меху Кап, - в конце концов, он много времени проводил рядом со Спрингером, а уж этот бот кого попало к себе не подпускал.  
Роадбастер отмахнулся от него как от назойливого скраплета со спиленными зубами, пытающегося обсосать до разложения закрылок шлема.

Джагера тряхнуло несколько раз, прежде чем он завис на тяге, возвращаясь к привычному для корабля состоянию. Дрифт с трудом активировал окуляры, прогнал несколько циклов вентиляции и попытался подняться. Ноги его не слушались: отчасти из-за скачка в неизвестность, отчасти из-за новостей, услышанных почти что лично от Спрингера: право слово, уж лучше бы он приказал убить своего бывшего названного брата нежели обещал дать второй шанс. А голос Капа был голосом Спрингера. Однозначно.  
\- Как ты? – осторожно, с толикой грусти поинтересовался клинок. – Прыжок вышел отличный, но неподготовленным меха всегда тяжело переносить его впервые. Тебе нужно заправиться.  
\- Не хочу, - еле шевеля глоссой отозвался теперь уже точно бывший пират: всего его тайные надежды на прощение и возвращение кликом ранее разбились о яркую инсигнию, накрывающую собой всё больше и больше меха. Только сейчас, конкретно в этот момент мечник понял, что дороги назад нет. Проклятый Великий Меч.  
\- Понимаю, ты расстроен, - клинок, казалось, сам посерел, - но…  
\- Да нишлака ты не понимаешь! – завопил бот, вскочив. – Ты просто кусок железа! Бездушный, ни на что не способный! Зачем я вообще тебя послушал? Зачем вообще ввязался во всё это?! Ненавижу тебя!  
Меч замолчал, размышляя, а через треть джоора, когда Дрифт немного пришёл в себя и с трудом, но всё же осушил один куб энергона, вновь привлёк к себе его внимание:  
\- Ты прав… Пожалуй, пришло время кое-что тебе рассказать.  
\- Иди наболт, - вяло отмахнулся мечник: он попытался просканировать окружающее его пространство, но Джагер просто плыл вперёд, а карта, загруженная в базу данных, не желала открываться и вносить хоть какую-то ясность в происходящее.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему Великий Меч выбрал именно тебя?  
Дрифт отмахнулся, попытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Но последняя фраза – она чем-то зацепила его, и мех невольно задумался.  
\- Тебе не показалось, - подтвердил его догадку клинок, - тебя выбрал сам меч. Не я.  
Дрифт ошалело повернулся к мечу в кресле, с подозрением рассматривая артефакт, легко выскользнувший из ветоши, что скрывала его.  
\- Коснись камня в рукояти, и я кое-что тебе покажу, - прошелестел он.  
Экс-пират тяжело стравил пар, покосился на тёмный космос за окном и всё же решился подойти к реликвии. Он взял её в руки и, неожиданно разозлившись, наоборот, плотнее закутал в ткань.  
\- Пошёл наболт, - упрямо повторил Дрифт, - у меня и так из-за тебя куча проблем, - он абсолютно невежливо отшвырнул оружие в сторону и вернулся к своему месту: пусть полежит там, в пыли, может, одумается. А то болтать все горазды, шарк бы его побрал!

Узкая платформа оказалась куда более неудобной, чем мечник предполагал. Он с трудом умостился на ней и попытался прикорнуть, чтобы хотя бы немного подзарядиться. События последних джооров негативно сказывались и на процессорной деятельности, и на общем эмоциональном фоне: Искру до сих пор сжимало при мысли, что старые друзья, меха, которых он считал товарищами (хоть и далеко не всех!) приняли такое решение. Конечно, Дрифт никто, чтобы перечить им или упрекать их… Но и прикрываться пафосным значком только ради того, чтобы вернуть украденное, - это же низко! Их что, переписали там всех что ли? Говорят, когда-то давно на Кибертроне были популярные какие-то Игры Теней. Дрифт толком не знал, что это, но Вирль как-то обмолвился, что их проводили в тех самых загадочных Институтах, откуда меха если и возвращались, то совсем другими. Совсем.  
Его мысли снова перескочили на меч, и Искру слабо кольнуло уколом совести: может, зря он так? В конце концов, реликвия спасла его: подсказала выход из ситуации с продажей датападов, указала на квантовые двигатели, поделилась странными, но хотя бы нетронутыми войной координатами. Может, зря он так резко откинул его? Может, стоило хотя бы выслушать?  
\- Ты совсем сбрендил в одиночестве, дружище, - вслух произнёс мечник, поднимаясь с платформы: мало того, что «говорящий» клинок уже воспринимался как нечто естественное, так он, мех, собирался ещё и разобраться со всем этим шлаком. Чушь да и только…  
Дрифт вернулся к мостику – артефакт лежал там же, где он его и бросил. Помявшись, экс-пират поднял клинок и побрёл к довольно удобному креслу, куда примостился и, стравив пар, развернул ветошь.  
\- Ну, что у тебя там? – слегка смущённо поинтересовался он, не посчитав нужным извиняться: в конце концов, это не он всё начал. Какой с него спрос?  
Меч не отреагировал. Дрифт припомнил, что клинок говорил о камне в эфесе: если коснуться его, он что-то покажет, так? Бот снова прогнал цикл вентиляции, успокаиваясь, и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до камня. Ничего не произошло.  
\- Да у Юникрона в резервном я тебя видал, понял? – раздражённо прошипел Дрифт, убирая руки. На краю сознания мелькнула ещё одна мысль – такой финт ему уже доводилось провернуть, и результат был. Может, получится и сегодня? – Да чтоб тебя! – воскликнул экс-пират и, пригасив окуляры и собравшись с духом, прикоснулся к камню губами.  
Прошло три долгих клика, похожих на вечность, прежде чем Дрифт осознал, что ему… отвечают? Он ошарашенно оторвался от чужих губ, понимая, что его удивительно хрупкий корпус некто сжал почти что в стальных объятиях.  
\- Спасибо, что пришёл, - прошелестел знакомый голос.  
Дрифт активировал оптику: мех перед ним слабо улыбнулся. Покрытый золотистой краской, местами отколупанной, он с удивительным, почти невероятным восхищением и заботой поглядывал на хрупкого меха, застывшего перед ним истуканом.  
\- Ты? – только и смог выдавить Дрифт, рассматривая закрылки шлема, торчащие вверх, турбины, как у джета, на плечах, заострённые наколенники, похожие на его собственные. – Ты…  
\- Винг, - еле заметно качнул шлемом незнакомец, не скрывая ласковой улыбки, - приятно, наконец, познакомиться лично. Признаться, я успел подумать, что ты ушёл насовсем.  
Дрифт с трудом повернул голову в сторону: только сейчас он обнаружил, что стоит на постаменте, окружённом вырезанными на камне символами, а вокруг – огромные своды пещеры, уходящие далеко ввысь.  
\- Где я… ты… мы? – спросил он. – И почему ты? – мех окинул взглядом золотую краску, которой новоявленный Винг оказался покрыт с ног до головы.  
\- У меня мало времени, Дрифт, - Винг мягко прижал его к себе, одаривая теплом и непонятной, необоснованной лаской, - я должен сказать самое главное. Найди меня. Ты знаешь, где. Они почти пробрались сюда, но какое-то время мне удастся их сдерживать. Боюсь, больше я ничем не смогу тебе помочь…  
\- Я, - Дрифт осёкся: Винг приподнял его фейсплет за подбородок и подарил ещё один поцелуй, от которого все системы без исключения поджались, а вентиляция засбоила. Пришлось болезненно кольнуть самого себя током прямо в один из швов трансформации, чтобы привести в чувство и избавиться от абсолютно неуместно всколыхнувшегося фона. – Я не знаю, где ты.  
\- Ты уже нашёл меня. Просто доберись… и пробуди, - прошелестел ему в губы джет и снова накрыл их, погружая в уже знакомое, наполовину трансовое состояние, выхода из которого, казалось, просто нет. – Я жду тебя, Дрифт. Твоя Искра укажет тебе путь… юный рыцарь.  
Мир вокруг пошёл рябью, оптика засбоила, а гул в аудиодатчиках нарастал со стремительной скоростью. На несколько кликов Дрифту показалось, что он оглох и просто не в силах очнуться. Ровно до тех пор, пока меч не выпал из ослабевших пальцев и с гулким грохотом распластался на полу. Бот ещё некоторое время просто сидел, приходя в себя. Он скользнул глоссой по губам и тут же поморщился: на них был какой-то странный, не особо приятный привкус. Утерев тонкий металл тыльной стороной ладони, мечник опешил: золотая краска еле виднелась, но всё же поблёскивала в полутьме, словно напоминая: просто доберись и пробуди. Всё очень просто, правда?  
Джагер тем временем притормозил будто сам по себе: Дрифт с трудом поднял шлем – перед ним раскинулись обломки незнакомой ему планеты, кружащие вокруг некогда ядра. Удивительно, что по сей день заставляет их находиться вблизи друг от друга? Дрифт не знал… но меч слабо завибрировал, словно реагируя на что-то. И экс-пират понял: он зашёл слишком далеко, бросать всё поздно. Нужно действовать и двигаться вперёд: тогда у него будет шанс прояснить ситуацию и понять, как поступить дальше.

Бот не выпускал клинок из рук: он внимательно прислушивался к любым изменениям, происходящим с мечом. Например, к лёгкой вибрации, которая то усиливалась, то ослабевала, а то и вовсе пропадала. Собственно, именно так мечник и добрался до одного из дальних обломков, на котором возвышались довольно величественные руины. Комментарии здесь не требовались, Дрифт и так понял: это тот самый Новый Кристалл-Сити – разрушенный, заброшенный, позабытый всеми. Огромные своды, уходящие далеко-далеко ввысь, почти как шпили Воса, разрезающие небо. Крепкие стены с встроенными в них щитами, активирующимися при нападении. И густой туман, медленно наползающий на город, крадущийся по земле тише киберкобры.  
Прежде чем приземлиться неподалёку от огромных ворот, не особо гостеприимно распахнутых для путешественников, Дрифт выпил ещё пару кубов энергона, восстанавливая заряд энергии. Он ни капли не отдохнул, а в глубине Искры уже начинало формироваться желание закончить со всем этим как можно скорее. Найти Винга, добраться с ним до Джагера и улететь отсюда к шарктиконам драным. О том, что они будут делать дальше, мечник предпочитал не думать: он ещё даже не нашёл новоявленного, гм, товарища, а уж о недалёком будущем и вовсе пока не стоило заикаться. Тем более, что системы до сих пор пробирало сладкой дрожью, стоило ему вспомнить, как чужие губы сминали его собственные: такого у бывшего пирата не было никогда. Это пугало и интриговало одновременно: шлак. Он отвлёкся.  
Джагера ощутимо тряхнуло, когда он примагнитился к земле. Дрифт поудобнее зафиксировал Великий Меч за спиной, ввёл в программу несколько команд на случай, если что-то произойдёт, и решительно пошёл наружу: пора разобраться с этим бардаком раз и навсегда. Клинки по бокам весело позвякивали, пока экс-пират спускался по трапу вниз. И, пожалуй, это был единственный живой звук, сопровождающий бота.  
Дрифт быстро приближался к воротам: сначала ему хотелось попробовать хотя бы крикнуть что-нибудь в духе «Эй, привет!», но он не стал рисковать – как знать, какие тайны скрывает Новый Кристалл-Сити? Есть ли здесь живые меха или другие формы жизни? Или он один? В процессоре тут же скользнула одна из последних фраз Винга: они почти добрались до него, но ему удастся сдерживать их какое-то время. Интересно, о чём речь? Действительно ли здесь так опасно? И к чему, как минимум, ему стоит готовиться?  
Пират широко шагал, не особо понимая, куда ему лучше двигаться. Однако в центре города, как ему показалось при подлёте, возвышалась уже знакомая ему статуя: может быть, если не ответ, так хоть подсказка кроется там? Сам Винг находился где-то внизу, как будто бы под землёй, но с учётом того, как сбоили все системы, Дрифт не особо доверял тем своим ощущениям.  
Туман наползал медленно, степенно поднимаясь выше и скрывая за плотной пеленой высокие и некогда обитаемые стены заброшенного города. Дрифту пришлось включить фары, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть ориентироваться в пути. Он просканировал местность, но ничего не нашёл, хотя резко обернулся: позади будто бы мелькнула чья-то тень с лёгким шелестом, который и привлёк его внимание.  
\- Привет? – неуверенно позвал незнакомца мечник. – Я… Я Дэдлок. А ты?  
Ответом ему была тишина и ещё сильнее сгустившийся туман.  
Мечник решил временно не обращать внимания на разыгравшееся воображение, однако стоило держаться настороже: никто не говорил, что здесь будет спокойно, светло и безопасно. В конце концов, раз он сам сюда полез, ему же и вылезать обратно. Всё исключительно на добровольной основе.  
Шорох повторился. Дрифт замер, тяжело стравил пар и выудил из ножен оружие: ему не нравилось то, что происходило вокруг. Слишком темно, даже с включенными на полную мощность фарами. А чувство одиночества, и без того грызшее Искру, лишь усугубилось при виде покинутых обломков некогда цивилизации, способной по насыщенности и внутренним чувства посоперничать хоть с тем же Айяконом.  
\- Дэ… Дэдлок? – неуверенно позвали его из темноты. – Это… это правда ты?  
Пират вскинул клинки, собрался, готовый уворачиваться и атаковать. Однако из полутьмы, слегка рассеянной его светом, вперёд шагнул знакомый силуэт.  
\- Дэдлок… Дэдлок! – воскликнул мех. – Ох, ради Праймаса!  
\- Гаскет? – не поверил собственным окулярам мечник. – Не может быть… - он отшатнулся, - ты же… ты…  
\- Дэдлок, - бот тепло улыбнулся старому другу, - как я скучал. Ты не представляешь!  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – отмерев, поинтересовался тот. – Ты один?  
\- Ах, нет, что ты! – отозвался бот и тут же собрался, напрягся. – Скоро ночь, нужно спрятаться. Здесь иногда бывает, гм, опасно. После того, как кибертронцы уничтожили Новый Кристалл-Сити… из лабораторий сбежали несколько чрезвычайно опасных существ, и мы предпочитаем пережидать их пики активности в более укромных местах. Пошли! Иначе придётся отстреливаться, а это лишь привлечёт их внимание.  
Гаскет схватил друга за руку и уверенно потащил за собой.  
\- О ком ты говоришь? – с опаской протянул Дрифт, чувствуя, как сжимают его ладонь прохладные пальцы. – Кто сбежал? Откуда?  
Другой мех удивительно отлично ориентировался в густом полотне, заполнившем всё окружающее пространство. А вот Дрифт нервничал…  
Гаскет не знал о Дэдлоке и о том, когда и при каких обстоятельствах появился этот, как бы сказать, позывной? Однако встретил он меха как старого давнего друга, которого ждал годами. Либо же… Дрифт мысленно осёкся, внезапно подумав кое о чём: всё это – иллюзия, нацеленная на то, чтобы сбить его с пути. И мечник не был уверен в том, что хочет знать, кто скрывается под маской Гаскета, чей грудной отсек разлетелся у него на глазах тысячей осколков брони? Прямой и точный удар в Искру не мучил его друга, наоборот, он принёс быстрый и довольно спокойный дезактив. Шлак. Дрифт влип.  
\- Послушай, Гаскет, - мечник слегка притормозил. Он и без того уже запутался, где они были, но свет фар успел выхватить из полутьмы небольшой обрыв. Они за городом? Как далеко от возвышающихся вокруг Кристалл-Сити стен? – Можно у тебя кое-что спросить? Просто мы так давно не виделись, что я просто, - экс-пират вслух рассмеялся, - ну, соскучился. Понимаешь?  
\- Конечно, - казалось, «Гаскет» улыбнулся, - всё, что хочешь.  
\- Скажи, - Дрифт осторожно выудил свою руку из чужой ладони, - а умирать страшно?  
Гаскет замер, вдумываясь в вопрос… а через клик взревел, сбрасывая с себя маску того, кого мечник искренне любил за весь свой актив. Гаскет был одним из немногих, а это существо совершенно точно нет!  
Как именно выглядел оборотень, Дрифт не рассмотрел. Он метнулся вперёд, отбил мечом что-то хлёсткое, гибкое, как кнут, и толкнул незнакомца туда, к пропасти. «Гаскет» зарычал, брызжа застарелыми, отвратительно пахнущими потёками энергона, неуклюже взмахнул несколькими манипуляторами – Дрифту же не показалось? Ведь правда? – и с воем, вымораживающим Искру, рухнул вниз с обрыва, омерзительно царапая острыми когтями распадающийся камень обломка планеты.  
Дрифт тяжело гонял вентиляцию, не веря в произошедшее. Во-первых, он так и не понял, с кем столкнулся. Возможно, незнакомец был прав: когда город уничтожили, то многие «эксперименты» учёных попросту сбежали и облюбовали себе каждый своё место, где ему было комфортно. Но кто из них был способен считывать настолько личную информацию, и даже больше?! Кто мог принимать обличье тех, кто дорог Искре?  
В голову тут же полезли разные страшилки, которые обожали на ночь глядя рассказывать некоторые из обитателей Джахорна. В частности, миф об Искроеде, что притворялся другом, а после убивал жертву и пожирал всё его естество. Каждый оратор считал своим долгом добавить и без того мерзкой истории побольше кровавых подробностей, чтоб раз уж проняло, так до конца своих дней. Шлак.  
Дрифт стравил пар, приходя в себя, утёр с фейсплета брызнувшие на него капли давно мёртвого энергона. Чувство, как что-то влажное и липкое скатывается по щекам, заставило мечника свернуться пополам и стравить всё драгоценное топливо через верхний шлюз прямо там, где он стоял. Шлак, как быть-то?  
Экс-пират выудил Великий Меч, крепко сжал его, на интуитивном уровне посчитав, что сейчас лучше отбиваться им, чем обычными клинками. Сомнительно, что простое оружие ему поможет, если здесь бродят такие твари. «Гаскет» был лишь вершиной огромнейшего айсберга, своей тенью накрывшего неопытного бота, почти по глупости залезшего во всю эту ржавую отработку.  
\- Помоги мне, Винг, - взмолился мечник, - я… я не справлюсь сам!  
Мех прижал меч к груди, прямо камнем, попытался подумать о самом Винге, о месте, где он стоял. И клинок ответил: камень снова слабенько засветился, разгоняя мрак, луч света уверенно погнал куда-то вперёд. Дрифт, не думая, рванул за ним, стараясь крепко держать реликвию за рукоять и при этом производить как можно меньше шума: квинтессон знает, кто ещё попадётся ему на пути?  
Туман не желал расступаться, однако меч вёл своего протеже спокойно, без резких скачков. Он петлял, проводя кибертронца по максимально безопасному пути, параллельно начиная слабо вибрировать: то ли чувствовал присутствие настоящего хозяина, то ли нервничал от того, что над головой Дрифта нет-нет, да раздавался шелест крыльев. Какая из тварей там? Кто положил на него глаз? Кто заприметил и теперь готовиться атаковать в любой подходящий клик?  
Дрифт давным-давно перестал отслеживать путь, по которому он продвигался. Искра испуганно дрожала на ложементе, пока мечник, вцепившись в клинок, спускался куда-то вниз по витиеватой лестнице. По лестнице, что выводила его из тумана, лишившего всех его сенсоров чувствительности. Тут и режим ночного видения работал, и гул в аудиодатчиках стих, и сканирование не сбоило. Луч света, рассекающий мрак, затормозил перед огромной аркой, сделанной из чистейшего прозрачного стекла. Увидь Дрифт её в любое другое время и при других обстоятельствах, он бы сказал, что такое невозможно: это заброшенное, разрушенное место. Как здесь может находиться нечто столь чистое, почти девственное невинное, ничем и никем нетронутое? Это нереально.  
Клинок задрожал сильнее, а камень вспыхнул и погас, будто растратив весь заряд скопленных сил.  
\- Спасибо, - сдержанно поблагодарил его Дрифт, - дальше я сам как-нибудь.  
Мечник шагнул в арку, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Он постарался сосредоточиться, прогнать прочь разыгравшееся воображение: в конце концов, экс-пират-нейтрал добрался сюда, избежал стычки с бывшим Джахорном, выудил немного полезной информации от Брейнсторма и много чего ещё. Разве он настолько слаб, что не справится с тем, что его ждёт?  
Дрифт, разумеется, отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его силы ограничены. Он старался максимально трезво и объективно оценивать всю ситуацию. Тут же вспомнился Спрингер со своими наставлениями: «Невозможно предугадать всё, особенно когда ты юн и неопытен, - говорил он, - поэтому не бойся оставлять лазейку для творческого порыва. Для импровизации! Они частенько спасают даже бывалых, многое повидавших меха». Изучи обстановку, присмотрись и прикинь, что может тебя ждать. И готовься к тому, что будет ещё хуже. Дрифт собирался сделать именно это.  
Внезапно стеклянная арка засветилась: мечнику пришлось переключить окуляры вновь на обычное видение. Он испуганно отшатнулся в сторону – прямо напротив него стоял… он сам? Только его светлая броня у двойника была покрыта ярко-алой краской, местами откровенно заляпанной чужим энергоном. Некто выглядел так, словно он почти искупался в чьих-то внутренностях. Квинтец.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - грозно изрёк двойник, - нам есть, что обсудить.  
Дрифт невольно перехватил рукоять Великого Меча поудобнее: да он собственный шлем на отсечение готов отдать, что тёмный-он вовсе не за разговорами сюда пришёл. Интересно, это очередной Искроед или кто-то ещё?  
\- Можешь звать меня Дэдлоком, - добавил двойник и тут же злобно вскинулся: - Не смей сравнивать меня с этими тварями!  
«Он мои мысли читает?» - ошарашенно подумал Дрифт и тут же получил в ответ ухмылку. Шлак, а вот это плохо.  
\- Ты слаб, Дрифт, слаб и ничтожен. Я убью тебя и займу твоё место, - просто озвучил свою цель Дэдлок и ринулся вперёд.  
Дрифт с трудом отбил первый удар и тут же отлетел в сторону, больно приложившись плечом о стенку арки. Он неуклюже поднялся, встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя пелену наваждения: Дэдлок нападал.  
Битва оказалась ожесточённой. Дрифт не успевал думать о том, кто его противник и как появился. Весь разум сосредоточился только на одном: просчитать атаку, парировать её и атаковать дальше, добираясь до победы. Но звучало всё легче, чем было на самом деле. Дэдлок умудрился поцарапать точным ударом меча правый коленный шарнир с внутренней стороны, из-за чего Дрифт сильно замедлился. Он не прихрамывал, но колено словно отказывалось сгибаться, резко превратившись в бесполезный кусок металла, пользы от которого никакой. Отчаяние захлестнуло Искру с удвоенной силой: Винг ждёт его, нуждается в нём, а он! Слабак!  
Злость на самого себя вспыхнула быстрее, чем мечник успел её осознать. Дэдлок с рычанием увернулся и выкинул манипулятор вперёд, намереваясь пронзить экс-пирату один из топливных баков. Тогда тот бы захлебнулся собственным энергоном и умер, не дойдя до такой близкой, но такой далёкой цели. Однако этому не суждено было сбыться: Дрифт не знал, откуда взялись эти силы.  
Просто за несколько кликов до того, как кончик меча Дэдлока, уверенно сверкнувший в предвкушении чужого дезактива, нацеленный на него, показался вдалеке, Дрифт поверил в одну простую вещь: он добрался сюда. Прошёл через страхи и сомнения, вспомнил любовь к другу, погрузился в ненависть к себе, шагнув в арку. И всё это ради абсолютно несуразного желания показать, что он тоже чего-то достоин! Показать всем и в первую очередь самому себе, что он – отдельная, самостоятельная единица, способная принимать решения и оказывать влияние на события.  
Иначе ради чего он, Дрифт, взломал систему безопасности хранилища с артефактами дважды? Ради чего согласился на провокацию со стороны клинка? Ради чего поверил в то, что может чуть больше, чем остальные? Ответ прост: ради признания. Тот же Спрингер никогда – по большому счёту – не отправлял его на реально опасные миссии. Кап посмеивался, щурясь, а Роадбастер откровенно презирал. Да, ему иногда говорили, что они с Импактором похожи, но Импактор дезактив, а Дрифт нет. И в отличие от почившего брата Спрингера сам мечник способен хоть на что-нибудь просто потому, что он – актив.  
Дэдлок закричал так, что аудиосенсоры вышибло напрочь зашкаливающими децибелами. А через клик вся арка, погрузившаяся во мрак с момента, как кончик Великого Меча пронзил тёмного двойника, вспыхнула от нескольких сильных разрядов, похожих на молнию. На молнию, чьим громом был предсмертный вопль Дэдлока.  
Дрифт вложил в удар всю силу корпуса, разума и Искры. Он поверил в то, о чём подумал, поверил в себя, понял, чего хотел на самом деле и предположил, как можно этого достичь. И Меч откликнулся: сам лёг в ладонь так, как надо, позволил сжать себя и усилил в несколько раз тройную атаку экс-пирата.  
\- Вот, значит, как ты работаешь, - пробормотал Дрифт, наблюдая за тем, как арка снова светлеет, а корпус Дэдлока прахом рассыпается на лезвии. – Понятно.  
Чувство, что меч от рукояти и до самого кончика принадлежит ему, твёрдо поселилось в Искре. Дрифт уже не был уверен в том, что готов отдать его Вингу обратно… может ли быть, что…  
Арка завибрировала, по стёклам пошли трещины. Экс-пират выпрямился и, сжав дентопластины, резко вдарил эфесом клинка себе по шарниру: ругань сорвалась с глоссы как раз в тот момент, когда колено, наконец, перестало заклинивать. Мечник рухнул на пол, переживая потоки сигналов об ошибках и повреждениях на внутреннем экране – у него больше нет времени. Это место, кажется, разрушается, а он всё ещё не нашёл – как там сказал Великий Меч? – рыцаря света в латах из злата? Или что-то такое? Дрифт всё же поднялся и, опираясь на меч, максимально быстро, как смог, побрёл вперёд.

***

Винг действительно стоял на постаменте, окружённом полуразрушенными камнями с выгравированными на них непонятными символами. Но в отличие от видения сейчас он не двигался, хотя только увидев его издалека, Дрифт понял: Винг жив. Поэтому пришлось, прихрамывая, опять спускаться вниз, а потом брести к странному кругу, похожему на какой-то языческий ритуал. Тут разве что жертвоприношений не хватало, да и то, экс-пират не был в этом так уверен: как знать, где и кого убивали? Тут жили не совсем адекватные меха, потому что нормальные попросту не стали бы возводить что-то подобное. А уж учёные – тем более. Кто-кто, а эта каста кибертронцев никогда не была религиозной.  
Дрифт добил два самых целых на первый взгляд камня, раздробив их на мелкие куски, после чего захромал к Вингу. Золотая краска окутывала его с ног до головы, а сам мех застыл в величественной позе, словно произносил какую-то пафосную речь, глядя поверх голов своих слушателей.  
\- Времени мало, Винг, ты сам так сказал. И если у меня не получится, то прости, я уйду, - Дрифт прихватил древнюю реликвию поудобнее и просунул её немного снизу: так, что рукоять идеально вошла в сложенные на груди пальцы ладони. Неужели кто-то забрал отсюда меч, оставив его обладателя в одиночестве?  
Экс-пират на клик пригасил окуляры, сосредотачиваясь и очищая разум: сейчас не время и не место для чувств и сомнений. Он должен справиться, должен преодолеть то, что подкинул ему сам Праймас в виде испытания Искры. Поэтому нужно поверить в себя, в Винга и в меч, что послужит проводником.  
Дрифт вздрогнул: он почувствовал, как энергия Искры заструилась, потекла по нейросети, скапливаясь в кончиках пальцев. А в следующее мгновение, когда он уже знакомым жестом коснулся камня в эфесе меча, его жизненная сила полилась в позолоченную статую. Казалось, этим действом он вдохнул в незнакомца жизнь. Великий Меч задрожал, скапливая заряд, усиливая его и передавая истинному владельцу. Золотая краска пошла трещинами, из-под которых показалось голубоватое свечение. И через десяток долгих, томительных кликов Винг с хриплым стоном осел, заваливаясь на Дрифта.  
Краска сходила ужасно медленно, не позволяя другому меха двигаться если не быстро, так хотя бы привычно нормально. Дрифту пришлось поддержать его, давая немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.  
\- У тебя… полу… - прохрипел тот, с трудом активируя оптику. – Спа… - он безвольно склонил голову: меч выпал из ослабевших пальцев.  
Дрифт выругался: это местечко вот-вот исчезнет с лица Галактики окончательно, у него нет времени на тягостные размышления, пора действовать. Так же уверенно, как и в той битве с Дэдлоком.  
Подхватив меч, экс-пират с удивлением обнаружил, что камень опять загорелся, а луч света потянулся вперёд. Мечник водрузил незнакомца к себе на плечи и, упрямо игнорируя боль в сгибающемся с хрустом колене, уверенно помчался вперёд. Он должен выжить, чего бы это не стоило. Он не просто так прошёл столь трудный путь. Он должен добиться своего, и это не обсуждается!  
С каждым шагом Дрифту казалось, что Винг становится всё легче и легче. Под конец, поднимаясь по полуразрушенной лестнице, мечник не чувствовал чужого веса совсем. Не было тех тонн металла, что он взгромоздил на себя, когда покидал место странного языческого ритуала. Кибертронец слабо вентилировал, но оптика уже не загоралась, и в себя он не приходил. Дрифт про себя решил, что если он выберется отсюда, то совершенно точно попытается допрыгнуть до Брейнсторма: у них ведь наверняка есть медики? Кто-нибудь да сможет поднять новоявленного незнакомца на ноги так?  
Под поверхностью земли, над которой возвышался Новый Кристалл-Сити, пролегала сеть лабиринтов, отстроенным, возможно, как раз ради того, чтобы можно было безопасно покинуть город на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. И хотя мечник точно знал, что пару раз наступил на чьи-то посеревшие и, кажется, обглоданные конечности, а где-то вдали мерзко завывал хриплый лающий глас, он упорно шёл за лучом света, который в конце концов и вывел его наружу.  
\- Да я везунчик, - грустно усмехнулся Дрифт, подтянул Винга поудобнее и захромал прямиком к Джагеру: тот вот-вот включит автопилот, и корабль поднимется в воздух. времени критически мало.  
Экс-пират также взобрался по трапу обратно, дотащил Винга до платформы и сгрузил туда. К сожалению, ни о каких ремнаборах и речи не шло: здесь был только энергарий да приятная неожиданность в виде квантовых двигателей. Интересно, скептично подумал Дрифт, если он доберётся до Брейнсторма, то сам Винг-то переживёт такой скачок? Неизвестно, сколько времени он пробыл в той странной краске, и как долго сможет продержаться ещё.  
Автопилот включился как раз тогда, когда Дрифт уже полураслабленно плюхнулся в кресло и потянулся к панели управления. Джагер завибрировал, поднялся в воздух, чихая вспышками тяги, качнулся и приземлился обратно. Мечник тут же собрался вновь, застучал по клавишам, костеря глупую технику мыслимыми и не очень выражениями. Пробитый Роадбастером двигатель отказал совсем, а запасной генератор заклинило: корабль упрямо не хотел заводиться.  
\- Шлак, - пробормотал мечник, откинувшись на спинку кресла, - и что теперь?  
Астероид под ним задрожал. Дрифт вскинулся, вглядываясь в высокие шпили, стремительно исчезающие под землёй. Осознание пронзило его ничуть не хуже острия меча: ещё одна пятая джоора, и Джагер скроется в недрах обломка планеты так же, как некогда великий город. И либо он, Дрифт, что-то предпринимает, либо им обоим крышка.  
Мечник с удвоенной силой застучал по клавишам, попытался запустить командами двигатель: основной отзывался с урчанием, но дополнительные не желали отвлекаться ни в какую. Выход оставался только один – избавиться от таких же дополнительных турбин с противоположной стороны. Тогда Джагер сможет подняться вверх, однако пострадает его координация: корабль сможет двигаться либо вперёд, либо назад, о поворотах и виражах можно будет забыть.  
Но лучше так, чем погибать вместе со стрекочущими тварями, испуганно бросавшимися подальше от трещин. Только из кабины пилота Дрифту удалось рассмотреть их: наиотвратительнейшие инсталляции из спаянных разных частей корпуса механоидов и звероформеров. Они передвигались рвано, испуганно и обессиленно крича, когда очередной из собратьев проваливался навстречу дезактиву. Мечник ввёл ещё несколько команд в командную строку бортового компьютера: автопилот запросил подтверждение. Мечник нажал на «да» и сам подскочил, когда дополнительные тяговые турбины с противоположной стороны с дичайшим грохотом обвалились. Зато Джагер сразу же взмыл ввысь, стремительно удаляясь от нависшей было опасности.  
Дрифт погнал прочь от разваливающихся осколков неизвестной ему планеты, думая лишь о том, как бы поскорее покинуть этот шлаков Новый Кристалл-Сити. Или, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Мечнику не хотелось гадать, что случилось с городом, куда все подевались и почему руины наводнены разномастными тварями, место которым у Праймаса под плащом – в спокойном забвении.  
Джагер тряхнуло ещё раз, и Дрифт опять включился: скопившиеся было на кончике глоссы ругательства затихли сами собой. Его шаттл оказался прямиком в эпицентре нескольких астероидов, готовых разлететься от скопившихся внутри взрывов в мелкую пыль. Экс-пират вцепился в подлокотники, понимая, что, кажется, его вера только что кончилась: больше нет сил сражаться и двигаться вперёд. Он напуган и не знает, как выкрутиться из квинтеца, облепившего его со всех сторон в буквальном смысле.  
\- Дрифт, координаты, - шёпот Винга позади обжёг аудиосенсоры. Мечник резко обернулся. – Введи их.  
Экс-пират послушно, словно марионетка кукловода, потянулся к панели управления: он успел набрать несколько цифр за клик до того, как сметающий всё на своём пути жар катастрофических взрывов накрыл шаттл. Уже знакомая вспышка озарила всё пространство, когда Винг вновь закатил оптику и без сознания рухнул на пол. Дрифт кинулся к нему…

***

Спрингер как раз заканчивал слушать отчёта Капа, рассказывающего ему о том, как они столкнулись с Дрифтом, когда крейсер покачнулся словно от ударной волны. А через несколько кликов пришёл входящий запрос по связи. Спрингер кивнул Твин Твисту, и тот подключился. Фейсплет Дрифта оставлял желать лучшего: посеревший, с ошарашенными окулярами, потрескавшиеся, будто искусанные губы.  
\- Спрингер, - хрипло ответил он, - я согласен на всё, тольковызовимедиковумоляю, - процедил он со скоростью, которую мог бы оценить даже Блерр.  
Бывший глава синдиката Джахорн молча кивнул, сосредоточенно всматриваясь во все мельчайшие детали, которые могли бы подсказать ему, в какой шлак влип его непутёвый юный товарищ. Но ответов не было, а вот вопросов – куча. Особенно когда Дрифт, не видя его отвернулся и нагнулся, а через клик поднялся, придерживая кого-то и утаскивая в сторону грузового отсека.  
Спрингеру показалось, что глосса прилипла к нёбу: он заметил на плече незнакомца то, что хотел бы забыть как самый страшный сон всей своей жизни. Глиф, отдалённо похожий на Великий Меч. Глиф, по которому любой мех может узнать ублюдка, принадлежавшего к одной из самых серьёзных религиозных общин, с которыми не решался связываться даже Сенат.  
Круг Света – поговаривали, что они ушли в подполье, затаились, перестав постоянно набирать рекрутов в свои ряды… Впоследствии все позабыли о них, решив, что меха отправились, наконец, в мир иной. Однако стоило Спрингеру увидеть клинок, тогда, впервые, в нём сразу шевельнулось подозрение – из-за которого, собственно, он и направил все силы имевшихся у него учёных на активацию клинка. Всё оказалось бесполезно, и он расслабился, решив, что это подделка… А Дрифт взял и перевернул всё с ног на голову.  
И то, как заботливо он поддерживал меха, от которого стоило бы держаться подальше несмотря ни на что, говорило только об одном: юный пират уже попал в их сети, и это квинтец как плохо. Есть ли хоть один маленький шанс вытащить его обратно? Уберечь от ошибки, что перечеркнёт ему весь актив? Уж лучше воевать хоть за автоботов, хоть за десептиконов, но только бы не прогибаться под волю Круга Света.  
Спрингер отключился: пока шаттл Дрифта пришвартуется в их посадочном ангаре, у него есть немного времени, чтобы подумать. Хотя крепко сжавшиеся на его плече пальцы Капа говорили об обратном: у них нет времени, шарктикон подери этих рыцарей. Им лучше бы стать мифом и никогда не возвращаться. Лучше рассказывать о них сказки и слагать легенды, чем видеть, как близкие Искре друзья отворачиваются от всего ради достижения недостижимых целей. Шлак!

***

Дрифт искренне думал, что ему придётся оправдываться. Он раз за разом моделировал в голове все ситуации разговора со Спрингером и Капом, пытался формулировать мысли так, чтобы они звучали кратко и лаконично, подбирал слова и примеры, чтобы максимально точно рассказать о том, что с ним случилось. Однако Броадсайд просто молча сопроводил его к уже знакомой кварте, где мягко забрал всё оружие, заблокировал связь и закрыл на замок снаружи, ничего не говоря и не объясняя. Это подкосило экс-пирата сильнее, чем новость о том, что его некогда друзья присоединились к автоботам.  
Время превратилось в пытку: ему даже энергон давали, когда он подзаряжался, чтобы свести все социальные контакты к минимуму. Внутренний хронометр уже давно сбился, и мечник потерял счёт времени. Он просто тупо сидел на платформе и невидящим взором смотрел на дверь в ожидании… чего? Что кто-то придёт? Спрингер? Кап? Винг? Почему они все позабыли о нём? Что происходит? Незнание окутало его тугим коконом, отупляя и вынуждая перестать думать. Если в первое время пират ещё, бывало, кричал и просил выпустить его, иногда кидался на дверь в попытках проломить её, то сейчас он просто сидел. И когда ненавистная взгляду стальная перегородка отъехала в сторону, пропуская внутрь посетителя, – первого за неопределённо долгое время – Дрифт не отреагировал.  
\- Дрифт? – некто опустился перед ним на колени и мягко сжал его ладони в собственных. – Как ты, дружище?  
Безразличный взгляд скользнул по смутно знакомым белым закрылкам, по турбинам, уже не блестящим от золотой краски, по фейсплету, покрытому рябью тревоги.  
\- О, Винг… - мечник слабо улыбнулся и, не чувствуя своего корпуса, просто упал в чужие руки, с лёгкостью подхватившие его. – Я рад.  
Глосса не слушалась. Винг осторожно посадил его обратно, скользнул кончиками пальцев по измождённому ожиданием и незнанием фейсплету.  
\- Я знаю, мой милый друг, у тебя много ко мне вопросов, - за спиной меха вспыхнул уже знакомый Дрифту меч: хм, а ему он подходил куда больше, чем самому пирату. – Но я вынужден покинуть тебя. Но знай: мы ещё встретимся.  
\- Почему? – Дрифт с трудом нашёл в себе силы на то, чтобы обнять другого меха и притянуть к себе. – Ты ведь только что…  
\- Война, - коротко отозвался Винг, прильнув к грудной броне мечника, - сейчас я должен позаботиться о своих близких и товарищах. Нас всех раскидало по миру. И это чудо, что ты нашёл и спас меня. Спасибо. Мой долг перед тобой…  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, - Дрифт возвращался в реальность толчками, медленно, нехотя, однако присутствие другого живого меха, кажется, влияло на него благотворно, - просто… побудь со мной. Прошу.  
Юному пирату казалось, что Винг единственный, кто его понимает. Бились ли их Искры в резонансе или же что-то ещё, он не знал. Просто Винг притягивал к себе, манил и, о чудо, отвечал ему тем же. Вот откуда та забота и ласка, которой недоставало многим меха и Дрифту в частности. Вот почему они так хорошо друг друга понимают. Правда ведь?  
\- Не уходи, - отчаянье, скользнувшее в голосе мечника, кольнуло Винга в саму сердцевину, - пожалуйста. Я поговорю со Спрингером, уверен, он…  
\- Не согласится, - Винг приподнял мрачный фейсплет экс-пирата, всматриваясь в юную, ещё нетронутую горечью скорби и утраты оптику, - прости, Дрифт. Я не могу остаться. Большинство меха не понимают таких, как я, и я не могу их за это винить. Им просто нужно время, чтобы понять и осознать, ради чего мы делаем всё это. А ты, - он чуть привстал, выдыхая слова почти что в чужие губы, - ты рождён для этого, Дрифт. И я верю, что наши дороги ещё пересекутся. Будь сильным, верь в себя, и однажды… Мой меч станет твоим.  
Дрифт замер, забыв прогнать цикл вентиляции, чтобы хотя бы немного остудить пылающий корпус. Губы Винга накрыли его собственные, и он болезненно-отчаянно впился в них, чувствуя, как вновь поджимаются все системы, а по бёдрам невольно стекают тоненькие струйки масла. Дрифт однозначно хотел бы большего, а Винг мог это дать. Но оставалось лишь наслаждаться той недолгой близостью, которую им позволили.  
\- Верь в то, что дорого твоей Искре, - с трудом оторвавшись, изрёк Винг, - этот путь всегда будет правильным.  
Он поднялся резко, отвернулся, скрывая печаль, и вышел вон. Настолько внезапно, что Дрифт не успел даже сжать его пальцы в ответном жесте, добавить, что он услышал, понял и запомнил. Не это ли самое главное?

Мечник наблюдал за отлётом его старого доброго Джагера из-за своего маленького окошка. Он всё ещё тянулся к Вингу, чувствовал его ауру и меч, он уверен в этом на все сто процентов, горящий в предвкушении новых встреч. Когда-нибудь, сказал Винг, они пересекутся. Однажды это всё равно случится, и вот тогда-то им уже ничто не помешает. И никто. Иначе быть просто не может.  
Дрифт прильнул к маленькому окну, провожая Джагер взглядом: он столько всего хотел спросить у нового друга, разузнать о том, что было и, возможно, будет. А что в итоге? Его заперли как нашкодившего спарка, подразнили краткими мгновениями близости и навсегда отрубили то, в чём он нуждался. Это было похоже почти на зависимость.  
Не поэтому ли Искра в груди вспыхнула так, словно раскалилась добела, когда Джагера неподалёку окутало яркое сияние, а через клик раздался взрыв такой силы, что мечник даже с платформы слетел, на которой стоял, прижавшись носовым конусом к стеклу. И чувство связи, только-только начинавшей укрепляться между ними, исчезло в миг. Его окутала лишь мрачная пустота, наполненная дезактивом и неприятным запахом смерти. Пожалуй, именно в этот момент Дрифт понял, насколько сильно он ненавидит Спрингера – меха, что был ему другом и братом; меха, что предал его ещё в тот момент, когда позволил вырезать скальпелем у себя на груди яркую инсигнию; автобота, прогнувшегося под войны и предавшего свои принципы.  
Дрифт ненавидел его так, как никогда раньше. И потому твёрдо решил: как только ему выпадет случай, он убьёт того, кого когда-то любил. За всю боль, что он причинил ему, за всю ненависть, что заставил испытать. Меньшего шлакоед Спрингер просто не заслуживал. И его прихлебатели во главе с Капом – тоже.

*** 

Сверхзаряженное перестало обжигать горловой шлюз уже кубе на четвёртом. Дэдлок заливал его в себя размеренно, но явно не собираясь останавливаться в ближайшее время. Музыка вокруг гремела так, что оглохнуть мог бы любой контуженный взрывом. Ритмичные басы с самодельного диджейского пульта, огромные колонки, собранные впопыхах на ближайшем верстаке, барная стойка с подпалинами – и всё, меха крутятся то тут, то там, литрами поглощая омерзительное, приносящее лишь иллюзию хорошей жизни топливо и временами настолько откровенно сплетаясь проводами, что другие начинали поглядывать на них даже с завистью.  
Дэдлок пришёл сюда расслабиться: он уже несколько ворн подряд мотался по всему сектору, выполняя ряд довольно простых, но выматывающих задач, результатом которых становилось стремительно нарастающее раздражение и глухая злоба, нацеленная на Турмоила: оплавок даже не думал отпускать от себя своего почти заместителя ровно до тех пор, пока тот прилюдно кулаком чуть не вышиб мозговой модуль одному тупому ведру с гайками просто за то, что тот нечаянно разлил у него под ногами техническое масло. Квинтессон подери их всех, но это стало последней каплей! Дэдлок выругался так, что подслушивающий их Эиррейк, связист, смутился, но записал всё от а до я: мало ли, когда пригодится? Турмоил же покосился на своего почти зама и с миром отпустил, разрешив пошарахаться пару ротаций где-нибудь в спокойном местечке, чтобы снять стресс и вернуться на службу.  
Расслабиться без свехзаряженного попросту не выходило, из-за чего Дэдлок, собственно, и накачивался методично. Он даже согласился на входе поставить на все пушки пломбы, чтобы ненароком не вызвать очередной стычки. Хотя ему было наплевать: драка ли интерфейс – любой способ казался отличным, чтобы избавиться от напряжения и просто прогнать облегчённый цикл вентиляции. Разве он многого просит?  
\- Привет, - рядом с ним опустился другой мех: чуть более хрупкий, с колёсами на ногах: мотоцикл? – Прости, что отвлекаю, но кое-кто просил передать тебе маленькое послание.  
\- Пошёл наболт, - фыркнул тот, отвернувшись, - не интересует.  
Хм, его так откровенно приглашают на оргию? Это что-то новенькое. Но Дэдлоку если и хотелось сконнектить кого-нибудь, то кого-то одного и буквально разок – на большее просто нет сил.  
\- Он сказал, что ждёт тебя в соседнем здании. Там небольшая ночлежка для нейтралов, - незнакомец еле заметно улыбнулся. – Ещё он сказал, что ты наверняка соскучился по голубым камням, и у тебя будет возможность взглянуть на них ещё раз.  
\- По каким ещё камн… - Дэдлок осёкся, недоверчиво уставился на малявку, флегматично попивающего энергон из своего куба. – Так, я не понял, ты…?  
\- Прости, что отвлёк. Мне пора, - бот залпом допил топливо, смял оболочку и резво соскочил со стула, молниеносно растворяясь в распалённой сверхзаряженным и коннектом толпе.  
Дэдлок расплатился за выпивку и сполз со стула следом: он уже знал, кто ждёт его среди нейтралов. Да вот только это знание не вызывало в нём прежней радости: скорее, некую отрешённость и чувство, что лучше принять всё так, как есть. На клик бывшему пирату-нейтралу показалось, что он пережил эмпурату – притупленные, не до конца осознаваемые эмоции хлынули страшным потоком. Но разум, закалённый в боях и убийствах, выстоял, с лёгкостью преодолев хаотический поток чувств. Даже Искра не дрогнула при мысли, что он снова увидит _его_.  
\- Видимо, время пришло, - пробормотал себе под нос мех и медленно поплыл сквозь толпу.  
Жадные манипуляторы тут же заскользили по его корпусу, размазывая взбитое до пены топливо, стравливающееся через верхний шлюз, и лаская током, щекоча местами чувствительные стыки. Запах перегретого масла, смешанный с желанием, вбивался в мозговой модуль с такой силой, что Дэдлок почти согласился остаться и поучаствовать в оргии прямо на танцполе. Однако порыв свежего воздуха, ворвавшийся внутрь, когда туда проскользнул новый посетитель, всё же отрезвил его, и мех предпочёл ретироваться… с сожалением.  
На улице он постоял немного, просто приходя в себя, после чего осмотрелся. Искомая подворотня с новоявленным гостем дружелюбно распахнула свои объятия чуть-чуть поодаль от нейтральского клуба. Сорвав с каждой из пушек пломбы, Дэдлок неторопливо, словно специально оттягивая момент встречи, направился туда. Мысли в голове вертелись довольно медленно, и бот внезапно осознал, что он банально не знает, чего ждать. А раз непонятно, что будет, то неизвестно, как себя вести и что говорить. На клик он превратился в Дрифта – в старую, унизительно-мерзкую версию довоенного-себя: неуверенный в себе и своих мыслях, сомневающийся настолько часто, что ему с таким отношением и через пару миллионов лет не доверили бы командовать хоть каким-нибудь отрядом. Кошмар. Пережиток прошлого, редко, но терзающий Искру.  
\- Давно не виделись, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Дэдлок, выцепив взглядом сокрытую во тьме фигуру: на клик вспыхнула обида – за то, что разорвал все связи, за то, что не давал о себе знать, за то, что так спокойно и с пониманием сейчас он смотрел на него. Однако эмоция тут же исчезла, сменяясь рациональной логикой: раз мех ушёл, значит, так должно было быть. Дэдлок справился сам, без посторонней помощи: добился того, чего хотел, и продолжал делать это изо дня в день.  
\- Здравствуй, Дрифт, - Винг мягко ступил в полосу света, мазнувшую по слишком сильно знакомому камню в эфесе меча, - я тоже рад тебя видеть, - бот замер, откровенно рассматривая безучастный фейсплет своего некогда рекрута.  
Дэдлок на периферии сознания подумал о том, что, наверное, надо что-то сказать, но слова исчезли как по щелчку пальцев, а глосса скрутилась узлом, не желая повиноваться воле хозяина. Затянувшееся молчание начинало напрягать.  
\- Ты в порядке? – рыцарь шагнул к нему, протянул вперёд руки. Дэдлок лишь склонил шлем вбок. – Мы столько времени не виделись… Уверен, ты всё ещё хочешь расспросить у меня.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - снова процедил Дэдлок и шагнул боту навстречу: полоса света выцепила ярко-лиловую инсигнию на его корпусе. – По-моему, я уже давно всё решил, - лицевую Винга на долю клика исказила неприязнь к знаку-клейму, но он тут же вернулся в привычно расслабленное состояние, - меня не интересуют ни вы, рыцари, ни ваши байки. Война всё ещё идёт, и я найду, чем заняться, поверь, - десептикон вперился в некогда близкого Искре меха тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Я знаю, - Винг медленно направился к нему, шаг за шагом преодолевая столь великое ныне между ними расстояние, - я всё понимаю, милый Дрифт.  
\- Дэдлок, - педантично поправил его кон, - меня зовут Дэдлок.  
\- Хорошо, - рыцарь приблизился к нему практически вплотную, осторожно сжал чужие руки своими, - Дэдлок. У меня были веские причины не связываться с тобой. Да, из-за этого наша с тобой особая связь ослабла, но ты жив, а это главное!  
Мех еле заметно отрицательно покачал шлемом и попытался выудить ладони из чужих рук, но Винг неожиданно крепко сжал их, вдавливая серво друг в друга так, что они, казалось, захрустели: шарниры скрежетнули.  
\- Ты бродишь во тьме, Дэдлок, - шёпот рыцаря ввинчивался в шлем остриём гвоздя, - ты позабыл то, о чём я тебя просил: верить в себя и свои мысли, чувства. Но это моя вина – я покинул тебя в тот момент, когда ты больше всего во мне нуждался. И я готов исправить свою ошибку… если ты позволишь, - Винг расслабил захват и скользнул кончиками пальцев по тёмному фейсплету десептикона, - того, что было, уже не вернуть. Но мы можем попробовать создать нечто новое, более устойчивое и ценное. У нас всё получится.  
Дэдлок молчал, прислушивался к себе и с затаённым ужасом осознавал, что Дрифт – никчёмный пират, подавшийся в армию десептиконов – отзывается на эти проникновенные речи. Искра начала подрагивать, потянулась к чему-то родному, давно позабытому, но такому тёплому и желанному, что на мысли о чём-то ещё просто не оставалось сил.  
Дэдлок как-то даже наивно, получается, полагал, что он избавился от сорняков в душе, вырвал их все с корнем, позабыл о боли, что тяжким грузом сдавила плечи. Но сейчас Винг, стоявший к нему так близко, – лишь протяни руку и коснись! – разламывал все барьеры, выстраиваемые Дэдлоком годами. С какой же лёгкостью он рушил новую личность, новый склад ума и желания Искры, которые Дэдлок-Дрифт всеми силами скрывал внутри себя. Как можно отказать тому, при виде кого системы сладко постанывают, предвкушая нечто большее, чем простой разговор? Разве можно забыть того, кто до сих пор вызывает такую реакцию?  
\- Мы действительно много чего не успели сделать, - словно прочитав его мысли, вторил желанию Искры Винг, - к счастью, сейчас у нас есть время. И если ты хочешь… - он приподнял чужой фейсплет, вглядываясь в устрашающе-алую оптику, сейчас горящую, скорее, устало и, может, даже чуточку затравленно.  
За последнее Дэдлок ненавидел себя особенно сильно: он так старался, учился всему, чему мог, а в итоге вернулся к отправной точке? К тому, с чего начинал? Неужели он в самом деле настолько слаб и предсказуем? Турмоил был прав, назвав его безалаберным юнцом, неспособным контролировать себя и свои желания?  
\- Мой шаттл пришвартован неподалёку, - Винг чуточку приподнялся, выдыхая слова прямиком в чужие губы, - зайдёшь ко мне… в гости? – он мягко, не настаивая, обнял Дэдлока за шею, прижимаясь к нему.  
Обманчиво хрупкий, но такой смертоносный: кон был в этом уверен.  
\- Само собой, - оскалился он, нагло прихватывая рыцаря за бампер: грубо, по-военному без романтики, - тем более, раз меня та-ак приглашают, - Дэдлок ухмыльнулся.  
Пелена ступора спадала, возвращая его из смутно знакомого трансового состояния обратно в актив. Только теперь руки лежали на чужой корме, стравливая с кончиков пальцев слабые разряды, а Винг добровольно растекался по его грудной броне, не скрывая возбуждённого фона и самых неприличных, пошлых мыслей о том, что бы он хотел с ним сотворить. Это подстёгивало особенно.

Дэдлок не удержался, присвистнул, увидев на боку шаттла надпись «Джагер». Тот корабль, помнится, разорвало в клочья. Но раз Вина – а десептикон в этом не сомневался – дал ему такое имя, значит ли это, что какая-то часть его Искры до сих пор была привязана к нему? И что им обоим с этим делать?  
\- Ты прав, реконструировать Джагера было практически нереально, - промурлыкал рыцарь круга света, ластясь под грубый, давно неполированный, как и весь корпус в целом, манипулятор, - поэтому я модифицировал другой шаттл и назвал его также.  
\- Как ты выжил? – спросил Дэдлок, задрав шлем кверху. – Я видел взрыв, видел, как тебя должно было разнести на куски.  
\- Я улетел на куда более маленьком шаттле, - пояснил Винг, - а Джагер поставили на автопилот.  
\- Зачем? – внимательно посмотрел на него кон. – Ради чего ты всё это затеял?  
\- Боюсь, Дри… гм, Дэдлок, - поправился он, - что это была не совсем моя идея.  
Экс-пират молча ожидал продолжения.  
\- Полагаю, ты давным-давно знаешь о том, какое у большинства меха сложилось впечатление по отношению к Кругу Света и его рыцарям, - бот мягко сжал чужую ладонь, - и ко мне в частности. Спрингер тогда посчитал, что тебе нельзя связывать со мной и моими товарищами, хотя я убеждал его в обратном – меч выбрал тебя, он принял тебя и твою Искру. И если бы это было не так, ты бы никогда не нашёл и не освободил меня. Какие ещё требуются доказательства, чтобы показать остальным, что ты – один из нас?  
\- Я – рыцарь? – ухмыльнулся Дэдлок, еле заметно сверкнув клыками. – Не уверен в том, что тогда происходило, но сейчас однозначно нет. Я – десептикон, им и останусь. Навсегда.  
\- Жизнь непостоянна, мой друг, - Винг вновь прильнул к нему, - никто не знает, что ждёт нас впереди. Как минимум, с тобой мы всё же встретились, хотя расчёт Спрингера был на то, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Так что… - мех чуть повёл плечами: турбины опасно накренились вниз, утыкаясь дулами прямиком в грудную броню другого меха.  
\- Опять эти твои заморочки, - поморщился Дэдлок, - пошли уже. У меня мало времени.  
\- У нас его гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, - Винг потащил его к трапу, - не знаю, как ты, а я не намерен терять ни клика на пустые разговоры, - рыцарь игриво подмигнул товарищу, резво поднимаясь вверх. Дэдлок ухмыльнулся.  
Стоило ему ступить во тьму коридоров Джагера, как Винг вцепился в него, прижимая к себе и с трудом из-за разницы в росте дотягиваясь до чужих губ. Дэдлок привычным жестом подхватил его под бампер, приподнимая и позволяя терзать себя. Рыцарь увлёкся настолько, что даже не заметил, как в порыве страсти зацепился за один из клыков глоссой, легко поранив подвижный сегмент. Во рту обоих тут же появился привкус энергона, который однако не помешал им плавно переместиться чуть дальше, к жилой кварте, где в обычное время Винг просто отдыхал. Мечи самурая с глухим лязганьем попадали на пол. А древняя реликвия – им пришлось прерваться на клик – бережно перекочевала на своё законное место на стене, куда Винг вбил то ли гвоздь, то ли что-то ещё.  
Платформа еле слышно жалобно скрипнула, когда на неё взгромоздились сразу двое, не разрывая жаркого поцелуя. Дэдлок на периферии сознания прислушивался к отголоскам в корпусе и с лёгким сожалением осознавал, что такой реакции, как раньше, когда системы поджимались и намокали только при мысли о чём-то больше, уже не было. Да, Винг был потрясающим, но придётся поработать немного больше, чтобы хорошо стало им обоим.  
\- Я так по тебе скучал, - прошептал рыцарь, запрокинув голову, пока десептикон выцеловывал, слабо прихватывая дентопластинами, шейные магистрали, в глубине которых пульсировал энергон. – Столько ворн… так долго… и а-ах… - его ноги как по своей собственной воле взмахнули на чужие бёдра, крепко прижимаясь к ним.  
Дэдлок также молча раззадоривал его, неравномерно стравливая искры в чувствительные стыки брони и швы трансформации. Он уже чувствовал обонятельными сенсорами тонкий аромат масла, густыми каплями стекающего по внутренней стороне бёдер мечника, извивающегося под ним. Винг дрожал и рвано вентилировал, не торопясь избавляться от паховой брони, но при этом дрожа так, что, казалось, лязгали магнитные замки. Или Дэдлоку это просто послышалось?  
\- Открывайся, - гортанно скомандовал он, оказавшись прямиком напротив приёмной системы. Винг, ошалело мигая окулярами, неожиданно ехидно улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
Дэдлок прищурился: играться вздумал? Ох, будет ему!  
Он сполз ещё ниже и мягко стравил горячий пар прямиком на интим-броню, а через несколько кликов охладил воздух, чем заставил рыцаря вскинуться, вскрикнув. Масло потекло активнее, но открываться тот всё ещё не собирался. Дэдлок параллельно заскользил грубыми ладонями по восхитительным ногам, раскинутым перед ним в порыве экстаза, лаская подвижные детали и щекоча током. Пальцы скользнули по плоским стопам и нащупали, наконец, то, что искали. Десептикон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Лорд Мегатрон как-то вскользь упоминал, что джеты особо чувствительны не столько в приёмно-передающих системах, сколько в деталях, позволяющих им летать. Например, турбины, - пояснил он, - вроде и оружие, а если приласкать, как надо, так мех просто растекается… или же… - кон коснулся кончиками пальцев дюзы – такой же, как у Великой Сикерской Триады Старскрима, только не выпирающей из ноги наподобие каблука.  
Винг вскинулся, дёрнулся, попытался уйти от прикосновения, однако Дэдлок силой удержал его, продавил пальцы глубже, не систематизировано отыскивая те самые участки, которые помогут ему довести партнёра до первого из предстоящих ребутов.  
Дэдлок с поразительным упорством ощупывал каждый участок, попадающийся под руку, пока, наконец, Винг не дёрнулся по-особенному, пригасив окуляры и коротко простонав что-то нечленораздельное. Вот оно!  
\- Ну что же, сейчас узнаем, правда ли, что именно эти участки оснащены сенсорами, помогающими чувствовать воздух, - прошелестел он и стравил туда пару совсем слабеньких искр.  
Винга выгнуло так, что он чуть не вырвался и не рухнул на пол, содрогаясь в перезагрузке. Паховая броня всё же со щелчком распахнулась, и Дэдлок облизнулся – его обдало приятным ароматом, тут же захотелось зарываться в системы глоссой и вылизать партнёра досуха, пока тот скулит, загибаясь от кайфа.  
\- Т-так н-нечестно, - через силу прошелестел Винг, - т-ты… л-лукавишь.  
\- Все десептиконы хитрят, - ухмыльнулся Дэдлок и широко лизнул рыцаря по внутренней стороне бедра, задевая швы трансформации.  
Тот откинулся назад, вцепился руками в закрылки шлема кона и шире развёл ноги. Как долго они оба этого ждали? Винг, признаться честно, даже не думал, что всё окажется действительно настолько потрясающим. Он ожидал чего-то более, гм, повседневного, но уж точно никак не того, что Дэдлок умудрится учесть в процессе коннекта некоторые особенности его альт-мода.  
Бывший пират с упоением слизывал струйки масла и смазки, смакуя их вкус и не торопясь врываться в разогретые системы глоссой. В некоторые моменты ему казалось, что засунь он джампер в рыцаря, и тот просто пережжёт его – словно в приёмной системе температура достигла самой плавильни. Настолько жарко и в предвкушении поджималась защитная мембрана. Дэдлок мягко поцеловал её, после чего всё же проник внутрь длинной сегментированной глоссой, пригасив оптику и мысленно выстраивая скан-схему корпуса партнёра.  
Винг дёргался, постанывал и поскуливал, когда Дэдлок, позабывший вытащить пальцы из дюзы, снова и снова касался чувствительной сенсорики. Шлак, да даже Дай Атлас не имел его в таком контексте, хотя каких только практик они друг на друге не перепробовали… кстати об этом!  
\- Дэд… лок… - на выдохе произнёс он столь непривычное имя, - подо… жди.  
Десептикон даже не подумал о том, чтобы послушаться. Он приник ещё ближе, добираясь кончиком глоссы до такой глубины, что будь это джампер, брюшная броня встала бы дыбом.  
\- Я хочу, что… бы ты… кое-что… д-достал… - чувствуя, как обессиленно разъезжаются колени в разные стороны, прошелестел Винг. – К-коробка… под плат… формой.  
Десептикон, ворча, всё же оторвался от подрагивающей приёмной системы, являя свету фейсплет, от и до перемазанный смазкой рыцаря. Экс-пират похабно усмехнулся, смахнул особенно большую каплю с подбородка и растёр её между пальцев, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Винг сглотнул: кон пошло обхватил пальцы губами и погрузил их глубже, посасывая так, словно это уже был чей-то джампер. И он даже знал чей.  
\- Т-там, - не слыша самого себя, качнул шлемом в сторону Винг.  
Дэдлок, так и не проронив больше ни слова, нагнулся, выудил искомое и поставил его на платформу – между собой и Вингом. Рыцарь кое-как сел, даже не пытаясь свести ног и прикрыть трепещущий от желания интерфейса влажно хлюпающий порт.  
\- Вот оно, - мечник выудил из горы интерфейс-игрушек (Дэдлок уважительно присвистнул, окинув удивлённо-довольным взглядом кучу разномастных разрядником, фальш-джамперов, затычек, цепочек, наручников и вещиц, которые не поддавались быстрому сканированию и определению) цепочку с пятью насаженными на неё шариками разных размеров, увеличивающихся с конца к основанию. – Я хочу, чтобы ты этим воспользовался. Для себя.  
Дэдлок склонил голову вбок, рассматривая заманчиво поблёскивающую игрушку. Вроде ничего особенного и страшного. Турмоил предпочитал самый обычный коннект, придерживаясь позиции, что многого для снятия напряжения не нужно, а на остальное попросту нет времени. Они на войне, а на войне воюют, а не коннектятся. Иначе бы лорд Мегатрон и Прайм давным-давно заключили бы мир и жили долго и счастливо. Может быть.  
Мех взял шарики, повертел их в руках, внимательно рассматривая и ощупывая – гладкие, легко должны скользить. Хотя, наверное, последний не влезет – слишком широкий. Если бы он шёл первым – вполне, но поскольку место будет занято остальными, то в шлак.  
\- Возьми столько, сколько сможешь, - словно читая его мысли, отозвался Винг, - не надо всё, если не уверен.  
Он уже немного пришёл в себя, убрал коробку обратно – спихнул на пол, криво накрыв крышкой, - и теперь сидел, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Дэдлок запихнёт в себя вот это.  
Десептикон дал команду на раскрытие паховой брони. Та тут же ушла в пазы, скрутка джампера свернулась, яростно топорща провода, – Винг одобрительно улыбнулся – а мембрана порта чуть встрепенулась. Дэдлок втянул губами первый из шариков, смачивая его для облегчения процесса: не то чтобы смазки было мало, но как-то хотелось что ли отсрочить этот момент… например, ещё немного подразнить Винга – вон как у него окуляры заблестели, когда десептикон пошло обхватил губами второй шарик со стороны, елозя им туда-сюда и облизывая гладкий бок.  
Рыцарь сглотнул: его новоявленный партнёр слишком похабно решил довести его до очередного ребута. Внешне тонкие губы сейчас чересчур возбуждённо обхватывали гладкие бока шариков, и Винг не утерпел, приподнялся, пододвинулся и лизнул предпоследний шар вместе с Дэдлоком с противоположной стороны. Их глоссы соприкоснулись где-то внизу, и оба меха вздрогнули, но не отступились.  
Оба припали к последнему шарику, придерживая его посередине и обильно смазывая, при этом периодически касаясь друг друга, дразня и раззадоривая. Винг, например, немного увлёкся и упустил тот момент, когда цепочка шариков исчезла, а гладкий бок сменился слегка шершавыми губами. Дэдлок целовал его с чувством, но не насилуя глоссой почти что в верхний шлюз. Он сминал тонкий металл и отпускал его, горячо постанывал и иногда стравливал пар. Как вот сейчас, когда в губы толкнулся глухой стон, а сам мех не вытерпел, запрокинул голову. Внутрь скользнул уже второй шарик.  
Винг скосил взгляд ниже – в порту исчез уже третий шарик, Дэдлок содрогнулся всем корпусом, неуклюже попытался свести ноги. Он замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию и бессмысленно рассматривая кончик свитого из кабелей джампера. Глядя на него, Винг понял, что партнёру нужно немного помочь. Он встал на четвереньки, прихватил скрутку у основания и ласково поцеловал навершие. Из оголовка тут же показалась густая капля: мечник слизнул её, обхватил джампер губами и задвигал шлемом, параллельно обвивая его глоссой – неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы Дэдлок простонал что-то и, собравшись с силами, протолкнул в себя четвёртый шарик.  
\- Достаточно, - ещё немного поласкав его, отозвался Винг и поднялся, - иди ко мне.  
Он улёгся на спину, широко раскинув ноги, десептикон подполз к нему, морщась с непривычки от чувства, как вроде бы приятно охлаждает его игрушка изнутри. Системы пылали, а шарики казались льдом – из приёмной системы разве что пар не шёл.  
Винг сладко вскрикнул, когда джампер преодолел первое из колец, протолкнулся глубже, добираясь до второго и растягивая первое почти до пределы. Рыцарь мысленно выругался: с Дай Атласом он был давно, а на игрушки в последние циклы времени не хватало. Дэдлок стравил пар, чувствуя, как отрубаются под напором удовольствия немного другого характера охлаждающие кулеры. Он замер, нависнув над Вингом, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям: джампер плотно сжимало портом рыцаря, а вот шары внутри него будто проскользнули чуточку глубже, вытягиваясь в ряд и занимая всё имеющееся место. И они до сих пор были шлаково холодными! Это сбивало некоторые настройки и одновременно обостряло все ощущения.  
Дэдлок вогнал джампер до упора и позволил, наконец, скрутке разъехаться, забивая все разъёмы и стремительно выходя на большие обороты энергообмена. Винг под ним задрожал, впился до продавленного металла в руки кона и отключил окуляры, позволяя партнёру вести.  
Да-а… давно его не драли настолько хорошо. Ребут виднелся вдалеке, но подступал медленно, близко, ехидно сверкая цветными стёклышками, как в калейдоскопе. Винг стонал, не скрываясь, выгибался и иногда подмахивал Дэдлоку, когда тот начинал ёрзать при особо сильных перепадах температуры в портах. Кончики супинаторов взметнулись вверх, рыцарь подскочил так, что насадился на джампер буквально на миллиметр больше, вцепляясь в десептикона, и содрогнулся, наконец, на пике удовольствия. Перед погашенными окулярами вспыхнуло ярко-ярко, как будто взрыв новой звезды, а через клик сознание унесло в куда-то далеко-далеко в космос, где были только он, Винг, и Дэдлок, устало навалившийся на него и вылетевший в оффлайн.

В себя рыцарь света пришёл гораздо раньше. Дэдлок успел расстыковаться и сейчас отдыхал рядом, хотя шары по какой-то причине так из себя и не вытащил – забыл, наверное, или слишком устал. Интерфейс оказался отличным, и Винг не мог этого не признать – да и не хотел. В конце концов, нужно ко всему привыкать. Им вместе предстоит пройти ещё очень и очень многое.  
\- Как же я рад, что встретил тебя, - мечник ласково обвёл контур лицевой десептикона, сцарапнул застывшую плёнку собственной смазки с его губ, - так что не думай, что теперь я тебя отпущу.  
Мех тихо просканировал весь корпуса старого друга, отыскал медпанель, взломал её и абсолютно незатейливо, словно играясь, погрузил Дэдлока в чуть более глубокий оффлайн, а потом дал команды на раскрытие камеры Искры. Яркая душа выдвинулась вперёд, бесстрашно покоясь на ложементе в полной уверенности, что опасности нет. Винг с любовью оглядел её, запечатлел для себя уникальный кадр с оптики и выудил из одного из сабспейсов тонкое лезвие.  
\- Ты мой, Дрифт, ты мой, - прошелестел мечник и ловко, так, словно делал это не первый раз, выцарапал на ложементе несколько глифов, складывающихся в его имя. – И если ты надумаешь исчезнуть, я всё равно тебя найду. Так что даже не пытайся, - рыцарь круга света позволил Искре вдвинуться обратно, захлопнул грудную броню и отключился от медпанели. Чуть подумав, он приподнялся и мягко коснулся истерзанных губ поцелуем, тем самым принуждая кона очнуться. Тот заворчал, завозился: оптика загорелась, возвращаясь к привычным настройкам параметров.  
\- Знаешь, чем хороши эти шары? – Винг растёкся рядом, беззаботно закинув на меха ногу и даже не думая прикрыть порты. – Они двухэтапные. После первого ребута почти сразу же идёт второй.  
\- Шлак, - впервые за последние несколько джооров Дэдлок произнёс что-то вслух, - Турмоил меня грохнет, - сверившись с хронометром, пробормотал он. – Ч-чего? – кон ошалело уставился на рыцаря, а через клик ощутил, как шарики в нём завибрировали – каждый по-своему. Приёмная система тут же отозвалась на стимуляцию, джампер опять скрутился, однако Винг даже не подумал о том, чтобы залезть на него.  
\- На колени, - скомандовал он с таким придыханием, что Дэдлока пробрало почти до самой Искры, - на колени, Дрифт.  
Сам не зная, почему, но мех повиновался. С трудом перевернулся на живот и привстал, выпячивая бампер. Винг дал команду на формирование собственной скрутки, слабо шлёпнул кона по корме и обрадованно сверкнул оптикой, когда броня, скрывающая резервный порт, исчезла в пазах – хороший десептикон.  
Дэдлок глухо вскрикнул, когда джампер протиснулся в редко используемый порт. Винг успокаивающе заурчал, приласкал напрягшегося было меха и тут же вскрикнул сам. Шарики внутри бывшего пирата только начинали набирать обороты. Вибрация, прошивающая Дэдлока с кончиков супинатора по самую макушку, постепенно передавалась и ему самому. Тонкая перегородка между системами с лёгкостью поддавалась шарам, из-за чего Вингу на клик показалось, что он трахает партнёра туда же, где они и были. Обманчивое ощущение и шлаково приятное.  
Теперь уже скулил сам Дэдлок. Он выгнулся, заёрзал нетерпеливо и почти счастливо прорычал что-то невнятное, когда Винг аккуратно насадил его на себя до предела. Порт ощутимо сильно сжимал скрутку проводов, и когда Винг подключился, восстанавливая энергообмен, то сам дёрнулся: откат огорошил его так, словно на него вылили литров десть расплавленного металла.  
Дэдлок ёрзал, извивался и так и норовил соскользнуть с джампера. Шары в приёмной системе вибрировали то синхронно, почти доводя его до ребута, то вразнобой, из-за чего остальные системы корпуса просто отказывали, ноги разъезжались, а с глоссы кроме рваных выдохов ничего не слетало. Винг навалился на него сверху, вцепившись в бёдра и наслаждаясь чувством стремительно подступающей перезагрузки. Перезагрузки, накрывшей их вновь по самые кончики шлемов. Джет взревел турбинами, дёрнулся в последний раз и без сил повалился на распластанного по заляпанной платформе десептикона, крепко обнимая того со спины.  
Дэдлок с трудом, из последних сил извернулся, рывком вытянул из порта всю цепочку и отшвырнул её в сторону – не хватало ещё в каскад свалиться. И так звёзды на внутреннем экране мерцали, куда ещё? И даже матерное сообщение от Турмоила с обещанием нагнуть и поиметь за опоздание на совещание не вызвали ничего, кроме дурацкой улыбки. Дэдлок был счастлив – впервые за долгое время.

*** 

Винг откровенно поцеловал его, привстав на кончики супинаторов и обхватив ладонями тёмный фейсплет.  
\- Ещё увидимся, - проурчал он прямо в губы Дэдлоку, пока тот нагло, по-хозяйски лапал его, - жаль, что мне приходится так скоро улетать.  
\- Хотя бы Спрингер теперь не помеха, - пророкотал десептикон, - а то нашёлся, умник, который знает, как кому лучше будет, - фыркнул он, мельком вспомнив о том, как он сам утопал в ярости и злобе, когда только-только осознал, что на самом деле натравил глава бывшего синдиката космических пиратов.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как сильно я хочу познакомить тебя с другими рыцарями. Уверен, вы друг другу понравитесь, - Винг крепко обнял кона, прощаясь окончательно. – Увидимся, Дэдлок, увидимся.  
Дэдлок помахал ему на прощание и поспешил обратно к себе: Турмоил начинал рвать и метать. Винг же оттёр платформу и, довольный активом, плюхнулся за панель управление. В портах до сих пор приятно потягивало, и мечник поёжился, довольно прищурился, после чего покосился на меч – клинок никак не проявил себя в присутствии Дэдлока. Неужели его Искра перестала подходить древней реликвии? Маловероятно.  
\- Наверное, он просто сильно изменился, а ты, дружище, не успел к этому привыкнуть, - мягко улыбнулся мех мечу. – Дрифт… гм, Дэдлок теперь совсем другой. Но раз уж мы встретились с ним вновь, спустя столько лет, разве это не знак? Уж ты-то должен понимать…  
Меч промолчал. А Винг на клик погрустнел: вроде и хорошо, что они встретились, но неизбежная встреча означало только одно – время Винга подходило к концу. Именно поэтому сейчас ему предстояло перетянуть Дэдлока к себе, подготовить его к ответственной миссии, что возложил на них сам Праймас, вручить Великий Меч и отправить в долгое и очень трудное путешествие. Одного.  
Искру болезненно кольнуло. Винг вскинулся, прочистил горловой шлюз, где комом встал утренний энергон, которым Дэдлок умудрился его заправить, ещё раз насадив на джампер, а прежде выпоров по портам в отместку за наглые виброшары. Которые, кстати, он прихватил с собой – на память, хах.  
\- Осталось совсем немного, - пробормотал Винг самому себе под нос, - и в то же время ещё столько всего нужно сделать.

Глифы на ложементе Искры вспыхнули, и Дэдлок про себя выругался.  
Винг же в этот момент слабо улыбнулся: жаль, что всё так обернулось. Если бы не шлаков Спрингер со своими правилами и установками, они бы давно со всем разобрались, и сейчас Вингу не пришлось бы торопиться и переходить к крайним мерам – например, к привязке по Искре. Потому что сейчас уговорить Дэдлока можно только так… а потом, когда Винг покинет его, глифы исчезнут, и новый рыцарь круга света встанет плечом к плечу с его собратьями. Великий и непоколебимый.


	5. 5) Безопасность превыше всего (Мегатрон/Трейлбрейкер; юмор, повседневность).

Трейлбрейкер широко шагал по коридору, медленно приближаясь к кварте одного из капитанов. Искра тревожно билась в ложементе, не в силах справиться с чувствами, одолевающими разум: неужели он где-то провинился? Что его ждёт? Последует ли наказание? Шлак, да за что?! Трейлбрейкер удручённо покачал шлемом, на клик притормозил, анализируя последние циклы – вроде ничего такого. Тот же Вирль вон умудрился влипнуть опять, и ничего, жив-здоров. Так стоит ли ему, Трейлбрейкеру, о чём-то волноваться?  
Кварта Мегатрона приблизилась к нему слишком быстро: автобот замер, прогнал цикл вентиляции, с трудом собрал остатки стремительно расползающейся храбрости и постучался:  
\- Разрешите?  
\- Да.  
Гулкий голос из-за дверей на первый взгляд слышался вполне нормально, без каких-либо претензий и обвинений. Это вроде бы утешало. Но Трейлбрейкер не особо был в этом уверен.  
\- Вызывали? – он вытянулся по стойке, готовый внимать всему, что бывший лидер десептиконов подготовил для него.  
\- А, да, - танк оторвался от кипы датападов, разбросанных по столу, и повернулся к нему, - Форт Макса и Ред Алерта вызывают на Кибертрон. Звонил Бамблби, сказал, что объявились несколько меха-смертников, которые попытались устроить теракт. Форт Макс был их надзирателем в прошлом, ещё во времена бытия Гарруса-9, - мех устало откинулся на спинку кресла. – А Ред Алерт сможет проанализировать и спрогнозировать возможные дальнейшие действия этой, гм, группировки.  
\- Я улетаю с ними? – предположил Трейлбрейкер, мысленно стравив пар от облегчения: он нигде не накосячил, а значит, всё в порядке. – Но зачем?  
\- Нет, почему же? – экс-лидер десептиконов отложил один из датападов в сторону. – Вопрос в другом: раз Ред Алерт вынужден покинуть нас, за безопасностью корабля и экипажа должен следить кто-то другой. Мы посовещались и решили, что ты лучше всего подходишь на эту роль.  
Трейлбрейкер несколько невежливо кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз. Погодите-ка, ему показалось, или Мегатрон только что предложил ему должность начбеза Лост Лайта? Судя по лёгкой усмешке на губах танка, именно это он и сделал. Иначе объяснить толику снисхождение и пояснение, прозвучавшее следом, Трейлбрейкер просто не мог.  
\- Из всего экипажа Лост Лайта ты единственный, кому хватило смелости вломиться ко мне в кварту без моего ведома, - продолжил Мегатрон. – Ты внимателен и довольно объективен, что позволит поддерживать оптимальный климат в команде. Где нужно доложить руководству, где промолчать и позволить меха закончить начатое – это очень важное и ответственное задание. Я посчитал, что ты вполне ему подходишь. Что скажешь?  
«Я посчитал?» - мысленно переспросил Трейлбрейкер. Неужели вопрос о его кандидатуре на совещании выносился именно от лица Мегатрона? Любопытно, с чего вдруг?  
\- Я… я польщён, но, - автобот чуть замялся, - вы правда думаете, что я справлюсь? – пробормотал он, опустив взгляд в пол. Такие новости просто так в процессоре не укладывались, требовалось время для размышлений. Может, лучше отказаться?  
\- Да, - Мегатрон еле заметно кивнул, - ты умён и опытен, способен разобраться в большинстве вопросов без посторонней помощи и можешь, когда захочешь, прыгнуть немного выше собственной головы, - танк устало улыбнулся.  
Трейлбрейкера пробрало: не то чтобы он сильно переживал по поводу взаимоотношений между членами команды, но вот так, как сейчас это сделал Мегатрон, ему не улыбались уже очень давно. И это в некоторой степени смущало и сбивало с толку. Бывший десептикон будто бы взаправду верил в него и готов был поддержать любое его решение. Это и льстило, и пугало. К тому же, танк как-то забыл упомянуть о том, что когда автобот вломился в его кварту, чтобы попробовать то самое особенное топливо, Трейлбрейкер был пьян, как не в себя. А пьяные споры, как известно, редко доводят до добра. Вернее, вообще никогда. Если только данный случай не стал единичным исключением из правила.  
\- Простите, капитан, а Ред Алерт не против, что вы назначили именно меня? – осторожно поинтересовался бот: не то чтобы начбез был особо ревнивым в любого рода вопросах, но как-то не хотелось бы переходить ему дорогу. А сейчас происходило именно это.  
\- Нет, не против, - Мегатрон прямо посмотрел на напряжённого, вытянувшегося по струнке солдата, - в конце концов, безопасность превыше всего. И это главное правило, которому действительно следует придерживаться, сопровождая команду Лост Лайта.  
Трейлбрейкер молча кивнул, посчитав комментарии лишними.  
Странно, необычно, но очень притягательно. Может, стоит попробовать? В конце концов, как поговаривал Сверв, если не понравится, всегда можно отказаться. А вдруг получится? Вдруг ему удастся добиться чего-то большего, чем быть простым рядовым членом экипажа Лост Лайт? Может, его даже начнут уважать чуточку больше. Это воодушевляло и вдохновляло.  
\- Я согласен, - торопливо протараторил он, ощутив, что затягивает с ответом, - когда могу приступать к выполнению обязанностей?  
\- Прямо сейчас, - Мегатрон довольно покачал шлемом, - оборудование Ред Алерта в твоём распоряжении, пароли он обещал оставить в тайнике кабинета. Каждую неделю отчёт о проделанной работе мне на стол. Если возникают критические ситуации, сообщать немедленно. Будут вопросы – обращайся.  
Трейлбрейкер кивнул, правда, уже спине танка, который отвернулся от него и вновь уткнулся в датапады.  
Искра в предвкушении билась на ложементе. Сомнения и тревоги, грызшие его всю дорогу досюда, испарились как по мановению волшебной палочки Брейнсторма, и Трейлбрейкер облегчённо стравил пар, выходя вон: он и начбез? Вот так новость! Ребята обрадуются, услышав, что его немного повысили. Вот теперь-то автобот сумеет показать если не всем, то многим, что он совсем не дурак и способен справляться с действительно ответственными миссиями!

*** 

К несчастью Трейлбрейкера, проблемы начались практически сразу же. Стоило ему объявить нескольким друзьям, что теперь он важная шишка, как всё тут же покатилось под откос. Для начала выяснилось, что Сверв хранит энджекс совершенно ненадлежащим образом, из-за чего энергон банально портился, в результате чего многие меха попадали в медбэй с отравлениями и такими несварениями, что стравливаемое через верхний шлюз топливо летело дальше, чем сами меха могли видеть. Тут же встала дилемма: вроде как Сверв его друг, а друзей закладывать нехорошо, но в то же время разве это дело, что остальные страдают, а Рэтчет материт всё и вся, на чём свет стоит, промывая каждому второму системы?  
Правила, установленные самим Ред Алертом вкупе с Ультра Магнусом, говорили, что нужно найти доказательства и предоставить их суду в лице капитанов, а совесть требовала если не мести, то хорошей взбучки по отношению к тому же Сверву. В первый раз Трейлбрейкер решил мягко намекнуть старому другу, что пора завязывать. Тот вроде понял, покивал и согласился. А на следующей день в медбэй попал Дрифт… с уже знакомыми всему кораблю симптомами.  
Трейлбрейкеру пришлось собрать все внутренние силы на то, чтобы заявиться к Сверву с официальной инспекцией, вытрясти из него пробы для экспертизы, изучить всю документацию и убедиться, что хранение топлива нарушалось самым грубым образом: вскрытые канистры в идеале должны были расходиться дней за пять, а не стоять неделями. Сверв же разбавлял многие коктейли, из-за чего меха и страдали.  
\- Клянусь, это в первый и последний раз! – постоянно восклицал он, когда наружу выплывало очередное нарушение. – Трейлбрейкер, ну ты же знаешь меня! Я же не враг ни самому себе, ни другим! И вообще, меня подставили!  
\- Да ты что? – едко глумился тот и записывал всё, что мог, чтобы предоставить окончательный вердикт. Ультра Магнус за его спиной неодобрительно качал головой. Сверв расстраивался.  
\- Слушай, ну не будь ты к нему так строг, а? – Гетэвей неодобрительно покосился на автобота, чьи ракетницы угрожающе топорщились вверх. – Он исправится.  
\- Честно-честно! – поддакнул Тэилгейт, сидевший рядом. – Сверв учится на ошибках! Он сам рассказывал мне, как один раз…  
\- Я понял! – Трейлбрейкер еле заметно закатил оптику. – Я подумаю.  
Но на самом деле на раздумья времени не было. Вот-вот пора было готовить отчёт, а что делать с наглым пройдохой, упорно продолжающим пичкать весь корабль – который также упорно продолжал поглощать то, что им предлагали, – некачественным энджексом, автобот так и не придумал.  
\- Разрешите? – Трейлбрейкер постучался в уже знакомые двери. Те разъехались, впуская его внутрь. – Капитан?  
\- Проходи, - Мегатрон снова сидел за столом, но при появлении подчинённого повернулся к нему всем корпусом. – Отчёт готов?  
\- Н-не совсем, - запнувшись, отозвался тот, - простите, но, боюсь, я не подхожу для этой роли, - Трейлбрейкер понуро опустил шлем. – Я… напишу рапорт, но всё же прошу снять меня с должности и подыскать кого-нибудь другого.  
Автобот понимал, что практически в буквальном смысле подводит капитана, попытавшегося подсобить ему в продвижении, однако процессор упрямо отказывался думать: если Ред Алерт сталкивался с такими ситуациями постоянно, то не было ничего удивительного в его паранойе. Каждая тень сквозила ложью и обманом, везде мерещились косые заговорщические взгляды и прочий шлак, который Трейлбрейкеру даже не хотелось рассортировывать. Он и так чувствовал себя облитым грязью, куда ещё? Карьера или друзья? Искра разрывалась, а процессор вскипал.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? – Мегатрон прямо смотрел на него, ожидая честного, откровенного ответа. – Я и не говорил, что будет легко, всему нужно учиться, и следить за безопасностью – тоже. Ред Алерту потребовалось много сотен тысяч лет, чтобы стать тем, кто он сейчас. Это не делается быстро.  
\- Но я не могу! – вскинулся Трейлбрейкер и тут же пожалел о своих словах. – Простите, капитан, но я правда не могу. Это не по мне, - он стушевался, крепко сжал кулаки.  
\- Тем, кто заботится о других, всегда трудно принимать решения, - танк понимающе покачал головой, - здесь каждый делает свой выбор, - бывший лидер десептиконов смотрел на подопечного так, словно знал всё. И это было правдой. – Ты можешь позволить и дальше Сверву травить своих друзей, которые расплачиваются ускоренным износом систем. А можешь прекратить всё это безобразие так, как посчитаешь нужным. Увы, но не все и не всегда понимают обычные слова. К сожалению, в большинстве случаев приходится действом, гм, более жёсткими методами. Методами, которые никогда не придутся по нраву близким и друзьям, но которые однозначно помогут им сохранить актив.  
\- Я не стану убивать Сверва! – вспыхнул как спичка Трейлбрейкер. – Ни за что!  
\- Я не склоняю тебя к геноциду, - Мегатрон усмехнулся, рассматривая автобота с каплей снисхождения, - никого убивать не нужно. Но ведь в твоих силах дать ему понять, что ты способен на что-то большее, чем простые слова, верно?  
\- То есть… - Трейлбрейкер нахмурился, задумавшись, - например, типа припугнуть? Прижать?  
\- Как вариант, - танк снова улыбнулся: удивительно тепло и обезоруживающе – лидеры целых фракций, уничтожающих планеты, расы и галактики, так не улыбаются. Что-то не то, верно? – Я жду отчёт завтра. Сейчас можешь быть свободен, - он крутанулся в кресле и отвернулся, оставляя боевика наедине со своими мыслями.  
Трейлбрейкер покинул кварту капитана в смятении: вроде бы не сказать, что сходил бесполезно, но Искру снова начало грызть какое-то тревожное предчувствие. Ему дали времени до завтра, и либо он справится, либо нет. Конечно, убить его за это не убьют, но актив точно пойдёт по наклонной вниз… Нужно ли ему это? Стоит ли мнимая дружба с наглым барменом своих кликов счастья? Трейлбрейкер вдруг понял, что нет. А значит, нужно действовать.

*** 

Сверв ходил как в воду опущенный: задумчивый, мрачный, непривычно молчаливый. Трейлбрейкер не лез на рожон, не светился перед ним специально, однако наблюдал – издалека, внимательно, цепко. Через некоторое время бармен пришёл в себя, встряхнулся и снова затараторил ничуть не хуже Блерра, однако сомнительные даже на вид коктейли мешать перестал. Не потому ли, что большая часть испорченного энергона была слита в масляные резервуары, где ей предстояло смешаться с другими жидкостями и стать отличным топливом для корабля?  
Трейлбрейкер сделал мысленную пометку: конечно, Сверв наверняка вычислит его, возможно, обидится и даже запретит отдыхать на его территории, но лучше так, чем если кто-то из команды втихаря решит его проучить и отправит незадачливого бизнесмена в медбэй с поломками, глядя на которые Рэтчет присвистнет. Как там сказал капитан Мегатрон? Безопасность превыше всего? Да, именно так. Трейлбрейкер кивнул самому себе: он обезопасил и команду, и Сверва лично. И пусть ни те, ни другие этого не оценят, но он-то знает, чего они избежали. И это вдохновляло… в отличие от раздражённо-укоряющего взгляда минибота, которым он одарил нового начбеза. Это кольнуло в самую Искру. Но пришлось смириться и принять это как данность.  
Следующим вопросом на повестке дня был Брейнсторм – с ним угрозы не прокатят однозначно, это Трейлбрейкер знал без прикрас. И раз уж он решил всё-таки попробовать себя в роли ответственного за безопасность, то нужно научиться действовать по-разному, отыскивать другие пути, которые помогут ему достичь желаемого. Мегатрон, изучив отчёт, удовлетворённо кивнул и сказал, что не сомневался в своём выборе: Трейлбрейкер действительно лучший из нескольких десятков-сотен меха, которые подходят для выполнения столь ответственного поручения.  
Брейнсторм со своей тягой ко всему новому и неизведанному солидно нервировал добрую часть команды. И если ремни, крепящиеся к потолку, ещё как-то сходили за нечто безобидное и даже забавное, то лазерный прицел внешне стандартной пушки, воздействующий на определённый психический тип меха, вынуждающий последних паниковать и почти в буквальном смысле сходить с ума, заставлял задумываться. Атомайзер в приступе паники наступил на Рэведжа и угодил к Рэтчету на стол с перебитыми коленными шарнирами, опаленными одной из ракет кассетника Саундвейва, а после – к Рангу на приём, где психиатру пришлось изрядно повозиться, восстанавливая пошатнувшиеся «настройки» психики.  
\- Привет, есть кто? – крикнул Трейлбрейкер, проходя вглубь лаборатории.  
Судя по грохоту неподалёку, кто-то там да был. Новоявленный начбез медленно двинулся в ту сторону, откуда до него доносился непонятный скрежет вперемешку не то с сопением, не то с пыхтением. Обнаружив источник, Трейлбрейкер с трудом подавил запустившийся протокол атаки – прикованный к ножке стола турболис, бешено сверкающий окулярами, попытался вырваться и цапнуть его за супинатор. Ракетницы тут же нацелились на него, готовые активироваться в любой момент.  
\- Ох, прости за беспорядок! – воскликнул учёный, выскакивая из-за горы сваленных друг на друга деталей сомнительного происхождения. – Ой, ты уже познакомился с Соловойсом? Правда, он чудесный? – Брейнсторм выудил из сабспейса куб с энергоном, бесстрашно подошёл к клацающей челюстями твари и протянул ей еду. Обозначенный Соловойс распахнул пасть так, что чуть не откусил джету руку по локоть, но тот вовремя её отдёрнул и воскликнул: - Ух, хитрюга! Так и норовить покусать, вредный.  
\- Это что? – опешил Трейлбрейкер. – И какого шарктикона он забыл на Лост Лайте?!  
\- Я же сказал, это Соловойс, - нетерпеливо повторил Брейнсторм, - просто… Перси редко ко мне заглядывает, и мне бывает одиноко. Вот я и подумал, что мне нужен друг!  
\- Избавься от него, - процедил сквозь дентопластины автобот, с омерзением покосившись на вывалившего глоссу турболиса, - ему здесь не место. А вдруг он бешеный?  
\- Фёрст Эйд сказал, что нет, - искренне отозвался учёный. – Голодный и дикий, но я справлюсь и с тем, и с другим!  
Трейлбрейкер чуть вентиляцией не подавился: так значит, ещё и Фёрст Эйд был в курсе этого бардака и ничего не сказал? Шлак. К нему что ли с инспекцией наведаться? Мало ли, чего ещё скрывает самый милый и безобидный из медиков бот?  
\- Избавься. От. Него, - твёрдо повторил боевик, - это последнее предупреждение. Иначе я конфискую все твои игрушки под грифом «смертельно опасно», и будешь ты сидеть среди голых стен и изредка покачиваться на своих ремешках. Хочешь? Я устрою!  
Брейнсторм от неожиданности, казалось, даже немного присел, замялся, обиженно опустил взгляд в пол.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал он, - я отпущу его, как только окажемся где-нибудь для заправки. Но может, всё же…?  
\- Нет! – гаркнул Трейлбрейкер. – И думать забудь! Разве Персептору понравится, что его коллега – единственный, кто по-настоящему его понимает! – возится с… с… с этим!  
Имя Перси подействовало почти что волшебным образом: Брейнсторм понуро опустил крылья, с грустью покосился на Соловойса и пообещал, что не станет расстраивать своего лучшего друга. Но только если тот будет почаще заходить к нему! Трейлбрейкер пообещал с ним поговорить на эту тему.  
\- Но я вообще-то не по этому пришёл, - прогнав цикл вентиляции и отойдя подальше от продолжающего методично пожёвывать ножку стола турболиса, перешёл к самому главному автобот. – Что у тебя за пушка такая, из-за которой Атомайзер чуть к Праймасу под плащ не отправился?  
\- А, ты про мой психотриггерский пистолет? – обрадовался Брейнсторм. – Я сделал его совсем недавно! – гордо объявил мех. – Он работает на основе психического принятия и непринятия определённой цветовой гаммы. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, что некоторые меха как-то особенно выделяют или, наоборот, избегают каких-то цветов?  
\- Не особо, - честно признался Трейлбрейкер, - и что с того?  
\- А то, что концентрация определённого цвета запускает глубинные протоколы из первоначальной прошивки меха. Например, Атомайзер на дух не переносит слишком много красного цвета. Поэтому когда он увидел ярко-алую точку, то на клик подумал, что погрузился в неё с головы до пят, из-за этого запаниковал, сбил все выработанные и прошитые годами настройки и чуть не скатился до состояния спарка! – возбуждённо подскочил джет. – Это гениально! Правда, я смог добиться такого результата только с концентрацией красного цвета и лишь с Атомайзеорм, поэтому работы предстоит много.  
\- Это отвратительно, - холодно проворчал Трейлбрейкер. – Завязывай с экспериментами над командой. Не хватало нам здесь ещё бетсада. Ранг не оценит твоих стараний.  
\- Он сам ко мне пришёл, - почти оскорбился учёный, - я же никого к себе насильно не тащу.  
\- И тем не менее, - Трейлбрейкер выпрямился, нависая над ботом и будто бы зрительно увеличиваясь в размерах, - это последнее предупреждение. Ещё один такой фокус, и клянусь, Персептор никогда не переступит порог твоей лаборатории.  
Брейнсторм сник окончательно, покосился на грызущего стол Соловойса и тяжело стравил пар. Трейлбрейкер, удовлетворённый результатом, развернулся, чтобы выйти. И с размаху впечатался в балку, усеянную страшного вида крюками. Чудо, что оптикой за один из них не зацепился. Брейнсторм за спиной подавил смешок. Начбез показал ему кулак. Учёный прыснул в маску и глухо хихикал до тех пор, пока автобот не покинул его скромное обиталище.  
\- Глупый он, не понимает ничего, - изрёк десептикон, присев поодаль от турболиса, - но ничего, всё ещё впереди.  
Соловойс скрежетнул по железу так, что на клик заложило аудиосенсоры. А в следующее мгновение хрипло завыл: да так, что застывал даже внутренний энергон в нейросети.  
Трейлбрейкер неподалёку поёжился: вот свяжешься с этими учёными, потом и вовсе отработку не разгребёшь.

*** 

По пути к собственной кварте автобот успел поймать в воздухе Тэилгейта, чей скейтборд снова обнулился и теперь решил пожить собственной жизнью. Меха вокруг визжали и носились туда-сюда, пока обезумевший безыскровой транспорт скакал и почти что бодал всех страдальцев в бампера. Успокоить его смог только точный выстрел из ракетницы, сопровождаемый тяжким и очень грустным всхлипом минибота. Трейлбрейкер поставил мальца на пол, с сожалением (и лёгкой толикой злорадства, что произошедший инцидент будет миниботу уроком) покосился на остатки скейтборда, у которого сорвало тормоза, и громогласно объявил, что опасаться нечего. До сих пор нервно вздрагивающий Атомайзер с трудом слез с рук ошарашенного таким поворотом событий Блюстрика, осторожненько подобрал выроненные в процессе самосохранения датапады и поспешил ретироваться – к Рангу зайти надо. А то опять спазм как сдавит горловые шланги, так сиди, икай потом.  
\- Осторожнее, - мягко и максимально ненавязчиво склонился над миниботом Трейлбрейкер, - Атомайзеру и так плохо, а ты ещё масла в огонь подливаешь.  
\- Честное слово, я больше не буду, - Тэилгейт совестливо стравил пар и направился к остаткам было величия славного гонщика. – Простите, ребят.  
Блюстрик поочерёдно мигнул каждым из окуляров, покосился на скрывшегося за углом Атомайзера и предпочёл также спокойненько убраться восвояси – шлак его знает, какой шарктикон вылезет в следующий клик.  
А вот у дверей в собственную кварту Трейлбрейкер обнаружил того, кого хотел видеть там меньше всего. Вирль нагло подпирал стенку и удивительно терпеливо ожидал начбеза.  
\- Привет, - боевик кивнул врекеру и притормозил рядом, - что-то случилось?  
\- Да! – драматично сузив единственный окуляр, Вирль картинно хлопнул себя клешнёй по макушке шлема. – Кто-то украл мои часы!  
\- И кто же этот, гм, негодяй? – уже предчувствуя очередной «весёлый» рассказ, сухо поинтересовался он. – Зачем ему твои часы?  
\- Не знаю! – Вирль подхватился. – Но если узнаю, клянусь, превращу его в решето! Ты должен найти его! – врекер впился клешнями в чужие плечи. – Найти и покарать! От этого зависит мой актив… Если я не чувствуя себя в безопасности даже в своей кварте, как я могу спокойно ходить по кораблю, а?!  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, - Трейлбрейкер обезоруживающе поднял руки ладонями кверху. – Позволишь осмотреть, кхм, место преступления?  
\- Зачем? – моментально ощетинился тот. – Что, тоже на часики мои поглядываешь, да?  
\- Ну раз мне предстоит найти воришку, я же должен с чего-то начать, как думаешь? – сохраняя остатки терпения, пояснил Трейлбрейкер. – Я изучу обстановку, просканирую всё и буду дальше думать, кто и зачем это сделал.  
\- Ла-адно, - недовольно протянул Вирль, - пошли. У тебя будет шестьдесят кликов на изучение обстановки.  
\- У меня их будет столько, сколько надо, - боевик коснулся чужого плеча и ощутимо сжал его, - или ты намерен со мной спорить? – снизив громкость вокалайзера до минимума, угрожающе прохрипел он.  
Вирль ошалело мигнул линзой, после чего замотал шлемом из стороны в сторону, дескать, как скажешь, кэп, торжественно клянусь не мешать процессу расследования! Ну, если только чуть-чуть…  
Кварта врекера была… пустой. Вернее, кроме платформы и стола, заваленного однотипными часами, там ничего не было. И когда Трейлбрейкер с опаской спросил, какие именно часы пропали, бывший часовщик всплеснул манипуляторами и бросился рисовать то, что у него украли. Правда, как оказалось, клешни для этого плохо подходили, и в итоге Вирль лишь сильнее расстроился. Расстройство тут же перешло в агрессию, и крушитель попытался отломать Трейлбрейкеру одну из ракетниц. За что получил в линзу яркой вспышкой активированного генератором силового поля. Тридцать минут кошмара.  
За всё это время, тянувшееся настолько долго, что Трейлбрейкер почти всерьёз решил, что он сам сейчас сойдёт с ума, из интересного была, пожалуй, только одна находка. Пока Вирль скакал вокруг, яростно ругаясь и круша всё, что попадалось на пути, – а выражалось это лишь в пальбе по силовому полю да матерных словечках – Трейлбрейкер случайно обнаружил в мусорном ведре маленькую фигурку – мини-копию самого Вирля.  
\- Откуда у тебя это? – спросил он, когда врекер немного успокоился и с тоской взялся за одни из самых раздолбанных часов.  
\- Не знаю, шлак какой-то, я его выкинул, - гордо сообщил автобот, даже не удосужившись повнимательнее рассмотреть то, что держал в руках боевик. А ведь это была, считай, главная улика.  
\- Если ты наберёшься немного терпения, я верну тебе часы вечером, - сверившись с хронометром и убедившись, что до погашения поля осталось совсем немного, Трейлбрейкер поднялся. – Думаю, я знаю, у кого они.  
\- Быстрее, - проворчал тот, - долго ждать я не буду.  
\- Замётано, - рассмеялся автобот, - я скоро.  
Поле погасло, и мех выскочил вон быстрее, чем на Вирля опять бы напал приступ тоскливого гнева.

Лезть практически по вентиляционным шахтам было, мягко говоря, не ахти. Трейлбрейкер успел проклясть с десяток раз тех, кто проектировал корабль под миниботов. Вентиляция, как оказалось, местами была разных размеров, и в некоторые проходы боевик банально не пролезал – шлак, да кто вообще строил это детище инженерного чуда?! Пьяный в хлам Джиаксус? Автобот выругался, ощутив, как широкие плечи со скрежетом встали, застопорив проход. Шарктикону в глотку, он застрял что ли? Пришлось повозиться с тихой руганью, чтобы выскользнуть обратно и дать задний ход. И как раз вовремя: под решёткой, сквозь которую сам Трейлбрейкер и пробрался в ходы над потолком, объявился Брейнсторм. Судя по поскуливанию, он куда-то тащил уже знакомого боевику турболиса. Хм, куда? До ближайшей остановки ещё долго.  
\- Привёл? – голос Прайма прозвучал как гром посреди ясного неба. – О, какой он милый! Привет, малыш, как тебя зовут? – просюсюкал он.  
Малыш оскалил зубы и попытался клацнуть зубами, однако крепкие ремни не дали ему этого сделать, и Родимус сумел безбоязненно потрепать дикую тварь по холке. Какая мерзость. Трейлбрейкера передёрнуло.  
\- Соловойс! – гордо объявил учёный. – Ты бы слышал, как он воет… Музыка для Искры! Почти как Тарн.  
\- Не надо как Тарн! – захохотал Прайм. – Одного нам достаточно.  
\- Это точно, - Брейнсторм чем-то звякнул, возможно, цепью от крепкого ошейника, завозился и отрапортовал: - турболис дикий, но дрессировке поддаётся. Он чувствителен к низкочастотным вибрациям и сильно нервничает, когда лезут гладить основание хвоста. Прикосновения к голове, гм, терпит. А с низкофильтрованным энергоном может даже безобидно лизнуть при хорошем расположении духа.  
\- И почему ты отдаёшь его мне? – Родимус, судя по скрежету, склонился над «домашней зверюшкой». – Почему он не может жить у тебя?  
\- Ай, да так, - отмахнулся Брейнсторм. – Ему там не место… Ему нужно пространство и забота. А у меня куча хлама и почти совсем нет времени, чтобы им заниматься. Я сначала хотел, а потом понял, что не выходит. Пробую вот пристроить куда-нибудь. Не выгонять же!  
\- Ты что?! – воскликнул рыжий автобот. – Зачем выгонять? У меня ему кайфово. Можешь даже приходить проведать его, - милостиво разрешил он.  
Соловойс заворчал: кажется, меха пошли в противоположную от Трейлбрейкера сторону. Но тот услышал достаточно: конечно, подобраться к Родимусу довольно проблематично, но нет ничего невозможного. И если боевику удастся доказать, что дикая тварь опасна, тогда от неё точно избавятся. Шлаков Брейнсторм, додумался же, десептикон паршивый.  
Трейлбрейкер раздражённо стравил пар и пополз обратно. Путь оказался извилистым и куда более трудным, потому что ракетницы постоянно цеплялись за потолок и периодически адово скрипели. Несчастный Атомайзер, задрав шлем к потолку, пообещал Праймасу перестать баловаться со сверхзаряженным, только бы его отпустило… ну пожа-алуйста... Трейлбрейкер подавил в себе дурацкое желание подшутить над психически не совсем здоровым меха и не ответить ему, мол да, Праймас поощряет. Вместо этого он терпеливо дождался, пока автобот уйдёт и пополз дальше – также задом.  
Судя по мысленно выстраиваемой карте, он мех находился сейчас как раз над своей квартой, а значит, ничто не помешает ему спокойненько спуститься, прийти в себя и немного пописать отчёт. Именно с этой мыслью, что нужно подумать, как добраться до Родимуса и как, гм, корректно и максимально объективно отразить это в тексте, Трейлбрейкер пнул вентиляционную решётку. Та поддалась лишь с третьего раза, и меха соскользнул вниз. Правда, почему-то вместо своего стола, который вроде как должен был быть непосредственно под «выходом», оказалась пустота, и автобот полетел, на клик ощутив себя сикером, завернувшим суперскую бочку в лазурном небе.  
Мир ощутимо содрогнулся, когда Трейлбрейкер приложился шлемом обо что-то непонятно мягонькое, и с грохотом перевернулся с ног на голову. Гироскопы засбоили, и автоботу потребовалось немного времени, чтобы откалибровать истерично вопящие системы, разом съехавшие с насиженного места. Когда перед оптикой перестали скакать разноцветные мрачно лыбящиеся Циклонусы, Трейлбрейкер сфокусировался на том, что оказалось прямиком у него под носом.  
Мегатрон, не ожидавший такого поворота, застыл в той же позе, что и был. Рэведж, демонстративно выпустивший сквозь передние зубы глоссу и задравший заднюю лапу, тоже оценил неловкую ситуацию.  
\- А теперь пришло время для аэробики «5 млн +»! – донёсся с экрана датапада, стоявшего перед бывшим лидером десептиконов, чей-то оптимистичный голос. – Встаём в позу юного древа, вытягиваем правую ногу и пытаемся достать мыском до самой далёкой звёздочки, что блестит у вас над головой!  
Трейлбрейкер перевёл взгляд с ошарашенного фейсплета не очень юного древа на кончик ноги, не совсем ровно торчащей вверх, и обратно. Сидящий рядом Рэведж примерно в такой же позе, только не головой вниз, изрёк в гробовой тишине:  
\- Какой конфуз.  
\- Яхотелспроситькакнаписатьотчёт, - протараторил боевик, втихаря записывая увиденное.  
Мегатрон, наконец, отмер и глухо выругался, после чего тяжело стравил пар и всё же соизволил пояснить, повышая голос и почти что перекрикивая ведущего аэробики. Поза юного дерева сейчас должна была смениться Бут-энд-Бродом: сложись пополам и потяни поясничный отдел.  
\- Помни, Трейлбрейкер, ты отвечаешь за безопасность, - пробасил он. – Как за физическую, так и за психическую. Так что в твоих же интересах… - с лёгкой толикой угрозы добавил экс-десептикон, - чтобы никто… и никогда…  
\- Понял! – Трейлбрейкер кое-как поднялся на руках, глупо отсалютовал и, не меняя положения, медленно побрёл к выходу.  
Мысль о том, чтобы перевернуться и встать на ноги, показалась ему кощунственной. Если уж капитан в таком положении, то кто он, начбез, такой, чтобы противиться новомодному веянию?!  
Двери кварты тихо разъехались, и Трейлбрейкер, позвякивая ракетницами на широких плечах по полу, вышел вон. Двери закрылись, пряча за собой почти что идеалистическую и самую умиротворённую картину всех времён. Трейлбрейкер некоторое время постоял так, как стоял, после чего рухнул на колени – гироскопы опять заверещали.  
\- Шлак, пора завязывать, серьёзно, - ошарашено пробасил в стороне Атомайзер, почти сравнявшийся со стенкой.  
\- Ты уже обещал. Не положено, - раздражённо рявкнул Трейлбрейкер и кое-как поднялся, опираясь о ту же стенку, - Праймас не оценит, - нравоучительно ткнул он пальцем в потолок.  
Атомайзер посерел, промямлил что-то нечленораздельное, покивал самому себе и поспешил ретироваться – с него хватит. Завязывать пора однозначно!  
Трейлбрейкер же ещё раз воспроизвёл из архивов памяти картинку, на которой один из самых грозных капитанов и лидеров за всю историю Кибертрона, вытягивался, старательно подражая тому, что было на экране, и усмехнулся: неловко, но забавно. Хотя квинтессон его знает, как потом сдавать отчёт – он вообще сможет смотреть ему в глаза после такого откровенного и унизительного позора? Квинтец.

*** 

То, что сначала стоило сходить и отмыться от грязи и пыли, которой вентиляционные шахты были вымазаны от и до, а уже после пить свехзаряженное ради расслабления, Трейлбрейкер понял примерно в тот момент, когда чуть не навернулся прямо в душевой кабине. Он грузно опёрся о стенку, страдальчески вздохнул и в который раз подумал о том, что, наверное, работа начбеза не для него. Ничего удивительно, что Ред Алерт так процессором поехал – нормальным быть нельзя, чтобы не только удерживать всё в сознании, но и разруливать конфликты и сглаживать острые углы, которых с каждым днём становилось всё больше.  
Все члены экипажа разделились по мнениям примерно на три группы: первая с сочащимся из всех мест пафосом считала, что Трейлбрейкер больше выпендривается, нежели реально что-то делает, прикрываясь Мегатроном и глупо и бесполезно пародируя Ред Алерта; вторая группа полагала, что у него есть шанс, но работать предстояло ещё очень и очень много – до Ред Алерта ему далеко; а третья вовсе обсмеяла его практически вслух, уничижительно-презрительно бросив, что у Ред Алерта получалось куда лучше. Все трое сходились только в одном – жаль, что Ред Алерта нет. А зря или не очень то, что на его должность назначили Трейлбрейкера, время ещё покажет (или уже показало? Где результаты?).  
\- Я прямо чувствую эти удары самобичевания по корпусу, - глухой голос из-за соседней стенки заставил Трейлбрейкера дёрнуться и всё-таки навернуться: он с грохотом, которому позавидовал бы сам Метроплекс, растянулся на мокром полу, орошаемый тёплыми каплями дезки. – Ты там жив?  
\- Жив, - икнув и кое-как сев, Трейлбрейкер окинул перегородку, заговорившую голосом Мегатрона, подозрительным взглядом. Капитан не раз повторял, что безопасность превыше всего. Но если он, Трейлбрейкер, поехал похлеще Атомайзера, то сможет ли он обеспечивать должный уровень защиты команде Лост Лайта? – Почему ты говоришь как Мегатрон? – глупо спросил он у бесчувственной стенки. – Прямо один в один.  
\- Да так, побазарить захотелось, - ухмыльнулась перегородка. – Потрёшь мне спину? А то я поясницу потянул.  
\- У стен есть поясницы? – изумился боевик и, осознав весь масштаб трагедии, прикрыл рот ладонью. – Простите, я не знал!  
\- Неуч, - презрительно фыркнула та и тут же будто застеснялась, - просто ты так неожиданно упал… вот мне и, гм, стрельнуло.  
Трейлбрейкер поднялся, смахнул с плеч капли до сих пор работающей дезки и, чувствуя себя самым глубоким и шлаково несчастным дураком, коснулся ладонью прохладного ограждения.  
\- Где? – искренне спросил он, уже представляя, как будет завтра вспомнить о том, что прошедшей ночью он натирал перегородкам спины. Ранг обзавидуется уровню вспыхнувшего психоза у новоявленного начбеза. Паранойя Ред Алерта покажется ему сущим пустяком. Это сто процентов.  
Стенка подавила прущий наружу хохот. Трейлбрейкер недоверчиво повернулся к выходу и обомлел: Мегатрон подпирал перегородку плечом и тихо посмеивался себе в кулак. Бывший лидер десептиконов откровенно веселился, поглядывая на поехавшего процессором боевика. Тот окончательно уверовал в то, что он последний редкостный кретин и понуро опустил плечи.  
\- Вообще-то я говорил серьёзно, что не отказался бы от помощи, - широко улыбаясь, произнёс Мегатрон, - я действительно что-то себе потянул, когда ты свалился мне на голову и сбил со стойки псевдоорганического Дитча.  
\- Дитча? – тупо переспросил Трейлбрейкер и попытался на ощупь отключить дезку. Приятной температуры капли сменились обжигающе холодными, и боевик от неожиданности совсем не по-боевиконски взвизгнул, рванувшись вон. Мегатрон вовремя отступил.  
\- Да… Игрушка Рэведжа. Он любит его грызть. Говорит, писк и что-то мягкое его успокаивают, - пояснил танк, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как подскакивает, пытаясь согреться, его кандидат в начальники безопасности.  
\- Мне бы тоже не помешал… Д-дитч, - клацая зубами и борясь с отказывающейся восстанавливать системой разогрева, прохрипел Трейлбрейкер. – Мне т-тоже надо бы у… успокоиться.  
Он замер, тяжело гоняя вентиляцию, а потом вспомнил, что так до конца и не отмылся. Разводы грязи на броне виднелись до сих пор. Шлак.  
\- Если ты не против, то можешь немного посидеть, - Мегатрон качнул шлемом в сторону одной душевой кабины с парой скамей, куда могли набиться с десяток ботов, чтобы просто посидеть в компании и позволить грязи самой сползти с исцарапанных по жизни корпусов. – А потом всё же поможешь мне. Я не достаю.  
Трейлбрейкер задумался, пошатнулся и осознал, что посидеть очень даже можно было. Хмель выветрился ещё не до конца, да и пришёл он сюда всё-таки ради мойки… так почему бы и нет? Хотя странно, что тут никого не было, кроме Мегатрона, да и эта его не то забота, не то что-то ещё как-то немного нервировали. Однако Трейлбрейкер слишком устал, устал думать и анализировать: ему хотелось немного покоя, а наваливающиеся снежным комом проблемы ну никак этому не способствовали. Он покачал шлемом.  
\- Пойдём, - Мегатрон первым пересёк порог импровизированного отсека для мытья, - нам некуда торопиться.  
Трейлбрейкер тяжело плюхнулся на одну из скамей и позволил себе по ней распластаться. Хотя врубившиеся струйки из длинного шланга с душевой насадкой вновь охладили его. Благо, Мегатрон тут же подкорректировал настройки, и дезка полилась теплее, постепенно возвращая его к уже знакомому разморенному состоянию.  
\- Так лучше? – танк удивительно легко уселся позади него, чуть придвинулся и заскользил свободной рукой по тёмной броне. Боевик кивнул, расслабляясь и стараясь не думать о том, что всё происходящее похоже на абсурд. Может быть, это сон, и завтра он проснётся как ни в чём не бывало. И всё будет хорошо.  
К тому же чужие манипуляторы довольно приятно оглаживали его, стирая разводы грязи и пыли, очищая от мусора. Трейлбрейкер сам не заметил, как к нему придвинулись ещё немного, и уже обе руки скользнули по внутренней стороне бёдер.  
\- Ты фонишь, - просто, без издёвки констатировал факт Мегатрон. – Я ведь уже ни раз говорил, что безопасность превыше всего. И в первую очередь ты должен думать о себе и своих потребностях, чтобы быть способным заботиться о других. Базовые потребности – такие, как заправка, подзарядка – они важны куда больше, чем все привыкли думать. Именно поэтому Ред Алерт, несмотря на внешнее безразличие к самому себе, особенно много времени уделял этим вещам.  
\- Никогда бы… не подумал, - Трейлбрейкер стравил пар, вытянулся вдоль чужого корпуса, немногим больше его собственного, и глухо застонал, когда тёплая струя дезки резко сменилась на холодную и ударила прямо в стык брони, заставив его дёрнуться.  
\- Но потребности – это лишь первая ступень, - Мегатрон аккуратно повернул его шлем к себе и мягко, но настойчиво скомандовал, - подними визор. Я хочу знать, что ты действительно понимаешь меня.  
Трейлбрейкер замешкался на клик, но почти тут же подчинился, послушно поднимая пластик. Ему было не очень комфортно ходить с открытыми миру окулярами, но то, что Мегатрон не смеялся и не издевался, не подтрунивал над ним, как иногда над Родимусом, вызывало некоторую степень доверия. И на это казалось правильным отвечать тем же.  
\- Ред Алерт паникёр, недоверчивый, упрямо отдаляющийся ото всех, кто мог бы быть ему дорог, - прошелестел танк прямиком на аудиосенсор боевику. Тот сладко сжался в предвкушении, когда вместо дезки по паховой пластине рассыпался сноп слабых искр, закусил тонкий металл губ. – Но он чётко знает, что хоть немного, но есть меха, которым он может доверять. Именно поэтому Бластер отвечает за связь, а Персептор за все лаборатории, включая Брейнсторма с его творениями.  
Трейлбрейкер шире раздвинул ноги, не отрывая внимательно взгляда от ярко-алой оптики бывшего лидера десептиконов. Но тот всё ещё не смеялся, не выкрикивал что-то из серии «ха-ха, попался, гайка ржавая!», наоборот, ласкал, поднимаясь выше, по грудной броне, омывая всё, до чего дотягивался, и даже не думая отодвинуться прочь.  
\- Разве это пом… помогает? – автобот задрожал, когда чёрная кисть прошлась по шейным кабелям, оглаживая их и слабо сжимая, играючи перекрывая поток энергона и тут же восстанавливая его.  
\- Да, - теперь Мегатрон касался его спины, счищая налёт грязи с оснований установок, сливая тёмные потоки с колёс на плечах, сползая ниже, - он знает, что он – не один. Что у него есть друзья. Бессмысленно взваливать всё на одни свои плечи и пытаться тащить это в надеже, что другие оценят.  
\- Не оценят, - Трейлбрейкер почти откровенно вздрогнул, когда ладонь танка снова легла на одно из его бёдер, - никогда… ах…  
\- Об этом нужно говорить, показывать, что доверяешь своим друзьям, - экс-лидер десептиконов замер, продолжая всё также прижиматься к нему немного сбоку и прямо глядя в начинающие постепенно расфокусироваться окуляры. – Давать им знать, что ты тоже живой. Что ты беспокоишься о них и поэтому поступаешь не всегда так, как сделал бы, будь ты одним лишь только другом. У тебя есть обязанности, с которыми придётся мириться. Но тебе не должно быть стыдно просить у кого-то помощи или просто разговаривать с кем-то. Наоборот, это поможет тебе стать ещё сильнее и увереннее в своём деле.  
Трейлбрейкер не сразу понял, что Мегатрон перестал его ласкать. На периферии сознания проскочила предательская мысль, что, кажется, вот оно, дождался мех того, чего боялся. Танк сейчас просто уйдёт, оставив его в одиночестве… И, наверное, так будет лучше. Если он просто поднимется и молча покинет смущённого и распалённого желанием автобота: шлак, а ведь капитан был прав – базовые потребности никто не отменял. Почему, собственно, Трейлбрейкер позабыл хотя бы о разовом интерфейсе? Как давно он делил с кем-то платформу хотя бы на одну ночь? Он уже и не помнил… А с новой работой – так и вовсе.  
\- Ты услышал меня, Трейлбрейкер? – Мегатрон коснулся его фейсплета, повернув ещё немного к себе. – Ты – не один. Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, и если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, я уйду.  
\- А правда, что десептиконы предпочитаю насиловать своих жертв? – глупо ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался новоявленный начбез. – Ребята как-то говорили, что это просто жесть.  
\- Только если эти, гм, жертвы сами о том просят, - рассмеялся экс-лидер десептиконов. – На самом деле нет. Конечно, бывало всякое, но и среди автоботов достаточно любителей, так сказать, немного пожёстче, - танк слабо надавил кончиком пальца на нижнюю губу начбеза, раззадоривая его и слегка провоцируя, - про врекеров я молчу. Наслушался в своё время слухов от стантиконов и конструктиконов. Там разве что Хук не орал, какие они потрясные и что надо почаще с ними тусить.  
\- А кому, например, нравилось помягче? – Трейлбрейкер про себя решил, что раз они и так здесь, значит, можно стать свидетелем конца света не в телевизоре, а непосредственно при личном участии. Порасспрашивать бывшего десептикона. И пошло обхватить губами его палец, обвивая глоссой и похабно посасывая.  
\- Не поверишь, - танк чуть склонил шлем вбок, с интересом и постепенно выползающим наружу вожделением рассматривая начинающего играться начбеза, - сикеры. Бывали времена, когда они всей кучей просто расползались по платформам и, урча двигателями, были готовы дарить любовь и ласку.  
\- Я плохо представляю себе такого Старскрима, - улыбнулся уголками губ Трейлбрейкер и захватил во влажный плен уже пару пальцев.  
\- И не надо, - Мегатрон отложил шланг с насадкой в сторону и куда более явственно царапнул паховую броню, - к этому зрелищу я привыкал долго. Потому что потом он орал, рвал и метал. Впрочем, как обычно.  
Броня со щелчком ушла в пазы, и танк еле ощутимо сдавил гибкую глоссу пальцами – та как раз прошлась между ними. Трейлбрейкер застонал, а уж когда по возбуждённой чувствительной сенсорике прошлись слабые искры, так и вовсе хрипнул вокалайзером.  
Мегатрон подвинулся по отношению к нему ещё чуточку боком, прижался к плечу, скользнул губами по раскалённой смущением и вожделением щеке, после чего внезапно – нагло и абсолютно по-десептиконски! – ухватился за уже знакомый шланг и направил концентрированную струю прямиком в мерцающий датчик над портом. Трейлбрейкер не знал, что он умеет так визжать… Удовольствие вспыхнуло настолько ярко, молниеносно пробежавшись по всем нейроцепям, разливаясь от паха до шлема и супинаторов. Изменчивая струя, грамотно скользящая по защитным мембранам порта и датчику чуть выше, перемешивалась с собственной смазкой.  
Боевик крупно дрожал, борясь с желанием свести ноги. Хмель почти полностью выветрился из процессора, и, пожалуй, именно это позволило ему податься вперёд и захватить в плен чужие губы. Мегатрон ответил сразу же, не переставая орудовать рукой и играться с напором дезки. Трейлбрейкер содрогнулся в экстазе, простонал что-то невнятное, пока бывший лидер десептиконов игриво боролся с ним глоссами за мнимое первенство.  
\- Я… почти… - прохрипел Трейлбрейкер, чей корпус сводило в предвкушении ребута, прямиком в чужие губы, - к-капита-ан…  
Мегатрон еле заметно кивнул и… боевик не понял, что именно сделал бывший шахтёр, но обжигающий кайф вспыхнул настолько остро, что на клик вырубило и оптику, и аудиосенсоры, и даже вокалайзер. Кажется, точная и усиленная струя дезки врезалась в вопящий от удовольствия датчик над портом и довела его обладателя до приятной судороги, сопровождаемой брызнувшим маслом и каплями трансфлюида. Трейлбрейкер растёкся по серому металлу грудной брони Мегатрон, цепляясь за него и с трудом переводя дух.  
\- Так лучше? – промурлыкал капитан ему на аудиосенсор и практически сразу же получил откровенный горячий поцелуй в ответ. А через клик улёгся отбросил шланг с насадкой и осознал, что он уже лежит на многострадальной скамье, ставшей свидетелем такого откровенного разврата.  
\- Ага. Теперь моя очередь, - ухмыльнулся начбез, - ну-ка, - мех царапнул чужую паховую броню.  
Танк клик помедлил, но всё же позволил скрутке свернуться. Трейлбрейкер довольно взревел движком, впился пальцами в провода, украшенные красивой красноватой подсветкой. Вполне себе крупный джампер с яростно топорщащимся оголовком обещал нечто отличное, почти что прекрасное и восхитительное. Боевик ухмыльнулся.  
\- И почему я раньше до этого не додумался? – философски поинтересовался он.  
\- Да как-то не до того было, - Мегатрон согнул ноги в коленях, на которые тут же опёрся начбез, приподнявшись и направив навершие джампера в порт.  
Он хрипнул, что-то тихо простонав, впуская его в себя, чуть приподнялся и опустился ещё. Капли смазки, показавшиеся из кончика, значительно облегчали процесс. Трейлбрейкер про себя порадовался, что альт-модом он выродился крупным, не то, будь он каким-нибудь там миниконом, оставалось лишь страдать, теребя провода. Крупная скрутка постепенно протискивалась в приёмную систему всё глубже и глубже, приятно распирая её изнутри. Ограничивающее кольцо растягивало до упора и даже чуть больше, но боевик только стонал, приподнимаясь и с каждым разом опускаясь всё глубже.  
Мегатрон вцепился в его бёдра, с силой сжимая светлый металл. Давно забытое удовольствие тёплыми волнами разливалось по всему корпусу. Чуть выгнувшийся танк неожиданно заметил, что заклинивший участок в поясничном отделе тихо хрустнул, спазм отпустил. Танк даже застонал от облегчения, смешанного с ярким кайфом, а уж когда Трейлбрейкер захватил его скрутку почти что полностью в плен, так и вовсе.  
Они предпочли молча наслаждаться друг другом и теми кликами горячего удовольствия, которые оказались им доступны. Мегатрон легко координировал, лёжа на скамье, пока Трейлбрейкер, оседлав его, поднимался и опускался, впившись в чужие колени, запрокинув шлем и пригасив окуляры. Скамья наверняка блестела от струек масла и смазки, стекавших по джамперу вниз. Потом опять отмываться, да?  
\- Завтра мне будет шлаково стыдно, - ухмыльнулся боевик, кое-как подался вперёд и, наклонившись, захватил губы бывшего лидера десептиконов во влажный и горячий плен.  
\- Вот завтра и будем с этим разбираться, - философски отозвался тот и ответил на поцелуй.  
Танк крепко прижал к себе начинающего подрагивать начбеза, свободной рукой обхватил чужую скрутку, только что свернувшуюся после уже знакомого щелчка. Трейлбрейкер застонал, толкаясь в ладонь и одновременно стараясь насадиться на джампер в себе поглубже.  
Обжигающий кайф подступал постепенно, и оба меха оказались готовы к нему. Они достаточно синхронно содрогнулись, глухо постанывая друг другу в губы. Трейлбрейкер, кажется, смял что-то на плече Мегатрона, когда ощутил, когда горячий трансфлюид рывками бьёт внутри него, заполняя и без того маленькое пространство. Вязкие струйки тут же хлынули обратно, вытекая по джамперу наружу. А собственная смазка, кажется, брызнула на брюшные пластины экс-гладиатора, вновь пачкая их.  
\- Зря я… мылся, - прохрипел боевик, распластавшись по серой броне и не торопясь слезать с джампера. Кайф всё ещё скручивал остаточными судорогами корпус, и Трейлбрейкер откровенно наслаждался последними кликами внезапной, но оттого не менее приятной близости. Оказалось, что бывший десептикон умел быть и ласковым, и нежным, когда хотел того. И потому, только при мысли о том, что сейчас он весь принадлежал ему, Трейлбрейкеру, системы сладко поджимались.  
\- Время ещё есть, - Мегатрон мягко скользнул губами по его щеке. – А завтра будь что будет.  
Начбез смущённо улыбнулся и, стараясь не думать о том, что он уже окончательно протрезвел, снова полез целоваться. Хм, даже удивительно, что бывшему лидеру десептиконов вовсе не чужды милости и нежности, хотя, если верить слухам, нередко вспыхивающим среди обеих армий, Мегатрон предпочитал доминировать всегда и везде, будто то поле боя, либо платформа. А оказалось, что он вполне может играть достаточно пассивную роль. Гм, интересно, а он когда-нибудь…?  
\- Можно спросить? – Трейлбрейкер растёкся по грудному отсеку танка и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил. – Капитан, а вы часто бывали принимающим?  
Мегатрон на клик замер, а потом глухо рассмеялся: вот ведь шкет, нашёл, чего спросил. Но почему бы и не ответить? После хорошего, добротного интерфейса вполне можно немного поговорить.  
\- Нет, не особо, - признался тот, - все мои вольные или не очень партнёры как-то всегда сами лезли на джампер. Я же им не препятствовал, - пояснил он: и тут же добавил, откровенно посмеиваясь и наслаждаясь смущением, вспыхнувшем на фейсплете боевика. – А что, хочешь попробовать?  
Трейлбрейкер поперхнулся вентиляцией, дёрнулся, позабыв, что джампер был всё ещё в нём, и тут же стушевался, не зная, куда деться. В итоге, не придумав ничего лучше, он просто опустил визор, скрывая стыдливый взор.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы хотел… - пробормотал он, чувствуя, как начинает пылать лицевая от стыда. Да что это вообще за предложение такое?! Как так можно?! – Просто… гм, любопытно стало. И всё.  
\- Я не против, - Мегатрон, как смог, пожал плечами, - если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать.  
Он осторожно толкнулся джампером вглубь приёмной системы начбеза, после чего подхватил его под бёдра и мягко вышел. Ограничивающие кольца порта тут же судорожно сжались, без желания выпуская мощную скрутку. Трейлбрейкер от неожиданности недовольно заворчал.  
\- Я не шучу, - танк нагло погладил ракетницы и небольшую турель на спине боевика, - можешь зайти ко мне как-нибудь, если хочешь. Не только, хм, ради отчёта.  
\- Я подумаю, - Трейлбрейкер сел немного поодаль и вспыхнул, как спичка, от приятного смущения: трансфлюид, несдерживаемый чужой скруткой, хлынул наружу. По бёдрам сразу же потекли разномастные струйки смазки, и мех, снедаемый одновременно и кайфом, и стыдом, с трудом свёл подрагивающие от удовольствия бёдра. – Честно, - он мазнул взглядом по такой же изгвазданной серой броне капитана.  
Мегатрон мягко улыбнулся.  
Трейлбрейкер кашлянул, прочищая горло, снова подумал о том, какие классные были губы у одного из капитанов, смутился и предпочёл хотя бы отвернуться. Сейчас главным было то, что все тревоги, свалившиеся на него в течение последних циклов, плавно отходили на второй план. Нерешаемые проблемы уже не казались такими, а невидимый дух поддержки со стороны бывшего лидера десептиконов, будто бы укреплял автобота. Как там говорится? Безопасность превыше всего? О да, именно так.  
Трейлбрейкер вдруг понял, что работы предстояло много, очень много, но он справится. Потому что он не один. И это по-своему воодушевляло. 


	6. 6) Гаррус-9 (Дрифт/Родимус; АУ, драма, романтика, психология, экшн).

На Гаррус-9 было... мрачно. Родимусу не сразу удалось подобрать правильное слово, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить свои собственные ощущения при виде окружённой высокими стенами тюрьмы, предназначенной для преступников, чьи деяния приравнивались практически к государственным изменам. Мех сам не заметил, как крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, борясь с подступившим приступом паники. Он с затаённым ужасом и в то же время любопытством рассматривал тёмные стены, увенчанные острой сеткой с поблёскивающими на ней искрами тока, вышки с турелями и охраной, прогуливающейся по внутренней стороне ограды, внимательно наблюдающей за "постояльцами" и крепко сжимающей оружие. Это впечатляло.   
Родимус покосился на других пленников, одиноко восседающих каждый на своём месте. Потом он перевёл взгляд на собственные руки, скованные прочными блокираторами, запирающими его силу через встроенные подавители электромагнитного поля. Силу, которую Оптимус Прайм хотел временно скрыть от набирающей обороты новой фракции, гордо именуемой себя Десептиконами. Их лидеру - Мегатрону из Тарна, некогда шахтёру с невероятно воодушевляющими речами, - не стоило знать о всех козырях автоботов - меха, что также хотели падения Сената, но собирались достичь этого другими методами. И будь дело только в этом, может быть, думал Родимус, всё обернулось бы совсем иначе. Но всегда есть "но", которое несмотря ни на что диктует свои правила, и им вынуждены подчиняться все.   
Найти серьёзное преступление и прилюдно обвинить в этом Родимуса оказалось куда проще, чем он предполагал. На него просто повесили один из терактов, во время которых пострадало слишком много гражданских, быстро осудили, не особо заморачиваясь протоколами проведения судебных заседаний, и отправили сюда, подальше от всё чаще вспыхивающей революции, подальше от десептиконов... и от Мегатрона: его связисты работали отлично, и им не составит труда просчитать, что именно могло оказаться у них под носовым конусом. Поэтому Оптимус был непоколебим: Родимуса нужно обезопасить, и лучше всего это сделать там, где никто и никогда не будет его искать. В тюрьме.   
\- Всем оставаться на местах! - гаркнул Роадбастер – их конвоир. - Хоть один дёрнется, стреляю на поражение!   
Родимус сгорбился, вспоминая последние напутствия Проула - не светиться от слова "совсем". О нём, Родимусе Прайме, должны знать только начальник тюрьмы да медик. И никто больше.   
Бот настолько призадумался, что не сразу понял, что рядом с ним кто-то стоит и что-то говорит. Он поднял шлем и тут же получил прикладом по губам: тонкий металл стрельнуло болью, по подбородку потекла тоненькая струйка энергона.   
\- Шевелись, - прорычал Роадбастер, гневно сверкая окулярами, - не задерживай очередь.   
Родимус молча утёр окровавленные губы и поднялся. За спиной кто-то гнусно захихикал. Мех побрёл вперёд, костеря про себя слишком короткую цепь на ногах, не позволяющую ему шагать широко. Как он привык. А ведь это только начало...   
\- Стройся! - проорал Роадбастер, взмахнув манипулятором, похожим на остро заточенный клинок. - Поприветствуйте вашу новую няньку - офицер внутренней службы, Фортресс Максимус.   
Заключённые выстроились в два ряда, с любопытством озираясь. Вышеназванного меха пока что не было. Зато за спиной Роадбастера медленно раскрылись ворота, ведущие в своего рода приёмное отделение: там у них изымут последние дорогие Искре вещи, быстро отмоют от грязи (что бесполезно, поскольку отбывание наказания само по себе предполагало работу, а в том, что она будет грязной, Родимус не сомневался), после чего раздадут номера вместо имён и отправят по тюремным казармам. Почти как в армии... Тоже никаких прав. Но здесь ещё и ограничение свободы, а судя по слухам, которых Родимус успел наслушаться ещё на Кибертроне, местные сотрудники нередко прибегали к силовым методам воздействия. Интересно, за что можно было схлопотать нечто подобное?   
Из ворот в их сторону стремительно бросился танк в синеватых оттенках, из-под чьих траков вылетали мелкие крошки почвы вперемешку с пылью. Мех резво перешёл в робомод, широко шагнул вперёд, возвышаясь не только над своими будущими подопечными, но и над Роадбастером, который кончиком шлема едва дотягивал ему до середины груди.   
\- Сэр, корабль ХТ-213 прибыл на Гаррус-9 в ваше распоряжение, - отрапортовал мех с пушками по обе стороны ног.   
\- Я вижу, - Фортресс Максимум обвёл вытянувшихся по струнке преступников строгим, не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом. - Стройся! - ему стоило совсем немного повысить голос, а заключённые тут же сомкнули ряды, как если бы стояли на линии фронта под командованием самого Прайма. - Слушать меня внимательно. Говорю один раз.   
Родимус мельком осмотрелся - он пока не знал, насколько хорошо или не очень то, что среди прибывших не было особо крупногабаритных меха. Все пятнадцать кибертронцев обладали примерно теми же альт-модами, что и он сам. С единственной разницей: они действительно были преступниками, а он всего лишь прятался. И ему предстоял нелёгкий путь, чтобы слиться с местным контингентом и стать с ним единым целым. Во всяком случае, на какое-то время.   
\- На Гаррус-9 строгие правила, - пробасил Фортресс Максимус, - за нарушением которых обязательно последует наказание. Во-первых, осужденные живут по определённому графику, с которым вы можете ознакомиться в своих камерах. Во-вторых, осужденные обязаны исполнять любые требования сотрудников безоговорочно. В-третьих, по всем имеющимся вопросам вы можете обращаться к дежурным, которые будут курировать вас как в корпусах, так и на ваших рабочих местах.   
Он ещё раз обвёл хмурым взглядом толпу новеньких, на клик задержался на Родимусе, словно удостоверившись в том, что прибыл именно тот мех, какой и должен был, после чего отвернулся.   
\- Следуйте за мной, - прогрохотал танк, - Роадбастер.   
\- Есть, сэр, - отрапортовал тот.   
Из безыскрового транспорта тут же показались ещё несколько конвоиров, окруживших всех осужденных, и толпа ровным шагом направилась к воротам. Родимус тяжело стравил пар, стараясь попадать в такт общему ритму и постоянно из него выбиваясь. Шлак. Он думал, что будет гораздо легче... 

***

Фортресс Максимус сопроводил их до круглого помещения, в котором их заперли, пока оформлялись документы. Родимус огляделся: он ещё во время поездки успел изучить всех, кто сидел рядом, но разговориться как-то не удалось. Другие меха лишь смотрели на него исподлобья, после чего отворачивались. Только один, хохотнув, бросил что-то в духе "какой яркий, сладкая гаечка!". Его Родимус запомнил лучше всего, поскольку именно он сейчас вновь появился рядом и криво ухмыльнулся.   
\- Привет, красавчик, - елейно протянул бот, - как тебя звать, куколка?   
\- А тебя? - ни капли не смутился тот, вздёрнув голову и широко улыбнувшись, словно приветствуя старого друга. - Я Хот Род.   
\- А я Блюстрик, - оскалился тот. - За что тебя?   
\- Ну-у... - замялся Родимус: он, конечно, знал, в чём его обвинили, но как объяснить это коротко? - По моей вине погибло много простых меха, - он виновато опустил взгляд вниз. - Это не ошибка, скорее...   
\- Недосмотр? - подсказал тот, забавно вздёрнув крылья-дверцы.   
\- Нет. Необходимость, - Родимус резко поднял голову, вперившись прямым, возможно, даже слишком, взглядом прямиком в Блюстрика. - Я должен был это сделать. Должен был погубить много невинных Искр, чтобы... кое-что осталось там, где и должно было быть.   
\- Воу, - Блюстрик от неожиданности даже поднял руки ладонями кверху, как бы признавая, что стоит сбавить обороты, - серьёзно. Сколько дали?   
Родимус повёл плечами, как бы говоря, что не хочет это обсуждать. Мех понимающе кивнул и добавил:   
\- А я обогнал на уличных гонках нескольких меха, с которыми лучше было не связываться, - горько рассмеялся он, - в отместку они повесили на меня несколько разбоев и два убийства. Мой защитник слился почти сразу.   
\- У тебя он хотя бы был, - пробормотал Родимус, с трудом припоминая, кто вообще присутствовал на судебном процессе: Проул, как обвинитель, Оптимус, как лицо незаинтересованное, и кто-то ещё... И была ли у него вообще защита? Или так? Один сплошной фарс?   
\- И то верно, - ухмыльнулся он. - Будем знакомы.   
Родимус немного с подозрением покосился на нового знакомого, но протянутый манипулятор всё же пожал. К тому же почти следом двери распахнулись, на пороге возник Роадбастер и привычно громко проорал:   
\- Осужденный Локдаун, на выход!   
Родимус вместе со всеми остальными синхронно повернулись к нему. Локдаун, оказавшийся в противоположном конце комнаты, медленно побрёл к выходу, широко и гордо расправив плечевые блоки, усеянные острыми шипами. Он с толикой снисхождения посмотрел на Роадбастера, так, словно знал что-то, что остальным было невдомёк. Родимус еле заметно усмехнулся: ну, началось. 

***

Его вызвали самым последним. И когда он вышел, то обнаружил, что других заключённых уже увели. Фортресс Максимус окинул его внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом и спросил:   
\- Ты?   
\- Я, - кивнул Родимус.   
\- Позывной? - в руках танк сжимал потрёпанный датапад.   
\- Хот Род пойдёт? - решив не заморачиваться особым выбором имени, отрапортовал он. Тот кивнул.   
\- Первым делом тебе предстоит показаться Рэтчету, чтобы он установил оптимальные для тебя настройки, - Фортресс Максимус качнул шлемом на блокираторы, начинающие неприятно зудеть в местах соприкосновения с металлом. - Затем сменить окрас на менее броский и приступить к работе, как и все остальные.   
\- Особые указания будут? - Родимус послушно вытянулся.   
\- Нет. Скажу только одно: если провинишься, наказание получишь сполна, - танк дописал что-то ещё, - теперь ты - такой же заключённый, как и все они. Для тебя не будет никаких исключений. Только в том случае, если ты каким-то образом, гм, заработаешь их. Но на благоволение не рассчитывай. Ты - преступник.   
\- Понял, - Родимус снова кивнул. - Только один вопрос: как долго?   
\- Столько, сколько потребуется, - Фортресс Максимус погасил экран датапада. - Как только Оптимус решит, что можно вернуться, тебе вынесут амнистию и освободят.   
\- Как скажете, сэр, - Прайм усмехнулся. - Могу идти?   
\- Вот туда, - танк жестом указал в сторону такой же идентичной двери. - Там очистители. Рэтчет уже ждёт тебя. Поторапливайся.   
Родимус стравил пар, приводя мысли в порядок, встрепенулся и шагнул навстречу неизвестности.   
Струи дезки оказались омерзительно холодными. Все сенсоры тут же завопили о том, что так не надо, а желание расплавить блокираторы и немного согреться стремительно усиливалось с каждым кликом. И когда Родимус практически в буквальном смысле выпал на пол, прямиком под ноги медику, оставалось лишь вздохнуть об облегчения и попытаться подняться, не вызывая едких смешком и таких же комментариев.   
\- За мной, - медик даже не посмотрел на него, сразу же отвернулся и быстро направился куда-то.   
Бот с трудом поспевал за ним, а все коридоры сливались в один сплошной. Выстраивать скан-карту пока что было рано, и Родимус решил положиться на волю Праймаса: судя по всему, ему предстоит провести здесь много времени, а значит, он ещё успеет всё изучить и запомнить. Это точно.   
\- Садись, - Рэтчет указал на медплатформу, - руки вытяни, - Родимус послушно исполнил указанное требование, - значит, так. Сейчас я сниму блокираторы и откалибрую настройки. Ты в это время спокойно сидишь здесь, пока Фарма выкрасит тебя в другой цвет.   
\- А зачем? - не удержался, поинтересовался тот.   
\- Затем, - Рэтчет одарил его многозначительным и чрезвычайно суровым взглядом, - чтобы не провоцировать остальных. Иначе будут лезть как одичавшие турболисы на свежий энергон. Проблемы не нужны ни тебе, ни мне. Это раз. И два: не забывай о правилах этого учреждения.   
\- Оу, прошу простить, - Родимус обезоруживающе улыбнулся, но заметив ещё большее неодобрение во взгляде врача, добавил, - сэр. Я учту. Спасибо.   
Рэтчет махнул манипулятором в сторону, и к Прайму тут же подошёл другой медик - довольно симпатичный джет с яркими крестами на крыльях. Такому точно место в медотряде, да и руки у него были что надо.  
Новая краска необычайно легко ложилась поверх привычных ярко-оранжевых с всполохами красных и жёлтых расцветок. Теперь превалировали тёмные цвета - лиловый, синий, местами даже чёрный. Родимус с тоской наблюдал за тем, как новый слой скрывает старый - его истинную натуру. Яркую, пышущую пламенем и жаром. Как сама Искра. Но так надо, и он это знал.   
\- Готово, - Рэтчет подъехал к нему на стуле, - руки.   
Родимус послушно вытянул их, стараясь особо не шевелиться, чтобы новый покрой застыл, не съезжая. Как ни странно, смотрелось не так плохо, как ему казалось. Но не будет ничего удивительного в том, если ему придётся приходить и периодически подкрашиваться - сомнительно, что это раз и навсегда. Краска в этом смысле отвратительная, хотя легла отлично. И тут же захотелось проверить её: потрескается ли она, если поддать жару? Но провокационная мысль исчезла столь же быстро, как и появилась.  
\- Смотри, - Рэтчет рывком вернул его к действительности, - я откалибровал их строго для определённого диапазона, который зависит от уровня невротических реакций.   
\- Проще говоря, если ты спокоен, - Фарма встал рядом, протирая насадку, распыляющую краску, - блокираторы держатся на зелёном спектре, - он указал пальцем на небольшой цветной экран. - Если же ты, например, сильно разозлишься, а значит, будешь нервничать, то цвет изменится на красный, после чего...   
\- Заряд тока, сравнимый с ударом молнии в громоотвод, маленько поджарит тебе процессор, - кивнул Рэтчет. - Если же вдруг по каким-то причинам цвет станет жёлтым, это будет означать, что настройки слабеют, и тогда любая вспышка гнева может обернуться катастрофой. Даже малейший всплеск.  
\- Следи за этим вопросом очень внимательно, - Фарма теперь оттирал краску с пальцев, - это для твоего же блага.   
Рэтчет кивнул.   
\- Спасибо, - Родимус поднялся. - Я могу идти, сэр? - он покосился на Рэтчета, и тот неопределённо пожал плечами, а после и вовсе отвернулся.   
\- Блицвинг проводит тебя, - Фарма кивнул шлемом в сторону двери. - Надеюсь, увидимся нескоро.   
Родимус вышел и тут же натолкнулся на гигантского, почти что упирающегося макушкой в потолок, меха. Широкие крылья за спиной и дуло танка, воинственно торчащее вверх, навевали на бота мысль, что кибертронец перед ним не меньше, чем трёхрежимник. Большой, массивный и не особо добродушный. Шлак. Тот, словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, фыркнул и молча подтолкнул Родимуса в нужном направлении. Прайм снова стравил пар и послушно пошёл: отбывать наказание явно будет шлаково весело.

*** 

Камера, куда его определили, оказалась двухместной, самой дальней и неприятно тёмной. Две узкие платформы, у противоположной от входа стены – приваренный к полу стол, заваленный непонятным барахлом. А между койками собранная ширма на колёсиках: хм, а это-то зачем? Сосед Родимуса уже был оффлайн, когда тот вошёл, однако стоило дверям с громким лязганьем сомкнуться, как загорелась ярко-голубая оптика, с любопытством рассматривающая нового посетителя.  
\- Привет, - несмотря на мрак, чувствовалось, что незнакомец улыбается, - не ожидал, что у меня будет сосед.  
\- Прости, но придётся подвинуться, - ухмыльнулся Прайм. – Я Хот Род. Срок большой и серьёзный, но я постараюсь вести себя хорошо. Может, выпустят хоть немного пораньше.  
\- Все так говорят, - некто приподнялся на локтях и зашелестел ладонью по стене: щёлкнул выключатель, часть камеры озарилась скудным желтоватым светом, - а потом забывают об этом и просто живут, работают, привыкая к тюрьме, - мех уселся, свесив ноги.  
Родимус с любопытством принялся его рассматривать, не скрывая своего интереса: непривычно светлый корпус, слишком сильно выделяющийся из всех, что он уже успел увидеть (не считая медиков), чересчур гладкие и округлые бёдра, которые так и хотелось приласкать, длинные ноги и… Родимус мысленно влепил себе подзатыльник: он и пяти минут не пробыл в тюрьме, а уже размышляет над тем, как завалить кого-то на койку! Что с ним не так?!  
\- Я Дрифт, - представился, наконец, сосед, само собой, заметивший интерес к своей скромной персоне, - скажу сразу, я не против интерфейса, но у меня довольно строгий прейскурант. Скидок не делаю.  
\- Каких скидок? – опешил Родимус, ошарашенно мигнув оптикой. – Ты чего? Я не… Ой.  
Мех пристыженно сгорбился, опустив спойлеры, когда осознал, о чём именно говорил его сосед. И, кажется, можно предположить, зачем здесь стояла эта собранная ширма… Чтобы не смущать клиентов, да?  
\- Прости, я вовсе не это имел в виду, - прочистив горловой шлюз, торопливо добавил Прайм. – Я… ну, впервые в тюрьме. Ничего не знаю, а многое и вовсе меня удивляет.  
\- Оно и видно, - Дрифт немного смягчился, улыбнувшись и склонив голову вбок, - поскольку мы теперь соседи, так и быть, кое о чём я тебе расскажу. Но дальше дело за тобой.  
\- Идёт, - воспрянул духом Родимус. – Мне было не повредило хотя бы коротенькое ознакомление с местными правилами. Фортресс Максимус говорил только о распорядке дня и распределении по рабочим местам, но наверняка же есть что-то ещё.  
\- Вас встречал Комендант? – еле заметно удивился Дрифт. – Вот дела.  
\- А что такого? – беспечно поинтересовался Родимус. – Так разве не всегда?  
\- Не знаю, - моментально расслабился Дрифт, прогоняя толику удивления, - и меня, и многих других встречал Оверлорд, главный заместитель Коменданта. Так что если будут какие вопросы, всё к нему.  
\- Запомнил, - ухмыльнулся Родимус, - спасибо. Ещё какие рекомендации?  
\- Ты действительно впервые в тюрьме? – Дрифт забрался обратно на платформу с ногами. – Совсем-совсем ничего не знаешь?  
\- Да как-то не доводилось… Конечно, пару раз я нарушал закон, но не настолько серьёзно, чтобы меня не то что сюда упекали… даже не ловили и не штрафовали, - пожал плечами Прайм. – Я что-то не так сказал?  
Бот напротив некоторое время вентилировал, рассматривая своего соседа: совсем юнец. Наивный, доверчивый, искренний – здесь таких любят, даже слишком. Он однозначно не протянет в одиночку, но и столь стремительно набиваться к кому-то в друзья? Да ещё и Дрифту? Сильную ли тень это кинет на его и без того шаткую репутацию?  
\- Видишь ли, - осторожно начал он издалека, - среди заключённых действуют свои правила, над которыми не властен даже Комендант. Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал усвоить их раз и навсегда, чтобы не было никаких, гм, неловких и двояких ситуаций. Потому что всё, что идёт не по правилам, аукнется тебе с утроенной силой.  
Чем больше Дрифт говорил, тем больше Родимус сжимался, угнетённый поступающей к нему информацией. Сосед по камере знал чуть ли не всё, но неохотно этим делился. С одной стороны это было немного странно, поскольку должен же кто-то просветить новичка! Но с другой – а что не так-то? Дрифт ничего ему не должен, и стоит искренне поблагодарить, как минимум, за то, что он уже ему сказал.  
\- Понимаешь, здесь всё работает по принципу «ты – мне, я - тебе», - Дрифт внимательно всмотрелся в него, отмечая острым взглядом все детали, которые могли помочь сопоставить в голове цельную картинку. – Если тебе нечего дать, ты становишься должен. А долги принято выплачивать, какую бы цену тебе не зарубили. Завтра ты пройдёшь распределение, кто-то из замов уже Оверлорда выдаст тебе необходимый минимум, а дальше всё в твоих руках.  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – чувствуя, как почти в буквальном смысле начинают опускаться руки, убито поинтересовался Родимус.  
\- Никаких «спасибо», - шёпотом раздражённо выпалил Дрифт. – Никаких «пожалуйста», «будьте любезны» и прочих словечек из такого лексикона!  
\- П-почему? – опешил Прайм. – А в них-то что не так?!  
\- Тебя посчитают слишком вежливым, а значит, слишком самонадеянным и тщеславным. Знаешь, что с такими делают? – Дрифт нехорошо улыбнулся, угадывая проскользнувшие в чужом процессоре мысли. – Верно. В лучшем случае, просто пускают по кругу, втаптывая в грязь и тем самым утверждая его положение в местной системе.  
\- Не то чтобы я был помешан на вежливости, но вообще хоть говорить-то можно? – удивлённо отозвался Родимус: вот так новость… а такого он точно не ждал.  
\- Можно. А иногда даже нужно, - кивнул Дрифт. – Просто имей в виду, что за словами нужно следить. Боссы обязательно подкатят к тебе, будут расспрашивать о том, что ты натворил. И не дай Праймас, если тебя поймают на лжи… - бот чуть пригасил окуляры. – Представь свой самый худший кошмар. И помни: то, что с тобой делают, будет в разы ужаснее.  
Родимуса ощутимо передёрнуло – Дрифт его встревожил. Тут же захотелось попроситься у Оптимуса обратно, пусть даже на линию фронта. Там всё равно было не так страшно, как здесь. В месте, наполненном такими отморозками, среди которых ему точно не поздоровится.  
\- И самое главное – это дань, - решив, видимо, окончательно добить новенького, подытожил Дрифт. – Хочешь жить спокойно? Плати. Нечем платить? Будешь работать на боссов, иначе тебя ждёт преисподняя Юникрона. Почти любой может тебе её обеспечить.  
\- А чем платить-то? – встрепенулся Родимус. – У меня же ничего нет!  
\- Будет, - пожал плечами тот. – Сказал же, пройдёшь распределение, а там начнёшь обзаводиться всякими мелочами. Возможно, что-то из этого тебе пригодится.  
\- Ладно. Я понял. Спа… э-э, в смысле, сочтёмся как-нибудь, - нервно дёрнув кончиками спойлеров, пробурчал Родимус.  
\- Уже лучше, - чуть улыбнулся Дрифт. – И просто к сведению: я могу за себя постоять. Так что даже не думай!  
\- Я и не думал, - честно признался Родимус. – Хоть я и не понял, о чём ты, но я не думал! Клянусь!  
Дрифт опешил, удивлённо моргнув: он не понял? Серьёзно? Да что это за бот такой? Вроде наивен и доверчив, как бета, а закован в блокиратора по рукам и ногам. Что он натворил?  
\- За что, говоришь, тебя закрыли? – поинтересовался Дрифт. – Почему ты в блокираторах?  
\- А, это, - Прайм опять ощутил прилив тоски, - я… сознательно убил очень многих. Я хотел их спасти, но в итоге погубил. На суде сказали, что ко мне применят максимальные меры предосторожности, чтобы, ну, другие не пострадали.  
\- Мне опасаться? – Дрифт подобрался ещё сильнее: ну и сосед ему достался. Вот так свезло!  
\- Нет, что ты! – Родимус вскочил, вскинув руки. – Клянусь, я никому не наврежу! Тогда я… ох, я ошибся, допустил серьёзный промах, из-за чего и погибло столько народа. Но я вовсе не какой-то там маньяк, который наслаждается, терзая своих жертв. Дрифт, честно, я…  
\- Я понял, - одёрнул его бот. – Достаточно. Ложись отдыхать. У тебя завтра точно будет тяжёлый день.  
Родимус сел обратно: шлак, а ведь он действительно не подумал о том, что здесь-то заключённые ходят с вмонтированными в шлема чипами, которые взрываются, стоит кому-то пересечь черту допустимого. Но ему помимо чипа (ненастоящего, разумеется) достались ещё и блокираторы, которые только лишнее внимание будут привлекать. И эти боссы, о которых говорил его сосед, наверняка серьёзные меха. Удастся ли с ними договориться? Или всё пойдёт так же, как тогда, он, почти сознательно сделав выбор, убил всех, кто был ему дорог? В нос тут же ударил зловонный запах гари, преследующий его с того момента, как развалины Старого Айякона взлетели в воздух.  
\- Я не трону тебя, - глухо ответил Родимус. – Я всё усвоил и запомнил. Отблагодарю, когда смогу.  
Он со скрипом улёгся на узкой, абсолютно неудобной, мерзко-холодной платформе, сворачиваясь немыслимым для меха комком. Торчащие спойлеры либо царапали стену, и приходилось изгибаться, чтобы не задевать ими камеру, либо свешивать их с другой стороны – в этом случае был риск в оффлайне улететь на пол. Квинтец, шлака так плохо? Точно ли это разумная идея, отправить его сюда? Уверен ли Оптимус в своём решении? И правда ли, что он просто хочет защитить его? Или действительно наказывает за бессмысленные смерти друзей? Родимус уже не знал. И в оффлайн он уходил с тяжестью на Искре. От глупого, слегка восторженного шока не осталось и следа. Он влип по кончики шлема в отработку – и это факт.

*** 

Утро началось с омерзительного скрежета решётки. Родимус с трудом активировал оптику, не чувствуя шлема под приливами раскалывающей головной боли. Остатки топлива в почти пустых баках волнами вздымались, готовые вот-вот низвергнуться через верхний горловой клапан. Прайма мутило: в первые клики он совершенно искренне подумал, что последние дни ему привиделись и что сейчас он отдыхал в своей кварте, чтобы проснуться и пойти на совещание к Оптимусу. Однако иллюзия тут же распалась, стоило ему увидеть поднявшегося со своего места Дрифта.  
Тот окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и жестом велел подниматься. Пока Родимус вставал, постепенно разминая затёкшие от долгого лежания в неудобной позе конечности, Дрифт сгрёб барахло со стола куда-то к себе под платформу. Выпрямившись, он лицезрел при более ярком освещении своего соседа: свежий слой краски на корпусе издевательски вопил: «У меня есть тайна, но ты не знаешь, какая!», а блокираторы оказались со встроенными в них генераторами тока – кажется, всё куда серьёзнее, чем он решил сначала. Хот Род однозначно было не так прост, каким казался. И оба босса, к сожалению, им заинтересуются… оставалось разве что молиться, чтобы Спрингер оказался благоразумнее.  
\- Идём, - изрёк Дрифт, - сначала завтрак, потом распределение. Дальше ты сам по себе.  
Родимус понуро кивнул и побрёл за своим невольным проводником.  
Как и ожидалось, его скованные руки и ноги постоянно привлекали к себе внимание. Меха, бредущие в столовую, почти открыто шушукались, разглядывая новоприбывшего. Кто-то тыкал пальцами, кто-то загадочно улыбался, а кто-то даже со страхом предпочитал обходить его – только бы не столкнуться! Дрифт держался ровно, игнорируя любые косые взгляды в свою сторону – добраться бы до столовой да отцепиться от новенького, что произвёл фурор. А Спрингер его даже не видел, хотя наверняка уже наслышан.  
\- Йоу, - Родимусу на плечи лёг чей-то манипулятор, - ну что, как дела?  
Мех резко обернулся и увидел Блюстрика, широко ему улыбающегося.  
\- Уже обосновался? – затараторил он. – Я вот да. Представляешь, в камере шесть меха! Такая теснота, просто жуть! Я даже не смог сразу уйти в оффлайн, постоянно казалось, что за мной наблюдают, а потом пришёл один из надзирателей и начал лупить по решёткам, требуя, чтобы мы уснули. Ну как можно уснуть, когда рядом такой грохот?  
Родимус против воли чувствовал, как расплываются губы в глупой улыбке: почему-то Блюстрик будто бы немного скрашивал его одиночество, а его стрекочущая болтовня отвлекала, возвращая в реальный мир и напоминая, что они все – живые меха. Да, будет трудно, но у Прайма всегда неплохо была подвешена глосса, так что он справится.  
\- Энергон там, столы там, - махнул в разные стороны руками Дрифт. – Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, но не буду, - он всё ещё настороженно покосился на своего соседа и ретировался.  
Остальные меха постепенно заполняли пространство и рассаживались по своим местам. Родимус почти сразу заметил строгое распределение по столам: в центре места оставались свободными, а вот вокруг постепенно рассаживались другие меха. Чересчур светлый для местного контингента Дрифт нашёлся буквально в третьем справа ряду: вокруг него засуетились несколько меха поменьше – таких же чистеньких и светленьких. Слишком – для окружающего их пространства.  
\- Нам туда, - Блюстрик махнул манипулятором в са-а-амый конец столовой. – Места для отщепенцев.  
\- Почему? – удивился Родимус и тут же прикусил глоссу: глупый вопрос. У них нет никакого авторитета, они – никто, чтобы сидеть где-то ещё. Оставалось только поблагодарить кого-нибудь за то, что вообще можно сидеть и есть. А то сказали бы, что мест нет, топлива нет – и вертитесь, как хотите.  
\- Вижу, уже догадался, - ухмыльнулся гонщик. – Пойдём, пока энергон есть. Говорят, самый лучший быстро разбирают.  
Они встали в очередь, изредка переговариваясь и с прикрытым любопытством оглядываясь.  
Родимус внимательно рассматривал всех, кто попадался ему на пути. Нескольких меха, как оказалось, он даже знал, хоть и не лично. Но Проул несколько раз упоминал их имена, в том числе тогда, когда они решали, что делать со вторым Праймом и его Знанием. Например, пройдоха Свиндл – сумел ограбить один из самых защищённых банков Айякона: несмотря на то, что Обвинение доказало его причастность, деньги вернуть не удалось.  
Неподалёку от него разместился Баррикейд – один из лучших полицейских Каона, уличённый в фальсификации документов и улик, а также сокрытии некоторых фактов от следствия. О нём Проул отзывался с едва заметным сожалением, Родимус чётко это помнил: потому что не каждый день тактик Оптимуса Прайма о чём-то сожалел. А вот ещё немного дальше светился почти счастливый фейсплет Айронхайда – один из бывших друзей Оптимуса: всего-то пьяная драка в баре вылилась в месиво, где численность пострадавших просто зашкаливала. Оптимус отмазывал его сколько мог, но даже его власти не хватило: в конце концов остатки Сенаторов велели запереть психопата с неконтролируемыми вспышками ярости куда подальше. Иначе…  
Родимус отвлёкся: из-за могучей спины боевика выполз тот, кого Прайм не хотел бы видеть вообще никогда. Шлаков Хромдом. Исцарапанные поломанными иглами плечи (Родимус видел, как он это делал), тускло светящийся визор, безразличные, почти механические движения. Ровно до тех пор, пока беглый взгляд, брошенный на толпу, не выцепил из неё меха, искорёжившего всю его жизнь. Родимус мог поклясться хоть собственным активом: Хромдом его узнал. Шлак, во имя Квинтессона…  
\- Ты чего? – Блюстрик уже схватил куб с энергоном и нетерпеливо дёрнул бота, вырывая того из накатившей волны почти животного страха. – Увидел друзей? – он рассмеялся.  
\- Если бы, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Прайм, сжал полученный куб с топливом и стремительно бросился к противоположному концу столовой – подальше от безумного мнемохирурга, кажется, до сих пор не оправившегося после потери Эджекта – его Conjux Endura, погибшего в том взрыве, который устроил Родимус.  
\- А мы могли бы неплохо посоревноваться на трассе, - ухмыльнулся Блюстрик. – Ты быстрый.  
Плюхнувшись на самое дальнее свободное место, Родимус надорвал оболочку и пригубил энергон. Ему пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы сдержать подкативший к горлу рвотный позыв и с трудом проглотить мерзость, разливающуюся в кубы из канистр, не иначе. Если бы оболочки были разовыми, то топливо наверняка оказалось бы качественным. Но такая гадость могла быть только в канистрах – сверху ещё ничего, а внизу, где осадок горных пород, дрянь.  
\- Бывало лучше, - согласно поддакнул такой же скривившийся Блюстрик. – Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Какая мерзость, - пробормотал Прайм, утирая ладонью губы. Он, привыкший к куда более хорошему топливу, начинал проклинать всю эту затею Оптимуса и Проула вместе взятых. - Надо раньше вставать.  
\- Учтём, - пролепетал гонщик. – А почему ты в блокираторах? – просто спросил он, только сейчас обратив внимание на скованные руки своего приятеля. – Ты тут чуть ли не один такой!  
\- Может, рупор возьмёшь? – скептично фыркнул Родимус. – Чтоб все услышали.  
\- Что услышали? – к ним рядом плюхнулся незнакомый обоим меха бот с маской, закрывающий фейсплет. Однако тон, который лился из-под пластины, звучал чересчур весело и непринуждённо. – Я могу всем рассказать! – радостно сообщил он ошалевшему Прайму. – Поделитесь? Я люблю новости. И другие тоже любят.  
\- Э-э… - Родимус ошарашенно пялился на маленького и чересчур круглого бота, который то скромно зажимался, нетерпеливо ёрзая на скамье, то раскрывался, готовый внимать любому слову.  
\- Я всё записываю! – пролепетал незнакомец. – Мне можно! Комендант только мне разрешил пользоваться звуко- и видеозаписывающими устройствами, чтобы все заключённые были в курсе определённых событий. Я Космос. А вы? Новенькие, да? Вас много? Я насчитал около полутора десятка, но точно не уверен, поэтому решил обойти каждого. Ну так как, расскажешь? – Космос вперился в поблекшего от такого напора слов и информации Родимуса, явно ожидая от него ответа и однозначно всё записывая: лампочка подле одного из окуляров призывно мигала. – Я жду. Все ждут.  
\- Шлак, - пробормотал Блюстрик, отмерший первым и осмотревшийся: почти все заключённые с любопытством наблюдали за ними и за Космосом, подсевшим к ним за стол. – Э-э… а обязательно отвечать?  
\- Конечно! – воскликнул тот. – Я же должен предоставить сводку новостей! Как без информации-то?! Итак, как вас зовут, по каким статьям осуждены, на какой срок? И да, почему ты в блокираторах? – камера около оптики, кажется, приблизила Родимуса крупным планом. Прайм сглотнул.  
\- Космос, - на плечо непривычно округлого меха лёг чей-то большой и довольно увесистый светло-зелёный манипулятор, - я рад, что ты столь ответственно подходишь к выполнению своей работы, но дай парням хотя бы заправиться.  
\- Оу, босс? – Космос вскинулся так, словно не ожидал увидеть другого меха от слова «совсем». Словно вообще позабыл о его существования. – Ну я просто решил, что пока завтрак, то самое время…  
\- Притормози, дружище, - бот выпрямился, нависая над столом отшельников. – Приятного аппетита, парни. Поболтаем немного позже, не против?  
\- Н-нет, - выпалил Блюстрик, удивлённый не меньше Прайма. Они переглянулись, позабыв о кубах с мерзким топливом. – Конечно, нет!  
\- Отлично, - мех улыбнулся им и жестом пригласил Космоса следовать за ним. – Ещё увидимся, - бросил он и отошёл.  
Практически вся столовая, погружённая в гробовую тишину, молчала до тех пор, пока мех не сел в самом центре – напротив такого же тяжеловеса, но окрашенного в более тёмные тона и с большими крыльями за спиной – интересно, а какой у него альт-мод?  
\- Я нишлака не понял, но, кажется, это… - Блюстрик сглотнул.  
\- Да, похоже, - согласился Родимус.  
Они не успели закончить разговаривать, когда по громкоговорителю прозвучало оповещение о завершении завтрака. Пустые оболочки отставить на специально отведённые под них столы, после чего проследовать по своим рабочим местам. А новоприбывшим сгруппироваться у центрального входа – сейчас их поведут на распределение.

*** 

Перерыв на обед показался Родимусу почти Праймасовой блажью. Он устало плюхнулся на то же место, где сидел утром, и абсолютно искренне попытался отключиться от окружающей его действительности. Присевший напротив Блюстрик выглядел не лучше. От слегка вздорного гонщика осталась удивительно быстро выгоревшая оболочка.  
\- Полагаю, знакомство прошло на ура, - усмехнулся через силу Прайм.  
\- Не то слово, - спорткар украдкой коснулся ладонью уголка губ, и Родимус, сосредоточив расплывающийся взгляд, заметил застывшую струйку энергона.  
\- Это за что тебя так? – осторожно поинтересовался он, отмечая характерные вмятины на боку, царапины на плечах и слегка затравленный взгляд. – Когда успели?  
Блюстрик молча отпил из куба. Родимус же стравил пар: с одной стороны, лезть к тому, кто не хочет разговаривать, почти глупо, но с другой – Прайм и без того позволил слишком многим Искрам погаснуть просто так, и отворачиваться от того, кто в любой клик мог оказаться на грани – ещё глупее.  
\- Кто это сделал? – Родимус негромко стукнул донышком куба о стол. – Блюстрик, расскажи мне.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? – фыркнул тот, бросив на него злобно-раздражённый взгляд. – Пойдёшь отстаивать мою честь? Ты уничтожишь нас обоих, - мех еле заметно вздрогнул и поспешил отвести взгляд от центральных столов.  
\- Слушай, - бот попытался максимально незаметно коснуться чужой ладони, но Блюстрик отдёрнул руку гораздо быстрее, чем следовало бы. Родимус немного притормозил. – Знаю, это опасно. Но мне искренне не хочется, чтобы ты здесь пострадал. Ты ведь неплохой бот, позволь тебе помочь?  
\- Захлопнись, болванка, - одними губами отозвался спорткар.  
Активный слой краски, казалось, побледнел, оголяя практически полностью втоптанное в грязь нутро. Вид настолько понурого, почти убитого Блюстрика вгонял Родимуса в уныние. Собственная Искра яростно затрепетала в груди. Мех опустил взгляд на индикатор блокираторов – отметка остановилась на жёлтом, сигнализируя о том, что пора притормозить и немного успокоиться. Для начала всё же стоит расспросить меха о случившемся.  
\- Блю, - Прайм всё же поймал его ладонь, крепко сжал её, - я действительно хочу тебе помочь. Не знаю, как, но я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю! Так что рассказывай.  
В окулярах Блюстрика скользнула искра – та самая, которую столь внимательно высматривал Родимус. Губы почти сами по себе растянулись в улыбке, когда спорткар рвано стравил пар и собрался заговорить.  
\- Я бы сказал, что мне почти жаль прерывать такую идиллию, - издевательски процедили над ними, - хотя почему «жаль»? Я сделаю это с удовольствием!  
Блюстрика рывком подняли в воздух и отшвырнули в сторону. Мех только и успел, что глухо вскрикнуть, приземлившись на чужой из столов.  
\- Так-так-так, а тут у нас кто? – незнакомый мех склонился над Родимусом, хищно разглядывая его и – ему же не показалось?! – обнюхивая его. – Свеженькая гаечка… Как тебя зовут, малыш? – грубая ладонь коснулась щеки Родимуса, и тот вспыхнул, раздражённо отталкивая руку от лица.  
\- Назовёшь меня малышом, и я тебе лицевую подправлю! – распаляясь с каждым кликом всё больше и больше, выкрикнул Прайм. – И не трогай Блюстрика, ведро ржавое.  
Затихшая позади них толпа ошалело вылупилась на театральное представление на задворках столовой. Неожиданно кто-то выкрикнул:  
\- Да вломи ты уже ему, Мотормастер!  
\- Точняк. Совсем обнаглел, - оскалился тот. – Ну давай, крошка-бот, попробуй ударить меня, - он издевательски растянул губы в ухмылке.  
Родимус заскрежетал дентопластинами: бросив короткий взгляд на Блюстрика, мех обнаружил, что тот с нескрываемым ужасом смотрит то на него, то на широкую спину новоявленного Мотормастера – зелёно-лиловый корпус которого нависал над внезапно мелким, хрупким и слабым Хот Родом. Следующий взгляд прошёлся по блокираторам – индикатор был почти оранжевым: ещё немного, и разряд тока ему обеспечен. Нужно успокоиться.  
\- Что такое? – Мотормастер выпрямился, вытянул губы дудочкой и капризно огласил: - Парни, он не хочет драться…  
\- Да врежь сам! – поддержал его уже знакомый голос из толпы. – Ни стыда, ни совести на зама босса пасть разевать.  
\- Ты у нас, говорят, особо опасный рецидивист. Садист и маньяк, каких свет не видывал, - елейно прошелестел Мотормастер, медленно двинувшись по кругу, обходя Родимуса. – Убил кучу народа за просто так. Каждому персонально поджарил мозговой модуль. Для этого нужна смелость… так куда она подевалась сейчас? – хохотнул он.  
\- Не твоего процессора дело, - огрызнулся Родимус: нервничать меньше он не стал, но уровень ярости, кажется, прекратил расти. Это немного обнадёживало. Хотя пронзительный взгляд Спрингера, стоявшего рядом с таким же внимательным Дрифтом на мостках над ними, где обычно ходила охрана, напрягал. – Не трогай Блюстрика. Как тебе вообще не стыдно задирать тех, кто меньше?!  
В первый клик Мотормастер опешил… а в следующий рассмеялся так, что несколько ближайших столов заходили ходуном. Хоть их и приварили к полу, но Родимус мог поклясться, что слышал, как лязгает металл ножек о поверхность пола. Шлак, да что такого он сказал?!  
\- А вот это, ха-ха, было… х-ха, внезапно. И сильно, ха-ха-ха!!! – в перерывах между смешками выдавил из себя тяжеловес. Просмеявшись, он утёр губы от пары лопнувших пузырей энергона, плёнкой покрывших подбородок. – Слышь, малявка, давно я так не веселился. Скажи что-нибудь ещё, а?  
Родимус снова бросил беглый взгляд на мостки – Спрингер исчез, а вот Дрифт стоял всё там же. Он еле заметно отрицательно покачал головой. И Прайм был с ним согласен: нарываться глупо. Но обещал защищать Блюстрика, а значит, отступать нельзя. Благо, гнев постепенно сходил на нет, и индикатор с оранжевого переместился на светло-зелёный. Пойдёт, вполне в рамках допустимого.  
\- Сказать… что-нибудь ещё? – вполголоса поинтересовался Родимус. – Хорошо, - он неожиданно ловко, словно сбросив с себя оковы паралича, взобрался на стол. Теперь он был на одном уровне с наглым Мотормастером, столь откровенно оскорбляющем и его, и Блюстрика. – Запомни, оплавок: тебе лучше не злить меня.  
\- А то что? По портам выпорешь? – загоготал тот. Толпа позади синхронно заскулила, содрогаясь в конвульсиях от хохота.  
\- Хуже, - прошипел Родимус, - я сделаю так, что тебя по кускам собираться придётся. И раз уж ты знаешь – а ты явно знаешь! – за что меня сюда упекли, то помни, - Прайм встал на самом краю стола, чуть нагнулся, приблизив свой фейсплет к лицевой местного задиры, - я соберу взрывчатку даже из подручных вещей. И никто не знает, где и когда ты можешь случайно наступить на бомбу. Ая-яй, какая неосмотрительность…  
\- Угрожаешь? – улыбка разом померкла на чужих губах. Мотормастер приподнялся, расправляя плечи. – Будь осторожнее, малыш, ведь никто не знает, где и когда ты нарвёшься на мой кулак, а?  
Родимус промолчал, игнорирую издевательские смешки окружающих и сверля противника гневным взором. Мотормастер неожиданно отступил, миролюбиво поднял руки ладонями кверху.  
\- Ладно, малыш, твоя взяла! – приторно сладко воскликнул он. – Сдаюсь! Ты напугал меня до слива отработки!  
Толпа позади разочарованно застонала: неужели шоу не будет?..  
\- Вот и отлично, - Прайм горделиво вздёрнул спойлеры, - больше не вставай у меня на…  
От первого удара он увернулся, вовремя пригнувшись. А вот второй, снизу в челюсть, пропустил. Мир резко перевернулся вверх ногами, а корпус пронзила острая боль. Кто-то закричал, надрывая вокалайзер. Стремительно теряя сознание, Родимус уже не знал, что этим кем-то был он сам, пока острые разряды прошивали его от макушки шлема до кончиков супинатора. Как и не знал он того, что Мотормастер отпрянул, не ожидавший такой реакции.  
Толпа замерла, а через брийм взорвалась свистом и улюлюканьем. Несмотря на то, что сегодня продолжения представления уже не будет, всё ещё впереди. Это факт.

*** 

В себя Родимус приходил медленно, рывками. Он то просыпался, то уплывал в беспамятство. Его ощутимо мутило, пока где-то внутри плескалось мерзкое топливо. Захотелось согнуться пополам, запустить пальцы в глотку и немного раздражить верхний клапан. Простого толчка будет достаточно, чтобы избавиться от этого кошмарного энергона... и одновременно от всей той отработки, в которую Родимус влип по самое не балуй. Эдакий своеобразный способ очищения: больше грязи физической, больше чистоты ментальной – Прайм ощутимо напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, где он слышал этот странный постулат.  
Мех со стоном прогнал пару циклов вентиляции, охлаждая и без того разгорячённый корпус. Он попытался пошевелиться, но не смог: не просто блокираторы – прочные цепи обвивали его руки и ноги, а пространство вокруг сузилось до небольшого металлического ящика, крышку которого захлопнули и заколотили. Прайм дёрнул спойлерами – те с неприятным скрежетом прошлись по узким стенкам. Мех обессиленно уткнулся пылающим фейсплетом в прохладный металл, пытаясь хотя бы так немного сбросить жар, окутывающий его с ног до головы. Где он? Что происходит?  
\- Блюстрик? – позвал Родимус другого бота. – Дрифт? – предпринял он ещё одну попытку. – Ребят? Эй!  
Ответом была давящая на аудиосенсоры тишина.

Родимус кричал и кричал, сорвав вокалайзер до хрипа, но никто не отозвался. Стенки ящика с каждым кликом удлинялись и будто бы уплотнялись. Пространства становилось катастрофически мало, и Родимус с ужасом осознал, что он не просто боится… он в ужасе. А очередная эмоциональная вспышка повлечёт за собой новый разряд тока. После того и так в шлеме звенело, куда ещё?!  
Точно! Блокираторы! Родимус извернулся, выгнул руку так, чтобы видеть значок индикатора… и обомлел: он не горел. Как смог, Прайм потряс ладонью, надеясь, что это поможет немного прояснить ситуацию. Но блокираторы как висели мёртвым грузом, так и продолжали, упрямо отказываясь включаться. Родимус обессиленно уткнулся лбом в стену, судорожно размышляя над тем, насколько сейчас всё было плохо: он непонятно где и с кем (точно ли хорошо, что он один?), блокираторы не работают, а способности не дремлют. Оставался только один способ проверить, насколько серьёзной складывалась обстановка. Вспыхнувшие искорки в ладони очень скоро превратились в маленький огненный шарик, способный разрастись до невероятных размеров и стереть с лица Вселенной весь Гаррус-9. Плохо.  
Родимус попытался пошевелиться, но узкое пространство не позволило ему повернуться ни на градус. Спойлеры, силой опущенные вниз, нестерпимо давили на бёдра сзади, из-за чего мех стоял, будто бы выгнув спину и опираясь плечевыми блоками в стены. Корпус, кажется, уже начинало клинить, шлак. Ему нужно разогнуться, возможно, побегать и попрыгать, чтобы избавиться от наваждения. Но кроме еле слышного лязганья цепями ничто из этого не был доступно.  
Не сразу, но Прайм услышал какой-то звук. В первые клики он никак на них не среагировал, решив, что ему показалось: чего только не привидится да не слышится во мраке. Но звуки были реальными – кто-то неистово кричал.  
\- Эй! Ты в порядке? – громко спросил Родимус и чудом не шарахнулся: эхо, исходящее от стен, в разы усилило его хрип. Мех не ожидал, что сиплые слова вернутся к нему с таким размахом. Он вздрогнул, тревожно поджимая спойлеры. Хромированные трубы на ногах неприятно скрежетнули по низу стен, кажется, сцарапывая краску, так тщательно накладываемую на него Фармой. Квинтец.  
Ответа не последовало. А через некоторое время звук повторился, став гораздо громче. _Ближе_. Родимус напрягся всем корпусом, вслушиваясь в давящую тишину в попытках выудить из неё хоть что-нибудь. То, что он зря это делал, мех интуитивно понял буквально за несколько кликов до того, как темноту разрезал чей-то горестный вой.  
\- Эй! Что за шутки?! – Прайм нервно приподнялся на кончиках супинаторов, с неприязнью понимая, что его камера была гораздо уже и теснее, чем ему сначала показалось. – Хватит прикалываться!  
Но вой не смолкал… наоборот, он усиливался с каждым шумным хрипом вентиляции. И через некоторое время перерос в крик боли. Да не в один! Рой голосов окружил Родимуса, сдавливая его в тисках. И Прайм сам не заметил, как вмазал скованными руками в стену, разбивая кулаки до капель энергона. Он с ужасом вслушивался в крики боли и страдания, постепенно осознавая, что именно обозначал этот звук.  
Да, он не ошибся: так кричали те, кто сгорал в пламени руин Старого Айякона. Те десятки, сотни Искр, погибших долгой, мучительной смертью. Те, что горели заживо до тех пор, пока кровоточащие раны не избавили их корпуса от излишков энергона, а болевые сигналы не свели с ума заходящиеся в криках мозговые модули. Запах гари и жжёного топлива тут же ударил в нос. Родимус не смог проглотить вставший в горле ком. Его собственная живительная влага хлынула из форсунок, и меха вывернуло наизнанку. Он закашлялся, прочищая рот и не чувствуя испаряющегося на стремительно разогревающемся четсплейте энергона.  
\- Не надо… - пролепетал автобот, вперившись в стену таким взглядом, будто бы на её месте снова и снова развивалась кровавя бойня. – Умоляю, перестаньте… хватит… Прекратите! Перестаньте кричать!  
Родимус погасил окуляры настолько быстро, что на внутреннем экране, показалось, вспыхнули яркие белые пятна. Он замотал шлемом из стороны в сторону, не чувствуя боли от ссадин, рассекающих его корпус то тут, то там, не замечая обломка спойлера, хитроумно обломавшегося об стену. Он не виноват… он не делал этого… всё это произошло не по его вине! Это из-за десептиконов, да-да! Это они взорвали старые тоннели, которые погребли под собой и без того почти заброшенные руины. Это всё… всё…  
Родимус снова страшно закричал, бессмысленно пытаясь переорать Искры умерших, тяжким грузом давящих на его собственные плечи. Прайм впился пальцами себе в фейсплет в попытках то ли выцарапать глаза, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, то ли согнуться, защищая шлем в жесте слабой уязвимости… Он сам не знал. Но кричали так громко и надрывно. Каждый вопль оставлял на Искре кровоточащий шрам. Каждый крик резал на живую, потроша и тревожа такие глубины, в которое было бы лучше никогда не заглядывать.  
И когда за одной из стен послышалось лязганье, Родимус почти убито, бессмысленно пялился на тёмную поверхность перед собой. Он не чувствовал, как рывками поднимается его маленький кромешный ад куда-то вверх, а после – вбок. И когда «дверь» открылась, он просто вывалился вперёд, на периферии сознания цепляясь за последнюю разумную мысль в окружавшем его хаосе: нормально ли плакать перед глазами других?  
\- Хот Род! – обеспокоенность в голосе Дрифта только усугубила ситуацию. – Что за?..  
Мех простонал что-то невнятное и отключился, погружаясь в спасательную (или губительную?) темноту сознания. Дрифт же с почти нескрываемым ужасом рассматривал длинные царапины, сколы краски и – самое удивительное – явные пятна копоти на бёдрах и локтях. Стоило осознать, чем именно были эти разводы, как в нос тут же ударил запах гари и… Дрифт вскочил, попятился: запах дезактива. Хот Род был пропитан им с ног до головы. И ничего удивительно в том, почему он так надрывно кричал и бился о стены ящика-карцера.  
\- Интересный малый, - Спрингер обеспокоенно подошёл к ним поближе. – Такого я ещё не видел.  
\- Поговори с ним, - Дрифт снова осторожно присел рядом с бесчувственным меха, мягко коснулся ощутимо пульсирующей шейной магистрали и поднялся, обернулся: – Не многовато на первый раз?  
\- Откуда такая забота? – Спрингер окинул одного из своих подручных внимательно-колючим взглядом. – Всего-то трое суток в ШИЗО. Ты сам выдерживал куда больше.  
\- Не напоминай, - резко обронил Дрифт и тут же стушевался. – Прости. Просто… Я давно не слышал, чтобы так кричали. И эти царапины: у него же нет когтей!  
\- Видимо, они ему и не нужны, - пожал тот плечами, рассматривая слегка изуродованный корпус перед собой. – Я бы сказал, что, - Спрингера отошёл от рычага, позволяющего поднимать и опускать в глубокую тёмную яму и двигать персональные «камеры» проштрафившихся меха по кругу, - первую проверку он прошёл. А на твоём месте, - зелёный мех снова прямо посмотрел на Дрифта, - я бы хорошенько подумал, стоит ли вступать с ним в близкие отношения. У него есть очень грязная тайна, и мы пока не знаем, какая.   
Зелёный мех не стал настаивать на том, чтобы Дрифт отвечал ему сразу: он всё равно признается – сейчас ли, позже ли, это неважно. Он расколется и расскажет, почему заинтересовался им… впервые за долгое время, хотя упрямо и довольно тщательно это скрывал.  
\- Пусть отдыхает, завтра новый день, - Спрингер подошёл к Хот Роду, наклонился и ловко взял его на руки: от корпуса ощутимо несло грязью, слитой застоявшейся отработкой и гарью – так себе сочетание. Но мех даже не поморщился: и не через такое проходили. – Проследи за ним. Сейчас незачем лишний раз нарываться и дразнить Октана. Сам знаешь, он нервный малый. Чуть что, сразу же бежит стучать… А _его_ внимание нам сейчас ни к чему.  
\- Кстати, Мотормастера давно нужно поставить на место, - будто не услышав его, отозвался Дрифт. – Совсем обнаглел. Ребята стали слишком часто на него жаловаться. Он с каждым разом всё грубее и грубее. Если дело и дальше так пойдёт, я буду вынужден вмешаться. А это мало кому понравится, сам знаешь.  
\- Я перетру со Скрэппером, - кивнул Спрингер, отпуская прошлую тему, и первым покинул одну из многих комнат штрафного изолятора и карцеров, где сейчас никого не было за исключением их троих. – Может, он немного вправит ему процессор.  
\- А какое хорошее было начало, - Дрифт стравил пар и легко двинулся следом за боссом, - красивое. Даже немного жаль, что Хот Род так скоро слился, - бот мазнул взглядом по бесчувственному соседу по камере. Тот так и не пришёл в себя, лишь изредка морщился и что-то стонал сквозь плотно сжатые дентопластины. Стонал болезненно, обессиленно.   
\- Полагаю, это ещё не начало… а так, пролог. Чисто для разогрева, - Спрингер перебросил ношу с одного плеча на другое. – Есть у меня одно не очень хорошее подозрение, - чуть подумав, добавил он.  
\- Ты о чём? – Дрифт притормозил, поднял шлем выше, вглядываясь в затылок босса.  
\- Проблемы с ним будут. Вздорный слишком, - нехотя ответил тот. – Мало кто в первый же день своего пребывания на Гаррус-9 попадает сразу в карцер. Это надо сильно постараться.  
\- Рамджету и Дирджу только дай возможность, они всех сюда запихают, - фыркнул Дрифт и прошёл немного вперёд, поравнялся с боссом. – Хотя лично меня больше беспокоит это, - бот жестом указал на руки, скованные сейчас цепями блокираторов. – Что, говоришь, он натворил? И почему его даже в карцер запихнули в них?  
\- Хаунду удалось вовремя подсуетиться и немного поболтать с Персептором, руководителем его, - Спрингер кивнул на бессознательного Хот Рода, - отдела. Тот вкратце рассказал, что наш дружок заложил бомбу в руинах Старого Айякона. Взрывом унесло несколько сотен Искр, - холодно процедил Спрингер. – Говорят, дело по каким-то причинам быстро замяли, а его сбагрили сюда. И это ещё одна причина, которая меня беспокоит.  
Дрифт задумчиво уставился на соседа по камере: кажется, не он один думал, что Хот Род мало походил на убийцу… Если подумать, то здесь обитали куда более серьёзные кадры. Однако обвинение, которое ему предъявили и, судя по всему, доказали, не было чем-то обыденным. Сюда за простые проступки не попадали. И даже если Хот Род создавал впечатление доверчивого меха, это вовсе не означало, что он неспособен на серьёзные и очень плохие поступки.  
\- Не похож он на убийцу, - тем временем добавил Спрингер. – Оптика совсем ещё почти бетская. Не знай я, в чём дело, почти искренне бы поверил, что он попал сюда по ошибке. Понимаешь?  
Дрифт, помедлив, кивнул: понимал. Он тоже был склонен поверить в это, как и словам Спрингера. К тому же, первое впечатление потихоньку расслаивалось, уступая место логическому анализу. Хот Род, может, и был довольно молодым, а потому, наивным, возможно, даже глупым, но Искра у него оказалась яркая, светлая и чистая ( _как у Гаскета_ , шепнул голосок в шлеме, _и у него_ \- _у Родди_ ). Тут Спрингер однозначно был прав: этот мех не убийца. Не тот типаж. Не те привычки. Не такое поведение. Одним словом, всё не так.  
\- Может быть, всё-таки есть смысл познакомиться с ним поближе, - спустя некоторое время, подал голос трёхрежимник, когда они добрались до четвёртого, последнего этажа одного из жилых корпусов, - узнай его получше. Полагаю, тогда что-то да прояснится.  
\- Насколько поближе? – криво усмехнулся Дрифт и нарочито игриво царапнул босса пальцами по грудной броне, прильнув к нему с той стороны, где не болтался до сих пор пребывающий в оффлайне Хот Род. – Не боишься, что я узнаю его слишком хорошо?  
\- Тебе виднее, - улыбнулся в ответ Спрингер. – Знаешь же, я ни в чём тебя не ограничиваю, хотя дистанцию, пожалуй, стоит соблюдать. В рамках разумного, само собой.  
\- А может, не надо? – они добрались до двухместной камеры. Дрифт огляделся, убедился, что охранников нет, и ловко втащил босса внутрь. – Останешься? – мех сладко растёкся по чужой грудной броне, соблазняя одним только взглядом.  
\- Я не против, Дрифт, но не сегодня, - Спрингер в ответ властно подхватил его под бампер, прижимая к себе. – Хотя предложение шлаково заманчивое.  
Он отпустил бота и прошёл немного вглубь, где сгрузил бессознательного Хот Рода на платформу и выпрямился.  
\- Я рассчитываю на тебя, - произнёс он. – Не затягивай, но и не беги вперёд слишком быстро. Ты можешь его спугнуть.  
Дрифт если и разочаровался, то никак этого не показал: только кивнул, махнул рукой на прощание. Спрингер ещё раз всмотрелся в усталый фейсплет новенького и ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь: его авторитет и некоторая власть позволяли беспрепятственно проходить в нужные двери и сквозь нужные стены. Порой это было действительно полезно.  
А вот Родимус в это время еле заметно активировал оптику, обессиленно всматриваясь в задумчивого соседа по камере. Информации было мало, он очнулся почти в самом конце. В шлеме трещало хуже, чем после попойки. Но даже в таком состоянии было понятно, что ему есть, о чём подумать и что обсудить. Правда, с кем? А хоть с тем же Блюстриком… точно! Интересно, а как, кстати, он сам? Эта мысль мягко разрезала другую: стоит ли доверять Дрифту?  
Ошалелый от такой резкой смены обстановок корпус почти сразу же утянуло обратно в оффлайн, и Родимус провалился в мир не очень хороших симуляций. Его всё ещё преследовали крики жертв, оказавшихся не в том месте и не в то время, а носовой конус в каждый клик, как завершался цикл вентиляции, с пугающим смирением вдыхал вонь дезактива. Царапины и подпалины, оставленные им самим, ещё не болели, хотя и саднили. Но куда больше ныла Искра: Родимус мог думать и говорить всё, что угодно. Но глубоко-глубоко внутри он знал – это его вина. И Оптимус правильно сделал, сослав его сюда. Возможно, здесь у него появится шанс искупить свои грехи и замолить ошибки.

*** 

Следующее утро встретило Родимуса всё тем же омерзительным звуком открывающейся решётки. Мех с трудом уселся на платформе, окинул мутным взглядом камеру и понял, что Дрифта не было – кажется, тот уже ушёл. Или он вообще сегодня ночью не появлялся? Прайм с огромным усилием уселся, свесив ноги, и уткнулся локтями в коленные сочленения: под шлемом нестерпимо гудело, и любой звук отдавался в голове стократ усиленным эхом. Родимус не сразу откалибровал и оптику, и аудиосенсоры, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж дезориентированным.  
И пока сенсоры настраивались, обжигая нейросеть сбивчивыми сигналами, Прайм рассматривал тёмные пятна на бёдрах – они выглядели как-то странно. Не сразу, но мех понял, что лиловая краска истёрлась, являя его оригинальную – ярко-оранжевую с красным, но она скрывалась под копотью. Неужели пока он болтался там, в том гроб… в смысле, в ящике-мини-тюрьме, он поплавил самого себя?! Это плохо. Сегодня он должен убиться, но вырваться к медикам – блокираторы давали хоть какую-то надежду на то, что ему удастся контролировать себя. Однако, как показала практика, хватило одной сильной эмоциональной вспышки, чтобы вырубить его и пережечь сдерживающее устройство. Шлак, как же много расходного материала. К тому же... шлак, а где сами блокираторы?! Родимус вскинулся, ошарашенно разглядывая самые обычные цепи, что обвивали его запястья и лодыжечные шарниры.  
\- Хот Род?  
Родимус промолчал, не услышав, что к нему обратились, погружённый в себя.  
\- Хот Род? – ещё раз позвали его. – Как ты?  
Мех вскинул голову, всматриваясь в полурасплывчатое пятно, сквозь которое проступали смутные очертания Блюстрика. Позади него вились двое незнакомых Родимусу меха, то косившихся на него, то постоянно трогающих самого спорткара – однако он-то как раз и не возражал. Кажется.  
\- Блюстрик? – Родимус не ожидал, что прохрипит его имя. Пришлось отвлечься на калибровку вокалайзера. – Давно не виделись, дружище, - прошелестел он с куда меньшими помехами.  
\- Пошли. Времени мало, - поторопил его Блюстрик. – Сегодня боссы окончательно решат, кто в чью группировку входит. А ты здесь немного… ну…  
\- Звезда, - ухмыльнулся один из незнакомых ботов. – Да, Санни? Яркая, наглая и так и подмывающая врезать ей в фейсплет звезда!  
Второй бот издевательски заржал.  
\- Ха, крошка Блю, и ради вот этой развалюхи ты потащил нас на последний этаж? Да сейчас весь энергон разберут, пока мы тут возимся! – воскликнул он.  
\- Захлопнись, Сайдсвайп, - буркнул Блюстрик, - не твоего процессора дела.  
\- Ещё как нашего, - поправил его второй, более яркий, как рассмотрел его Родимус, мех, - и не дерзи, дружище, мы с лёгкостью можем отказаться от нашего, гм, соглашения.  
\- О чём речь? – вмешался Прайм, поднимаясь. Его пошатнуло, пришлось ухватиться за край платформы и подождать, пока сбоящие гироскопы вернуться к привычным параметрам. – Блюстрик, кто эти двое?  
\- Сайдсвайп, - бот кивнул шлемом на меха с кричаще-алой расцветкой, - и Санстрайкер, - он показал на заключённого, чем-то похожего на солнце – такой же жёлтый, яркий, притягивающий к себе взор. Родимус на клик оскорбился: нет, этим двоим можно ходить в таких цветовых гаммах, а его заставили родную покраску сменить на нечто тёмное и менее примечательное? Оплавки!  
\- Хот Род, - выдавил он из себя и побрёл к выходу, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как силы возвращаются к нему. Развалина на глазах обретала мощь, словно исцеляясь с каждым кликом, что он вообще держался на ногах. – Я рад, что ты зашёл, Блюстрик.  
Спрашивать о том, почему тот не вошёл внутрь, Родимус не стал, посчитав, что, как минимум, в присутствии новых знакомых его почти-друга, это будет лишним.  
\- Что за соглашение? – поинтересовался он, скептично поглядывая на цепи вместо блокираторов, сковывающих руки и ноги, пока они шли к столовой.  
\- Мы защищаем его! – гордо объявил Сайдсвайп.  
\- Любого уложим, если он тронет крошку Блю, - поддержал его Санстрайкер. – И да, мы действительно братья. Дуоботы. Слыхал о парнях, что уделали Блерра на одном из последних соревнований за кубок? Так вот, это мы.  
\- И что такого в том, что вы победили? – Прайм вопросительно покосился на алого меха, показавшегося ему чуть более серьёзным, чем его братец.  
На самом деле он уже знал ответ.  
Дуэт Крови и Солнца, как прозвали их среди гонщиков, не просто обогнал Блерра, в течение многих лет удерживающего лидирующую позицию гонок. Они играли настолько грязно, почти откровенно признаваясь в подлых трюках, что одолеть их было уже делом чести. Но последняя гонка – кажется, в Тарне, - закончилась массовой трагедией. Близнецы-дуоботы перетравили половину помощников участников и заминировали судейскую трибуну. И хотя вроде как судьи были готовы признать их, наконец-то, первыми, Блерр не согласился… за что поплатился, оказавшись на медицинской платформе в полуразобранном виде. Удивительно, как он вообще выжил, вытаскивая из вспыхивающих то тут, то там взрывов невинных меха и жертвуя за это собственными конечностями. Ну и кто из них на самом деле ублюдок?  
\- Он же сказал, - встрял Санстрайкер, - что мы уделали Блерра! Подумаешь, пострадала пара ботов… и вообще, они сами вылезли на гоночную трассу!  
\- Нас оклеветали, - поддакнул Сайдсвайп, - мы ни тогда, ни сейчас не согласны предъявленными нам обвинениями.  
\- Понятно, - Родимус чуть кивнул, приотстал, поравнявшись с Блюстриком, - и отчего эти, гм, кадры тебя защищают?  
\- От кого, - тихо поправил его тот. – Мотормастер как с цепи сорвался. Он сначала на меня кидался, потом всех лупить начал. Они единственные, кому удаётся хоть притормозить его немного, - признался он. – Шлаковая ситуация, если честно, но пока что я согласен хоть на это.  
\- А оплата? – Родимус ещё снизил голос, чтобы до дуоботов, явно навостривших датчики, долетало как можно меньше информации. – Ты же ничего ещё не заработал.  
Блюстрик смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону, и Прайм понял, как именно мех расплачивался за свою безопасность.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - Прайм сжал его плечо, поддерживая. – Что вообще было, пока я… отсутствовал?  
\- Пока вопил в карцере? – тут же обернулся к нему Сайдсвайп. – Да ничего так-то. Скукота…  
\- Ха, повёлся! – Санстрайкер вскинулся, не скрывая, что они их подслушивали. – На самом деле было шлаково весело!  
\- Одни орали, другие дрались! Даже Коменданту пришлось пару раз вмешаться, чтобы остановить беспорядки, которые ты учинил, - ухмыльнулись братья разом. Родимус опешил.  
\- Я учинил? – он даже притормозил от неожиданности. – Когда это?!  
\- Когда полез на Мотормастера, - доверительно пояснил Сайдсвайп. – Не каждый вообще в целом нарывается на драку с ним, а уж среди новеньких так и вовсе. А ты мало того, что раззадорил его, так ещё и вырубил самого себя на глазах у всех!  
\- Каким образом, кстати? – неожиданно посерьёзнел Санстрайкер. – Ты просто валялся на столе и бился в конвульсиях.  
\- Мы впервые увидели, как Мотормастер… ну, струхнул, - шёпотом пояснил другой брат. – Редкое зрелище… так что будь уверен, сегодня ты у нас звезда!  
То, насколько Сайдсвайп оказался прав, Родимус осознал лишь тогда, когда переступил порог столовой. Абсолютно все меха, до этого момента мирно болтающие друг с другом, разом затихли и повернулся к нему. Уже знакомый Спрингер тут же поднялся, возвышаясь над ботами поменьше. Родимус разглядел рядом с ним Дрифта, внимательно вглядывающегося в него самого.  
\- Удачи, чувак, - бросил Санстрайкер.  
\- Ты знаешь, где нас искать, - хмыкнул Сайдсвайп, хлопнул Блюстрика по плечу, и оба близнеца ретировались.  
\- Уверен, что тебе стоило приходить вместе со мной? – осторожно поинтересовался Родимус, пока к ним медленно приближался Спрингер, из-за спины которого вырулил внешне знакомый крылатый мех, размером ничуть не уступающим одному из боссов.  
\- Ты спас мой актив, - просто отозвался Блюстрик, - теперь это дело принципа. Я с тобой до конца.  
Рассуждать о вопросах верности времени не было. Родимус максимально спокойно, старательно контролируя начинающие пошаливать вспышки эмоций, терпеливо дождался, пока две горы встанут перед ним.  
\- Мы наслышаны о твоих подвигах, - пробасил летучий. – Я Октан.  
\- Спрингер, - представился тот, которого Прайм уже знал. – Вас уже просветили о том, что сегодня будет?  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул Родимус, внимательно вслушиваясь и в слова, и в интонации, с которыми эти самые слова произносили. Любая мелочь могла оказаться полезной.  
\- Итак! – Спрингер резко обернулся, вздёрнул руки кверху, привлекая к себе внимание. Даже охранники на мостах затихли, позволяя развиваться сценарию так, как тому и полагалось. – Сегодня мы посвятим новоприбывших в наши ряды! Они станут нашими товарищами! Нашими друзьями и соратниками! Вы готовы?  
Толпа одобрительно засвистела, собираясь в группки, готовясь к предстоящему концерту.  
\- Нашим традиционным посвящением считается бой, результатом которого и станет то, что победитель примкнёт к кому-либо, - выступил вперёд Октан. – Но сегодня мы внесём кое-какие корректировки.  
\- Все вы знаете, что нас покинули несколько замечательных меха, без которых мы будем искренне скучать, - весел продолжил Спрингер. – Джазз, Циклонус, Гетэвей и Скидс. Кому-то удалось добиться амнистии, а кого-то посетила куда более печальная судьба…  
Родимус напрягся, поднял задумчивый взгляд на прямую, стальную спину Спрингера: какая такая печальная судьба здесь может быть?  
\- Поэтому кто-то из новеньких займёт их места, - огласил Октан. – Конечно, не факт, само собой, но вакансии, как говорится, открыты.  
\- Да будет шоу, господа! Пусть же начнутся бои, и мы увидим, кто станет нашим новым другом, а кому придётся существовать как-то, гм, иначе, - чуть тише хмыкнул Спрингер. – Первыми на импровизированный ринг выходят…  
Толпа заулюлюкала, расступилась, образуя круг.  
Родимус с затаённым трепетом и, кажется, давно позабытым любопытством вцепился в Блюстрика, и они втиснулись в разом нахлынувших на них меха. Прайм про себя отметил, что в центре, где обычно сидели Спрингер и Октан, сверля друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами места было куда больше, чем на отшибе, где приходилось ютиться отщепенцам. Небольшой ринг, чьей оградой служили живые корпуса заключённых, свистел и улюлюкал. Сами же Спрингер с Октаном взобрались на один из столов, приняв максимально судейский вид.  
Родимус уже не сомневался в том, что всё решено. Просто местные любили энергон и развлечения. И последнего здесь было катастрофически мало. Вот ради чего весь этот цирк. Просто поддержать дух «товарищей», не дать им загнуться от скуки. Прайм мельком подумал о том, что Спрингер неплохо смотрелся бы с Оптимусом на одном поле боя. Такой же харизматичный, улыбчивый (как Оптимус, когда тот снимал маску в присутствии близких друзей) и вызывающий доверие. Неудивительно, что за ним шли… Он был бы полезен.

Блюстрику выпала честь биться один на один с Вортексом. Родимус абсолютно искренне переживал, наблюдая за тем, как резво бросается из стороны в сторону бешеный вертолёт. Лопасти за спиной, скованные почти такими же блокираторами, как и его собственные руки, с угрожающим скрежетом рассекали воздух, когда мех, изворачиваясь немыслимым образом, пытался отсечь спорткару шлем. Но Блюстрику – о, чудо! – удалось увернуться и вмазать чуть более хрупкому противнику вбок, сминая металл, прогибая топливный бак и вынуждая Вортекса с хрипом согнуться, отплёвываясь от взметнувшегося вверх, к горловому шлюзу энергона. Спрингер громко огласил, что теперь Блюстрик в его команде.  
Полтора десятка новеньких сражались либо друг с другом, либо с кем-то из местных. Как правило, бои заканчивались ничьей, редко, кому удавалось в буквальном смысле сбить противника с ног. Родимус почти позабыл о своём состоянии, когда наткнулся на острый, как игла, взгляд Хромдома, стоящего в толпе напротив. Мнемохирург сверлил его взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. Прайм еле заметно сглотнул: он слишком сильно расслабился, позабыл о том, что его здесь знают. И стоит Хромдому открыть рот и назвать его настоящим именем, как всё, к чему стремился и он, и Оптимус, и все остальные, кто участвовал в этой авантюре, накроется ведром с голодными скраплетами.  
\- И наш последний участник! – громогласно выдернул меха из тяжких мыслей Октан. – Хот Род. Сегодня его противником будет…  
Толпа затихла, ожидая имени. Родимуса вытолкнули на импровизированную арену. А через клик, когда он выпрямился, вперёд выступил…  
\- Дрифт! – Спрингер хлопнул в ладоши, радуясь так, как если бы ему на день активации подарили самый долгожданный подарок. – Да-да, вы не ослышались!  
Меха, на клик затихшие, возбуждённо заёрзали, пока Дрифт, выступивший на свободное пространство, медленно разминался, потягиваясь и готовясь к схватке.  
\- Пощады не жди, - коротко пояснил он ошалевшему Родимусу, - не сегодня.  
\- Я и не собирался, - Прайм сам не ожидал, что его губы растянутся в улыбке. – Хе-хе, будет весело.  
Спрашивать о том, что биться в цепях неудобно, Родимус не стал. Да и когда Дрифту кто-то кинул из толпы два коротких, будто обрубленных куска трубы, которыми мех взмахнул слишком легко (слишком _привычно_ ), надобность в разговоре отпала. Прайм проверил длину цепей, которые вполне позволяли ему и юлить, и атаковать, после чего воззрился на противника.  
\- Заключительное сражение, - пробасил Октан, не скрывая широкой ухмылки, - и мы узнаем, чьи имена пополнят список наших братьев меньших.  
Родимус внутренне поёжился: меньшими братьями здесь называли тех, кому не хватало сил прибиться ни к одной из группировок. Это были отбросы, грязь, с которой не считались. Быть одним из них равносильно почти что дезактиву. Нет возможности добиться каких-то своих целей, поторговаться и даже найти место для работы получше, чем при первичном распределении. Быть одним из них Родимус не хотел категорически. Да и Блюстрика он подведёт, если окажется отщепенцем. Шлак.  
\- Приступайте, - велел Спрингер, - время пошло.  
Дрифт метнулся вперёд настолько стремительно, что Родимус и окуляром мигнуть не успел. Он увернулся больше потому, как услышал свист заточенный трубы. Почему заточенной? Потому что царапина на щеке, из которой тут же заструились капли энергона, сигнализировали исключительно об этом простом факте. Толпа, до этого скандировавшая и вопящая, сейчас сливалась в одно большее неразборчивое пятно. Родимус не делил никого из них: здесь и сейчас были только он и Дрифт, который будто бы нацелился на его дезактив.  
Прайм раз за разом уворачивался от быстрых и довольно точных выпадов вперёд, матерясь каждый раз, когда заострённый кончик вспарывал ему броню. Цепи, как оказалось, не мешались, но и пользы не приносили. Родимус стремительно размышлял над тем, как ему выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. Дрифт явно начинал терять терпение, убийственно холодно сверкая линзами и нанося удары всё жёстче и жёстче.  
Стоп. Родимус затормозил, перестав юлить и уворачиваться. Осколок трубы, нацеленный на него, без промедления метнулся вперёд, намереваясь пробить насквозь. А Прайм опешил… Дрифт. Он _узнал_ его. Отточенные с годами движения, на которые Родимус когда-то давно залипал, готовый часами сидеть и наблюдать за тем, как тренируется его лучший друг, сложили паззл в одну картинку. Другой корпус, другое имя – такого Дэдлока Прайм не знал. А ведь он назвался Хот Родом – меха, которого уж Дрифт-то всяко должен был помнить. Но почему-то не узнал – почему?  
\- Шлака… - пробормотал Родимус, за два клика до пронзительного выпада, отклонив корпус вбок. Труба со скрежетом прошла по предплечью, вспарывая новый слой краски. К счастью, именно эта часть манипулятора не особо отличалась от оригинальной… А вот если бы под лиловой краской вспыхнула оранжевая, это вызвало бы диссонанс.  
Родимус поджал губы: нельзя так продолжать. Пора закончить фарс и убраться подальше отсюда, иначе очередной срыв неминуем. Сейчас на нём нет блокираторов, которые помогли бы вырубиться, придётся действовать своими силами. Прайм снова увернулся, вскинулся, вперился внимательным взглядом в абсолютно безразличный фейсплет мечника, когда-то давно мечтающего стать Великим Рыцарем Кибертрона, как в бетских сказках. Родимус искал что угодно – любая зацепка, которая помогла бы ему просчитать траекторию удара, выбить трубы из рук и повязать старого друга. И донести до него, что его узнали.  
\- И это всё, на что ты способен? – задиристо крикнул Прайм. – Всего-то тыкать противника трубами? Х-ха!  
Дрифт притормозил, взмахнул обломками, как настоящими мечами, и изменил позу. На ту, которую Родимус знал, и единственную, из которой ему удавалось повалить Дрифта ( _Дэдлока_ ) на землю.  
Клинки со свистом рассекли воздух. Ужасающий смерч двинулся к Родимусу, обещающий смерть, смерть и только смерть. Оружие летело по строго определённым траекториям, и Прайм пригнулся, не отрывая взгляда от импровизированных клинков, двигающихся так, как он знал. Дрифт кинулся вперёд. Родимус отскочил вбок, отклонился и ногой сделал подсечку. Сосед по камере и старый друг детства равновесие удержал, удивлённо расширив оптику, а через клик с грохотом повалился на землю. Родимус уселся на нём, откинув трубы в стороны и крепко, возможно, чересчур, прижав чужие руки к полу.  
\- Не думай, что это конец, - прошелестел Дрифт.  
\- Знаю, - серьёзно кивнул Родимус.  
\- Довольно! – голос Спрингера рывком вернул их обоих обратно. – Удивительно, но и для нашего дорогого во всех смыслах Дрифта иногда может найтись достойный соперник!  
\- Отныне Хот Род, - Октан всё также неприязненно ухмылялся, - под моим командованием.  
Дрифт, придавленный чужим весом к полу, удивлённо вскинулся, снизу-вверх глядя на Спрингера. Тот уже взял себя в руки и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Вообще-то под моим, - хмыкнул он, - Хот Род под _моим_ командованием.  
\- Не-а, - Октан грузно повернулся к другому лидеру, - и ты знаешь, почему.  
\- **Ему** наплевать, это знают все, - Спрингер чуть подался вперёд. Родимус мельком заметил, как жалобно скрипнул стол, на который взгромоздились чуть ли не два равных трёхрежимника, - и поэтому Хот Род теперь мой.  
\- Ты не говорил с ним, - отозвался Октан. – У тебя достаточно людей.  
\- И всё же кое-что я могу предложить взамен, - Спрингер упрямо не отставал, - как насчёт…? – он наклонился к Октану и что-то прошептал тому на аудиосенсор.  
Родимус ойкнул, расслабившись и внезапно оказавшись на полу. Дрифт сбросил его с себя и выбрался, поднялся, мазнув по меху безразличным взглядом. Прайм проводил его как-то даже тоскливо: больно было видеть, как крепкие дружеские узы рушились на глазах. Хотя ничего удивительного… Родимус сделал всё, чтобы порвать их. И вот результат. Искра в груди задрожала, стискиваемая чувством вины.  
\- Шлак с тобой, - фыркнул Октан. – Хот Род твой. Но с тебя…  
\- Само собой, - Спрингер улыбнулся. – Ну что же, друзья! Вот и подошло наше маленькое распределение к концу!  
Толпа-ринг протестующе заворчала, но оба лидера уже спустились вниз, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом.  
\- Дрифт? – Родимус вскинулся, словно вспомнил о чём-то важном, заозирался, но его нигде не было. – Дри…!  
\- Я так рад, что ты теперь с нами! – Блюстрик подскочил к нему, схватил за руку и потащил к одному из столов, что находился куда ближе к боссу и куда дальше от мест отщепенцев. – Это огромный прорыв, поверь!  
Спорткар тараторил о чём-то ещё, захлёбываясь восторгом, но Прайм его не слушал. В шлеме билась только одна мысль: он должен поговорить с Дэдлоком.

*** 

Родимус почуял неладное незадолго до отбоя. Он не особо долго раздумывал над тем, как поступить, но всё же с долей некоторого сомнения наблюдал за тем, как скрипит решётка, закрывающая его камеру. В идеале, если бы мех знал несколько кодов, позволяющих проникать внутрь и уходить тогда, когда вздумается, было бы гораздо легче. Но такая привилегия, судя по всему, была разве что у Спрингера с Октаном. Ну или у Дрифта… Прайм твёрдо знал одно: он должен убедиться в том, что Дэдлок – кхем, Дрифт – в безопасности. Даже если мех сейчас занят своей непосредственной работой, лучше так, чем если бы он где-то валялся в бессознательном состоянии, открытый и уязвимый для всего мира.  
Родимус выругался буквально на первом же повороте: он пробыл здесь слишком мало времени и не успел изучить строение тюрьмы. Не то что Блюстрик, уж он-то наверняка ходил здесь гораздо больше. Шлак, а ведь Прайм даже не удосужился спросить у него, где тот живёт. Впрочем, как обычно. Родимус притормозил, поддавшись кликовой панике. Он редко когда интересовался друзьями, хотя всегда считал, что искренне блюдёт их интересы. Но стоило оказаться одному, как тут же начинали всплывать вопросы и подробности, которые он не просто мог бы изучить, а был просто обязан это сделать. Но увы…  
\- Приятно видеть, что работник в полном здравии, - голос Персептора свалился на Родимуса сродни манны небесной. – Но непонятно, что он делает здесь после отбоя.  
Мех вышел из тени, крепко прижимая в ладонях туго свёрнутые записи, с которыми он не расставался даже во время работы.  
\- Тот же вопрос могу задать тебе, - хмыкнул Родимус. – Чем занят?  
Персептор некоторое время молча сверлил его взглядом, словно раздумывая над чем-то своим. Прайм уже начинал терять терпение, когда учёный пошевелился и немного отвернулся.  
\- Я работал, - изрёк он, - подготавливал еженедельный отчёт для Коменданта. В такие дни мне, как руководителю отдела, разрешено передвигаться по территории Гаррус-9 вне строго отведённого времени.  
Родимус стравил пар – Персептору можно: он хоть и был таким же заключённым, но определённым статусом обзавестись успел - а вот ему, Родимусу, нежелательно. И судя по всему, явно придётся объясняться, раз выше указанный руководитель счёл нужным пояснить о причинах своего присутствия.  
\- А я кое-кого ищу, - нехотя выдавил из себя Прайм. – И буду должен, если ты никому обо мне не скажешь.  
\- Тебе нечем платить, - равнодушно пожал плечами Персептор, - не вижу смысла скрывать факт твоего ночного похода.  
Родимус сам не заметил, как крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, борясь с приступом раздражения, готовым вылиться в чистейшую ярость. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то пострадал от него. Опять. Его спрятали здесь вовсе не ради того, чтобы афишировать о себе и своих силах, но из раза в раз всё получалось с точностью да наоборот.  
\- Ты довольно загадочная личность, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Персептор, чуть склонив шлем вбок. – Признаться, Комендант почти лично просил внимательно наблюдать за тобой и докладывать ему обо всём, что происходит в лаборатории под моим присмотром.  
Родимус скрежетнул дентопластинами: само собой, он под постоянным наблюдением. Но зачем Персептор говорит ему об этом?!  
\- Обычно мне разрешено ознакомление с личными делами осужденных, что позволяет мне подбирать для них оптимальный и самый эффективный фронт работы, - добавил мех, - но в твоём случае я получил отказ. Комендант просто сказал, что ты должен быть именно в моей лаборатории и заниматься тем, что я поручу. Почему? – он шагнул ближе, заинтересованно сверкнув линзами. Родимус поднял на него взгляд и всё понял: никто из охраны не узнает о его ночных похождениях (во всяком случае, от Персептора точно) за простую и банальную информацию. Учёный был одним из тех меха, что предпочитали в буквальном смысле держать всё под контролем. А Родимус в эти рамки не вписывался. Спасибо Фортресс Максимусу.  
\- Я не могу ответить, - признался Прайм, - потому что потом я буду должен убить тебя, - честно ответил он. – Обо мне просто не нужно знать много. Я помогаю тебе в лабораториях и не задаю вопросов, - многозначительно добавил он, - а ты за мной следишь и делаешь какие-то свои выводы.  
То, чем именно занимались осуждённые, для Прайма давно перестало быть секретом: они разрабатывали оружие. Для автоботов ли, для десептиконов ли - неважно. Кто-то, как Родимус, делал взрывчатку. Другие, как Блюстрик и его "защитники", тестировали огнестрельное оружие на длинных дистанциях. А такие, как Айронхайд, жертвовали своими корпусами во время финальных тестовых испытаний перед тем, как упаковать готовую партию товара и отправить её на Кибертрон. Фортресс Максимус неплохо здесь обсутроился - Родимуса передёрнуло.  
\- В таком случае, - Персептор еле заметно улыбнулся – всего-то уголки губ дёрнулись, - полагаю, мне стоит поставить в известность дежурную смену о том, что не все заключённые спят на своих местах. А сегодня как раз дежурит Чейз со своими отморозками… они обожают ловить тех, кто не хочет сидеть на бампере ровно, - слегка издевательски добавил он. – Они найдут тебя быстрее, чем ты доберёшься до центрального входа в корпус.  
\- Пусть ищут, - огрызнулся Прайм, гневно вскинув шлем и чувствуя, как начинает сдавливать грудную броню накапливаемая ярость, - это не изменит того факта, что сначала я должен кое-кого найти. А потом будь что будет.  
Персептор изучал его долго (Родимусу так показалось), всматриваясь в упрямый, уверенный в себе и своих поступках фейсплет. Наконец, учёный пошевелился, зашелестел записями, до сих пор сжатыми в ладонях, и улыбнулся чуть теплее, чем обычно.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался он, - кого ты ищешь?  
\- Дрифта, а что? – не понял такой резкой смены настроения Родимус и тут же мысленно дал себе пинка: зачем он назвал имя соседа по камере?  
\- У Дрифта иной график работы, - Персептор немного развернулся, - возможно, его вызвал Спрингер. Ты считаешь нужным их побеспокоить?  
\- Да, - отозвался Прайм. – Лучше я окажусь неправым и понесу за это наказание, чем отступлюсь и проигнорирую самого себя. Так будет даже лучше, если Дрифт окажется у Сп… у босса, - поправился он, постаравшись замаскировать весь свой внутренний протест относительно, кажется, неплохого меха: Родимус предпочитал вести за собой, а не быть ведомым. И потому называть кого-то лидером у него глосса не поворачивалась, но приходилось.  
\- Хорошо, идём, - Персептор уверенно двинулся в известному одному ему направлении. – А ты всё-таки расскажешь мне, что натворил, раз тебя упрямо держат в цепях, - он неопределённым жестом указал на упрощённую версию блокираторов. – Слухов ходит много, но я хочу услышать непосредственно твою версию.  
Родимус кивнул: рассказать учёному о преступлении и причинах, по которым его содержали, как особо опасного осуждённого, он вполне мог. Неприятно, конечно, снова и снова переживать события прошлого, но и деться от них некуда. К тому же Персептор умудрялся если и задавать вопросы, то в особо личные темы не лез, как, например, психиатр, – Ринг? Рунг? – который тестировал его перед судом и вынес заключение, которое учитывалось при избрании меры наказания.  
Они покинули один корпус и медленно двинулись по узкой лестнице к следующему. Персептор, как и ожидал Прайм, знал некоторые команды к панелям, которые пропускали их внутрь. Учёный внимательно, впрочем, как и всегда, отслеживал всё, что говорил и делал Родимус, отмечая мимику, интонации и нервозность, скользящие почти в каждом движении Прайма.  
\- Судя по твоим словам, дело было громким, - изрёк он, когда они из родного четвёртого корпуса прошли во второй, а оттуда, поднявшись ещё выше, прошли в лифт и спустились вниз, в первый, - но мы о нём не слышали. А такая информация расползается быстро.  
\- Слушание было закрытым, а мою личность специально не стали озвучивать, - отозвался Родимус, - погибло слишком много меха. Полиция и обвинение посчитали, что меня просто убьют, если будут знать, кто я. Поэтому они провели суд, вынесли заключение и быстро отправили меня сюда. Проул сказал, что лучшего наказания для меня не придумаешь… оплавок, - скривился Прайм, молясь, чтобы реакция на знакомого меха не казалась слишком наигранной. Персептор, кажется, поверил.  
\- Ох, так обвинением выступал сам Проул? – чуть удивился учёный, пока лифт медленно полз вниз. – Неудивительно, что тебя сослали сюда. Я наслышан о его методах работы. С одной стороны, они вызывают уважение, но с другой – с Проулом лучше не связываться.  
\- Честно говоря, я даже приговор не читал, - признался Родимус. – Не удивлюсь, если мне там ещё что-нибудь приписали. Тоже мне, судьи шлаковы. Ещё бы защитника адекватного дали, а то мой стоял, мялся что-то, бубнил иногда… и всё.  
\- Вечная проблема, - согласно кивнул Персептор. – Собственно, мы почти на месте.  
Двери лифта разъехались, выпуская их наружу. Родимус захлебнулся удивлённым вздохом: здесь камеры отличались от тех, что были в других корпусах. Помещения чем-то походили на карцера – длинные, узкие, тесные. Почему Спрингер содержался здесь? Что, кстати, он вообще натворил?  
\- Слушай, понимаю, вопрос может быть щепетильным, но я всё равно спрошу, - Прайм притормозил, - насколько я успел понять, в первом корпусе содержатся самые опасные рецидивисты. А за что осудили босса? Спрингера? Конечно же, можешь не отвечать! Я пойму.  
Персептор кивнул, подтверждая его слова, и на вопрос не ответил. Родимус не удивился.  
\- Идём, - изрёк он, - нужно ещё спуститься. Скоро будет обход. Не хотелось бы попасться Чейзу и его головорезам. Здесь ни у кого из нас шансов нет.  
Прайм не стал уточнять, о каких именно шансах говорил учёный, подспудно понимая, что если он выживет, это и будет тем самым счастливым чудом.  
Они медленно двинулись вперёд. Все разговоры затихли сами собой. Родимус озирался, вглядываясь в тёмные камеры, среди которых иногда ощущалось какое-то движение. Никто не кричал и не бросался на решётки, закрытые, кстати, не панелями, как в других корпусах, а огромными замками и цепями, как на нём самом. Никакой техники и компьютеров, только механические преграды. Скорее всего, если за кем-то сюда придут, то поведут меха целым конвоем. Если за обычным осужденным приходили двое, то тут, наверное, с десяток охранников, не меньше. Жуткое место.  
Со стороны послышался стон. Родимус притормозил, повернулся к камере. Во мраке совсем еле заметно проглядывался чей-то силуэт, привалившийся к стене. Прайм прищурился, настраивая зрение, но разглядеть сидящего по ту сторону ему так и не удалось.  
\- Не стоит, - тихо сказал Персептор, - пошли. Он не любит, когда на него смотрят.  
Учёный внезапно снизошёл до того, что схватил Родимуса за локоть и потащил вперёд.  
\- Почему? Кто это? – тревожно поинтересовался тот, покорно шагая за своим проводником.  
\- Шоквейв, - бросил Персептор. – Да-да, бывший сенатор.  
\- Его же убили! – изумился Родимус. – Точно говорю, помню, по медиа показывали его смертную казнь!  
\- Это было просто шоу, - также тихо отозвался учёный, - над ним провели «Игры Теней» и посадили сюда на три с половиной сотни ворн.  
\- На сколько?! – Родимус от неожиданности резко затормозил, дёрнув удивительно хрупкого учёного на себя. – За что?  
\- Тише! – зашипел на него Персептор. – Убавь громкость, оплавок! – Прайм спохватился, кивнул. – Его обвинили в укрывательстве и поддержании целого притона. Наркотики и грязные деньги и так шлак. Но интерботами, по слухам, были юные меха. Временами _слишком_ юные.  
\- Квинтец, - ошарашенно пробормотал Прайм: а вот этого он точно не знал. Оптимус и так-то не особо распространялся о том, что случалось с Сенаторами, но к такому Родимус явно оказался не готов. И ничего удивительного – по факту, далёкий от Сената и его членов, некогда Хот Род жил в своей грязи. И фальшь, которой был покрыт Сенат с ног до головы, никогда не была ему понятной.  
\- Гаррус-9 и так одна из самых тяжёлых тюрем, - добавил Персептор, - здесь содержатся матёрые преступники и рецидивисты. Однако такого, как Шоквейв, убьют даже здесь. Поэтому он на первом корпусе, в самом низу. Здесь… как бы… безопасно.  
\- Но если его перепрошили, - Прайм медленно шагал за ним, не переставая рассматривать тёмные камеры, - зачем сослали сюда? Могли бы заставить отрабатывать грехи где-нибудь ещё. Пусть приносил бы пользу.  
\- Куда возьмут меха с эмпуратой? – скептично поинтересовался Персептор и кивнул, заметив, как удивлённо расширились диафрагмы линз его спутника. – Да, именно так. Не просто перепрошивка, нет! Этого слишком мало. Его лишили всего, что представлял из себя Сенатор Шоквейв. И теперь это просто жалкий, бесполезный меха, страдающий в одиночестве и темноте под гнетом своих грехов.  
\- Ужасно, - признался Родимус, - может быть, заслуженно, но всё равно ужасно.  
Они максимально тихо заскользили дальше, ещё ниже, по лестнице. И Родимус, заметивший чью-то сгорбленную фигуру, привалившуюся спиной к стене, первым осознал, что что-то было не так. Он бросился вперёд быстрее, чем следовало, споткнулся и кубарем покатился вниз, грохоча так, что слышал, наверное, весь корпус. Персептор выругался ему вслед.  
\- Дрифт? – Прайм вцепился в безжизненный дезактив, растёкшийся по площадке. – Дрифт!  
\- Да не ори ты так, - рявкнул на него Персептор. – Подвинься.  
Он присел рядом, ощупал шейные кабели мечника, вслушиваясь в тишину, и кивнул.  
\- Он без сознания, но жив, - изрёк учёный, - я не знаю, что с ним! – негромко воскликнул он, когда Родимус подорвался. – Тихо, слышишь? Очень тихо! Ты идёшь вниз, к Спрингеру, и просишь его связаться с медиками. Я не справлюсь.  
\- Насколько всё серьёзно? – Прайм почувствовал себя настолько погано, что даже активная краска на нём, кажется, посерела.  
\- Я не уверен, но… - Персептор поднял руки, коснулся безжизненного фейсплета, ощупывая его, - возможно, пострадал мозговой модуль. Если я не ошибаюсь, а я думаю, что не ошибаюсь, у твоего друга будут серьёзные проблемы со зрением.  
\- О чём ты? – похолодел внутри Прайм.  
\- Я не вижу и не чувствую под пальцами окуляров, - тихо пояснил Персептор. – Я не знаю, в чём дело, но клянусь, если ты не поторопишься, он умрёт.  
Родимус проигнорировал подколку про друга и бросился дальше вниз, на ещё один-два лестничных пролёта. Однако вспомнив о тишине, он сбавил скорость. Во мраке вместо грохота, наверняка взбаламутившего всех заключённых здесь, застучали супинаторы по ступенькам. Так-то лучше.  
\- Шлака ты так влип, - пробормотал Персептор. – Дрифт?  
\- Х… Ро…? – закашлявшись, на пару бриймов придя в себя, спросил у темноты Дрифт. – Это… ты? – он стравил с губ энергон, сплюнул его, конвульсивно дёрнувшись. – Почему… темно… Родди? Родди! – воскликнул он, когда его ощутимо сильно придавили, не давая двигаться.  
\- Угомонись, - велел Персептор, - откачаем.  
Но корпус под ладонью расслабился. Дрифт снова потерял сознание, сполз ниже, удобно устроившись на грязных ступеньках.  
Родимус влетел в широкий квадрат неожиданно. Ему пришлось приложить немалую силу, чтобы открыть двери и ввалиться внутрь. Какое счастье, что охраны не было! Но Перси сказал, что обход скоро, а значит, надо торопиться.  
\- Поглядите-ка, у нас гости, - глумливо захохотали из-за одной решётки. – С чем пожаловал, дружище? Возгонка? Нулёвка? А может, немного чипов?  
\- Ты новенький? – оживились с противоположной стороны. – Я тебя ещё не видел. Как тебя зовут? Ты охранник?  
\- Не, не похож, - хихикнули третий голос, - ц _е_ почки-то на ладошках сурьё-озные, - протянул он, намеренно коверкая слова.  
\- Спрингер? – решив игнорировать оживившуюся толпу самых страшных, судя по словам Персептора, рецидивистов и просто садистов, громко спросил он. – Где ты?  
\- А ты-то здесь что забыл? – мех грузно поднялся, подошёл к решётке и просунул сквозь прутья ладони, подзывая к себе. – Я как-то не тебя ждал…  
\- О-о-о-о, - загорланил один из соседей, - всё-таки ждал! Шлак… почему ко мне никто не приходит?  
\- Ты страшный и воняешь, - загоготал самый первый.  
Родимус мысленно сглотнул: четыре камеры. По две друг напротив друга. А между ними – ещё одни двери, ведущие куда-то ещё ниже: неужели там тоже кого-то содержали? Может, каких-нибудь буйных меха? Или есть кто-то, чьи преступления редко, но выносятся на капитально новую высокую планку?  
\- Что там в мире творится? – спросил у Прайма голос из второй клетки. – Кого-нибудь выпустили?  
\- Когда мне выпишут амнистию, а? – грустно изрёк четвёртый.  
\- Захлопнись, - рядом со Спрингером показался ещё один меха, и Родимус поперхнулся: Импактор? Серьёзно?! Тот, кого называли лучшим другом самого Мегатрона, и кого боялись почти что наравне с ним, здесь, на Гаррус-9?! – Ну, малец, что у тебя там? Хочешь составить нам компанию? – оскалился он.  
\- Не то чтобы… - смутился Родимус и тут же вскинулся, вспомнив, зачем он пришёл. – Спрингер! На Дрифта напали! Срочно нужны медики!  
\- И причём здесь мы? – оборвал открывшего было рот Спрингера Импактор. – Мы как бы в тюрьме. А в тюрьме к пленникам никто не прислушивается.  
Родимус уже забыл о том, что хотел спросить, почему они вообще вдвоём в одной камере? Разве здесь содержат не по одиночке?  
\- Кому нужна паршивая шлюха? – ухмыльнулся голос напротив, и Родимус узнал в очертаниях Октана. – Кому он сдался?  
\- Ты сказал, на него напали? Его убили? – спросил самый первый голос. – А, нет, шлак… медики… а я-то думал, дезактив. Хоть какая-то развлекуха.  
\- Ты замолчишь, нет, Гримлок? – холодно процедил Спрингер и вернулся к Родимусу. – Я бы с радостью, но сегодня смена Чейза, так что мы все сидим на своих местах.  
\- Но ты же можешь поднять тревогу! – подскочил Прайм. – Сделать хоть что-то! Иначе он умрёт!  
\- Ну, бывает, - пожал плечами Импактор. – Сам понимаешь, тут не благотворительный фонд.  
Гримлок захохотал, смешивая смех со звериным рычанием. Родимус внутренне поёжился: самая неприятная компания, в которой ему доводилось бывать.  
\- Покричи, - предложил Родимусу чей-то тоненький голосок, ни капли не вписывающийся в общую атмосферу самого нижнего этажа первого корпуса. – Может быть, тебя услышат. Можешь даже сплясать перед камерой. Вон там есть пара штук, - из темноты, возможно, куда-то махнули, но Прайм не рассмотрел. Да и говорящий показался ему смутно знакомым. Неужели опять тот, кто его знает? Шлак.  
\- А малявка-то дело говорит, - ухмыльнулся Октан, - эй, Ревайнд, объясни ему на жестах, куда следует пройти!  
Весь квадрат затрясся в хохоте. Родимус униженно опустил спойлеры, но собрался, гордо вскинул голову.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе наплевать, - обратился он к Спрингеру, - что бы ты ни говорил там, наверху, тебе наплевать.  
\- И что с того? – хмыкнул Импактор, не отрывая плотоядного взгляда от корпуса, так нагло извивающегося перед ним: пожалуй, всё же жаль, что Дрифт не дошёл до них – можно было бы поразвлечься на пару. Хотя бы сквозь прутья.  
\- Но такого, как Дрифт, ты не найдёшь нигде и никогда! – объявил он. – Отвечая на незаданный вопрос, ты прав. Да, мы знакомы. И я уверяю тебя в том, что отказываясь помочь, ты теряешь многое. В первую очередь, для самого себя. Хорошо, не хочешь помочь ему? Помоги себе. Сделай это ради собственного блага.  
\- Не вижу смысла, - честно отозвался Спрингер. – У меня и так всё вроде бы неплохо.  
\- Но и не хорошо, - хмыкнул Импактор.  
Заключённые опять засмеялись. Родимус невольно выхватил из какофонии звуков смех Ревайнда – того самого, что предлагал ему попрыгать перед камерами. В памяти невольно стали всплывать кадры, связанные с этим именем. И немного покопавшись в архивах, Прайм смог вспомнить, откуда маленький мех ему знаком: редкостный шлак, способный устраивать такую информационную заваруху, что потребовалось немало сил и средств, чтобы прижать его к стенке. Проул почти обезумел, пока гонялся за ним, но в итоге засунул сюда, да ещё и на самый нижний уровень: место, где не было ни капли информации… личный ад, достойный такого, как Ревайнд.  
\- А ты думаешь, кто-то будет приходить к тебе, когда тебе одиноко? – фыркнул он. – Думаешь, сюда решится сунуться хоть кто-то, кроме него?  
\- Почему нет? – фыркнул любивший вклиниваться в диалоги Импактор. – На место одних всегда приходят другие.  
\- Не в этот раз! – чересчур грубо одёрнул его Прайм. – Я так понимаю, что кроме тебя, - он кивнул на Спрингера, - и тебя, - жест в сторону Октана, - остальным запрещено выходить наружу. У вас, конечно, будет возможность коннектиться тогда, когда захочется, но шансов станет на порядок меньше. Потому что никто, кроме Дрифта, сюда не сунется. Он единственный, кого не смущают чужие взгляды или толпа. И я удивлён, что вы, проведя столько времени вместе, до сих пор этого не поняли, - фыркнул мех. – Я всё равно добьюсь того, чтобы им занялись медики. Но будьте уверены, сюда он и шагу не ступит. Я собственную Искру погашу, но сюда не пущу его из принципа. Если ты, - Родимус откровенно ткнул пальцем в Спрингера, - не готов идти на уступки ради того, чтобы и дальше жить так, как тебе нужно, то нам не о чем разговаривать. И вся ваша система «ты – мне, я – тебе» только что дала один огромный сбой. Такими темпами я просто буду приходить и брать то, что мне нужно. Силой ли, уговорами ли… неважно!  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - прогрохотал Октан, прервав его. – Меньше слов, больше дела.  
Спрингер некоторое время молчал, разглядывая юнца, столь нагло вломившегося сюда, вниз. Интересно, кстати, а как он вообще сюда дошёл? Неужели в одиночку?  
\- Кто тебя провёл? – спросил он, вперившись тяжёлым, абсолютно холодным взглядом в меха, распинающегося перед ним.  
\- Это важно? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Родимус.  
\- Возможно, - Спрингер чуть склонил шлем в бок, ненароком задев Импактора, привалившегося к прутьям рядом. – Кто?  
Прайм задумался: закладывать Персептора он вообще-то не собирался, но наверняка они и так узнают, кто здесь был вместе с ним. И дураку понятно, что в одиночку Родимус сюда бы не добрался. Но и с простыми меха не получилось бы, да ещё и в смену этого Чейза, о котором он слышал неоднократно.  
\- Ты и так шлаково много скрываешь, наглец, - пробасил Импактор, - неужели собираешься приврать ещё чуть-чуть?  
\- Мы же всё равно узнаем, - согласно кивнул Спрингер. – С кем ты при…?  
\- Ладно, - раздражённо отозвался Родимус, - я скажу. Но клянусь, если вы хоть пальцем его тронете только за то, что он мне помог…  
\- И что ты сделаешь? – загоготал Гримлок. – Отшлёпаешь кого-нибудь своими маленькими ручками?  
Прайм повернулся настолько стремительно и резко, что заключённый слегка опешил.  
\- Я. Вплавлю. Твою. Искру. В. Стену, - чётко, холодно, почти безумно процедил сквозь дентопластины Прайм. – Ты пожалеешь, что когда-то активировался. Не зли меня, оплавок, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
\- А у новенького, оказывается, есть немного стали в характере, - хмыкнул Октан. – Говорил же, Спрингер, ему будет лучше со мной.  
\- Обойдёшься, - фыркнул тот. – Эй, Хот Род, - позвал он Прайма, - хорошо, я помогу тебе связаться с медиками, даже за бесплатно. Но имей в виду: я всё равно докопаюсь до правды и узнаю, какой шлак творится у тебя в шлеме.  
\- Ты уверен, что оно тебе нужно? – Родимус медленно повернулся к нему, не разжимая кулаков, но чувствуя, как начинает скапливать пламя в центре ладони: раскрой её и спали здесь всё к драным квинтессонам. – Это может быть очень опасно.  
\- Опасность – его второе имя, - ухмыльнулся Импактор, тем самым разряжая начинающую накаляться обстановку. – Иди уже, спасатель шлаков, вызывай медиков.  
\- Там, откуда ты пришёл, есть пост охраны. Скажи им, что я попросил вызвать врачей, - пояснил Спрингер. – Вопрос серьёзный и безотлагательный. И добавь, что сочтёмся.  
Родимус кивнул, постепенно успокаиваясь.  
\- Что хоть случилось-то? – поинтересовался Октан. – Кто умудрился напасть на твою подружку?  
\- Не знаю, - процедил Прайм. – Но Перси сказал, что у Дрифта будут проблемы со зрением. Что-то с его линзами.  
По квадрату-камере прошёлся синхронный выдох. Гримлок, скаливший зубы сквозь прутья, немного высунулся вперёд.  
\- Слепой Доктор? – пискляво поинтересовался Ревайнд, возникший рядом с Октаном. – Его давно не было, да?  
\- Что ещё за доктор такой? – не понял его Родимус. – Он может помочь? Он медик?  
\- Если хочешь разобрать кого-то на детали, всегда пожалуйста, - ухмыльнулся информационный воришка.  
\- Вызывай врачей, - скомандовал Спрингер, - как я и сказал. У Дрифта может быть куда меньше времени, чем ты думаешь.  
Прайм подхватился, посерел и резко помчался обратно, чувствуя, как в буквальном смысле горят ладони: шлак, ему нужно выпустить пар. Дрифт там вот-вот умрёт, а он вынужден притормозить и, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, впечатать руки в стены, проплавляя их. Как же плохо, что нет блокираторов! Хотя с другой стороны – вырубись он сейчас, чем бы помог умирающему Дрифту?!  
Персептор нервно поглядывал то на корпус перед собой, то на лестницу, где исчез Родимус. И когда мех резво поднялся, чуть спотыкаясь, облегчённо стравил пар.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
\- Пост охраны. Они должны вызывать медиков, - отрапортовал Родимус. – Я побежал…  
\- Нет, я, - Персептор поднялся, - у меня немного больше шансов.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Прайм. – Я подумаю, как отблагодарить тебя за оказанную услугу.  
\- Если расскажешь мне всю правду, этого будет достаточно, - чуть улыбнулся учёный и, жестом оборвав собирающегося ответить Хот Рода, поднялся выше.  
Родимус присел рядом со старым другом, нащупал впотьмах его ладонь и сжал, чувствуя, как тревожно бьётся Искра: один раз он уже потерял его… второго раза мех просто не переживёт. В буквальном смысле.  
Через несколько четверть джоора послышался топот, и Родимус попал в яркий-яркий, ослепляющий луч фар охраны. Его отпихнули в сторону, скрутили на всякий случай и застегнули дополнительный блокиратор на шее. Шлаково, но лучше так… ради Праймаса.  
Рэтчет склонился над бессознательным мечником, сканируя и проверяя показатели. И только тогда Родимус увидел, что на самом деле сотворили с его соседом по камере. Пустые глазницы впечатляли своей темнотой… казалось, сквозь них можно было легко рассмотреть сам мозговой модуль. Прайм понимал, что это его воображение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И он даже не сопротивлялся, когда его опять засунули в карцер на несколько суток: шлак, да реально лучше так. Зато Дрифт выживет…

*** 

В этот раз наказание тянулось гораздо дольше по ощущениям, но Родимус хотя бы был в себе, не кричал и не оставлял пятен гари на собственном корпусе. Мысли сначала бешеным хаосом роились в шлеме, но постепенно их сменило лёгкое безразличие и чувство отрешённости. Показатели топлива в системах постепенно сползали к критической отметке, но дёргаться и орать Прайм не стал. Он вполне предполагал, что таким образом его просто защищают: в одиночестве, далеко и под охраной, где нет любопытных аудиосенсоров и таких же линз. Оптика…  
Перед окулярами тут же возникла ещё слишком свежая картинка в памяти: распластанный на грязном полу Дрифт, невидяще смотрящий куда-то вдаль, вглядывающийся в далёкие и такие недостижимые звёзды. Родимус обессиленно скрежетнул дентопластинами: он искренне не понимал, почему все, кто становился его близким другом, в итоге страдали? Как бы он ни рвался, ни стремился защитить друга, в итоге они всё равно уходили, оставляя после себя болезненное разочарование.  
Они, включая Оптимуса, познакомились много лет назад, когда Дэдлок случайно оказался на проезжей части и чуть не попал под колёса копам, ведущим преследование. Хот Род оказался быстрее: он сбил его с ног, вытаскивая практически в буквальном смысле из-под чужого капота. Орион Пакс притормозил, осведомился, всё ли в порядке, и сказал, что найдёт их позже. И нашёл, как ни странно.  
Меха сдружились, поддерживая друг друга и оберегая, когда это требовалось. Они вместе, плечом к плечу, прошли огонь и воду… а потом, незадолго до разлома Кибертрона и гражданской войны, Дэдлок исчез. Хот Род искал его везде, где только можно, но так и не нашёл. Он прикладывал все силы, чтобы отыскать друга, но мир, подёрнутый пеленой предстоящей войны, стремительно разрушался, погребая под собой хрупкие осколки прошлого. Орион Пакс бился с Мегатроном, а Хот Род стоял рядом с ним, всё время высматривая в толпе незнакомцев яркий светлый шлем и оптику, ласково оглядывающую его независимо от обстоятельств. Но его не было…  
А потом… потом случилось то, что навсегда изменило мир. Война вспыхнула быстро, стремительно разрастаясь и загребая всё, что до чего дотягивалась. Кибертрон разделился на две фракции, воюющие друг с другом с такой жестокостью и упрямством, что, казалось, от боли плакала сама планета. Хот Род не бросал бессмысленных попыток, хотя с каждым днём всё больше и больше меха говорили: «Перестань. Хватит. Что было, то прошло. Оставь его». Манипуляторы опускались сами собой, хотя Искра рвала и метала, требовала найти то, что утеряно.  
Хот Род остался один, глядя большими и совсем уже не наивными линзами на то, что осталось от Кибертрона. Полыхающий мир, наполненный болью и страданием. Это ломало и выворачивало. А при мысли, что Дэдлок где-то там, один, хотелось выть раненым зверем. Пока не прошёлся слушок, что кого-то похожего на него видели в руинах Старого Айякона – давно разрушенного и непригодного для жилья.  
Хот Род сорвался резко, уверенно. Он помчался туда и обнаружил десептиконскую разведку. Дрифта там не оказалась, зато были те, чей дезактив помог бы автоботам победить. Мех на клик позволил представить себе, что будет, когда он с гордостью примет инсигнию от Ориона – названного лидера их фракции. Заложить взрывчатку было делом техники. Помимо поисков Хот Род много времени посвящал изучению определённого ремесла, потому что знал, что биться предстоит до конца. Он должен уметь то, чего не умеют другие. И выбор пал на искусство сапёров… на бомбы, взрывчатки, динамиты, гранаты и прочие прелести, которые своим шумом и светом привлекали внимание и в то же время были смертоносно опасны.  
Но Хот Род слишком зазнался, не рассчитал сил, не заметил вовремя, что в тоннелях прятались нейтралы – много нейтралов. Взрыв погубил их всех. Хот Род до сих пор с трудом помнил, как сначала бежал к ним, срывая вокалайзер, предупреждая о взрыве... а потом полз весь обугленный куда-то вперёд, к яркому свету, зовущему его всем своим естеством. Он помнил тепло, окутавшее его от кончиков пальцев до самых супинаторов. Помнил тихий голос, мягкий и ласковый, как глас любимого альфы, а потом… потом появилось Оно – Знание. И мир вокруг полыхнул с такой силой, что Хот Род искренне поверил в то, что он сгорел.  
Когда его нашёл Орион Пакс, Родимус Прайм просто сидел, сложив руки на коленях и терпеливо ожидая того, кто теперь стопроцентно поведёт за собой остальных. Он молча протянул глухо вибрирующий артефакт ошеломлённому копу, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как меняется чужой корпус (как недавно – его собственный), как вливается мудрость прошлых лет и искр в нового носителя.  
Оптимус и Родимус Праймы вернулись вместе: один как хранитель артефакта, а второй – как хранитель Знания, что способно привести их мир в равновесие и вернуть Кибертрону былую славу. О Родимусе мало кто знал, и Оптимус здраво посчитал, что пока ещё рано… Поэтому и было решено устроить весь этот фарс. Фарс, в результате которого Хот Род, наконец-то, обрёл то, что когда-то давно потерял. И желание удержать это нечто смывало собой любые преграды. Родимус твёрдо знал, что пройдёт через всё, чтобы добиться своего. Он заплатил за Знание слишком огромную цену во много сотен невинных Искр, а значит, должен спасти любого, кто окажется рядом с ним. Больше никто не погибнет, никто не отправится в колодец Всех Искр просто потому, что так кто-то захотел. И Дрифт в первую очередь.  
Ящик-карцер медленно пополз вверх, рвано дёргаясь. Когда дверь распахнулась, Родимус выбрался сам, без поддержки. Да и Блицвинг на пару с незнакомым ему охранником не выглядели особо радостными и готовыми ему помогать. Прайм с кряхтением выбрался наружу, немного постоял, приходя в себя, и выпрямился, разминая конечности.  
\- Тебя ждут медики, - холодно процедил незнакомец.  
\- Поторапливайся, - поддакнул Блицвинг. – Броадсайд?  
Другой охранник, кивнувший на имя Броадсайда, подтолкнул Родимуса к выходу. Тот фыркнул, но выпрямился окончательно, избавляясь от липких пут дрёмы прошлого, и пошёл туда, куда его тычками повели.

Стоило охранникам исчезнуть за дверями медбэя, как Рэтчет резко взлетел вверх и только благодаря вовремя возникшему между ними Фарме не ударил заключённого прямиком в фейсплет.  
\- Ты по жизни тупой или хорошо прикидываешься?! – разъярённо зарычал он, пытаясь добраться до нерадивого осужденного, пока Фарма терпеливо его удерживал. – Я же велел тебе сидеть смирно и не нарываться! Не прошло и недели, а ты влип так, как не влипали некоторые за весь свой срок!  
\- Рэтчет, - мягко одёрнул его Фарма, - успокойся.  
Родимус стоял прямо, твёрдо уверенный в том, что он собирается сделать. И хотя медик ругался правильно, всё-таки Прайм от своего отпираться не стал бы.  
\- Да тебя прибить проще, - рычал тот, - если бы не Оптимус, клянусь, ты бы и до завтра не дожил!  
\- Рэтчет! – почти оскорблённо воскликнул его помощник. – Это перебор! – он оттащил взбешённого медика в сторону, склонился над ним и что-то зашептал тому на аудиосенсоры.  
Родимус стоял в стороне, рассматривая знакомый кабинет так, словно был здесь в первый раз. Хотя ничего удивительного: по прибытии он настолько сильно удивился, что даже не фиксировал то, что его окружало. Оба медика тихо переругивались ровно до того момента, когда двери разъехались, и внутрь просочился Фортресс Максимус.  
\- Комендант! – Фарма первым отошёл от главврача. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Не придуривайся, - грубо бросил тот и повернулся к Родимусу, - ты!  
Шутить и язвить как-то не хотелось, поэтому Прайм просто понуро кивнул.  
\- Тебя отправили сюда, чтобы шлаковы десептиконы не добрались до тебя. А ты делаешь всё, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание! Или ты думаешь, отсюда вообще никакая информация не утекает? – набросился он на Родимуса, не обращая внимания на насторожившихся врачей. – Само собой, я контролирую всё, что происходит в моей (!) тюрьме, но здесь есть такие заключённые, что даже моей власти не хватает на то, чтобы удержать их! - грохотал танк, почти признаваясь в том, что не совсем всё было у него схвачено. Но всё же. - А ты сунулся в самый низ – туда, куда идти нужно в самую последнюю очередь! И даже больше – ты поднял такую бучу, что там до сих пор орут и требуют продолжения! Гримлок отказался от энергона, объявив голодовку, а вместе с ним Ревайнд и Импактор! Думаешь, это они мне обеспечили проблемы? Да! Но в первую очередь – ты, сам себе!  
С каждым словом Коменданта Родимус отступал назад, а огромный танк с яростно подрагивающими траками за плечами, нависал над ним, грозя раздавить одним лишь пальцем.  
\- Я сегодня же свяжусь с Праймом и скажу, чтобы он перевёл своего щенка в любое другое место, вон отсюда! – разъярённо проорал он. – Здесь строгая, непоколебимая дисциплина, которую ты нарушаешь одним только существованием! Бесполезный кусок хлама! Знал бы я, почему Прайм с тобой носится, как с торбой писаной…  
\- Не надо знать, - глухо ответил Родимус. Форт Макс вскинулся, гневно сверкая оптикой, но мех продолжил. – Потому что тогда станет ещё хуже.  
\- Да куда ещё! – воскликнул комендант, начиная успокаиваться. Он опустил руки, несколько раз стравил пар и выпрямился, грозно вперившись в шкета перед ним. – Значит так. Помимо того, что ты уже натворил, ты умудрился ещё и втянуть во всё это других заключённых. Поэтому ты сидишь здесь, вдали от них, пока я общаюсь с Праймом. Он должен забрать тебя сегодня же, либо я просто посажу тебя на шаттл и лично вывезу в открытый космос, где избавлюсь от надоедливой букашки. Ты меня понял?  
Родимус кивнул.  
\- Проследите за ним, - гаркнул Фортресс Максимус на притихших медиков, - чтобы ни шагу из медбэя.  
Комендант сосредоточенно вылетел из отсека медиков. Двери с грохотом закрылись после его ухода.  
\- Ему удалось довести даже Форт Макса, - восхищённо прошелестел Фарма и тут же получил за это уколом тока в бедренное сочленение. – Ай!  
\- Захлопнись, - злобно проворчал Рэтчет и повернулся к Прайму. – А где…? – он осёкся, обнаружив на скованных руках цепи вместо блокираторов.  
\- А, это? Не знаю, - довольно беспечно отозвался Родимус. – Меня чуть ли не в первый день шибануло током, а потом я очнулся в карцере и уже в цепях.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, - Фарма крепко, но нервно сжал плечо главврача, - что посеял блокираторы?  
\- Ну… н-наверное, - с заминкой ответил тот, поёжившись и чувствуя, как опять накаляется обстановка. – Клянусь, я же не сам!..  
\- Я тебе шлем откручу! – взвизгнул Фарма и ринулся к нему. – Это экспериментальное оружие! Если оно попадёт не в те руки, нам всем крышка! Ушлёпок!  
Теперь уже чуть более низкий, но широкий медик удерживал своего товарища, визжащего и рвущегося покромсать. Да так, что одна из рук по локоть трансформировалась в пилу и с визгом врубилась, обещая долгую и мучительную смерть. Рэтчету пришлось не раз встряхнуть друга, чтобы угомонить его. Фарма обессиленно плюхнулся на знакомую Родимусу платформу и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Съёжившийся под неодобрительным взглядом Рэтчета, Прайм предпочёл вообще не возникать и не задавать глупых вопросов.  
\- Я скажу Форт Максу, - медик, наконец, отпустил Фарму, давая тому пережить печальное известие, - но ты! – он ткнул пальцем в Родимуса. – Самый ужасный пациент, какой только мне встречался!  
Хот Род криво улыбнулся и спрятался за столом, уставленным прозрачными колбами. Разумеется, маскировка была так себе, но лёгкая шутка позволила разрядить обстановку.  
\- А что с Дрифтом? – набравшись смелости, всё же спросил он. – Он жив? – мех вылез из-за стола, снова застыл столбом посредине медбэя.  
\- Да, - Рэтчет устало опустился рядом с опустошённым Фармой, - жив. Но восстановить зрение, считай, возможности нет.  
\- Почему? – опешил Прайм. – Я так понял, что у него просто нет линз… это вроде как не смертельно, разве нет?  
\- Не в этом дело, - отвёл руки от лица Фарма. – У нас нет запасной пары оптики, - хмыкнул он, - если бы были донорские детали, мы могли бы их пересадить, и тогда удалось бы спасти зрение. Но без них…  
\- Нейронные окончание просто зарастут и в будущем не будет возможности вновь подсоединить их к оптике, - объяснил Рэтчет. – Даже если всё сложится идеально, и у нас появятся глаза, к тому времени саморемонт затянет все повреждения, а резать нейросеть заново… Дрифт просто не переживёт этого.  
С каждым словом медиков Родимус чувствовал, как сереет. Неужели его старый друг, которого он искал столько времени, пострадает по его же вине?! Он должен был найти его раньше! Нет, он должен был понять раньше, кого встретил! Приложить больше сил, ещё до тюрьмы, чтобы отыскать близкую для себя Искру.  
\- А если у вас будет оптика, вы сможете восстановить ему её? – сухо уточнил он.  
\- У тебя в сабспейсе завалялись чьи-то глазки? – едко вскинулся Фарма.  
\- Нет, но… - Родимус сглотнул, - я могу предложить свою. Хотя бы один окуляр… я переживу, а Дрифт сможет видеть.  
\- Он, походу, реально тупой, - фыркнул Рэтчет, обращаясь больше к Фарме, - ничего удивительного в том, что он так влипает в отработку.  
Они замолчали. Родимус не стал вмешиваться в неслышимую для него беседу по приват-каналу. Он терпеливо ждал окончания дискуссии, снося все раздражённые, местами печальные и даже недоверчивые взгляды в свой адрес. Наконец, Фарма заговорил.  
\- Мы можем попробовать, но всегда есть риск, что донорские части не приживутся: в этом случае и ты лишишься зрения, и Дрифт – навсегда.  
\- Я согласен, - безапелляционно заявил Прайм. – Если это поможет, я хочу попробовать. Любая возможность… я согласен на всё.  
Медики переглянулись.

Родимус знал, что Фортресс Максимус был настроен серьёзно на то, чтобы избавиться от него. И пока он этого не сделал, Прайму предстояло хотя бы немного загладить собственную вину… В себя он приходил медленно. Системы подключались друг за другом равномерно. Уровень топлива в баках переступил критическую черту. На периферии сознания мелькнула чёрная мысль, что мех дезактивируется не на поле боя, ведя за собой других, как в мечтах, а лёжа в тюремном медблоке, от нехватки энергона.  
\- Ну и что ты натворил? – холодно процедил знакомый голос.  
Родимус почувствовал, как губы против поли растягиваются в довольную улыбку. Даже не активируя оптику, он уже знал, что всё получилось.  
\- Я тебя спрашиваю! – его раздражённо пихнули бок. – Отвечай, оплавок! Какого шлака ты творишь?!  
\- Спасаю друга, - губы тронула горькая улыбка. Родимус, наконец, активировал оптику. Вернее, единственный окуляр… который тут же столкнулся взглядом с таким же, но на фейсплете Дрифта. – Я не мог тебя бросить, Дэдлок. Не мог. Не снова.  
\- Тоже мне, герой, - фыркнул тот, усевшись рядом. – Подавись ты своей благотворительностью и добротой.  
\- Я искал тебя, - словно не слыша оскорблений в свой адрес, отозвался Прайм. – Я всегда искал тебя… но так и не нашёл. Где ты был?  
Дрифт промолчал, поджав губы, и отвернулся. Некоторое время они провели в тишине. До тех пор, пока Родимус не скрежетнул по платформе и не коснулся чужой ладони собственной. Дрифт тут же отдёрнул руку, как ошпаренный.  
\- Не трогай меня, - процедил он глухо сквозь дентопластины, - сначала бросил меня, а теперь заявляешь, что искал? Пошёл ты Юникрону в порт, а? Лжец.  
\- Я не вру, Локи, - мягко протянул Родимус и с трудом повернулся набок, переживая очередной рвотный приступ. Сглотнув, он снова посмотрел на слишком светлый для этого места профиль старого друга. – Ты пропал так резко, что я испугался… Я столько искал тебя, цеплялся за любой слух, гонялся за призраками, только бы отыскать тебя. Но не смог…  
\- Орион сказал, что мне нужно уйти, - Дрифт слабо вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к бедру, но не ушёл. Хорошо. – Сказал, что в скором будущем ты станешь его преемником. Что ты должен быть сильным, а я просто буду мешать… Он сказал, что ты сам принял это решение. Что ты уедешь в Каон, где будешь тренироваться. А мне нет места рядом с тобой. Я – твоя слабость.  
\- Ублюдок, - сквозь силу ухмыльнулся Родимус. – А я-то верил ему… надеялся, что он искренне переживает за меня, поддерживает. А он…  
\- Я уехал из Айякона, шарахался по подворотням и сам не заметил, как оказался в Дэд Энде, далеко-далеко от бывшей жизни… Мне хотелось забыться, забыть тебя и всё то, что было. Я топил всю боль в синтетиках и беспорядочных связях, - признался Дрифт. – И очнулся только тогда, когда в рабочий кабинет вломились копы и предъявили обвинения из серии организации притона и сбыта и хранения наркоты. Вот и загремел я сюда… да и то, как видишь, - мечник снова горько улыбнулся, - по большому счёту, ничего не изменилось.  
\- Неправда, - Родимус осторожно сел и, не веря тому, что происходило, приобнял старого друга за плечи, прижимая щекой к плечевому блоку, - всё изменилось. И ты не представляешь, насколько, - прошелестел он. – Я думал, что сойду с ума, - добавил Прайм. – Я успел умереть… и подумать, что так и не добился ничего в жизни. И потерял всё, что было мне дорого. Включая тебя.  
Дрифт повернулся к нему резко, не скрывая подрагивающих от нахлынувших эмоций губ. Не удержался, прижался к тёмно-лиловому корпусу, начиная дрожать, выплёскивая всё, что скопилось в нём за эти годы.  
\- Зачем ты выкрасился в этот ужасный цвет? – со смешком поинтересовался бот. – Почему избавился от оригинальной расцветки? Она шла тебе гораздо больше. Такая же яркая, как ты сам.  
\- На всё есть причины, Дэдлок, - Родимус крепче обнял его, - и я надеюсь, что успею рассказать тебе о них.  
Он со стоном согнулся, ослабляя хватку. Топлива оставалось критически мало.  
\- Что с тобой? Позвать Рэтчета? – Дрифт обеспокоенно прошёлся кончиками пальцев по светлому фейсплету. – Что-то болит?  
\- Ах, нет, - усмехнулся Прайм, - просто… энергона мало. Я не заправлялся толком, а перед операцией, Фарма сказал, этого лучше не делать. Вот и…  
\- Пей, - Дрифт ненадолго отклонился, а потом снова возник в поле зрения, держа в руках нераспечатанный куб, - на вкус так себе, но для систем пойдёт.  
\- Не хочу, - лениво пожал плечами Родимус, - я столько всего натворил, что временами сомневаюсь в том, что вообще должен жить. Знаешь, что я наделал?  
\- Ты же сам рассказывал, что угробил кучу народа, - Дрифт не выглядел сильно ошеломлённым от такой новости. – Но сейчас война, насколько я знаю. Поэтому…  
\- Я стал Праймом, угробив кучу народу, - одними губами прошелестел Родимус и тут же прижал указательный палец к чужому рту, не давая рваному вздоху сорваться в пространство. – Теперь я Родимус, а не Хот Род. Оптимус – ты заешь его как Ориона Пакса – спрятал меня здесь. И ты никому не должен об этом говорить.  
Дрифт выглядел настолько удивлённым и недоверчивым, что Родимус не удержался, рассмеялся в голос, обессиленно откинувшись на платформу. Он почти сжёг остатки топлива… ещё чуть-чуть, и стазис. А потом – дезактив. Такой манящий и желанный. Шлак.  
\- Слушай, Хот Ро… ох, Роди… - Дрифта прервали. – Прости. Хот Род, - бот кивнул. – Так вот… Поверь, я знаю, насколько тяжело нести на себе такой груз. Но это не повод обрывать свою жизнь, знаешь ли.  
\- Глупо, знаю, - согласился Прайм. – Но когда ты исчез… актив потерял все свои краски. Я искал тебя каждый день, надеялся и верил… а потом… потом все отвернулись, стали презрительно кривиться и фыркать при моём появлении. Ты понимаешь, что я не узнал тебя, когда попал сюда? Я даже подумать не мог о том, что встречусь с тобой здесь, в тюрьме! И ты никак не дал мне этого понять…  
\- Я был на тебя обижен.  
\- Я нашёл того, о ком думал столько лет, но когда встретил его, просто прошёл мимо, понимаешь? Если бы не тот бой, когда ты пользовался теми трубами как мечами, я бы, наверное, никогда не понял, кто передо мной. Как я могу называть себя твоим другом, если не вижу элементарных вещей? – Родимус накрыл фейсплет ладонями, начиная мелко трястись. – И так всегда. Что бы я ни делал, за что бы ни брался – итог один. Окружающие страдают. Постоянно. Я стал Праймом, - глухо продолжил он, - но ничего не изменилось. Какой-то замкнутый круг, из которого я не могу выбраться. Я знаю то, что не должен знать, но не понимаю, как привести остальных к этому. Я готов в лепёшку расшибиться, чтобы Кибертрон снова сиял и блистал так, как ему полагается. Но все погибнут, если пойдут за мной. И… и…  
\- Родди, - Дрифт осторожно отнял его манипуляторы от лицевой и терпеливо дождался, пока сможет смотреть ему глаз в глаз, - ты слишком много на себя взваливаешь. Ты не несёшь ответственности за тех, кто рядом с тобой. Они сами в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
\- Несу, - неожиданно твёрдо возразил Родимус, - и гораздо большую, чем ты можешь представить. Оптимус – хранитель Матрицы, но только со мной он сможет сделать то, ради чего Праймас всё это затевал. И я не могу взять и просто отвернуться от того, что было.  
\- Но жить в прошлом тоже нельзя, - Дрифт коснулся его щеки, ласково поглаживая, - помни об этом опыте, учитывай его и двигайся дальше. Как и подобает Прайму, - шёпотом он произнёс последнее слово. – Ты всегда рвался к чему-то подобному, и я рад, что у тебя получилось. Наверное, мне никогда не добиться твоего уровня.  
\- Дэдлок, - Родимус снова сел, оказавшись к нему нос к носом, - не надо.  
\- Дрифт, - поправил его мечник, - теперь я Дрифт. Дэдлок в прошлом. Он был, я его помню и уважаю, но теперь я Дрифт. И всё же выпей, прошу.  
Родимус опять уткнулся носом в чужое плечо и, помедлив, взялся за куб, вспорол оболочку и глотнул. Системы обожгло фильтрованным топливом, но медленно снижающаяся отметка на внутреннем экране притормозила, а после – поползла вверх. А после второго куба, насильно всученному Дрифтом, так и вовсе жить стало можно.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, - честно признался Родимус, - всё это время. Не уходи больше, прошу. Я… я просто не переживу, если потеряю тебя снова.  
\- Я здесь, Хот Род, я рядом, - Дрифт мягко приподнял его фейсплет. – И я должен поблагодарить тебя. Рэтчет кратко рассказал о том, что это ты нашёл меня там… и что благодаря тебе я могу… - он коснулся защитного щитка, закрывающего пустую глазницу, - видеть. Хоть так. Спасибо, Родди.  
Родимус удивлённо вскинулся, ощутив на своих губах чужие. Дрифт был слишком близко, нежно обнимая его и всем естеством говоря, что он здесь и никуда не уйдёт. Прайм вцепился в его плечи, отвечая так, словно они виделись в последний раз.  
Лиловый мех не заметил, как оказался на платформе, а Дрифт – на нём. Мечник прижимался к нему, сминая губы в сладком жарком поцелуе, скользя ладонями по броне, испещрённой царапинами. Родимус постоянно вздрагивал, чувствуя, как проникают слабые игривые искры в чувствительные стыки, а по бёдрам, между которых устроился его старый друг, уже образуется лужица смазки.  
Дрифт гладил, царапал и сдавливал его везде, докуда дотягивался. Он действовал настолько грамотно, что не прошло и десяти бриймов, а Родимус уже был готов раскинуться перед ним в мольбе не останавливаться. Мечник спустился влажными поцелуем ниже, прихватил дентопластинами крупную шейную магистраль и замер: топливо внутри билось ощутимыми толчками, и Прайм сладко застонал, когда подачу слегка перекрыли и тут же отпустили, дразня. Он отчаянно цеплялся за чужие светлые плечи, изредка накрывая ладонями острые закрылки шлема, пока Дрифт спускался ниже.  
Мечник прошёлся по грудной броне, царапая стёкла фар и всем корпусом внимая глухим стонам, что лились из меха под ним. Оба как-то синхронно позабыли о том, где они, но и медики, отошедшие для очередной взбучки к Коменданту, сейчас не мешали. Поэтому Дрифт сполз ещё ниже, обдал горячим паром паховую пластину брони и с удовольствием втянул обонятельными сенсорами сладковатый запах смазки, выступающий из-под стыков.  
\- Я скучал… Д… Дрифт… - сквозь стоны пробормотал сходящий с ума Родимус. – Сильно… всегда…  
Он выгнулся, позволив паховой броне со щелчком разойтись в пазы. И тут же сладко сжался, когда на влажный порт, прикрытый подрагивающими лепестками защитной мембраны, снова выдохнули.  
Дрифт принялся сосредоточенно вылизывать тёмные бёдра, собирая глоссой вязкие капли и наслаждаясь каждым кликом, каждым жадным вздрагиванием партнёра. Увы, но в момент, когда всё шло именно к этому, Орион их и разделил: Дрифт не стал говорить о том, что пытался связаться с Родимусом, но Пакс пригрозил почти откровенно – если он сунется, то пусть не ждёт ничего хорошего. У Хот Рода сейчас другое задание, и любые отношения будут ему мешать. Сначала война, революция, а уже потом всё остальное.  
Прайм вскинул длинные ноги на плечи мечника, не заметив, как хромированные трубы на голенях неприятно прошлись по поверхности платформы, оставляя борозды. Хорошо, что медики сняли с него цепи и не надели новые блокираторы, иначе мех бы уже вырубился, а потом опять страдал бы от излишков энергии в корпусе. Хотя уж этого-то было в достатке… Гибкая глосса Дрифта проникла в него. Родимус вскинулся: мечник ласкал резервный порт, пока пальцы стимулировали основной, играючи проникая в него и тут же покидая сжимающийся от нетерпения вход.  
\- Я… так грузанусь… скоро… - признался Прайм. – Хва-а-а…!  
Он вскрикнул, выгнувшись. Дрифт задел настолько чувствительную сенсорику, что Хот Род от неожиданности впился рукой в стену, оставляя на ней выплавленный отпечаток от ладони. Оторвавшись и слизывая смазку, сглатывая её, мечник с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как шипит металлическая поверхность, откуда только что съехала расслабленная рука обморочно мерцающего линзами Родимуса.  
\- Горячий парень, - усмехнулся Дрифт, когда Прайм пришёл в себя и рванулся вперёд, стискивая его в объятиях и даря очередной из жарких сладких поцелуев, которыми они ещё тогда втайне от всех обменивались в укромных уголках, лаская друг друга руками и постепенно подходя к тому, что оба хотят быть ближе друг к другу.  
\- А теперь самое интересное, да? – Родимус шире развёл ноги, почти что заползая на сидящего рядом мечника. – Мы всё-таки пришли к этому.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - улыбнулся Дрифт.  
Готовая к соединению скрутка тут же встопорщилась, яростно играясь искрами на кончиках штекеров.  
Дрифт приподнял меха, толкнулся джампером внутрь и неожиданно скользнул немного дальше, чем ожидалось, наслаждаясь вскриком. Родимус выгнулся на нём, забился конвульсивно, когда почувствовал, как кабели забивают резервный. Да что же сегодня Дрифта только туда и тянет-то?..  
\- Ты улетишь в такой ребут, который забудешь ещё не скоро, - мягко пообещал мечник, рывками вдалбливая в узкий порт скрутку по самое основание.  
Штекеры тут же позабивали все разъёмы, а топливный шланг в основании змеёй скользнул глубже. Родимус застонал, до хруста металла сжимая чужие плечевые блоки. Он инстинктивно пытался изогнуть так, чтобы было не настолько глубоко-о-о-о…!  
Дрифт подал через скрутку первый разряд. Он вернулся через несколько кликов с утроенной силой. Мечник игриво куснул партнёра за шею, крепче прижал его к себе и запустил процесс энергообмена, ловя откаты и генерируя их в ответ. Топливный шланг пробивался всё глубже, пока, наконец, не ткнулся насадкой в уплотнённые прорезиненные прокладки. Родимус подскочил, ощутив, как горловина ввинчивается прямиком в бак. А через клик счастливо заорал, когда внутрь прыснуло смутно знакомое топливо.  
Мечник привалился плечом к стене, с наслаждением прижимая к себе заметно потяжелевший корпус Хот Рода (нет, _Родимуса Прайма_ ) и кайфуя от того, какие откаты генерировал сидящий на нём мех. Он упрямо неосознанно вертелся, так до сих пор и не привыкнув к ощущениям в резервном порту. Но Дрифт давным-давно понял, что когда мех двухсторонний, то пользоваться надо именно резервным – так ощущения обострялись в стократ и у принимающего, и у передающего. Поскольку основными портами пользовались немного чаще, то даже выведенная на максимум чувствительность со временем стиралась, оставляя, скорее, вспоминания о том, как хорошо раскрываться перед кем-то.  
Родимус снова прижался к нему в поцелуе, чуть покусывая губы и беспорядочно мерцая линзами. Дрифт наконец-то рядом, близкий, родной, любимый… Хотелось Искру вывернуть наизнанку, чтобы показать, насколько он ему доверяет. Желание тут же трансформировалось в реальность. Прайм лишь периферией сознания чувствовал, как разъезжаются грудные створки, как ярко сияет его Душа, его естество. И как жарко отвечает ему Дрифт, уже на автомате откачивающий из него топливо. Энергон тут же хлынул обратно, да так резво, что Родимус поперхнулся, стравил излишки через верх. Дрифт слизнул их, прижимаясь ближе.  
Медбэй озарила яркая вспышка: нечто алое, сродни пролитой крови, утонуло в чём-то небесно-голубом, озаряя комнату разноцветными переливами. Оба меха тонули в сиянии и удовольствии, сковывающими их навеки. Прошлые ошибки и обиды стирались, являя Вселенной всепоглощающую любовь и доверие. Родимус впился в партнёра так, не чувствуя, как почти приплавляет его к себе. Дрифт стонал, отвечая тем же…  
А через пару бриймов сияние угасло. И меха, растворившись в космосе и увидев целый каскад звёзд на двоих, обессиленно рухнули на платформу, пахнущую маслом и озоном.

Родимус приходил в себя медленно, плавно выходя из долгожданного оффлайна, после которого системные ошибки исправлялись сами собой, а актив начинал играть яркими красками. К сожалению, реальность омрачилась тем, что Дрифта рядом не оказалось. Прайм вскочил, стряхивая с себя остатки жгучего удовольствия, и заметил, что его тщательно вытерли, как и платформу, на которой они лежали. Вокруг стояла гробовая тишина, и это было первым, что искренне не понравилось Прайму. Он поднялся, прошлёпал к дверям, чуть покачиваясь и постепенно обретая равновесие. Снаружи никого не было…  
Неладное Родимус ощутил, подходя к столовой. С каждым шагом нечленораздельная возня начинала напоминать сражение. Крики, вопли, пальба, запах гари – всё это складывалось в уже знакомую меха картину. Прайм резво рванул вперёд, и когда широко распахнул двери, ведущие в столовую, то сразу же споткнулся о бесчувственного меха, чьего имени он не знал. А то, что творилось вокруг, выглядело сплошным хаосом.  
Заключённые с рычанием набрасывались на меха, с упорством отстреливающих их. Кому-то удалось раздобыть оружие, и они палили по противникам, безумно хохоча и снося чужие головы. Но в стене, прямо напротив, зияла дыра, сквозь которую виднелся кусочек космоса с яркими звёздами. Однако большую его часть закрывало днище корабля. И под ним, на земле, стояли Спрингер и Импактор, припорошённые пылью. Неподалёку знакомо рычал Гримлок, откручивая незнакомцам – Родимус поперхнулся – с инсигниями десептиконов шлемы.  
\- Пошёл к чёрту, Гальватрон, - проорал Спрингер, - уж кому-кому, а тебе мы их не отдадим!  
\- А никто и не спрашивал! – безумно расхохотался мех на мостках, усеянных трупами охранников. Его шлем, увенчанный выступами наподобие короны, опасно качнулся. Ярко-алая оптика горела сумасшествием. – Лорду Мегатрону нужны такие воины, как вы! Присоединяйтесь к десептиконам!  
\- Ни за что! – проорал Импактор. – Зови сюда своего Мегатрона. Я лично ему шею сверну, оплавку!  
Родимус недоверчиво шагнул вперёд, заметив, как рядом с Гальватроном мелькнул подозрительно знакомый белый силуэт. Дрифт? Что он там делает?  
Мир вокруг затрясся. Стены покрылись трещинами, а пол задрожал так, словно где-то внизу решили попрыгать несколько шестирежимников, не иначе. Прайм опешил: стоп, неужели десептиконы прибыли сюда за…?  
Двери, через которые в обычное время народ расползался по рабочим местам, с грохотом рухнули на землю. Их не просто открыли, их вырвали с корнем, пробираясь к свободе так, словно одичавшие голодные хищники, ощутившие давно забытые порывы свежего ветра. Родимус обомлел – так вот за кем прилетели десептиконы. _Тарн_. И его компания. Шлак. Но как они выбрались? Ответ маячил позади.  
\- Оверлорд? – не поверил собственным окулярам Прайм. – Не может быть. Он же…  
Заместитель коменданта демонстративно вышел вперёд и швырнул остаткам заключённых под ноги вырванные с корнем траки Фортресс Максимуса.  
\- Ну что, друзья мои! – громогласно объявил он. – Пришло время сообщить вам печальные новости! Отныне Гаррус-9 объявляется недействующей тюрьмой! Все, кто хочет, могут присоединиться к десептиконам. А вот остальные… - он обвёл посеревшие остатки внимательным взглядом, - остальные у нас дезактив.  
Родимус видел, как напрягся Спрингер. Видел, как сжался Импактор. В шлеме почему-то проскользнула мысль, что их всех не просто так держали именно на том уровне, неужели их Искры служили своеобразным барьером, щитом для всего мира, скрывающим кровожадных оплавков от всех остальных… неужели там, внизу, жили эти монстры? Те, кого называли Десептиконским Подразделением Правосудия? Родимус с трудом вспоминал, как кто-то из автоботов говорил о том, что этих мразей давно не видно. Неужели их кто-то сумел отправить Праймасу под плащ? Нет, хуже. Их заключили сюда, лишили свободы и воли, и сейчас… сейчас они лишат этого всех остальных. Тарн… шлак.  
\- Не сдаваться! – прогрохотал Спрингер. – Они такие же меха, как мы! Они ничуть не лучше нас!  
Родимус в замедленной съёмке наблюдал за тем, как срывается с места Импактор. Как бежит он к Тарну, величественно возвышающемуся над хаосом, творящимся вокруг. И как легко отлетает его корпус в сторону буквально по одному жесту манипулятора, сопровождаемый странный вспышкой. Под ногами Тарна вились два меха поменьше. Один из них, словно почувствовав, как на него смотря, повернулся к Прайму. Пустые глазницы вкупе с генераторами на плечах наглядно пояснили Родимусу, кого именно тот видел перед собой – Слепой Доктор, не так ли?  
Но возня на мостках отвлекла меха. Он вскинулся и увидел, не чувствуя биения Искры, как Дрифт налетел на одного из заместителей Мегатрона. Гальватрон с ухмылкой сбил его с ног, сжал тонкую шею в громадной ладони и затрясся в хохоте, глумясь над попавшейся в его силки пташкой.  
\- Ты нравишься мне, оплавок. И ты идёшь со мной, - изрёк он. – А остальные, - мех поднял другую руку и ткнул ею, увенчанной гигантской термоядерной пушкой, в сторону грязи, скопившейся внизу, - либо с нами, либо смерть. Тарн, они твои!  
Гальватрон снова засмеялся и отвернулся. Три клика, и гигантский корпус по трапу взобрался на корабль, унося с собой хрипящего мечника. Родимус шагнул вперёд…  
Блюстрик сбил его с ног за клик до того, как точный выстрел из Воса разнёс вдребезги перевёрнутую скамью. Спорткар откатился в сторону, но тут же вскочил, обеспокоенно рассматривая Родимуса. Тот вскинулся, избавляясь от чувства замедленного ритма жизни, и бросил тоскливый взгляд на исчезнувшего в плену десептиконов Дрифта.  
\- Я должен попасть туда, - чётко изрёк он.  
\- Каким образом? – Блюстрик захрипел, согнулся пополам. Сбоку сверкнул энергон. Его зацепило? Течь?  
\- Где твои защитники? – Родимус бросился к Блюстрику, помог зажать ему течь.  
\- Без понятия, - хрипнул тот, - да и нева-ажно…  
Он со стоном опёрся о стол. А Родимус, глядя на него, решился.  
\- Пожалуйста, не задавай мне вопрос, - попросил он, - и знай, будет шлаково больно.  
Блюстрик удивлённо посмотрел на него, а через брийм заорал, приковывая к себе всеобщее внимание, пока тонкое огненное лезвие на пальце Прайма расплавляло металл и стискивало его воедино, закрывая пробоину.  
\- Отдыхай, - Родимус поднялся, уже зная, что на них все смотря. – Эй, ты! – крикнул он Тарну. – Что, глотка пересохла? Петь не можешь?  
Тарн чуть ухмыльнулся – маски на нём не было, и мимика, открытая врагам, поражала богатством эмоций. Он тоже его узнал.  
\- Я видел тебя, мальчишка, - промурлыкал он. Спрингер позади захрипел, рухнул на колени, хватаясь за грудную броню. – И ты знаешь о моих, гм, способностях.  
Следом свалился Импактор. Родимус сжал крепко сжал кулаки, стараясь не смотреть на то, как по мосткам взбирается Октан, а с ним – солидная часть заключённых. Они явно спешили подальше отсюда и были согласны на свободу в обмен на службу армии десептиконов.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, кто кого? – задиристо раздразнил его Прайм. – Давай! Один на один! Ты покажешь всё, на что способен, а я покажу всё своё!  
\- Интересно, - Тарн чуть склонил голову вбок и остановил рванувшего в его сторону Хелекса. – Ну-ну, дружище. Займитесь-ка лучше нашими новыми рекрутами. Уверен, многие будут рады присоединиться к нам.  
Родимус краем единственного окуляра, что, кстати, было шлаково неудобно, заметил, как к Спрингеру и Импактору бросился Айронхайд. Он рывком подхватил обоих меха так, словно они были пушинками, и потащил куда-то в сторону, в условно безопасное место. Это хорошо.  
\- Эй, - к Блюстрику из-под обломков другой стены выбрался Сайдсвайп. Он встряхнулся, вытянул из той же дыры брата, и присел рядом со спорткаром. – Какого шлака?  
\- Он на вас, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Родимус. – Убью обоих, если он пострадает, - мех окинул дуоботов таким взглядом, что те, на удивление, предпочли молча согласиться.  
\- Ну что же, - Тарн шагнул вперёд, - вот и наша арена! – он обвёл широким жестом быстро опустевшую столовую. Гримлок позади рванулся было к нему, но выскочивший откуда-то оттуда же Хромдом, не дал ему натворить дел. За это Родимус был ему даже благодарен.  
\- Здесь будет жарко! – сообщил Прайм. – Уверен, что твоя вентиляция поможет тебе не схлопнуться? – задиристо поддел он опасного противника.  
Оверлорд, подкинувший в этот момент кого-то из меха поменьше, отвлёкся. Бедняга не успел зацепиться за мостки и с воплем рухнул вниз, мимо широких ладоней. Заместитель коменданта безразлично покосился на остатки только что живого существа и подкинул следующего «добровольца». Если бы не рухнувшая на кого-то лестница, не пришлось бы так издеваться.  
\- Звучит интересно, - отозвался Тарн. – На счёт три?  
Родимус стравил пар, шагнул вперёд и широко раскинул руки. Ярость, душившая его с каждым кликом всё больше, вспыхнула в буквальном смысле. Пламя, генерируемое Искрой, окутывало всё, что встречалось ему на пути. Пол задрожал, стремительно крошась и постепенно плавясь. Воздух тут же наполнился гарью и запахом жжёного энергона. А лиловая краска, покрывающая Родимуса, заструилась, являя свету оригинальную расцветку.  
\- Оп-пачки… - ошарашенно пробормотал слегка пришедший в себя Спрингер, вовремя высунувшийся из убежища. – Шлака, он автобот!  
Ярко-алая инсигния на груди светилась, ослепляя. Тарн открыл рот.  
Музыка столкнулась со стихией. Песня защищала, не давая огню пробраться дальше и выжечь её носителя, но и сама не могла пробиться сквозь пламя. Плюсом со стороны Родимуса было то, что аутлаерские способности во время активации постоянно меняли ритм Искры, из-за чего Тарну куда сложнее было вступить с ним в резонанс. И десептикон понял это практически сразу.  
\- Верни Дрифта, ублюдок! – заорал Родимус. – Верни, иначе, клянусь!  
Тарн отступил на шаг, понимая, что одержать сейчас победу не представлялось возможным. Он слишком давно не пел… и приноровиться к способностям, сдерживаемым столько времени, сейчас не представлялось возможным. Конечно, можно дойти до грани, но тогда он убьёт самого себя. И уже не будет шанса отвинтить автоботскому наглецу шлем. Хотя так хотелось…  
\- Шлак с тобой, - в момент, когда запал иссяк, а песня закончил, хмыкнул Тарн. – Сегодня я оставлю тебя в живых. Но помни: теперь ты во главе моего Списка.  
\- Пошёл ты знаешь куда? – проорал Родимус. – И список свой туда же засунь! Я найду Киберутопию, и Кибертрон восстанет из пепла, но тебе там не место! – закричал он. – Я, Родимус Прайм, клянусь, что закончу эту чёртову войну!  
Тарн обомлел на клик, но тут же взял себя в руки, ухмыльнулся. А через брийм бросился вперёд. И если бы не Оверлорд, вовремя выдернувший его из-под атаки, тёмный фейсплет лидера ДПП украсили бы ожоги. Потому что новый запал пламени, что подготовил Родимус, оказался куда сильнее и концентрированнее. Пол под ногами вскипал быстрее, воздух вибрировал, а охлаждающие системы каждого из присутствующих меха перегревались и выбывали из строя с ошеломительной скоростью.  
\- В другой раз, юный Прайм, - загоготал Оверлорд, с любопытством рассматривая его. – Шлаково интересно, если честно, но Гальватрон уже заждался. А опаздывать на встречу с лордом Мегатроном не комильфо. Так что увидимся позже, мой дорогой друг!  
Раздался хлопок. Появившийся из воздуха Слепой Доктор - кажется, его звали Каон, - ухватился за б _о_ льших по размерам меха, и все трое исчезли, оставляя после себя омерзительный запах предательства.  
Родимус тут же обессиленно рухнул на колени, упираясь ладонями в пол. Земля продолжала плавиться и пузыриться. Мех закашлялся, сгибаясь: он явно переборщил. Ничего удивительно в том, что собственный корпус начинал его подводить. И что за странные взрывы? Это его собственный топливный бак взорвался? Ох, нет… Это…  
В руины, оставшиеся после некогда одной из самых строгих тюрем их мира, ворвались автоботы с оружием наперевес. По кораблю десептиконов, кажется, тоже стреляли, но раздался такой грохот, после которого пальба смолкла. Кажется, они отступили. И Дрифт у них… шлак. Родимус снова закашлялся, никак не получалось вернуться в норму. Пламя всё ещё окутывало его, разрушая мир снаружи и его самого изнутри.  
\- Родимус! – голос Оптимуса, раздавшийся позади, доверия не внушал. Теперь уже нет. – Успокойся, Родимус.  
Мех шагнул было к нему, но зашипел, чуть отступил. Пол до сих пор пылал, не торопясь охлаждаться и застывать.  
\- Пошёл ты к квинтессонам, - прохрипел Родимус с трудом, но поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах, - я тебе верил, а ты! – он пошатнулся, но удержался. – Оплавок. Ты прогнал Дрифта.  
\- На то были веские причины, Родимус, и ты это знаешь, - Оптимус жестом остановил автоботов, целившихся в оставшихся заключённых. – Прошу, успокойся. Мы должны поговорить.  
\- Нишлака я тебе не должен! – вскинулся юный Прайм. – Живи как хочешь, Оптимус, но я забираю тех, кто остался, и мы улетаем подальше от тебя и твоей войны. Мы вернёмся, когда найдём Киберутопию. Тогда и поговорим.  
\- Прошу, Родимус, - Оптимус обезоруживающе поднял руки ладонями кверху, - не пори горячку. Уверен, мы договоримся, - он всё же шагнул вперёд. Подошвы огромных супинаторов зашипели при соприкосновения с раскалённым полом. Но Оптимус методично продвигался дальше: интересно, ему больно? А то за маской немного не видно. – Родимус, - оказавшись прямо перед вздрагивающим и до сих пор распалённым Праймом, мех присел на колено, оказываясь немного ниже разъярённого друга, - знаю, сейчас ты меня ненавидишь. Но однажды ты всё поймёшь, пусть не сразу.  
\- Катись-ка ты, - огрызнулся Родимус: обычно он не позволял себе так обращаться со старшими и более мудрыми братьями, но сейчас, разочарованный, скучающий по только что обретённому другу – или даже партнёру? – болезненно реагирующий на всё, по-другому он просто не мог. – Пошёл ты в шлак, Оптимус Прайм!  
\- Родимус, - тяжёлые руки легли на ярко-красные плечевые блоки. Снова шипение, сопровождаемое паром. Но Оптимус даже не поморщился, терпеливо снося всю боль, что сейчас обрушивалась на него, - я и так подвёл тебя. Достаточно страданий. Нужно уходить.  
\- Ты глухой? – Родимус неловким жестом вывернулся из-под его рук и всё-таки потерял равновесие, плюхнулся с гулким грохотом на бампер. – Я же сказал, что улетаю. Я забираю их всех, и мы вместе улетаем от всех вас подальше, - он обвёл разбитые остатки заключённых, начинавших постепенно выбираться из своих укрытий.  
\- Он прав, - выпрямившийся Спрингер, прихрамывая вышел в свет, поддерживаемый Импактором, - лучше с ним, чем с вами, - хмыкнул он. - Оплавки драные.  
Оптимус окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и неожиданно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. – Я велю подготовить корабль, что вместит всех, кого ты пожелаешь взять с собой. Но сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
За спиной Прайма витиевато выругались. Сквозь наваливающуюся пелену обессиливания и безразличия, Родимус рассмотрел ошарашенного Рэтчета. Тот уже наткнулся взглядом на первых жертв и стремительно бросился к ним. Кажется, к Блюстрику? Но тот забрыкался, бормоча что-то о том, что его уже подлечили. Слегка напуганный, но благодарный взгляд спорткара Родимус, скорее, прочувствовал, чем увидел.  
\- Дрифт… - прошелестел он, откидываясь на спину.  
Единственный окуляр угасал, и мех провалился оффлайн с одной только мыслью: догнать и отобрать. Дрифт никогда не будет десептиконом. И Родимус сделает всё, чтобы вернуть его.  
\- Полагаю, нам есть, что обсудить, - из мрака, сочившегося за некогда целыми дверями, сквозь которые ураганом прошлось ДПП, хромая и глухо скрипя дентопластинами, показался Фортресс Максимус. – Много чего…  
Оптимус кивнул и подхватил Родимуса на руки: навести порядок будет трудно, но если тот считает нужным поступить так, как говорит, значит, так оно и будет. Несмотря на принятые в прошлом решения, Оптимус доверял своему протеже, а потому… стоит связаться с Проулом: пусть он отыщет корабль, что вместит в себя оборванцев, которым предстоит стать единой командой.  
Спрингер где-то в стороне выругался и велел вылезать трусливым остаткам из щелей. Тюрьмы больше нет. Выбора особого тоже – но, может быть, этот Хот Род – нет, Родимус Прайм, верно? – сможет предложить нечто лучшее, чем Гальватрон со своими замашками? Или сам Оптимус Прайм, вынужденный противостоять такому же могущественному противнику? Спрингер тоже этого не знал, но Искра подсказывала, что ответ скоро всплывёт на поверхность. Нужно лишь немного подождать и не дать за это время рассыпаться остаткам окончательно.  
Шлаков Родимус Прайм. Спрингер ухмыльнулся. Импактор, словно прочитав его мысли, тоже. Будет жаль, если развлечения кончатся так быстро. Но предстоящее путешествие выглядело интересным, и оба меха на время согласились взвалить на свои плечи тяжкую ношу лидеров… до тех пор, пока Родимус не придёт в себя. И не расскажет конкретнее, что именно он собрался делать.


End file.
